mi otra vida
by mayura.karin
Summary: Como unas palabras pueden cambiar las cosas, ahora sakura es odiada por todo el pueblo, ¿pero qué? El congreso de ancianos tiene algo entre manos ¿cómo reaccionaran los demás?, ¿Qué es lo que planean los del congreso?¿y que tiene que ver sasuke con esto? Narusaku, Naruhina Sasusaku, occxsaku y shikasaku-ligero
1. reseña

**Hola a todos! Si se preguntan porque puse la misma historia aquí es que al parecer la cuenta que había subido no me deja entrar así que llegue a la conclusión de subirlo en esta cuenta. Perdonen la larga espera pero mi antigua computadora murió y todos los capítulos se fueron con ella a la tumba y tuve que esperar a que me compraran otra… **

**Atte. Mayura. Karin**

_**Avances del nuevo fanfic La desgracia de una kunoichi:**_

Todo lo que conozco… Todo lo que quiero…

_-Y el equipo siete son… Sakura Haruno… Sasuke Uchiha y … Naruto Uzumaki…_

Los buenos momentos… Y hasta los malos…

_-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake_

_-Sakura-chan!, te prometo volver con sasuke, ese es mi camino ninja -naruto_

_-Gracias –dice Sasuke_

_-Naruto… ¡Te ayudare a traer a Sasuke!_

… Ahora solo son memorias del pasado… y todo por una estupidez…

_-¡Te odio!_

…Ahora toda mi vida va a dar grandes cambios… Dejando grandes heridas…

_-Porque… -dice una chica de pelos rosados mirando hacia abajo con lágrimas rozando su rostro- lo siento._

_-Viva,¡ Naruto y Hinata!_

_-¿Sakura que te sucede? –pregunta Ino asustada_

_-Prométeme que cuidarás a mis padres –dice Sakura con una media sonrisa_

_-Sai algo le sucede a sakura –dice Ino asustada._

_-Sakura gracias por ayudarme en todo, el pueblo no debería tratarte como ahora –dice Kiba sonriente_

_-Una emboscada atentos!_

….. Algo que no está en mis manos … cambiarlos porque todo está planeado… Hasta el día en que debo morir… Para ser alguien más dejando atrás a Sakura Haruno… Para ser el ángel venenoso…

-SAKURAAAAA!


	2. Infierno

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo!... de nuevo… Bueno como ven le hecho unos breves cambios porque he visto unos errores y he decidido agregarle un poco mas de pensamientos de sakura.**

Me llamo Sakura haruno y si quieren saber sobre mi vida lo que les puedo decir es que es… -Supiro-… un infierno…. Y una gran carga de mentiras y verdades que no las puedo revelar… Ahora entiendo a sasuke e Itachi…. Soy una mala persona, una chica de muy fuerte capacidad siendo entrenada secretamente por los ancianos que ven por la seguridad del pueblo… Ahora odio a ver aceptado ser un juguete para ellos…

…Si…

Todo comenzó cuando era chica yo era una chica inservible que no tenía mucha capacidad de chakra pero una gran inteligencia y control de chakra… Cuando llegue a ser la estudiante de Tsunade y al ver que mis habilidades como una mejor kunoichi han estado mejorando más rápido de lo que las personas pueden en el campo de la medicina los ancianos pusieron un ojo en mí… Mi mayor error en la vida.

_Una sakura de 12 años apareció en una sala secreta que probablemente ni si quiera tsunade la hokage conoce, se encontraba la chica de ojos verdes junto con personas ANBU caminando alrededor del lugar sin ningún problema, aunque a esta le daba un poco de nerviosismo encontrarse en un lugar así. _

Nunca debí entrar ahí, nunca debí seguir a esos ANBU…

_Caminaron hasta toparse con tres puertas grandes una blanca que le daba la sensación de tranquilidad, una marrón que le daba curiosidad y por último una negra que le daba cierto escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral de solo verla. Entraron a la puerta de color blanco, Al ver el lugar sakura se sorprende era un lugar tranquilo grande con una pequeña alberca que contenía peces grandes color dorado con blanco, una que otra pintura con referencia a la tranquilidad como el mar o pastizales (en general paisajes hermosos) en el fondo había una mesa con varios sillones que desde a la distancia se veían cómodos. En ellos se encontraban los ancianos esperando a que la chica llegara. _

_Al estar frente a ellos ella se sentía incomoda, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien como ellos._

_-Al fin llegas… -dice la anciana mirándola con sus arrugados ojos- te hemos llamado para algo muy importante._

Y sobre todo….

_-Hemos visto tu historial de habilidades y no eres una chica con gran cantidad de chakra, pero eres una kunoichi excelente manejando la cantidad que tienes, además de que puedes aprender tantos jutsus como quieras y al ser una mujer tienes gran flexibilidad._

_-Mmm… Gracias.. –dice ella miedosa de decir algo incorrecto _

_-Haruno Sakura… -dice con voz autoritaria el hombre haciendo chillar por dentro a Sakura. _

_-Te tenemos un misión que es más bien una propuesta… -dice de la anciana ahora con el mismo tono de voz- te entrenaremos para hacerte una kunoichi digna de lo que debe ser. _

…De todas las cosas…

_Sakura ahora sus ojos se abrieron como platos, nunca en su vida se esperaba ser entrenada por los ancianos de la aldea, era una opción única en la vida, emocionada acepto._

_-Si!, s-si me gustaría –dice ella con una sonrisa grande._

…Es haber aceptado esa estúpida propuesta.

_-Nada más que no será nada fácil, entrenaras dentro de las tres puertas pero antes que nada haremos que tu chakra sea más grande, en la puerta negra y ahora._

_-¡Eh!, si –dice ella resignada…. _

En aquella puerta pasaron muchas cosas horribles que casi matan a sakura, pero gracias a ello tenía unas grandes cantidades de chakra sorprendentes, no tanto como Naruto pero posiblemente cerca, para que no sospecharan de porque de pronto tengo tanto chakra me aprendí un jutsu sello que se incrusta en el chakra para que se mantenga en el nivel que he tenido siempre, solo lo libero cuando son misiones en solitario o cuando es en el hospital. Ahora que he sido mayor me encierro detrás de las puertas blancas a relajar mi mente, ahora todo se me viene en sima, después de todo soy la persona más odiada de toda la aldea. Pero… creo que me lo merezco, golpe e insulté al hombre más querido de toda la aldea el salvador…

…Y más que nada a la persona a quien amo y nunca fui capaz de abrir los ojos hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Naruto uzumaki..

… Si me dijeran que puedo tener un deseo, yo lo que pediría sería nunca haber hecho lo que le hice…

**¡Espero que les haya gustado los cambios que le he hecho por los que ya leyeron la historia y bueno me gustaría que dejaran reviews que como a toda y todo escritor les gusta saber qué es lo que opinan sobre la historia además que los motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias! **

**Atte. **


	3. la verdad detrás de todo

**Antes que nada me gustaría pedir perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero por fuerzas mayores –no tener internet por un tiempo- no había podido subir un nuevo capítulo y ahora que tengo la posibilidad lo hago sin perder tiempo- Gracias a todos los que leen mi serio la desgracia de una kunoichi y espero que les guste el capitulo, ¡por favor dejen reviews!.**

**Atte. **

Hoy era el día que sakura tenía libre, Tsunade al parecer le dio el día libre puesto que no tenía ganas de verla en el día y como últimamente ella solo veía a los ANBU que les daba la información de parte de la hokage, era mejor así en opinión de sakura. Con solo verse ella se retorcía de solo ver la mirada de odio que le mandaba su antigua maestra. Pero se ha estado acostumbrando con las pocas veces que ha ido, eran como las miradas las palabras en susurro y en voz alta que le mandaban los aldeanos.

Se ha estado acostumbrado a estar sola, a los lugares que iba era a Ichiraku en los momentos que no se encontraba Naruto, con sus padres que ellos siempre, pase lo que pase, siempre estarán con ella como todos los padres, o la mayoría de ellos; a una tienda que está cerca de su casa –la única en la que le dejan entrar- por suerte y por último el escondite en donde ella ha entrenado secretamente desde que ella era una pequeña kunoichi que empezaba a entrenar con Tsunade. De solo pensar en aquel lugar muchos recuerdos le vienen a la mente.

Con mucho cuidado y a paso lento la chica de pelos rosados caminaba por las calles menos concurridas tanto como ninjas y como aldeanos para llegar a dicho lugar. Cualquiera que viera a sakura pensarían que ella camina por esos lugares para poder salir de su casa y del hospital, donde por cierto la mandaron a solo hacer trabajos en operaciones donde la gente no supiera que era ella quien estaba operando, ya que después de haberle gritado a Naruto ya nadie quería que ella fuera la doctora que los viera. Sakura no podía decir nada , solo seguía las ordenes, ese era s trabajo. La motivación que la chica una vez había tenido por ser ninja se ha ido reduciendo a ser más que un trabajo para tener dinero y subsistir de él.

Sakura admitía que le gustaba mucho caminar por aquellos lugares poco poblados por la gente, le dejaba pensar en todo y cada una de las cosas que le ha pasado tanto buenas como malas, y muchas veces llegaba a la conclusión que era desdichada, nunca vivió la vida como debía haberlo hecho. Nunca aprovecho al máximo las oportunidades que le dieron, -a acepción tal vez de la propuesta de los ancianos y se la pupila de la hokague en el campo medico y de batalla- siempre con lo mínimo que podía hacer, nunca arriesgarse a más de la cuenta por el miedo, –un miedo que Naruto le quito en la misión que se fueron con ero-sennin en busca de sasuke cuando eran niños- pero, como siempre se da cuenta de sus errores hasta el momento en que todo es un caso perdido. Ya no podía ir y tratar de remediar todos esos momentos perdidos, con las personas que ella mas quiere, un ejemplo claro era la estúpida pelea que tenía con Ino por Sasuke. Sasuke, pensar en el todavía le dejaba un hueco en su pecho una opresión que le dolía y le quemaba por dentro, no era que lo amara, no ella ya no lo quería de esa forma, e dolor era el no haberlo salvado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por no ser más fuerte, siempre fue débil de pequeña, una chica simple que derramaba lágrimas al no poder hacer nada por los demás. Pero ya no, ella ha cambiado gracias a los ancianos… La han cambiado... Muchas cosas le han hecho no ser la chica de antes, antes del suceso desastroso con Naruto, ella era a los ojos de los demás era la misma sakura sonriente, dulce, gruño y emotiva, pero, en el fondo ella era más calculadora, más fuerte, menos emotiva que antes, solamente que lo demostraba en sus misiones solitarias, en la cuidad era distinto era como si fuera y pilar para que sus viejas costumbres no se vallas y sobre todo gracias a Naruto. Pensar en Naruto aun dolía como una estocada atravesada en el corazón que nunca sale y siempre con la herida abierta. Todo lo que le hizo, los golpes, los regaños, los insultos, se sorprendía que después todas aquellas cosas horribles que le hizo el seguía insistiendo en que saliera con el, pero siempre lo rechazó, ella sabía que había un límite en toda persona, y al parecer el de el al final había llegado por fin, tan tarde como el que ella se diera cuenta que en realidad fue a él quien quiere.

Sakura al mirar a su alrededor se da cuenta que estaba en el bosque ya llegando pronto al lugar secreto, que solo un puñado de gente –entre ellos los ancianos y ANBU de confianza y entrenados por los ancianos- conocía aquel lugar. La peli-rosa se detiene a ver si alguien le espiaba, más que nada para atacarla, por suerte en estos momento no había nadie, con una media sonrisa camina un poco mas apresurada hacia el lugar, no quería ser impuntual a la llegada de los ancianos, le gustaba llegar un poco antes que ellos para estar preparada con unos aperitivos –si, ella se la pasaba luego muchos días dentro cuando la hokage le daba vacaciones o cuando la mandaban a una misión y si regresaba antes de lo previsto por lo tanto le suministraban comida- dentro de la gran sala.

Al llegar a una parte del bosque donde los árboles rodeaban en un amplio círculo una pila de rocas amontonadas y sostenidas entre otras con musgo entre ellas hasta hierbas en ellos empezaban a brotar. El bosque en si era muy denso y en esa parte por raro que suene en ese lugar los rayos del sol pasaban iluminando un poco aquel lugar dándole un toque tranquilizador y casi sagrado.

Miró de nuevo si había alguien por ahí, al no ver nada ella saca un kunai y derrama un poco de sangre en la punta de uno de sus dedos y empieza a hacer unas señales tan rápido que ni el mejor sharingan podría verlo sin duda alguna. Al terminar frente a las rocas aparece unas escaleras que la llevan hacia abajo, sin perder tiempo bajo a un paso seguro y cuidado; el lugar era un poco oscuro y seco, aun cuando es un lugar aislado era de temperatura cálida. Con cada paso que daba se escuchaba únicamente el sonido de sus zapatos chocar destruyendo el sinuoso silencio del lugar. Al encontrarse hasta abajo delante de ella estaban tres grandes puertas, una blanca, una marrón y por último una negra. Examinó por un momento las puertas recordando el pasado, todos los momentos en los que ha estado ahí. La puerta blanca desde el momento en que ha llegado le gusta estar ahí, era como un santuario, donde estudiaba libros y creaba venenos y antídotos comercializándolos a los ANBU, solo que los más letales se los quedaba para ella aparte que los hacía en el momento y se los memorizaba para evitar que la gente robara los escritos, también creaba jutsus y sellos que le ayudaran además de que dentro; en la puerta café es donde ella entrenaba duramente había un campo de entrenamiento libre y otro lleno de trampas que continuamente personas lo cambiaba de lugar para que ella mejorara; y por último la puerta negra, un lugar completamente distinto a los otros dos, un lugar frui y lleno de penumbra donde se hacen las peores cosas que se pueden imaginar, sakura al ver aquel lugar desde lejos le viene un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral y su estómago se retuerce a tal grado que le dan mareos y ganas de vomitar.

Sakura entra a la puerta blanca y al abrirla el lugar era grande con las paredes blancas, en todo el lado derecho de la habitación se encontraban libreros de color madera oscura, llenos de libros y pergaminos en ellos de distintos tamaños, colores y grosores, una gran mesa de color madera clara que en el lado derecho habían plumas libros y hojas mientras que el lado izquierdo habían frascos llenos de líquidos de distintos colores; alado de la gran mesa había un armario de repisas con puertas de cristal donde se encontraban los venenos que creaba, en el centro del aquel lugar había una pequeña fosa de agua tan cristalina que con la luz que emanaba el cuarto hacía brillar aquella pasible agua en forma cuadrada y grande donde podían caber hasta cinco personas; fría al tacto, esa agua era sagrada. Se dice que hace esas aguas son muy raras, que contienen muchos misterios, como si tuvieran vida propia y conocieran la historias del mundo, muy pocas existen pero todas ella conectadas, la gente al entrar en ellas, se vuelve tranquila –hasta la persona más furiosa llega a tranquilizarse-, y al tomar de su agua te conviertes en una persona muy inteligente, llegas a conocer secretos que muchos no deben ser conocidos, pero las personas que lo beben con malas intenciones levan con ellos una maldición, existen rumores que de ahí es donde nacen los bijuus. Detrás de la fosa se encontraba una mesa de cristal con un florero de genicianas azules, a su alrededor habían unos sillones de color blanco con los pies de color madera oscura haciendo juego con los libreros. En el fondo había una pequeña cocina donde había las cosas esenciales para comer por un tiempo.

Un lugar muy tranquilo en realidad. Sakura se dirige a la pequeña cocina y prepara un poco de té y saca galletas de arroz para los ancianos, desde chica siempre había hecho lo mismo, tenía que admitir que estar sola por un largo tiempo y en aquel lugar la impulsó a mejorar sus hábitos culinarios, antes ella era desastrosa en la cocina, no podía hacer algo sin que quedara mal hecho o quemado, así que había decidido comprar un recetario y mejorar hasta llegar a lo que era ahora, una chica muy hábil en la cocina llegando hasta gustarle cocinar, se podría decir que quizás rivalizaba con la comida que preparaba Hinata aunque quien sabe, nunca ha hecho un concurso o preparado comida que no sea para ella o sus padres.

Sakura cocinaba tranquilamente hasta que se da la vuelta y con su palma agarra el puño que se dirigía hacía su cabeza, frunce el ceño al ver quién era.

-Tch, parece que te estás oxidando Saku –dice un chico con una máscara ANBU con voz arrogante y grave burlándose de ella. Era más alto que sakura, detrás de la máscara de pájaro que tenía sobresalían cabellos de color rojizo, con esa ropa Anbu, de color negro la playera de tirantes gruesos y apretada se dejaba ver sus grandes y desarrollados músculos dejando babear a cualquiera –quizás la acepción sería Sakura que le desespera por lo molesto que es- un calentador de color rojo que combina con su pelo de color rojo en el antebrazo derecho, con una espada delgada y larga en la espalda y por último un pantalón color café sucio holgado con bolsillos a los costados.

-¿No será que eres tu el que se está oxidando kenichi?, ya te he dicho que no me llames saku –dice Sakura quitando su mano para agarrar la tetera que estaba lista, no estaba de buen humor para pelear con aquel chico que conoce desde hace tiempo y le encanta estarse burlándose de ella como siempre, tenía que atender a los ancianos. Al tal kenichi no le fue su agrado esa respuesta porque Sakura llegó a escuchar el gruñido que salía del pecho del hombre, ella da un suspiro y lleva la tetera a la mesa de cristal junto con el plato lleno de galletas de arroz- ¿qué quieres kenichi?, si no es algo importante lárgate ya te di tu suministro de veneno hace tres días, si piensas que te daré mas ni lo pienses sabes que hay reglas sobre la cantidad de veneno que se le puede vender a alguien.

Era cierto en la aldea había ciertas reglas, al suministrar el veneno a los ninjas siempre se medía la cantidad dependiendo el rango en el que iban y además la especialización en la que estaban, por ejemplo sakura podía usar grandes cantidades de veneno si quisiera ya que a ella le ha enseñado a crear venenos y a los gennin no se le puede dar porque no están capacitados para ir a misiones en las que lo necesiten.

-No vengo por eso Saku, vengo a ver el lugar para los ancianos antes que vengan –dice Kenichi con indiferencia viendo a Sakura acomodar la mesa con unas tazas de te y otras cosas.

Sakura se bufó.

-Cómo si este lugar fuera peligroso o les vaya a atacar –dice poniendo bruscamente un plato.

-Yo lo se, pero son ordenes por seguridad –dice el con un poco de amargura al ver el estado en que se estaba trastornando Sakura, el no era tonto, cuando sakura se enojaba en serio era mejor no acercársele.

-Aún después de todo lo que estoy haciendo desde pequeña no tienen confianza en mi –dice ella amargamente frunciendo mas el ceño.

-Saku, tu sabes más que nadie que nunca se debe confiar en los demás porque nunca se sabe cuando nos den una puñalada por la espalda –dice Kenichi. Sakura sabía que era lo que quería decir con eso, Sasuke, cómo él era el compañero del equipo siete y al final traiciona a todos, cómo ella dejó a Naruto mal herido con las palabras que le despotricó el día en que el necesitaba más apoyo que nunca. El dolor en el pecho se hizo presente pero trato de ignorarlo y con la expresión en blanco siguió con lo que hacía. Kenichi que la conocía bien sabía que estaba mal pero no podía hacer nada con su amiga, nunca pudo ser bueno ayudando en estas cosas.

-Tienes razón nunca hay que confiar en alguien más –dijo con voz grave y sin sentimiento terminando de poner las cosas en su lugar.

Kenichi iba a hablar pero se abren las puertas y aparecen los dos ancianos detrás de ellas, una mujer y un hombre; la mujer llamada koharu y el hombre llamado homura. Sakura y kenichi se inclinan hacia ella en forma de saludo. Los ancianos con su cara seria se dirigen hacia la mesa y se sientan.

-Siéntate Sakura –dice la anciana mostrándole el sillón frente a ella.

-Claro –dice Sakura sentándose en el sillón, se sentía incómoda no presentía que le dirían algo bueno, pero aun así se quedó callada esperando a que le dijeran razón de la reunión.

-Sakura, queremos decirte que no nos arrepentimos de haberte escogido para enseñarte cosas que muchos de los ninjas no serían capaces de conocer ni experimentar –dice Homura mirándola con su car sería y pasible. Saura lo único que hace es asentir, no quería interrumpirlos o decir algo que no debía.

-Has superado muchas de nuestras perspectivas, siempre cumpliendo con todo lo que te pedimos, desde pequeña siempre dispuesta a aprender, a conocer, experimentar y arriesgar todo. –dice Koharu tomando un sorbo a la taza de té que ella misma se sirvió.

-Por eso mismo venimos por dos cosas muy importantes –dice el anciano con una expresión distinta en la cara, no podía definirla bien Sakura pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que querían.

-Te tenemos una propuesta, más bien es una misión que queremos que vayas a hacer, pero es muy arriesgada y no creo que vuelvas a la aldea –dice la anciana mirando a Sakura con cara dura, para dar a entender que no estaba bromeando.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si me fuera?, pensarían que me he fugado –dice Sakura con un poco de horror al escuchar la propuesta.

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo está siendo planeado... En realidad... Todo lo que te ha sucedido desde que entraste aquí ha sido porque nosotros lo hemos planeado –dice el anciano, queriéndole dar a entender algo a Sakura.

Sakura estaba impresionada, ¿desde pequeña habían planeado esto?, con todo quieren decir que hasta... Estaba confundida, muchas preguntas le bombardeaban por su mente, se tuvo que morder la lengua para retener las ganas de decir algo.

-Si, Sakura, nosotros planeamos el acontecimiento que hubo entre tú y Naruto, se planeaba que te odiara y junto a él toda la aldea –dice la anciana sin mostrar remodimiento alguno en su rostro.

Sakura se quedó en shock al escuchar esto, su mente se cerró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la pupila se achicó, sus músculos se tensaron.

-La propuesta que te tenemos es que te vayas de aquí y rondes por los países en busca del paradero de los akatsuki que desde hace tiempo están desaparecidos, pero, para eso, necesitamos que te vean muerta –dice el anciano volviendo a su mirada severa.

-Espere... Si voy a estar muerta ¿cómo? –dice ella saliendo un poco de su trance.

-En mi familia existe una pastilla muy exitosa que hacía que todos los músculos se detuvieran para aparentar estar muerto y el cuerpo sobreviva alimentándose del chakra de uno hasta que pasen cuatro días y los músculos vuelvan a funcionar, ese día un ANBU irá por tu cuerpo y lo traerá aquí entonces ahí es cuando te encontrarás con un compañero y se irán de aquí, a eso se le llama la pastilla del renacer, porque pareciera que renaces –dice el anciano cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes hasta mañana para decirnos cuál es tu decisión Sakura –dice koharu parándose junto a Homura.

-de todos modos no creo aceptarla, tengo a mis padres y con eso me es suficiente para quedarme en este lugar –dijo Sakura firmemente.

-Sakura querida aun con eso hay mucha gente que no te quiere una persona más muerta y que nadie le importa mas que tus padres no les afectaría –dijo Homura con una sonrisa que le dolió y quemó por dentro a Sakura ella simplemente agachó la cabeza.

Los dos se fueron con Kenichi que la miró con angustia antes de irse con los ancianos del lugar dejando a Sakura ahí aun con la cara de sorpresa, la boca la sentía seca y las lágrimas peligraban con querer salir de cara, el dolor que sentía en su pecho ahora ardía como si fuego hubiera dentro de ella quemándola, todo el tiempo ha sido un arma, ella lo sabía, pero, no pensaba que le fueran quitar ahora sus amigos... Ahora sabía todo, ahora sabía la verdad, la cruda verdad. De pronto una gran rabia le vino de lo más profundo de su ser, sin esperar nada, dejando todo en la mesa se paró bruscamente del sillón y salió del cuarto blanco entrando a la puerta café cerrándola de un portazo, quería descargar toda su ira y que mejor lugar que ese donde nadie podía ir e interrumpirla.

El lugar era como un valle con una parte plana para entrenamiento libre para lucha y otra parte un bosque donde se encontraban todas las trampas, se puso sus guantes y empezó a destrozar el lugar para dejar fluir toda la furia dentro de ella, sus dientes rechinaban de la fuerza que ponía en su boca. Varios minutos pasaron y ella estaba en medio de escombros con la respiración entrecortada, con la ropa sucia y llena de sudor, sus hombros caídos y las piernas flojas.

-Naruto... –dijo ella en un susurro doloroso ahora solo había un hueco más grande dentro de ella.

Miró el lugar derruido, ahora estaba más calmada, no quería estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes quería salir a caminar, respirar aire fresco, no le importaba si la gente le empezaba a ver mal, ella solo quería salir y tratar de pensar que esto es solo un sueño mas, un mal sueño. Tenía ganas de ir a la cascada que había en el cuarto de entrenamiento pero decidió ir a el agua sagrada a relajarse, no quería reaccionar mal si alguien le empezaba a insultar frente a su cara. Agarró una muda de ropa que había en el cuarto y se metió en el agua al sentir el agua fría tocar su piel desnuda su cuerpo engarrotado empieza a relajarse como también los ojos se relajan y empieza a pensar con mal calma y con mas culpa.

-Naruto –volvió a susurrar- "lo siento Naruto, siento no haber estado contigo cuando era un niño, ahora comprendo cómo te sientes, comprendo el dolor de ser rechazados por todos, ahora soy capaz de comprenderte un poco mejor, siento todo esto, si yo no hubiera sido tan tonta para aceptar esto de un principio... No, el hubiera no existe... Naruto, espero que algún día me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho, aunque sé que tienes todo el derecho a no perdonarme...

Después de estar limpia Sakura sale del lugar secreto con ropa limpia como también ella, ahora más tranquila pero llena de culpa. Al llegar a la aldea empieza a caminar por un parque, se sorprende al ver que no haya mucha gente en esos lugares y más en la hora que según hay más gente por esos alrededores hasta que mira hacia adelante y ve a un gran grupo de gente reunida en un círculo, algo ,muy interesante debe estar pasando, para que hasta hayan muchos murmullos y ruidos por todo el lugar, se encaminó por todo el lugar hasta estar cerca, por suerte nadie la había reconocido –más bien dicho visto- ella decide apoyarse alado de un pequeño árbol para ver mejor y así cubrirse del abrasador solo que sobresalía en el medio día. Si lograr mirar trataba buscar un espacio libre para al menos ver de qué se trata todo aquel alboroto e irse de ahí y hacer otras cosas si es que había.

Por otro lado en un cuarto blanco espacioso con una ventada con cortinas de seda blanca mirando hacia el pueblo, tres ancianos se miraban con cara serias.

-Creo que es hora de hacerle una prueba –dijo Homura mirando a Koharu y danzo.

-Sí, mas en estos momentos en que sus últimos soportes para al menos mostrar vida serán destruidos –dice Danzo con mirada calculadora.

-¿Tú crees que con esto funcione? –dijo Koharu mirando a Danzo cuestionando sus métodos de enseñanza.

-Sí, cuando a uno se le quita lo que más añora, pierde todo deseo de seguir y al quitar sentimientos uno se vuelve más fuerte –dice Danzo con una ligera sonrisa confiada.

-Bien, después de lo que sucederá se enviaran ANBU, después de todo hoy es el día de la prueba de sakura –dice Homura asintiendo.

Sakura un poco concentrada tratando de ver no vio como alguien se puso alado suyo hasta que le tocó el hombro ella volteó a ver quién era la persona que le había tocado para encontrarse con Kiba alado suyo con una media sonrisa.

-Sakura –le saludo aunque ella no lo notó de esa forma, ella se movió incomoda en su lugar y se hizo a un lado.

-Lo siento si quieres ahí tienes el lugar de todos modos ya me iba –dice ella quitándose y dirigiéndose hacia otro lado pero la detiene una mano colocándose sobre su brazo, ella al instante lo mira un poco sorprendida quizás la quería insultar.

-No, sakura, no te iba a quitar de tu lugar –dice el frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y luego se para bien soltando su brazo y volviendo a poner una sonrisa en su rostro- venia a saludarte.

El perro le acompañó ese comentario con un alegre ladrido, sorprendiendo un poco a sakura, no, ella no iba a plantar la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, no para ella.

-¿Por qué saludarme? –pregunta ella con una voz un tanto apagada mirándolo a los ojos con un ligero toque apagado en los ojos- no entiendo porque tienes que hacer esto si todos en la aldea me tratan de una forma distinta a esta.

-Lo sé pero... –dijo Kiba dudando y pensando en que decir hasta pasó su mano por su nuca hasta que encontró las palabras más indicadas- Nadie se merece ese tipo de trato, en realidad yo también me comportaría así si le pasara algo así alguien cercano a mi, un ejemplo como Akamaru. Solo hay que ponerse en el lugar de otro, por eso yo te perdono por todo.

Kiba mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro igual akamaru, sakura no lo podía creer alguien llegaba y le decía que no era su culpa y le perdonaban por decirle a Naruto todas aquellas cosas que le dijo frente a su cara, no pudo hablar de la emoción, una chispa se encendió dentro de ella llenándola de un calor reconfortadle que hace tiempo lo había perdido.

-Gracias –apenas pudo formular con una pequeña sonrisa que se logró deslizar. Kiba le sonrió tanto que hasta mostró sus dientes blanquecinos.

En ese instante de tranquilidad Sakura y Kiba ven como la gente empiezan a hacer bulla, soltar silbidos y hasta carcajadas de alegría. Los dos chicos curiosos al instante miraron a ver la razón de tanto ruido hasta encontrarse con algo que no se lo esperaba. Los músculos de Sakura se tensaron y su mente se bloqueó por completo del shock emocionar, sintió como si algo dentro de ella se derrumbara y todo dentro de ella se callera hasta dejar nada en pie,, miró a Kiba y el estaba igual en shock y con el rostro dolido, miró de nuevo hacia lo que llamaba la intención de todos y miró con tristeza, era Naruto besando a Hinata, eran una pareja ahora, ya no importada nada la chispa que tenía hace unos instantes se fue y con ello vino el frio, sus emociones se congelaron hasta no sentir nada hasta la tristeza se detuvo como si hubiera huido del frio que se adueñó de ella; si los ojos antes se veían un poco apagados ahora lo eran completos su verde turquesa que antes brillaban con hermosura lo perdieron hasta quedar en un verde opaco sin brillo. El pecho oprimía era como una lluvia torrencial dentro de ella, no sentir nada, lagrimas invisibles; Muchos anhelando dejar de tener sentimientos y ahí estaba ella, consiguiendo algo que siempre quiso evitar y al final fue lo que consiguió. Sakura bajó la cabeza, quería irse de ahí y evitar ese mal día que ha tenido.

Primero ser odiados por todos en la aldea segundo saber que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido planeado por los del congreso de ancianos y luego ver como frente tuyo la persona que amas se besa con otra persona y que se conviertan en pareja.

Miró a Kiba que estaba en la misma posición que momentos anteriores, sintió tristeza por el, desde hace mucho tiempo ella se dio cuenta que el sentía algo por ella, -la cuidaba tanto como... Naruto lo hacía por ella- pero ella al parecer quiso a Naruto. Miró a la feliz pareja.

-"Vamos Sakura tu sabes que esto es lo que se merece Naruto" –se dijo mentalmente Sakura.

Sakura se iba a ir pero entonces se escucha una explosión cerca del lugar llamando la atención de todos un local empezó a arder en llamas y de el aparecieron 5 personas enmascaras que se posaron en una roca alta.

-Señoras y señores de konoha, les damos un saludo mandándoles ese pequeño regalito –dice al parecer el líder.

-¡¿Qué quieres ustedes aquí? –grita Naruto furiso poniéndose frente a Hinata como una forma de protegerla absurdamente.

-Nada futuro hokague jajaja, solo algo que nos sería muy útil –dice al parecer lo que era la voz de una mujer- de dice que por aquí ah andado el "angel venenoso"y queremos reclutarla a la fuerza en nuestra banda –dice otra de las cinco personas

Sakura se quedó petrificada por unos segundos, ¡esas personas andaban en busca de ella!


	4. la prubea

-si el ángel venenoso no se presenta entonces nosotros atacaremos hasta destruir toda esta aldea! –dice de nuevo el líder sonriendo malamente.

-No se los permitiré –gruñe Naruto enojado aun frente a Hinata tratando de protegerla inútilmente ya que ellos eran Anbu –aunque no lo sabían todos los que estaban ahí reunidos-.

Sakura miró a ellos, no dejaría que ellos descubrieran su identidad así que puso cara seria y en el momento en que sea oportunidad empezaría a atacar con los demás. En un instante solo quedaron frente a ellos 3 de los cinco atacantes, una explosión resonó por todo el lugar alterando a todos los humildes aldeanos que empezaron a correr lejos de esas personas a un lugar más seguro. Dos de los atacantes estaban esparcidos por el lugar con rehenes con ellos, para varia r ninjas.

-¡Ataquen! –dijo uno de los ninjas, fue ahí cuando entonces todos los ninjas que se encontraban en ese lugar empezaron a atacar algunos tratando de proteger a Naruto y Hinata. Sakura por mientras trataba de reanimar a Kiba.

-Kiba, vamos, tienes que despertar –dijo con voz un tanto grave hasta palmearle los cachetes hasta que por fin despierta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el desconcertado, se había perdido de mucho al parecer, a nadie le gustaría enterarse que a la persona que te gusta se haga novio de un amigo tuyo y Sakura lo sabía muy bien.

-Nos están atacando –dijo Sakura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras se ponía los guantes- es hora de pelear.

-Bien –dijo Kiba reponiéndose hasta akamaru ladró de emoción por tener una pelea, una buena forma para descargar todo ese estrés. Sakura estaba feliz porque congeniaba con Kiba una pelea era lo que más necesitaba en este momento- Peleemos juntos.

Sakura lo miró y aceptó así sería más rápido acabar con ellos.

Mucha gente al principio estaba peleando pero muy rápidamente fueron cayendo paralizados, desde los más experimentados hasta los menos experimentados, los únicos que quedaban en pie era la generación de Naruto que le daban buena pelea a ellos.

-Que aburridos-dijo al parecer el líder riéndose falsamente viendo como tres de los cinco que habían venido peleaban con la generación de Naruto.

Sakura y Kiba en ese momento se dirigen a la batalla, miran a Hinata sola contra la púnica mujer entre el grupo de maleantes que entraron a luchar, Hinata era buena luchadora pero al parecer aquella mujer era mucho más rápida y los puños suaves que trataba lanzarles no funcionaban contra ella. Kiba iba con Sakura pero se detuvo al ver a amigos suyos en problemas, apretó los dientes y miró a Sakura que se detiene para verlo.

-¡Ayuda a Hinata yo ayudaré a ellos! –señalando a Shikamaru, Shino, Choiji e Ino.

-Bien –contestó Sakura sin dudar y se fue corriendo, era extraño, se sentía más veloz, más llena de energía y ni si quiera había roto el sello para liberar más energía.

Hinata sin detenerse trataba de golpear a la mujer, el único problema era que era mucho más rápido que ella, pero aún así no se detendría, ella quería demostrarle a Naruto lo fuerte que se había vuelto, que no se caerá tan fácilmente. Los músculos le dolían de los golpes que ella le había logrado dar, y su chakra comenzaba a faltar.

-Que débil eres –dijo la mujer riéndose mientras sacaba una senbon- que ganas me dan de matarte pero… por suerte para ti las órdenes son solo buscar al ángel venenoso.

Hinata frunce el ceño, ella no era ninguna débil, la mujer le iba a lanzar la senbon pero en ese momento se escucha un grito de otra mujer.

-Aaaaaaah! –grita Sakura con el puño directo a la cara de la mujer que fue tomada por sorpresa, en el momento que el puño toco con la cara de la mujer esta salió volando hasta una roca que rota en el momento en que ella cae en ella, sorprendiendo tanto a la mujer como a Hinata y Sakura.

Sakura mira su puño, se sentía más fuerte, distinta, ya no temía, no le llegaban las lágrimas por lo sucedido, era mucho más rápida Sakura se pone en formación de pelea con los puños en alt y las piernas separadas listas parara atacar, mira directamente a la mujer que estaba frente a ella parándose de los escombros que quedaron de la gran roca. La mujer se empieza a reír.

-Nada mal chiquilla pero te falta mucho por aprender –dijo ella apareciendo en un momento alado de Sakura, por suerte ella lo intercepta y se protege con un kunai. El choque entre los kunai se hizo grande. Hinata estaba sorprendida, hace mucho tiempo que no luchaba vehía luchar a Sakura y se había vuelto muy fuerte. Con una mueca ella corre hacia ellas dos para darle un golpe.

Al estar cerca de ellas fue detenida por una pierna de Sakura , al mirar al frente ve que la mano de la otra chica raía una senbon que destilaba un liquido purpura que al parecer era veneno y lo pero es que se encontraba a casi nada de tocar su nariz si no fuera por la otra mano de Sakura que detenía el brazo de la chica, sin que las dos se dejaran de ver mutuamente con el ceño fruncido.

¿En qué momento la otra puso su mano frente de ella y sacó un sembon cuando parecía que estaba totalmente concentrada en Sakura y al igual que ella para poner una pierna para detenerla?, ¿Cuál ha sido el entrenamiento de Sakura?, ¿Por qué se ve tan distinta? cuando hace unos días se veía deprimida y en un al estado y ahora en sus ojos no se ve ninguna expresión era como si fuera Sai.

Sakura quita su pierna de Hinata y patea a la mujer y como pensaba desde un prinpio solo era una copia por que al instante se hizo humo, sakura no se detuvo lanzo cinco kunais, maldecía que no usara en público sus sembons, ahora serían mu útiles, y se agacha llevándose con ella a Hinata al piso, varios kunais cayeron alrededor de ellos y todos con el mismo veneno purpura.

-Hinata, será mejor que salgas de aquí –dijo Sakura mirándola con ojos cerios.

-Pero también soy una ninja y debo luchar –protesto Hinata mirándola un poco enojada.

-Hinata entonces ve a ayudar a los demás yo puedo con esta mujer, creo que los demás necesitan ayuda-dijo dándole la espalda.

Hinata se enojó un poco pero tenía razón tenía que ayudar a su equipo y a los demás a luchar como a Naruto. En ese instante lo miró y estaba ahí luchando con el aparente líder y era mejor dejarlo un momento primero eran a los demás y si no puede se iría ayudarlo inmediatamente.

Sakura la vio irse ella se levantó, ya sabía la razón de estos ataques, no eran personas que buscaban al ángel venenoso si no a ella, para la práctica y esta vez iba a ser con todo el público, esto iba en serio al parecer.

-Sal y muéstrate se que son ustedes –dijo Sakura mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Valla hasta que por fin recuerdas eh, bueno a ver si con eso al menos esto es haga más interesante niña, si que has dado buena lucha pero no has ido con todos nosotros –dijo la mujer sonriendo aunque por su mejilla estaba el moretón que sakura le había dado.

Sakura miró a su alrededor estaban tirados en el piso mirando sin poder moverse a excepción de Naruto que luchaba con el líder, no encontraba a los otros.

Ella dejó escapar un leve gruñido tendría que ir con él, cuando el no la quería ver ni en pintura, pero era una lucha y tendrían que ir juntos para poder ganar o bueno para que no se sospechen nada.

-Sakura ten cuidado si te tocan sus armas aunque sea un leve raspón te quedarás inmóvil –le grita Kiba algo que ella ya sabía pero le serviría para decirle a Naruto.

-Naruto, trata de que sus armas no te den ningún raspón, tienen parálisis nervioso –dijo Sakura poniéndose unto a el que no le respondió pero no importa.

-Valla pero que suerte, miren que tenemos aquí si no el chico que será el futuro hokage y la mejor de las ninjas medicas, esto será divertido –dijo el líder con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

Sakura frunce el ceño, ahora no le importaba si dejaba salir el 50% de su poder libre con solo acabar con esto.

Ellos estaban quietos , le da un golpe al líder que sonó tan fuerte en todo el lugar, ella sabía que era de mentira si no ya hubiera muerto por que sus huesos se hubieran roto tanto que sería difícil de restaurarlos y de que se hubieran astillado en todos sus sistemas , los otros saltaron y ella de un golpe rompe el piso dificultando la huida de todos ellos. Naruto aprovecha la oportunidad para golpear a una de ellos sin saber que otro detrás suyo estaba, sakura lo vio y sabía que ese era agente de Danzo y el si mataría a Naruto si tuviera la oportunidad y no lo dejaría corrió y fue entonces que se escuchó el choque de piel contra metal. Naruto miró hacia atrás y ve a sakura con una espada atravesada en el hombro y de él salía un liquido no morad si no purpura era veneno. Que irónico ser atravesado con el veneno que uno mismo hace, era un veneno potente que sakura lo había cread especialmente para los Anbu de los ancianos, al principio tu cuerpo es más débil, luego la visión borrosa, la respiración difícil, de ahí tus músculos se vuelven inservibles y por último la muerte.

-¡Sakura! –grita Kiba desde donde estaba.

Ella mira al oponente con enojo, se quitó la espada que traía en su piel, el otro caminó hacia atrás lentamente, sabía que era mal enojara a la chica de pelos rosados y más con algo que ella misma creó.

-"Que danzo luego me perdone… Mejor dicho ¡me importa un bledo después de esto lo que piense! –pensó Sakura caminando hacia el con los músculos tensos - ¡maldito me has lastimado!

Sakura corrió hacia el, el otro intentó correr pero ella lo agarró del hombro y se veía en su puño una densa capa de chakra listo para golpearlo, fue ahí como en un instante ella lo golpeó y se escuchó como todo los huesos y órganos dentro de él romperse por dentro. Sakura lo tiró al piso y sintió el primer síntoma, sus piernas le flaqueaban pero podía mantenerse en pie, solo faltaban cuatro. Ella se puso en guardia y los demás también, Naruto se puso alado de ella, como decían en una batalla siempre hay que luchar y dejar todo aparte.

-Hay que hacer batallas de a distancia –dijo la mujer.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí –dijo uno de los hombres haciendo un jutsu y metros de hilos aparecieron dentro del lugar como una gran y enredada telaraña.

Naruto toco uno de los hilos y explotó mandándolo a volar.

-¡¿Qué coños es esto? –le grito al chico que invoco esos hilos, sin preocuparse que desde su cabeza saliera sangre.

-Ja, ja es un jutsu explosivo, cualquiera que toque estos hilos sale volando -dice el chico divertido.

Sakura no perdió tiempo y con agilidad esquivaba los kunai que se dirigían a ella al igual que Naruto.

-¡Que miedosos son!, hacen ataques de a distancia por que nos tienen miedo! –grita Naruto provocándoles- a ver atrévanse a venir hasta aquí y luchen a como se debe!

Uno de ellos cayó en su trampa y se acercó a los hilos.

-¡Que dices mocoso, nosotros no somos miedosos! –grita el, pero se preocupa cuando el rubio le sonríe.

-¡Caíste! –le grita Naruto lanzando varios kunai a los hilos y todos explotan.

Uno muerto y uno inconsciente, eso era algo bueno solo faltaban tres. Otro hombre agarro un frasco y se tomo todo el líquido sakura se preguntaba qué era lo que pretendía hacer, hasta que vio como sus músculos se vuelven más fuertes.

-Rayos –murmuró ella.

El chico con su pie rompe el piso y agarra una gran roca la lanza hacia ella, lo que hace es romper cada roca que venía hacia ella pero algunas le empezaron a doler y sangrar las manos.

-Rayos me estoy debilitando –dijo Sakura maldiciendo a ese hombre.

Hasta que con una se rompe la muñeca y sale volando con la roca. Naruto iba hacia ella pero la mujer le lanzó varios senbon en su cuerpo, se los quita pero su cuerpo se empieza a entumir aun así se acercó a ella y le quita la gran piedra de enzima hasta caer junto a los otros –estaban justo alado de todos los ninjas-.

Sakura se levanta, tenía sudor por todo el cuerpo, su respiración era difícil y se tambaleaba al estar parada.

-Sakura detén esto, huelo el veneno lastimar tus músculos y tienes una mano rota al igual estas derramando mucha sangre –dijo Kiba con preocupación.

Sakura lo mira con su rostro inexpresivo. –Lo siento Kiba yo debo ayudar hasta donde yo pueda.

-Naruto-kun te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupada Hinata desde el piso.

-Si estoy bien –dijo el enojado por estar paralizado.

Los tres estaban frente a ella, su cuerpo le dolía tenía raspones, derrame de sangre y una muñeca rota, no podía hacer mucho pero tenía que pasar la prueba.

Se pone en posición de combate.

-Es mi turno –dijo la mujer haciendo clones de sombra, de su mochila saca grandes cantidades de senbon que no tenían parálisis eran normales pero puntiagudos y los lanza al aire. Ella podía ver desde arriba la lluvia de senbons dirigidas a ella, gruñe. Ella igual hace clones de sombra y lanza casi todos los kunai que tenía, pero al lanzarlos su vición se volvió borrosa y no le dio bien a todos y algunos se enterraron en ella, ignorando el dolor corrió hacia ellos lanzó un kunai con papel explosivo y un hilo oculto al hombre fuerte él lo esquiva pero no se da cuenta que tiene el hilo, sakura lo jala y se entierra en la piel del hombre y sale inconsciente. Sakura cae al piso.

-¡Malición tengo que apurarme! –dijo ella para si misma, intentó levantarse pero se calló, lo intentó de nuevo y pudo pero las piernas le temblaban notablemente.

-Acaso ya estás en tu limite, todavía quedamos dos –dijo la mujer poniéndose frente a ella.

-Tecnica ilusoria –dijo ella y desaparece.

Sakura mira alrededor y no ve nada, hasta que siente senbons en su piel, uno tras otro enterrándose, le hizo recordad la vez en que estuvo la pelea contra sabuza y Sasuke salió muy mal herido. Le estaba sucediendo lo mismo, volvió a caer y esta vez no se paró, estaba sentada mirando hacia abajo.

La mujer de detiene y rie –valla hasta que al final ya no pudiste mas, fuiste entretenida –dijo la mujer.

Sakura sonríe debajo de sus cabellos que le cubrían su rostro, agarró unos senbon de su cuerpo rápidamente y lo lanza en los principales puntos nerviosos para paralizarla de ahí lanzó uno al cuello y cayó desmayada la mujer.

Sakura ya no tenía fuerzas para pararse miró al líder del grupo que le aplaudía.

-Bravo, bravo, si que eres te ha ido muy bien, hace mucho nadie había logrado detener a ellos y lograr luchar contra mi –dijo el hombre emocionado- vamos a ver si puedes salir de esta "técnica ilusoria"

Sakura se quedó quieta sin moverse al igual que él, todo el lugar se quedó callado.

Dentro de la ilusión sakura estaba tirada en el piso pero el lugar ardía mucho, si su respiración era muy difícil antes ahora era mucho peor.

-Estas a muy poco de lograr pasar la prueba pero será muy difícil que lo logres en tu estado –dijo él, serio.

-Cállate la boca –dijo ella pero una planta empezó a ahorcarla.

-Aquí nadie nos escucha nadie nos ve, y lo que haces aquí no se verá con los demás, se dría que esto es mas como control del cuerpo que una técnica ilusoria –dijo el con su voz apagada.

-Entonces aquí no se ve nada ni mi cuerpo hace lo que yo hago aquí –dijo ella seriamente para luego reír falsamente –recordando que ella perdió sentimiento alguno.- es perfecto.

Sakura se para el hombre se hizo para atrás.

-Liberación completa –dijo ella con las manos y de ahí puso su mano en el piso- convocación…

Sakura logró liberarse, el hombre al parecer se desmayó y se había despertado el fuerte, al ver esto mira a Sakura, rápidamente agarra a sus compañeros vivos y huye, Sakura no tenía la fuerza para seguirlos, solo cae al piso adolorida y desangrando. Ella con pesadez se lleva su mano a la herida del hombro metiendo el dedo dentro, hizo una pequeña mueca, al sacarla se la llevó a la nariz, ahora sabía cuál era exactamente, de su mochila sacó una jeringa con un líquido de color blanco y se la inyectó, de ahí cerró la herida en su hombro al menos al punto en que dejara de sangras aunque quedara a rojo vivo, su rostro estaba pálido sus ojeras resaltaban, con cuidado se levantó del lugar para no abrir sus heridas de nuevo, tambaleándose empezó a caminar, miró de reojo a Kiba que la miraba preocupado.

Para él ella se veía llena de sangre suya, con el pelo opaco y desordenado, llena de huecos y muy pálida. Lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarlo era dar una leve sonrisa e irse de ahí y acostarse un poco hasta que el antídoto surja bien el efecto.


	5. una misión

Capitulo 4:

Sakura miraba el techo de su cuarto con la mirada fría. Ya se encontraba mejor del cuerpo por las heridas que tuvo en aquella pelea. No esperaba que cambiara nada por los acontecimientos que sucedieron hace unos días y así fue, todos la miraban con la misma cara de odio, pero, ahora a ella ya no le importaba. Los ancianos consiguieron lo que quisieron… Como siempre. Consiguieron quitar sus sentimientos, su amor por naruto era lo último que le quedaba. Era un dolor mucho más intenso que cuando perdió a sasuke. En estos momentos podía matar a una persona y no tendría el remordimiento que siempre ha tenido cuando ha tenido que hacer eso.

La casa estaba en silencio hasta que se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta de entrada. No lo esperaba, desde hace mucho no esperaba escuchar de nuevo el sonido de que alguien le llamaba.

_-Quizás es alguien que me quiere maldecir _ -se dijo a si misma Sakura parándose con pesadez de la cama. No quería pararse pero será mejor abrir la puerta.

Bajó por las escalerascon gran pesadez haciendo eco con cada paso que daba, hasta quedar frente a la puerta con unos ojos apagados y cara de no querer nada pero, al abrir la puerta sus ojos cambian ligeramente a una de sorprendidos.

-Ino, sai, kakashi-sensei –dice ella con voz neutra y volver a sus ojos serios y apagados.

-Frentona, ¿Qué se supone que es esa cara?, a los invitados se les deja pasar y saludan cálidamente –dice ella con una sonrisa burlona aunque por dentro estaba un poco preocupada tenía la misma cara que sai de no-tengo sentimientos-.

-Pasen –dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos pasaron. El ambiente era un poco pesado para los tres invitados aunque al parecer sakura o no lo había notado o simplemente lo ignoraba.

-¿Cómo te sientes sakura? –dice Ino tratando de aligerar el ambiente que si no hablaban se pondría peor.

-Mejor, simplemente tenía que reposar y ver mis heridas no fue nada difícil –dice con indiferencia.

-Sakura –dice kakashi con los hombros menos tensos, obviamente estaba preocupado por su pupilo que había estado lastimado y fue la que ahuyentó a aquellos hombres que atacaron Konoha. Pero a eso no venía- queremos hablar sobre el día en que empezó todo esto.

Oviamente sakura sabían de que hablaban ellos, porque aunque no lo mostrara en sus facciones ella al instante sus músculos se tensaron muchas preguntas empezaron a deambular por su mente.

-… -no supo que decir nada más desvió la mirada, pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidió hablar- si quieren decirme que soy una persona desagradable adelante ya que importa.

-No sakura no queremos decirte eso… si no que te perdonamos y te entendemos –dice Ino con una sonrisa ligera tratando de ser prevenida por como reaccione Sakura.

Sakura escucha esas palabras y sus ojos se agrandan ligeramente, sus labios temblaron y miró a ellos no creyendo lo que decían, temiendo que lo que dicen es una mentira, deseando que fuera esto un sueño o una ilusión, una mala broma para ella.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dice con una voz más débil tratando de seguir con el mismo rostro frio.

-Comprendemos porque te enojaste naruto y como reaccionaste, yo hubiera reaccionado así si hubiera visto a uno de mis amigos morir así al matar a otro –dice Kakashi- además sabemos que no lo querías decir en serio.

-Sabemos que ahora… Bueno antes… Estuviste llorando seguro días y noches por lo arrepentida que debes estar por haber dicho esas palabras cuando no son reales –dice Ino con una sonrisa mas grande.

Sakura no sabía que decir, su mundo que hace unos días se había derrumbado parecía que una pequeña luz de esperanza salió bajo los escombros, pero no sabía cómo decir o expresarse. Simplemente se paró de su lugar y empezó a servir en unos vasos un poco de té caliente que tenía.

-Tienen razón fea… -dice Sai mirando a sakura pero esta no reacciona por el sobrenombre y la miró con un ligero ceño fruncido- sakura, he venido además de eso para preguntarte de algo importante… Tu debes saber que estoy en raíz… pues me he enterado de algo muy interesante, hay una recluta muy buena que le dicen "angel venenoso" y si no mal recuerdo escuche que uno de los enemigos dijo que buscaban a esa chica.

Kakashi e Ino lo miraban serios pero con duda ¿a qué venía eso ahora?. Sakura simplemente se detuvo de su acción deteniendo su taza en la mano y en la otra mano la tetera.

-Así que decidí investigar estos días y descubrí algo importante… Es una chica que ha estado en raíz desde hace mucho, digamos que varios meses después de que se graduara como gennin y justo el día que Naruto se fue a entrenar por tres años., su defecto es que no le lograron quitar sus sentimientos hasta la batalla que hubo hace unos días y que resguarda su identidad con peluca y otras cosas y sabes la razón –dice Sai con cara seria.

Kakashi e Ino estaban interesados en estos datos, el "angel venenoso" debían de encontrarla y reportarla y que se encontraba en el libro bingo, pero ¿que estuviera en konoha desde hace mucho?... Sakura lo miró con un ligero ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién es el "angel venenoso"?-dice Ino con un ligero ceño fruncido.

-Sakura –dice sai mirando a sakura.

Todo el lugar se quedó congelado. Hasta sakura que lo miró con el ceño fruncido tenía que ser precavida o si no tendría que matar a todos los de ahí por conocer su identidad, esto no se veía bien.

-Sai ¿Por qué piensas que soy yo? –pregunta Sakura mirándolo con cara de loco.

-Pues tú fuiste la única que quedó en pie a lo último –dijo Sai mirándola sin sentimiento alguno.

-Pero te recuerdo que saí toda lastimada, y era mejor que yo me curara a que alguien más que intentara meterme veneno y así que muriera –dijo Sakura con resentimiento, todos en la sala se quedaron callados por unos instantes, sabían que era verdad que eran capaces de hacer eso, kakashi mas que nadie sabía que era verdad, a Naruto le había sucedido cuando era un niño pequeño.

Sai iba a habalr cuando dos ANBU aparecieron en medio de la sala mirando hacia sakura.

-Haruno Sakura, nos han sido llamado para avisarle que sus padres se encuentran en el hospital- dice uno de los ANBU.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandan y sin pensarlo sale del cuarto dejando a todos en su casa ignoró el dolor de las heridas no sanadas, el viento soplar su rostro y que toda la gente la mirara con rareza lo único que quería era ir a ver a sus padres. Al llegar al hospital por suerte la puerta se habría empujándola precisamente por este tipo de cosas cuando uno desesperado trata de entrar.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los Haruno? –dijo ella con impaciencia.

-En la habitación… 211 –dijo la enfermera a cargo de la recepción.

Sakura sin dudarlo salió corriendo hacia el cuarto por suerte ella sabía dónde se encontraba por trabajar tanto tiempo en el hospital, hace ya mucho tiempo que no trabajaba en el hospital y si no fuera porque sus padres estaban quizás en una mala situación ella pensaría en los viejos cuando ella trabajaba en el hospital. Al llegar a la puerta en la que se encantaban sus padres ella abrió la puerta y ahí estaban los dos en camas separadas, al parecer la madre de sakura estaba en mejores condiciones que el padre. El padre estaba acostado en la camilla con varias vendas y la máscara en la boca para circular mejor el aire.

Lentamente se acercó al padre de Sakura, puso su mano en el cuerpo del padre y lo empezó a examinar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus pulmones estaban perforados, tenía varias hemorragias internas, el estómago estaba lastimado y e hígado circulaba lentamente al igual que el corazón bombeaba más sangre, unos huesos rotos y algunos vasos rotos, al parecer iba a vivir. Al ir con su madre ella estaba acostada a un lado de la ventana, tenía un golpe en la cabeza, varios moretones, algunos vasos rotos y los músculos contraídos, al parecer el padre fue el que recibió los golpes con tal de no salir tan grave su mamá. Las lágrimas querían salir de su rostro. Entonces sintió la presencia de tres personas atrás suyo, al voltearse estaban Ino, Sai y Kakashi sorprendidos al ver a los padres de Sakura en ese estado, no sabían que decir.

-¿Es usted su familiar? –Pregunta la enfermera al ver a sakura frente a los señores Haruno, ella asiente afirmando que es la hija- sus padres fueron por los atacantes de ayer como algunos otros pero el señor está muy grave al tratar de proteger a su esposa, no se preocupe ellos estarán bien –dijo la enfermera reconciliando un poco a Sakura.

Sai mira a Sakura en el borde del llanto, quizás sus deducciones fueron incorrectas y tenía que disculparse como decía en un libro que leyó hace tiempo llamado "que hacer cuando algo que dijiste sobre un amigo estaba equivocado".

-Sakura, lo siento –dijo el con su cara seria, en estos momentos no sabía que hacer si sonreír o estar serio, que emoción demostrar así que prefirió no mostrar ninguno- al parecer mis deducciones sobre ti fueron incorrectas, me arrepiento de haber pensado eso sobre ti.

Sakura mira a Sai aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aun se contenía las ganas de llorar, no quería ser la misma llorona de siempre.

-Si sai… Chicos, yo solo quiero estar sola un rato –dijo ella sin mirarlos, las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo de sus ojos, lo otros comprendieron que era un momento difícil y no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que dejarla sola con sus inconscientes padres.

Sakura al estar sola siguió llorando.

-"Así que harán lo que fuera para que haga lo que ustedes quieren, pues lo consiguieron" –dijo sakura llorando de furia, estaba ya no triste sino furiosa de que llegaron a tal extremo para conseguir lo que ellos querían, apretó sus puños lo más que podía y por la ventana salió directamente hacia el congreso de los ancianos, lledo tan rápido como las piernas le permitían logrando pasar desapercibida por la que gente que pasaba por el lugar. Al llegar a una gran casa varios ANBU estaban ahí en la puerta.

-Alto no puedes pasar –dijo uno de los ANBU pero Sakura no tenía tiempo para explicar con una patada tiró al hombre y al otro con un genjutsu, al abrir las grandes puertas habían varios ANBU custodiando la entrada al lugar donde estaban los ancianos, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron de nuevo sin emoción y una expresión en blanco, la furia estaba en su sangre.

-No te dejaremos pasar –dijo uno de los varios ANBU que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-No tengo tiempo para sus juegos tontos –dijo ella con una voz apagada y molesta, era como ver a sasuke en el cuerpo de Sakura, sin importarle nada.

Varios ANBU tenían listos distintos tipos de jutsus, genjutsus y ella simplemente saca un kunai y al instante corrió por toda la habitación los gritos se escucharon.

Los tres ancianos miraban esperando a ver quién era el impaciente invitado. No tardó mucho cuando se escucharon los pasos de alguien entrar a la habitación, cuando se dan cuenta era Sakura con el pelo un poco alborotado pero de ahí nada anormal.

-No puedo creer que tengan a esos idiotas como guardianes, eran muy fáciles de ganar –dijo ella mirando a los tres ancianos que la miraban calculadoramente hasta que Danzo sonríe.

-Valla así que si funcionó y viniste para acá –dijo Danzo con una mala sonrisa.

Sakura frunce el señor al notar su diversión al pensar que ella era una simple pero importante pieza en el juego, en su juego.

-Ustedes como siempre consiguieron lo que querían, voy a aceptar la misión –dijo Sakura mirándolos con ojos vacios- pero con la condición de darme cinco días antes de crear mi muerte –dijo Sakura, ella sabía que estaban satisfechos porque ella aceptara la misión.

-Está bien –dijo la anciana- retírate.

Sakura salió de ahí sin dudar aún seguía furiosa por lo de sus padres, pero antes de hacer algo que no debería prefería salir.

Los del congreso de ancianos se miraron unos a otros satisfechos por lo sucedido, a final, el plan iba como ellos querían y nada podía detenerlos.


	6. día uno

**Día Uno:**

Sakura de nuevo va al hospital y mira a sus padres por unos momentos, ellos estaban así por su culpa, por no haber aceptado antes la oferta, se sentía mal, ahora no podía hacer mucho por ellos más que quedarse ahí mirándolos su cara seria se desliza a una mueca, ella no tenía derecho a ser hija de ellos, era una mala persona por pensar en ella, lo sabía, pero estos 5 días estaría con sus padres antes de despedirse de ellos por completo. De sus ojos querían salir las lágrimas pero no salían, simplemente se quedaban ahí sin poder salir lastimando por dentro a sakura. Toda la noche Sakura se quedó dormida en el hospital a un lado de sus padres, al amanecer ya era tiempo que ella se fuera del lugar, no tenía ganas de nada y eran las 4 de la tarde, si que había dormido mucho, tenía hambre así que fue a Ichiraku a comer un tazón de ramen, ahí era el único lugar donde le dejaban comer y lo agradecía mucho.

-Me dan un ramen de miso –dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo.

Ayame mira hacia a Sakura y se sorprende, al instante se dirige a ella y la abraza, estaba aliviada de ver a Sakura bien.

-Nos tenías bien preocupados, el ataque del otro día nos dijeron que saliste muy grave y nos enteramos que tus padres salieron heridos –dijo Ayame triste por las noticias.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado con amargura, como adiaba haber aceptado el entrenamiento del congreso.

-Si… Buscaban a ya sabes quién –dijo Sakura con voz ronca.

-Vez te lo dije algún dia algo malo te iba a pasar –dijo Ayame con preocupación y un poco en tono de regaño.

-Aquí tienes un ramen de miso –dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa- que bueno verte bien.

Sakura miró a su plato, áyame ya se había ido a ayudar a su padre, se quedó sola en el lugar pensativa

"Faltan cuatro días antes de que muera… Solo espero que mis padres despierten antes de ese día" –pensó sakura comiendo despacio su ramen hasta acabarlo- me voy gracias por la comida.

Sakura caminó por las calles de konoha, sin mirar hacia arriba evitando así ver que la gente le mire con odio, no es que le importara, pero no tenía ganas de nada, al llegar a su casa se encontró a Ino frente a su casa con el ceño fruncido tocando varias veces la puerta esperando que alguien le abra.

-Sakura abre esa puerta o—

-Aquí estoy –dijo Sakura con un tono monótono haciendo chillar a Ino, no se esperaba ver a Sakura detrás suyo.

-Sakura no vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo Ino mirándola con una mueca pero se retracta al ver su rostro, aun se veía mal por la noticia de sus padres y por la forma en la que estaba de y seguro ella acababa de salir del hospital- bueno, Sakura vine para ver si querías hacer una pijamada juntas.

Ino le sonrió mostrando ropa y accesorios para pasársela bien esta noche. Sakura miró a Ino y se quedó pensativa, sería bueno pasar un tiempo con ella antes de irse, sería bueno confiar aunque sea un poco, solo faltaban 4 días tenía que pasar un tiempo con las personas que ella le importaba…

-Claro Ino, vamos –dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa amistosa a Ino, la chica de cabellos rubios le sonrió, entraron a la casa de la chica de ojos verdes, estaba muy limpio como siempre aunque un poco solo como si no hubiera estado ahí por un buen rato.

-Sakura mira este lugar, tiene polvo por todas partes, es como si no estuvieras viviendo aquí por un tiempo –dijo ella pasando los dedos por algunos muebles, sakura sonrió nerviosamente, no podía decirle que ella está entrenando en un lugar secreto y al estar sola no tenía la necesidad de quedarse en la casa, Ino suspiró y la volvió a mirar- ¿Cómo te sientes?... Por el ataque del otro día y por Naruto.

Sakura la miró y su rostro decayó de nuevo mirando hacia otro lado, estaba olvidando esa parte dolorosa de su vida, no podía culpar a Ino de hacerle recordar eso, ella solo se preocupaba por sakura y no lo hacía a propósito.

-Estoy mejor no te preocupes por mi –dijo ella dando la mejor sonrisa que podía aunque era la más falsa que había hecho e Ino lo sabía la conocía muy bien.

-Vamos sakura no me puedes mentir, te conozco muy bien –dijo Ino mirando a sakura con el ceño fruncido poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-_"No, no lo haces" _ Mira estoy bien no me duele ningún músculo _"pero el corazón si"_ –dijo Sakura sonriéndole mientras movía los brazos energéticamente.

-Vamos sakura no te hagas la tonta hablo de Naruto –ella dice mostrando obviedad.

-… -Sakura no quiso decir nada ella misma sabía que no podía mentir pero le dolía aun como si le recientemente le han desgarrado el corazón y la piel fresca y abierta palpitara dejando salir la caliente sangre de ella, pero sabía que al menos a ella tenía que decirle algo, al final de cuentas nunca se enteraría… y si se enterara estaría muerta- yo… Que puedo decir, tiene que ser feliz, se merece a alguien que le cuide y yo nunca pude darle eso.

Ino la miró con tristeza, pobre Sakura, se dio cuenta de su amor por Naruto demasiado tarde y ahora no podía hacer nada, ella misma había visto como Naruto a propósito evitaba pasar por donde ella normalmente caminaba, tenía que animarla antes de que ella entrara en depresión.

-Bueno sakura vamos a ver una película que te parece eh traído varias películas para ver –dice Ino mostrando 5 películas para ver.

Sakura entiende lo que ella quería hacer y se lo agradecía, le dio una sonrisa y haciende, sakura iba a hacer palomitas e Ino a poner la película pero alguien llama en la puerta, las dos se dirigen hacia ella, al abrirla se encuentran con Sai afuera con su sonrisa falsa.

-Hola sai, ¿sucede algo? –le pregunta Sakura mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Solo quería pasar a visitarlas, hace un momento vi a Ino con maletas en las manos y supuse que vendría a verte –dijo el mirando a las dos chicas que estaban delante de él.

-Ah si, lo que pasa es que vemos a hacer una pijamada –dijo ella amablemente dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Pijamada?, si ahora recuerdo, una pijamada es un libro donde varias personas se reúnen a una casa a dormir, pero normalmente se ponen a jugar en la noche en vez de dormir –dijo sai recordando lo que le decía aquel libro.

-Por que no entras y te diviertes con nosotras, no nos molesta para nada ven vamos –dice Ino jalando a Sai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dejando entrar a Sai.

Sakura nada mas la mira con el ceño fruncido, no solo ahora tendría que soportar a Ino-cerdo en su casa si no también a Sai y ¡cuando había permitido que sai se quedara a dormir en su casa!. Uf, pero cuando se le metía algo en al cabeza a Ino para tratar de quitárselo era bien difícil, lo único que podía hacer era resignarse y divertirse con ellos, de todos modos no estaría mal pasar tiempo con ellos dos aun cuando son un dolor de cabeza para ella.

Al cerrar la puerta vio como Ino conversaba alegremente con Sai, esa ino nunca iba a cambiar, se fue a la cocina a hacer las palomitas y servir agua, no tenía otra cosa y no tenía ganas de salir a comprar comida y mucho menos con ellos dos dentro de la casa, no se quiere imaginar que cosas serían capaces de hacer –destrozando la casa- cuando ella se fuera a comprar en la tienda más cercana.

Se tardó un poco en acomodar las cosas para que vieran la película pero cuando por fin ya tenían todo listo se sentaros Sai, Ino y Sakura en ese orden, al principio de la película todo iba bien tranquil y en silencio mirando la película a excepción de cierta kunoichi que fingía mirar la pantalla cuando en realidad en su mente ella debatía por lo que tenía que hacer.

_-Será mejor dejarme abrir emocionalmente al menos por estos 4 dias… El quinto día me voy de aquí… No estar de más ser "feliz" en estos cuatro días que tengo –_pensó sakura mirando la tele sin ponerle mucha atención, su mirada se posó en la de Ino por unos breves momentos y de nuevo se dirigió hacia el televisor_- sería una buena idea hacer eso para no traerles tanta preocupación. _

Al dejar de pensar en eso ella puso atención en la película que tenía frente suyo, hace tiempo que no vehía esa película y era una de las que le gustaba, poco a poco fue comiendo palomitas con Ino, aunque ella era tan dramática que empezaba a gritar de tristeza, de enojo mandándole maldiciones al enemigo o al que traiciona al amigo o al que besa a la mujer para que el otro piense que ella le está engañando. Y así fue en la primera película y en la segunda, que fue de miedo era cómico verlos, sai con su rostro de no muestro sentimientos, Ino con los pelos erizados y una cara de me hago pipi aquí del miedo y sakura con una cara "miedo". Y luego otra de amor y drama en la que ahora Ino estaba agarrando las manos de Sakura y lloraba al igual que Ino por la película de romeo y julieta en la parte que los dos mueren.

-No porque tenían que pasar esto!, eso no puede ser!, pinche familia que no los dejaba estar juntos! –grita Ino moqueando al mismo tiempo que no dejaban de salir las lágrimas, en su rostro todo el rímel estaba corrido.

Sakura en cambio no tenía corrido el rímel porque ni siquiera usaba, solo de vez en cuando. Los nombres de los actores y de más empezaron a salir, sakura apaga la tele y Sai trajo papel de baño para que ellas se limpiaran, había palomitas regadas por todos lados.

-Voy a ir por los cojines, sai ¿podrías ayudar moviendo los sillones? Hay que mover las mesas y todo para la siguiente parte e la pijamada –dijo Ino muy animada por esta parte tenía algo divertido en mente y cuando algo se le ocurría era mejor huir antes de que te tome como presa de algún experimento suyo.

Sakura ya conocía cual era la siguiente parte de la pijamada así que fue por las cosas necesarias para eso, subió por las cosas, al entrar en su cuarto se encontró con la imagen el equipo 7, la miro por unos segundos y como si nada se fue de ahí con una grabadora, al bajar ya todo estaba listo e Ino tenía una gran caja en sus manos con una sonrisa demoniaca que podía erizar a casi cualquiera –sai y sakura son la excepción-.

Sakura pone en un lugar seguro a grabadora y pone un cd dentro, el lugar se llena con música, era música que estaba de moda en esos tiempos, un sonido que provenía de Ino los hizo voltear a ambos teniendo su atención en Ino.

-Ahora que ya hemos terminado de ver las películas ahora lo que sigue es maquillarse –dice Ino con una emoción abriendo su gran caja, entro e ella habían un montón de polvos de distintos colores y texturas, desde bases hasta sombras, distintos tipos de rímel y pinturas de labios desde lápiz labial hasta brillo labial hasta hbaía cosas que Sakura nuca había visto.

-Wow Ino esto si que es mucho –dice sakura asombrada viendo todo, Ino se hincha de orgullo.

Sai simplemente agarraba las cosas y las veía con curiosidad, eso izo crecer la sonrisa de la peli rubia .

-Sai, ¿qué te parece todo esto? –dice con un leve ronroneo.

-…Interesante, en un libro había leído que las mujeres y algunos hombres utilizan esto para verse mas bonitos –dice con una cara seria y sin expresión.

-Exacto! –dice ella con una gran sonrisa, sakura que estaba escuchando entiende lo que quiere decir con eso y sonríe y le sigue el juego.

-Sip, además es muy divertido ver como la gente hace eso –dice ella metiendo mas leña al fuego.

-… -sai las miró, estuvo pensando por unos momentos, queriendo saber que hacer hasta que la curiosidad lo dominó por completo- me gustaría probarlo.

Esas palabras fueron como vender su alma al infierno pues no sabía que eso era una mala broma para él que pasaba desapercibido, mientras tanto detrás de Ino y sakura aparecía una nebulosa color violeta y truenos, en sus mentes maquinaban que cosas podrían hacerle. Ino se movía demasiado rápida para que el no cambiara de opinión, lo sentó en una silla y empezaron a maquillarlo rápidamente por toda la cara hasta que por fin terminaron y le mostraron un espejo, el lo agarra y se mira por todos lados hasta que termina, el acepta.

-Saben pintar muy bien –dijo Sai sin dear de mirarse, las otras dos no aguantaron mas y estallaron de risas.

-Por supuesto ¿Por quién nos tomas? –dio Ino con una sonrisa triunfante.

Las dos se rieron mas y mas luego empezaron la guerra con almohadas hasta que llegó a ser tan tarde que los tres se quedaron dormidos en la sala.

Al amanecer, los rayos del sol aparecieron inundando todo el lugar Sakura fue la primera en despertarse, traía una mirada seria y sombría en su rostro, sin estirarse y nada se va directamente a la cocina los otros dos aun seguían acostados durmiendo, Sakura revisa que cosas comestibles tenia e ese momento, no era mucho pero era lo suficiente para la semana. Del refrigerador sacó unos huevos y un poco de tocino, en silencio se puso a hacerlos, aun se agradecía que supiera hacer buena comida porque cuando era pequeña no sabía cómo hacer una comía al menos pasable hasta que Ino decidió que era momento que ella aprendiera y luego poco a poco ella por decisión propia se dijo a si misma que prepararía más cosas. Ahora mismo ya había pasado otro día 4 días más antes de irse, Sakura estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, pero entonces siente una sombra de alguien detrás suyo que caminaba muy silenciosamente, ella con cuidado agarró el cuchillo que estaba utilizando y aparentaba que no estaba haciendo nada malo hasta que esa persona estaba más cerca, aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzar el cuchillo y ponerse en forma de lucha pero se sorprende al ver a Ino frente a ella.

-Sakura perdón no quise sorprenderte –dijo ella en disculpa, la chica de pelos rosas retoma su acción anterior.

-No importa Ino –dio Sakura sin darle mucha importancia- ¿van a comer?

-No de hecho de vengo a decir que Sai se acaba de ir necesitaba hacer algunas cosas y bueno yo ahora ya me voy.

-Si déjame término esto –dijo ella apresurándose hasta que su comida estuvo lista-

Las dos se fueron a la entrada de la casa, se quedaron por un momento en silencio, Ino con una sonrisa y Sakura con una mirada seria y triste.

-Ino –llamó la atención de la peli rubia- prométeme que… Cuidarás a mis padres ahora que me voy.

-Claro frentona… ¿te sucedió algo? –dice ella con preocupación, no se veía muy bien su amiga.

-No te preocupes Ino –dice mostrándole una sonrisa- ya te tienes que ir, adiós.

-Nos vemos luego.

Ino se fue rápidamente de ahí, la sonrisa de sakura se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar una cara seria, dio unos pasos atrás y lentamente cerró la puerto acto seguido se apoyó en ella y se tiró al piso.

-no después de irme….


	7. día dos parte 1

**Día dos (parte 1):**

El sol era deslumbrante ese día, aunque para algunos no, sakura comía el desayuno que se había preparado con lentitud, hace unos momentos le habla a Ino y ahora estaba sola en su casa, solo cuatro días mas y todo esto acabaría. Terminó de lavar los trastes cuando un ANBU aparece junto a ella.

-Sakura Haruno, los ancianos exigen tu visita –dice el anbu desapareciendo al terminar de decirlo.

Sakura con un suspiro termina de limpiar los platos y con cuidado se dirige al lugar donde tiene que ir a ver al consejo de ancianos, últimamente estaban muy activos, en especial danzo, algo extraño e importante debe ser esto, bueno los akatsuki siempre lo han sido.

Sakura con su rostro sombrío entra a su escondite, al estar frente a las 3 puerta entra a la puerta blanca y ahí estaban los 3 señores ya grandes esperando a que ella llegara, sus rostros se encontraban serios como de costumbre, con cada paso que daba sentía que lo que le fueran a decir sería algo que no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

-Aquí estoy –dijo inclinándose en la espera de que le den una misión o algo.

-Sakura hemos decidido drásticamente cambiar el día de tu muerte las cosas se han vuelto más difíciles así que tu día será mañana.

Sakura se levanta de su lugar tan rápido como canta un gallo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, su pequeño se derrumba de nuevo, no tendría tiempo para hacer todo lo que ella quería, que no era mucho, pero era disfrutar ser sakura por unos últimos momentos, no podía desobedecer sus padres lo tomarían muy mal.

-Esta bien –dijo sakura de la mejor manera posible para que no siguieran diciendo mas cosas- si no tienen nada mas que decir me retiro, con permiso.

Sakura rápiamente sale de aquel espantoso lugar, ahora ya no tenía refugio al cual calmarse su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, ahora tiene que hacer las cosas más importantes despedirse de sus padres y hablar con… naruto… Aunque sea la última vez, pero antes tenía que ir a comer, no es que tuviera hambre pero al menos ahí no preguntaban ni la discriminaban.

Sakura al llegar al lugar se siente en un banco, ahora solo estaba teuchi, de y seguro akane estaba haciendo el mandado o repartiendo la comida.

-Hola teuchi, dame un ramen de miso con cerdo y naruto extra por favor –dijo sakura sin mirarlo a la cara, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de nada, pasaron unos momentos antes de que llegara su gran plato de ramen, y al llegar no tenía mucho apetito, solo estaba jugando con su comida, si su madre estuviera ahí la estaría regañando. Sin darse cuenta una persona a su lado se sienta y pide algo de comer, al escuchar aquella voz chillona sakura abre los ojos y la mira, si no se lo estaba imaginando a su lado se encontraba con una de las personas con las que menos quiere pasar sus últimos momentos… Hinata.

-Valla sakura no has comido nada –dijo ella con un rostro serio esperando por su comida.

-…- sakura estaba asombrada era la primera vez que no veía a hinata tartamudear, así que en realidad todo es una farsa creada por ella.

-Sakura… Naruto-kun no te odia –dijo ella en voz baja mientras cmían ramen. Sakura en ese momento se ahogo y hinata frunción un poco el ceño.

-Perdon, no era mi intención sorprenderte, viendo como sakura toma agua para no ahpgarse o morir antes de tiempo, aunque era una idea tentador- en realidad a naruto-kun… el te extraña.

Sakura ve como hinata frunce el ceño y sakura la mira sorprendida eso era celos?

-Con que me echa de menos, yo diría que te equivocas alguien que echa de menos a otra persona iría a verla –dijo sakura dejando todo sentimiento aparte dejándola vacía por dentro.

Hinata miró con tristeza

"Él es obstinada eso es todo ... pero sepan esto Sakura-san, que hace echo mucho de menos en realidad. He tratado de hacerlo hablar con usted, pero él se niega, y cambia de tema. Sé que le gustas en realidad todavía, incluso se murmura su nombre algunas veces cuando está dormido ". Este Sakura se sorprendió mucho, pero ella cogió la cara triste de la Hyuuga y trató de levantarle el ánimo

"Ummm ... no te preocupes Hinata no me gusta Naruto así y gracias por intentarlo"

" **¡Mentiroso! "** gritó Sakura interno, wow ella no había oído hablar de ella en más de un año, lo que la hizo volver ahora?

"¡Cállate! ¿Qué sabe usted? ' -replicó ella con enojo mental cruzando los brazos

**"Todavía te gusta Naruto! Cha! Yo soy tú lo que significa que puedo decir cuando usted está mintiendo!"** gritó su yo interior

-Callate!' dijo entre dientes, y volvió a su conversación con Hinata

"Como iba diciendo que no le gusta de esa manera! Además tengo la corazonada de que va a proponer a la brevedad ~ de!" dijo acostado en una voz canta la canción. Hinata enrojeció escarlata y murmuró un agradecimiento, su rostro tenía una sonrisa dulce en ella

"Que gracias a sakura." Murmuró una reverencia- pero yo se que mientes, he notado que a ti te gusta el, me he vuelto fuerte para pedirte una pelea porque quiero demostrar lo fuerte que he sido en mi entrenamiento con tsunade-sama y con mis compañeros

-…. –sakura

** -Así que había gatto encerrado –cha!, hay que darle su merecido –dice inner sakura**

-Será en otro momento ahora tengo cosas que hacer –dijo sakura

Sakura observó mientras miraba su reloj, se dirigió en la dirección del hospital. Al entrar al cuarto se encuentra con su mamá despierta, sorprendiendo a sakura.

-Mamá que haces despierta –dijo sakura sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Me han dicho que he estado mejorando dulzura, además no he podido dormir bien pensando en que algo malo les hubiera pasado y sobre todo con el ataque ninja que hubo hace poco pensé que.. –dijo la mamá de sakura con las lágrimas en los ojos- estabas muerta y en solo pensarlo no se que haría.

Lagrimas de alivio con una dulce sonrisa rodaban por los ojos de la madre. Una ola de sentimiento de culpa se estrelló sobre sakura y obligó a sacar una sonrisa.

-Si, yo no sabría qué hacer si ustedes murieran –dijo sakura abrazando a su madre pues era verdad y por eso elije morir antes de vivir y sin sus padres por culpa de ella, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y estar con ellos es los últimos momentos era como una bendición.

Naruto y el equipo porfin habían regresado de la exhausta misión, sobre todo sai que a cada rato volteaba a ver a su compañero y amigo Naruto que en todo el camino estuvo cayado dejando a Sai un poco preocupado, al parecer naruto aun seguí molesto por el incidente de sakura. Cuando sai le pregunto, naruto dijo que no le molestaba, pero sai lo conocía mejor no por nada era un gran ANBU y de danzo, podía detectar mentiras y mas de su amigo con el que ha pasado varias cosas.

Todos vieron como el se fue directamente con su compaera y novia Hinata. Saí en lo personal no tenía ningún problema con ella, estaba bien hecha, pero aun así… no parece genuina. Vio a su amigo darse un beso apasionado con la chica. Sai hizo una mueca en la muestra de afecto, mientras todo el mundo que estaba cerca aplaudía. El se preguntaba si realimente naruto amaba a la chica o si era una forma para forzarse a seguir adelante. De pronto sai mira a Ino mirándolo y le saludó o que le sorprendió es que le devolvió el saludo, esa idea le hizo feliz ligeramente.

Caminó hacia la rubia y ella le dio un abrazo, esto le sorprendió y en realidad se puso ligeramente rojo. –Al fin algo mas de color que no sea blanco y negro!-. miró hacia abajo y vio la cara de ino al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede Ino? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, tiró a Ino a una zona aislada en la cual nadie pueda escuchar.

-Sai… estoy preocupada por Sakura –dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y su rostro ahora con preocupación o como vió en una foto que era el rostro de preocupación.

-La fea, ¿Por qué te preocupas?, acaso se dio cuenta que tiene que ser bonita para conseguir novio y está a punto de hacerse una cirugía plástica? –dijo pensativo poniendo el puño sobre la otra mano abierta.

-¡Sai, estoy hablando en serio! –dijo Ino espetó molesta por tratar de hacer una pequeña broma- algo está realmente muy mal.

-Bueno, que le pasa a la fea ahora –preguntó con calma debido que no estaba para nada preocupado.

-Ella me dijo que si algo le sucedía a ella en el futuro que cuide a su familia, ella debe estar en problemas- dijo con voz en pánico, estaba temblando un poco. Le molestaba un poco como sonaba que alguien estuviera a punto de morir.

-¿Le preguntaste la razón? –ino asintió- ¿y?

-No me dijo nada. Oh sai que le va a pasar a sakura?- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Fue entonces que sai tuvo una idea pícara.

-Vamos a hablar con Naruto sobre esto. Creo que ser´´ia la oportunidad perfecta para que se reconcilien finalmente.

Ino lo miró sorprendida primero y luego con asombro.

-Sai eres el mejor

-Lo se

En la habitación donde sakura estaba con sus padres con una mamá ya despierta y su padre aun no, seguía platicando como si nada.

-¿Mamá?- dice sakura

-Mmmm?.-

-¿Alguna vez quiere tener otro hijo? Me preguntaba cómo habría sido como tener un hermano o hermana mayor- Ella dijo poniéndole una mano en la barbilla, su madre permaneció en silencio. Sakura frunció el ceño, no se parecía a su madre estar tranquila después de que ella le dijo algo.

"¿Mamá? ¿Has oído mi pregunta?" su madre se estremeció y empezó a temblar. Sakura se alarmó ante esto y corrió al lado de su madre. Su madre comenzó a repirar fuerte por la boca e indicó que su cartera

-S-Sakura, mis pastillas ... mis pastillas están en mi cartera.- Ella carraspeó agarrando su camisa. Sakura se asustó y fue por las píldoras tan pronto como pudo y se las dio a su madre. Su madre apareció dos en su boca y tragó. Después de unos minutos el temblor y las repirar fuerte se detuvo, miró a su madre con cara de pánico y ella sonrió tristemente.

-Sakura ... es hora de que conozca la verdad.- Ella dijo sin mirar a nada en particular. Sakura no le gustaba el sonido de eso.

-Mamá ... ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué verdad?- dijo arrodillándose al lado de su madre, quien respiró profundamente.

-La verdad acerca de su hermana mayor dulcura." Sakura sintió como si alguien le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella miró a su madre con incredulidad y se alejó lentamente. Su madre comenzó a llorar y le tomó la mano

-Tengo una hermana mayor y porque no me lo dijiste? Ella dijo con incredulidad como su madre lloró de nuevo.

- sí, su nombre es Sakuno, yo no podía decirtelo ... ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Me duele mucho que hablar de ella." Ella dijo llorando en sus manos. Sakura miró a su madre en la decepción.

-¿Por qué madre?" dijo fríamente cruzando los brazos. Su mamá seguía sollozando

- Ella murió cuando tenías pocos meses de edad, es por eso!" Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron

-Así que eso significa ..." Murmuró

-Sí ... ella murió como resultado del ataque del Kyuubi en el pueblo esa noche hace 21 años. Ella ... ella se veía exactamente como usted, excepto con los ojos rojos y el pelo de tu papá."

**FLASH BACK * (la madre de Sakura POV)**

_Nos quedamos en el camino a la fiesta que tenían esa noche.__Hana parecía tan deseosa de mostrar su nueva hermanita en festival.__Llevaba un kimono de color rosa con dibujos de flores diferentes, y Saura lleva un kimono azul claro con los animales del bebé.__Ambas se veían tan adorables ..._

_Mitari estaba ansioso por mostrar su nuevo ángel para el público, yo no estaba en la jactancia pero yo quería que tomar a las dos.__Estábamos todos muy emocionados_

_-¡Mami! Mira, incluso Sakura esta emocionada!-__Hana dijo con entusiasmo tirando de la mano de su madre mirando a su hermana pequeña en brazos de su padre.__El bebé arrullado mostró una sonrisa genina, Hana gritó de alegría e hizo muecas para hacer reír a su hermana._

_-Basta ya amor, ven aquí tu Obi se está cayendo vamos a corregir el problema para usted ...- Me ofrecí, pero ella se negó, ella quería ser una niña grande ya que ella era ahora una hermana mayor.__Era bastante bonito, pero en cierto modo extrañaba los días cuando ella quería que hiciera cosas para ella._

_Nos encontramos con la familia Yamanaka, Ino era mayor por dos meses, pero ambos parecían ser muy estrecha, incluso en la infancia.__Creo que Hana estaba celoso porque ella seguía haciendo pucheros a la interacción con los dos pero que se disolvió rápidamente cuando vio a su abuela, Yuka._

_-Abuela! Te puedes perder!-__Hana dijo corriendo hacia la anciana y le dio un abrazo enorme._

_-Madre, mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha estado comiendo en el tiempo?"__Mitari fue a abrazar a su madre dejándome a sakura.__Ella sonrió_

_-Sí, hijo mío, es que Sakura? Dios mío que está creciendo tan rápido!-__Yuka exclamó su sonrisa cada vez más grande._

_-Sí que no ha lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo estás mamá?-__ella pudo haber sido mi suegra, pero ella actuaba como mi madre cuando mi madre murió antes de que ustedes dos han nacido.__He estado agradecido por ello desde entonces._

_La fiesta avanzaba, todo iba bien ... y de repente_

_Hubo una fuerte explosión que causó la tierra a temblar, la gente estaba gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones.__Yo no entendía pero lo hice cuando vi que un hombre deje de gritar_

_-Kyuubi! Corran es el Kyuubi!-__este envió a cada uno en un estado creciente de pánico, que se separó de Hana y Yuka, debido a la multitud nos empuja de distancia. No estoy seguro cómo, pero terminó fuera de los terrenos del festival.__Traté de volver atrás en el pero me fue detenido por dos ANBU._

_-Lo sentimos señora, pero no se les permite entrar en los locales, ya todos ustedes siguen mi colega a la seguridad!-__ordenó.__Yo no iba a ninguna parte sin mi hija._

_-Señor mi hija y mi suegra todavía está ahí! Usted__**tiene**__que dejarnos entrar! -Le supliqué, pero los ANBU era firme_

_-Lo siento señora, pero las reglas son reglas ... Independientemente de la situación en cuestión. Si su madre y su hija están ahí todavía, entonces tal vez ya es demasiado tarde. Lo siento-__Dijo que su voz carente de emoción como todos los demás._

**-**_usted bastardo__**! -**__gritó Mitari al ANBU por el cuello, pero fue reducido por otro ANBU.__Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, a un minuto estábamos disfrutando de una fiesta agradable, la siguiente se divide por un zorro estúpido!__Vi que nadie estaba de guardia en la entrada, fui y le dio a Sakura a mitari_

_Lo que vi después me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida._

_Cuerpos.__Innumerables cuerpos estaban por el suelo, los niños parecían mirarme con los ojos sin alma, con sus rostros a cabo una mirada de horror.__Fue realmente horrible, me estremecí como pasó por encima de las partes del cuerpo, tomó todo lo que tenía en mí para no vomitar por el hedor de la sangre.__Los edificios se derrumbaron por lo que había mucho polvo en el aire.__Tuve un momento muy difícil de respirar era como si el aire fuera veneno._

_-Hana! Yuka, ¿dónde estás?-__Grité va sobre el rublo y los escombros, yo estaba tratando de ser lo más optimista posible, pero que rápidamente se calmó, como cada vez que me gritó que no había respuesta._

_-HANA! YUKA!-__Grité, el pánico se hizo cargo de la razón, me puse a llorar, aún sin respuesta.__No sé cuánto tiempo caminé, ni me importa.__ME resbale y caí sobre la sangre que fue salpicado por todo el piso, traté de levantarme, mirando a mi ya empapado kimono de sangre.._

_No se Yuka mirando directamente a mí, lo que quedaba de sus de todas formas.__Había sido decapitado presumiblemente por la caída del edificio.__Grité en pánico rastrear de nuevo mi mano tocó un tejido que se sintiera familiar._

_Fue kimono de Hana, un pedazo que se asomaba desde debajo de un edificio derrumbado.__Lo perdí._

_-HANA! HANA! HANA! ¿Me oyes! Responde a mamá!-__Grité tratando de sacar su kimono, yo estaba en la histeria, he perdido mi sentido del razonamiento que es un hecho.__Aquí estaba yo tratando de sacar un kimono de debajo de un edificio derrumbado, finalmente me las arreglé para salir, que no era la única cosa sin embargo encontré el brazalete de mi hija ahí tirado cerca de la tela y fue ahí cuando me derrumbe._

*** FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sakura miró a su madre con cara de perturbación, se sentía mal del estómago por los detalles, y ella tenía su historial de matanza en el pasado. Su madre se daba grandes alaridos sosteniendo sus brazos y se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante

-pasé algún tiempo en un manicomio después de eso, tal vez para los próximos cinco meses, incluso perdió su funeral. II-Estoy sss-S-lo siento Sakura! Hana ¡Oh, mi pobre bebé- Ella dijo entre sollozos. Sakura sintió que las lágrimas caen de sus ojos también y abrazó a su madre con comodidad. Me rompió el corazón al saber que su hermana mayor y su abuela tenía este tipo de muertes horribles en una ocasión tan llena de diversión. Bueno, eso explicaría el odio a sus padres de los festivales.

-E-ese chico Naruto ... Mitari lo odiaba con pasión después de eso traté de hacer lo mismo. Que quería culpar a alguien por mi desgracia ... pero ... pero cuando vi que él era sólo un niño pequeño no podía. ¿Cómo puedo odiar a un niño que era inocente de todo esto? - preguntó llorando.

-_Bueno, eso explica por qué papá no quería que yo estar en cualquier lugar cerca de Naruto cuando éramos seis_ -Sakura pensó oscuramente.

-Mamá ... ¿tienes una foto de su hermana mayor? -preguntó mirando a su madre a los ojos inyectados de sangre por llorar

- sí. Aquí tienes.- Ella dijo quitándose el medallón de su cuello y lo abrió. Una foto de Hana, que de hecho se parecía a Sakura pequeña estaba sonriendo y sosteniendo de bebé a Sakura. Sakura sonrió con tristeza y se mantiene el relicario cerca de su corazón.

-Gracias hermana mayor, incluso si no te vi. Te amo y gracias por seguir viendo hacia nosotros." Ella susurró. Miró a su madre, que le sonrió a través de las lágrimas

-Ella estaría muy orgulloso de ti Sakura, lo sé." Ella dijo abrazando a su hija de nuevo. Fue una buena cosa, porque la cara de Sakura era la personificación de la culpa.

-Eso espero mamá." Se preguntó si su hermana sería, sabiendo que el plan que pasaría mañana- _lo siento mamá, tendrás que enterrar a tu otra hija._

**Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo espero que les guste este capítulo y como dije en sakura, la historia de una kunoichi psss siento tardarme mucho no piense que los dejaré y pues COMENTEN PORFA!, jejeje en lo personal recorte los días pues porque sería muy largo y un poco aburrido, je me gusta más ir directo a la acción o romance :P**

**Atte. Mayura. Karin**


	8. Día dos parte 2

**Día dos parte 2:**

El horario de visita había terminado y ya eran las 6:45, ahora se encontraba en el parque esperando a sai e ino que le dijeron que fuera ahí y ya se les hacía tarde, poco a poco se empezaba a molestar mas y mas por la tardanza de aquellos dos, ¡se suponía que la reunión era a las 6! lo sospechoso es que Ino es una de las personas que se preocupan por llegar puntualmente y no estaba ahí a la hora acordada

-Esos idiotas, mejor que tengan una buena explicación de por qué no esta aquí aún, los voy a matar si me enfermo, esta empezando a enfriar el lugar. Los minutos pasaban y dieron las 7, sai e ino no llegaban aún.

Sakura tenía suficiente, se levantó del banco en el que se encontraba y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. No podía creer que tenía la paciencia de esperarlos por toda una hora. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer como mentalizarse su muerte y la manera en la que se supone la matarían.

-Sai, ¿por qué me has traido aquí? –dijo una voz que fue reconocida al instante por sakura. Sus ojos se abrieron y se quedo helada. Podría ser…

-Ya dejen esta estupidez de cegarme los ojos!, ¡me muero de hambre! Dijo la voz volviendo a quejars, entonces oye la voz molesta de Ino.

-¡Cállate, acabas de comer y gracias a eso hemos llegado tarde, con lo que me gusta llegar tarde! –dijo ino con voz molesta.

El corazón de sakura latía con furor. Ella sabía quién era, era como si los dioses le hayan concedido su último deseo por pura compasión, En su mente pasaban un millar de pensamientos y emociones. Ino la miró e hizo señas, Sai arrastró a la persona cerca de ella y al estar muy cerca puso su manos sobre su boca por el shock. Sai sonrió y en ese momento desató la tela que cubría los ojos de aquella persona.

Ojos azules se reunió con verdes, ambos estaban por igual de sorprendidos. Sakura al momento de tenerlo frente a ella tuvo que contener las emociones que tenía guardadas muy por el fondo.

Ahí estaba frente a ella la persona con la que mas deseaba hablar y con la que menos se esperaba lograrlo… Naruto.

No se lo podía creer. Naruto frente a ella, el estaba en los mismos términos sorprendido por tenerla frente. Sakura miró a Ino con confusión, para que la rubia solo le de una sonrisa para desaparecer con sai. Estaba confundida ¿por qué lo traen?, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por tener una oportunidad de hablar con el y hablar con el antes de… De todos modos tenía que dejar de pensar y centrarse en la persona que tenía al frente suyo.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente. El no lo hizo, solo cruzó los brazos y la miró, matando su pequeña sonrisa. Tenía tantas cosas que decir pero al momento de hablar no salían ninguna. Solo lo miró comprobando lo cambiado que estaba pareciéndose más a su padre minato. Recordaba cuando él le sonreía y hablaba con ella.

-Que es lo que haces aquí? –preguntó con frialdad.

Sakura no iba a dejarse intimidar por la forma en la que el hablaba, ella era una asesina en serio por dios muchos buscaban su cabeza y no por tener a naruto aquí se dejaría intimidar. Sen negó a parecer débil frente a él, cruzó los brazos y lo miró con ojos carentes de emoción cuando va a una batalla, si esto era una batalla.

-¿Cómo voy a saber?, me citaron Ino y sai, no me esperaba a _otras _ personas- dijo ella con voz sin emoción. En el rostro de Naruto aun mostraban enojo.

-Así que me tengo que imaginar que tu no eres la que ha organizado todo esto? –dijo con una rabieta.

Los ojos de sakura se agrandaron de sorpresa y luego de idignación para luego ir a la rabia.

-Escucha idiota, no soy la responsable de esto, lo último que hubiese deseado es verte a ti! –dijo involuntariamente.

Naruto por un momento pareció ser realmente herido pero luego volvió a enfurecerse.

-Oh, yo también debería decir lo mismo, perra–dijo maliciosamente.

Eso le dolió tambien a sakura. ¿Era todo lo que podía hacer?, dolor tras dolor, el tiempo era tan injusto, era una lástima que no se pueda revertir el tiempo… Solo hacia adelante.

-Perfecto Namikaze-sama!, no voy a ser parte de usted –dijo ella en un arrebato de enojo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, no quería ver al furioso chico de pelos rubios, no quería poner otra discusión, no quería pelear con el, no ahora, no nunca.

Naruto enarcó una ceja cuando la vio dar la espalda y dar un suspiro, porque estar de tan mal humor. Tenía curiosidad al ver que no era gritado de nuevo, así que probaría para ver su reacción.

-¡Hey! Yo no había terminado-se!-empezó a decir pero fue detenido por el rostro triste de sakura, su cara era un torbellino de emociones, parecía como si estuviera preocupado por algo

-Basta Naruto ... por favor ... solo lo suficiente-. Ella dijo, su voz sonaba débil y cansado. Sintió una oleada de preocupación, pero lo golpeó porque era muy testarudo, él lo rechazó. Resopló

-No se puedes manejar este tipo de ataques mezquinos? ¿estas segura de que eres la sakura que conosco- se burló tratando de aligerar el ambiente, lo logró. Sakura sonrió levemente

-Mira ... lo siento y sé que no será suficiente para ..." ella respiró- Por lo que dije en aquel entonces, yo no estaba pensando, estaba enojadoa! ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso? "Ella declaró. Él negó con la cabeza

-No ... ese no fue el único momento Sakura, estoy cansado de su abuso constante hacia mí, yo necesito más que eso. Nunca me mostró el aprecio que merece completamente, por eso elegí a Hinata! Ella me trata como a una persona, ella siempre me ha gustado ¿sabes? Incluso cuando éramos niños, ¿sabías que? -preguntó él, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué le había dicho la parte Hinata.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos

-Así que ... así es como se siente Naruto? ¿Soy realmente una causa perdida para usted no? Redención de la pena? Supongo que incluso cambias". Ella dijo con tristeza y sonrió ante el recuerdo de él tratando de conseguir a Sasuke para volver sobre los numerosos intentos, incluso con sus heridas aún se negaban a renunciar a Sasuke.

"Naruto ... casate con Hinata ya, ha sido el tiempo suficiente ¿no? Además, ella es una buena mujer." Ella dijo, ella sentía horrible dejar pasar esas palabras de su boca, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que tener a alguien a estar ahí para él cuando ella "murió". Necesitaba ese empujón para dejarla ir por completo. El Namikaze miró con vergüenza, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, su boca se abrió y se cerró como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" -preguntó sorprendido por su recomendación. Choque no fue lo único que se sentía en el momento

-Ya veo ... Supongo que tienes razón- Él dijo en tono solemne, se procedió a su vez hacia otro lado y se alejó de ella. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en pánico y antes de que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo ella corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Sakura ¿qué estás haciendo?- Naruto soltó atónito por su acción repentina, Sakura olió su ropa, que olía a canela y almizcle. Hinata debe disfrutar haciendo esto todos los días de forma gratuita, pensó y lo liberó. Se dio la vuelta a ella, una descarga evidente en sus ojos, sus ojos trataban de mirar en ella, y ella puede evitar fácilmente de él y le sonrió.

"Naruto ... este es el final ¿eh?" permaneció en silencio. Ella sabía lo que significaba su silencio

-Ya veo ... bueno, entonces Naruto ... Adiós. Asegúrese de tomar el buen cuidado de esa joya que tienes en tus manos, ella no se merece menos." Ella susurró, y se alejó de él. Él no hizo nada para detenerla.

Así fue como terminó el día y el último día que sakura tenía para disfrutar…

**Se que es poco pero esto es lo último que necesitaba para completar el día dos, que sakura hablara con Naruto aunque no terminaran en buenos términos, espero que les haya gustad aunque fuere corto porfavor COMENTEN!**** y yo tratare de arrglar mejoras corregir como quieran para que esta sea una buena historia para todos.**

**atte. mayura. karin**


	9. Dia tres muerte

**Día 3: Muerte **

Era de mañana, sakura mira hacia el techo que estaba arriba de su cama, su cuerpo le dolía y no era por dormir mal, si no por el suceso del día anterior, no tenía ganas de nada, pero era el día de su sentencia, ir a una misión que dará inicio a otra misión, ver qué sucede con los de akatsuki, pero no siendo ella misma, todos la creerían muerta. No quería ir pero al mismo tiempo huir de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Irónico ahora que ella ve que no está sola algunos vienen y la reciben con los brazos abiertos, pero no podía dar un paso atrás, no esta vez. Era una misión al final de cuentas.

Después de tanto meditar sakura ve que el tiempo de ir a la torre del hokague se aproximaba, tendría que hacer las maletas ahora mismo para tener tiempo de despedirse de Ayame, pues era la única que sabía la verdad. El tiempo pasaba lenta y rápidamente, no llevaba mucha ropa más que dos prendas para aparentar guardó lo que quedaba de comida –que no era mucha - y puso una nota de la despensa para que no sospecharan de que iba a pasar lo que pasaría en unos momentos más adelante. Dejó más de la mitad de sus ahorros en la caja fuerte y un poco y suficiente para el viaje que -van a emprender -. Caminó por las calle respirando, viendo, admirando a toda konoha antes de irse para tener un recuerdo de todo el lugar. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó una gran multitud de personas aplaudiendo. Sakura fue hacía el lugar donde la gente se reunía, con cada paso que daba iba distinguiendo a las personas que estaban en el centro de esa multitud. Eran Naruto y Hinata aunque ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. SE preguntaba que pasaba fue entonces que vió a Tsunade con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Una alegría para la feliz pareja! –gritó con emoción sacando una botella de sake de quien sabe dónde.

-Felicidades por el compromiso de Naruto namikaze y hinata hyuuga ¡ -la multitud empezó a gritar.

Sakura miró con los ojos bien abiertos , dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su último apoyo de felicidad estaba acabado, pero tenía que estar feliz por naruto, por tener felicidad con aquella chica, sus lágrimas no llegaron.

-_Felicidades Naruto, espero que duren. Hinata, si lo lastimas… juro que te cazare hasta pagarlo aun cuando no sepas quien seré… Adiós Naruto –_pensó ella con tristeza, al darse la vuelta miró a quien menos se esperaba aumentando más su dolor- ¡Kiba!, oh no, lo siento, yo he provocado esto…

Antes de provocar mas dolor se fue de ahí a caminar por los alrededores del bosque, entonces una persona aparece a lado suyo, era un ANBU guardia de la hokague.

-Sakura Haruno, la hokague -sama requiere su presencia en este momento –dijo el ANBU desapareciendo en ese momento

Sakura da un leve suspiro.

-No hay vuelta atrás –murmura con pesadez, rápidamente se dirige hacia la torre aunque con cada paso que daba sentía nauseas por el evento que se aproximaba.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprende frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Kiba, Lee y TenTen, ahora estaba enojada, tenía que ser con sus amigos, no quería que ellos la vieran morir, pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse callada. Sakura mira a Tsunade que traía esa gélida mirada hacia ella de odio, no podía decir nada Sakura sobre eso más que quedarse callada y mirando.

-Bien ya que se encuentran todos aquí, les anunciare de que trata su misión, es ir a llevar al señor del fuego este pergamino de suma importancia así que tengan cuidado, Lee tu quedas a cargo –dijo Tsunade rápidamente.

Sakura estaba nerviosa y tenten lo logra captar.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves muy pálida –dijo ella mirándola.

Los demás se fijan en ella, unos con preocupación y tsunade frunciendo el ceño, Sakura simplemente ignora las mirada y con una sonrisa trata de convencerlos.

-No sucede nada –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar a los demás.

-¿Segura?, porque si no puedes queda -

-¡NO! –dijo sakura alzando la voz, todos en la sala estaban con el rostro sorprendido y ella empieza a reir - yo, necesito el dinero para poder conseguir comida y otras cosas.

Los demás no muy seguros aceptan aquella escusa tan fácilmente que Sakura quería reír de ironía por lo fácil que todo estaba resultando ser, tan fácil que casi ni le dolía si no fuera porque sus amigos la verían -morir -.

-Tienen una media hora antes de irse –fue lo que alanzo a escuchar Sakura de tsunade antes de irse del lugar tan rápido como había llegado.

Sakura se fue directamente a su casa, agarró la mochila y justo antes de irse le da una última mirada en silencio, este quizás sería la última vez que vuelva a ver esta casa, antes de que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta cerró la puerta con llave.

Sin amargura va caminando hacia la tienda de ramen esta vez sin importarle con quien se encuentre en su camino, aun si fuera el mismo Naruto que de seguro debe estar muy enojado por lo que ella le hizo la noche anterior, no esperaba que se enojara mas, pero tampoco esperaba que las cosas fueran como antes, ella no era la misma Sakura amistosa que siempre trataba de ayudar a todos con -todo lo que podía - sino alguien odiada por todo el pueblo, lo único que podría atormentarle es aquel desdichado día en el que ella dijo aquellas palabras que le cambiaron la vida para siempre, aquellas palabras que ahora hacen que Naruto la odie y que no la haya perdonado, solo deseaba poder ver su sonrisa una vez mas pero no fue así, solo la cara de odio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento de sentir el esquicito olor de ramen de cerdo y el de camarón. Cómo le fascinaba ir a aquel lugar que le tranquilizaba de una gran manera al punto en que sus hombros se relajaban ligeramente.

Al entrar en aquel puesto de ramen ella se encuentra directamente con Ayame que siempre traía una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura por un momento se le quedó viendo tratando de memorizar cada una de sus facciones en especial aquella sonrisa suya que tanto calentaba el corazón de sakura hasta en los peores momentos, fue así hasta que decidió entrar, fue ahí cuando áyame se di cuenta de su presencia.

-Sakura, que bueno es verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo te esta yendo? –dijo Ayame trtando de no mostrar una cara triste, sakura se le quedó mirando por unos momentos con los ojos bien abriertos mostrando sus grandes oos color esmeralda los labios entre abiertos por un momento luego miró hacia la cartilla que tenía adelante.

-Estoy bien de hecho ahora mismo voy a una misión… -dijo en voz baja para que los de alrededor no la pudieran escuchar - me da una taza grande re ramen de cerdo por favor.

-¡Enseguida! –dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de irse.

Sakura se sentía mal y sabía que Ayame al enterarse también se sentiría mal, pero no se iría sin no decirle o si no le rompería el corazón y a ella misma igual mintiéndole de esa manera. Solo en ella pueda confiar como pare decir eso y todo lo demás que le ha dicho puesto que ella no es como Ino que aun cuando la quiere mucho es una soplona y aparte Ayame ha sido la que nunca le ha dado la espalda, por debajo de la mesa aprieta fuertemente los puños, tratando o rogando por no ver las lágrimas de Ayame, no quería tener otro peso enzima.

En tan poco tiempo Ayame regresó con el tazón de ramen y sakura empezó a comer, mientras áyame tomaba asiento frente suyo con una gran sonrisa. Esperaron a que Sakura terminara de comer y se quedan en silencio, era el momento en que sakura hablara, pero las palabras no le querían salir y cuando lo intentaba su corazón se estrujaba, pero el tiempo se agotaba.

-Ayame… -dijo en susurro pero captando la atención de la despreocupada Ayame - yo.. quiero decirte que me ire…

Ayame no entendía lo que Sakura le quería decir.

-Lo que pasa es que en realidad ya no regresaré… Adelantaron mi -muerte - –dijo Sakura en voz baja, Ayame se queda sorprendida por lo que su amiga le dijo - tu y tu padre serán los únicos que sabrás la verdad, pero te pido por favor, no le digas a nadie, aparte tú sabrás de mi al escuchar ya sabes mi apodo -ángel venenoso, eh venido a despedirme y bueno, no soy buena en esto… -

El rostro de Ayame se oscurece, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos preocupando a Sakura de verla llorar peor entonces se sorprende al ver que ella se levanta de pronto y se va a la cocina. Sakura se queda mirando aquel lugar por unos momentos y luego mira hacia abajo con dolor, pensando que ahora ella estaría odiándola, dejando escapar un suspiro ella se levanta y lentamente se iba, pero es detenida por teuchi con una mirada seria.

-Ya me dijo Ayame… -dijo sin cambiar la expresión -… ten, llevate esto para el camino –le dio un tazón con ramen para el camino.

Sakura va agarrando la taza y entonces teuchi le da un apretón de mano con una triste sonrisa, mientras tanto el rostro de Sakura estaba dibujado con una cara de sorpresa, sinceramente sakura no quería negárselo aunque sabía que no se lo llegaría a comer. Sakura asiente alejando la mano de Teuchi y es cuando siento unos brazos rodeándole era áyame que sus lágrimas salían de ella, sakura se queda inmóvil, como recordaba esta escena muy bien solo que con sentimientos distintos, ahora sakura agacha la cabeza con tristeza.

-Lo siento ayame, no puedo dejar de hacer esto –dice Sakura con tristeza apretó la mano de Ayame con fuerza tratando de transmitir las emociones que carecía en momentos atrás.

-Lo siento por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, esto es injusto –dijo ella desde atrás abrazándola aun más fuerte ya que sakura se estaba moviendo del lugar - por favor, quedémonos así un rato.

Sakura obedeció hizo lo que la otra quería ella comprendía por lo que estaba pasando ayame…

Por otro lado en algún lugar lejos de konoha cuatro amigos se encontraban de sentados en un lugar para descansar después de largar horas de estar saltando de rama en ramas por el gran bosque.

Sai tuvo su propia cuota de problemas en su vida, después de todo lo que solía trabajar para Danzo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los que en comparación con los problemas que mocoso estúpido sólo lo puso en con Naruto. Él tragó saliva, como expresión de sorpresa de Naruto se convirtió en un color oscuro, sus ojos entrecerrados en él y todo por un comentario de kakashi sobre el día en que fue a dormir a casa de sakura y lo mal entendió.

-Sai ... ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con Haruno? Explicar ahora. - Dijo fríamente cruzando los brazos. Sai miró a Kakashi en el pánico que por fin se decidió a intervenir. Kakashi se interpuso entre la creciente tensión y poner los brazos en alto, la sonrisa presente en su rostro. Sai dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

-Ahora, ahora Naruto -kun, no se puede detener a una pareja en el amor, tan raro como parece. - Los ojos de Sai sobresalía de su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba hablando? Naruto parecía tener todavía más enojada en este

-pero Kakashi, yo no estoy hablandote , así que se pierden! - dijo con un silbido distinto, y sus ojos brillaron un poco rojo por un momento rápido. Kakashi rápidamente fue y se sentó. Sai pensó mucho para una buena explicación. A continuación, una bombilla de luz se apagó en su cabeza.

-No estoy saliendo con Sakura Haruno, idiota! - dijo de manera tan convincente como sea posible, sin embargo, Naruto no estaba comprando su historia.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué Sakura ¿Estás saliendo entonces? - Dijo que un poco más relajado que antes, pero todavía preocupado. Sai pensó por un apellido.

-Sakura Azamanka - Naruto lo miró con recelo.

-Azamanka? Nunca he oído hablar de ella antes de que ni siquiera la había visto en realidad, es un campesino o un ninja? - dijo querer llegar al fondo de esto.

-Déjalo en paz Naruto, sé que la joven que está hablando para que pueda responder por él, ella es un campesino -. Kakashi dijo que interrumpir de nuevo. Ambos Sai y Naruto lo miró con sorpresa.

-Oh ... Veo Kakashi -sensei. Lo siento Sai, automáticamente asumí que era **la** que estaba hablando, pero bueno ya hay que irnos - Dijo sonriendo antes de dar la espalda al hombre pálido, Sai dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible de alivio. Y todo por una broma que empezó gracias a Kakashi. Una broma de muy mal gusto para decir verdad.

Sakura se hace a una lado, Ayame estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y eso le dolía sin más le dio una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Ayame, rápidamente al ver el estado de transe en ayame, sakura se va de ahí a paso lento, era lo que podía hacer por ella ya que la ha tratado de una gran manera en particular, además era la mejor manera de dejar a alguien, con un buen recuerdo de esa persona querida. Hablado de eso le hizo recordad a la chica de pelos rosados y largos a su viejo compañero de equipo Sasuke, ahora para ella él era su compañero de equipo un amigo, no ya no algo más que eso, lástima, ya no le daba tiempo de ir a ver su tumba, pero si regresara lo haría de seguro.

Siguió caminando hasta que se encuentra con los compañeros con los que viajaría, esto dolerá ella lo sabía quería hablar pero las palabras faltaban todos con cara alegres menos ella, traía una cara sombría.

-Hay que irnos y entregar esto lo más pronto posible –dijo Lee como jefe del equipo digo que iremos muy rápido demostrando nuestra fuerte llama de la juventud.

-Párale, no somos tan rápidos como tu –dijo tenten frunciendo el ceño.

Empezaron a andar, sakura miraba todo, el lugar tan alegre como siempre las hojas en su momento más reluciente, los árboles canturreaban por todo le lugar, sus compañeros sonreirían despreocupadamente, el cielo tan claro, todo era hermoso a excepción de ella que traía su cara pálida y sus sentidos de alerta lo mas alto posible, ya habían salido de konoha, se acercaba su muerte.

TenTen miró hacia atrás para comprobar cómo estaban todos, lo que le dio curiosidad fue la cara alterada de sakura desaceleró para estar junto a ella, las dos estaban en silencio sin mirarse solo hacia el sendero donde iban saltando de árbol en árbol. Sakura no entendía porque ahora estaba haciendo eso ella, su mente estaba tan confusa.

-Sakura, se que desde lo que pasó hace tiempo no nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos y lo comprendo, yo aún no te perdono –dijo tenten sin mirarla por una cara seria, Saura hace una mueca entonces era para discrimimnarla ha, ya se había acostumbrado, así que no le importaba- pero… también no es bueno el como te están tratando el pueblo, por eso bueno, yo quería que… fueramos llendo a ser amigas de nuevo…

Sakura se detiene por un momento, kakashi, Ino, Kiba, lee, sai y ahora tenten… quizás su vida no era tan mala… un poco de esperanza estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

-Sakura-chan mi flor ¿sucede algo? –pregunta lee deteniéndose.

-No es solo que hemos estado avanzando muy rápido –dijo ella tratando de ocultar su preocupación

-¡Ah!, entonces vamos a detenernos a comer –dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Tenten lo mira con desaprobación y Kiba trataba de levantarse sus ánimos, sakura saca la comida que le dio teuchi va con Kiba.

-Kiba, se que te sientes mal, he visto lo que sucedió en la mañana, pero… no sé cómo decirlo, quizás, debes aguantar y seguir adelante –dijo Sakura mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tu como sabes cómo me siento? –dijo Kiba frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Si, si lo se Kiba, porque yo quiero a Naruto –dijo con una pequeña pero quebradiza sonrisa sorprendiendo a Kiba- te comprendo porque todo este tiempo solo he conseguido ser odiada por el y mas ayer que traté de hablar con el solo para empeorar las cosas y me temo que nunca lo conseguiré, pero, me siento eliz de poder admitirlo.

-Sakura… Yo… lo siento –dijo Kiba sin nada que poder decir pues sakura estaba en una peor situación que el hasta se sentía estúpido por sentirse mal cuando había alguien que sufría mas y hablaba para animarlo.

-No te preocupes, pero promete que seguirás adelante y no dejes de cuidarla porque lo necesitará –dijo Sakura a sabiendas de lo que sucedería- además uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.

Kiba la miró con sorpresa, sakura había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarla, que hipócrita se sentía.

-¡Estamos siendo atacados!, todo el mundo alerta, proteger el pergamino! –dijo Tenten parándose de su lugar, todos dejaron su comida y sakura tiró su último alimento- Sakura ve con lee, Kiba estate conmigo.

Los cuatro fueron rodeados por un grupo de ninjas, tenpian unas mascaras que los protegían en sus rostros.

-_Ahora?, ¡aun no estoy lista! –_pensó sakura alarmada, ella bserbaba a tenten, lee y kiba junto con akamaru luchando.

Lee estaba usando taijutsu para luchar contra un shinobi del doble de su tamaño, que al parecer podía detener los ataques de lee. Sakura se levanta y se dirigía a lee pero es detenida por un kunai que le roza en el brazo, de escapar un quejido y miró a la kunoichi que le había lanzado el kunai con ojos de muerte. La mujer parecía divertirse al ver como sakura trataba de atacarla pues eviataba fácilmente los golpes de la chica de pelo rosado hasta se atrevió a bostezar frente a ella, la hizo enfuercer y se dispuso a portarse mas ceria acertando un golpe en el rostro de la chica de cabellos verdes. Su máscara cayó dejando revelar cicatrices en el rostro. Sakura aprovecho esta oportunidad para sanar sus heridas. Sakura mira a sus compañeros en problemas, porque trajeron a estos dos ANBU de la fuerza especial para atacar a sus compañeros?

Tenten es goleada en el pecho con una patada y lee estaba ciendo pisotead en la cabeza por el otro mientras que Akamaru y Kiba estaban llenos de sangre. Sakura miraba horrorizada el paisaje. ¿Por qué los ancianos tenían que ser tan crueles? Antes de que pudiera detener el ataque, la señora que hace unos momentos golpeó se encontraba a espaldas suya con un kunai en el cuello de sakura.

-Te acuerdas de mi cariño?, es hora de apagarte –dijo ella en un susurro. Sakura empezó a temblar, agarró su corazón y se negó.

-Sakura corre! –grita tenten tosiendo un poco de sangre, el shinobi que pateaba el pecho de la chica lo petó una vez mas para que tenten se callara pobrocando escuchar como las costillas de la chica se rompieran. Sakura grita, su tiempo había acabado.

La mujer le puso la píldora en la boca y esta se la tragó ahora solo le quedaban unos minutos. Golpeó a la chica mandándola a volar de ahí fue con el gran hombre que estaba aplastando a Lee mandándolo a volar varios metros, en el interior de Sakura había ira, luego fue por el hombre que estaba jugando con Kiba rompiéndole las piernas de un solo golpe y luego al gran gordo que estaba pateando a Tenten, se dirigió a el y con unos cuantos golpes le golpeó todas las costillas.

-Chicos ¡esperen ahora los- -empezó a decir pero fue detenida por los gritos de sus compañeros para que slaga del camino, pero…

Las aves de pronto salieron de sus nidos como una flecha silbó a una gran velocidad, sakura estaba sorprendida… Ella miró justo en su pecho, sus ojos estaban abiertos y nadie dijo nada. Una flecha de gran grosor y metálica sobresalía de su pecho. Su chaleco rojo se empañó de sangre, antes de que supiera ella estaba cayendo, sus ojos se nublaron y miró hacia tras a la mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa sádica. "adiós", la mujer desapareció levándose a sus compañeros mal heridos. Fue entonces que escucho gritar a alguien. Pudo sentir como alguien la agarra de la cintura y con la otra mano su mejilla. Era una silueta femenina lo más probable es que era tenten y luego dos más de y seguro Kiba y lee.

-¡Sakura!, lee, kiba su pulso esta llendo muy lento, maldita sea, esta perdiendo mucha sangre ¡sakura! –dijo Tenten con una voz lena de pánico.

-Sakura no mueras tienes que luchar, tu eres fuerte, aun tienes que intentar hablar con el! –dijo kiba lleno de histeria.

-Tenten, lee, kiba… Por favor sigan adelante, que bien que están mejor, no me perdonaría si murieran, Kiba sigue la promesa que me hiciste, Lee por favor no te vallas a desmoronar y tenten, se que me has perdonado pero gracias por querer ser mi amiga de nuevo –dijo sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tonta te perdono no te vallas –dijo tenten con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mis ojos se sienten pesados, me duele mucho… -dijo en un susurro con voz ronca, osió sangre, su visión se fue apagando hasta que solo vio negro su conciencia estaba apagándose igual. Tan pesada, como si tuviera sueño.

_ -Asi que esto es morir…_

Luego no escucho nada…

En konoha, un trueno se oyó por todo el lugar para luego tener una lluvia inesperada después de todo estaba soleado hace unos instantes. Muchos aldeanos como ninjas, se apresuraron a meterse dentro de sus casas.

**Un ruido sordo.**

Tsunade dejó caer el pael en el que estaba trabajando y se estremeció, de pronto se sentía todo río, una situación similiar cuando jiraja murió. Ella frunció el ceño, al escuchar el rayo en lo único que pudo pensar era en cierta chica de cabellos rosados. Necesitaba un trago.

Por otro lado Ino estaba teniendo una experiencia similar mientras miraba a lo lejos por su ventana, tenía una almohada en sus brazos que por cierto la abrazaba fuertemente, quería saber por que tenía este sentimiento tan inquientante. Su madre entró con una bandeja de comida y se la dio aunque Ino ni si quiera la miró dando un suspiro, no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija desde hace unos dos días , supuso que solo eran problemas y lo dejó ir saliendo de la habitación.

En otro lugar se encontraban Yamato, sai y kakashi jugando cartas cuando escuchan el ensordecedor trueno y luego la lluvia caer. Se miraron entre si y asintieron. Algo malo había pasado, alguien en algún lugar nadie sabía aun que, presentían que en poco tiempo sabrían.

En la residencia Namikazem Naruto estaba cenando solo, ramen, por supuesto. Hablar con sakura lo había molestado, sorbió su ramen, sabía tan amargo en comparación de cómo siempre lo ha sentido. Sakura era una chica extraña, pensó incomodo al abrir la puerta de su balcón. Hoy se le había propuesto a Hinata, sakura tenía razón aunque no lo quería admitir, hinata era perfecta. Sin embargo…Suspiro, al parecer era un día triste, hace unas horas estaba soleado, pero ¿por qué de repente se pone tan oscuro?

**Crash!**

Dio un salto y puso su mano en su corazón. Miró la cusa del ruido y vio el marco donde estaba la foto del equipo 7, la recogió y frunció el ceño, por su columna paso un escalofrío.

Sakura era la única con una grieta que ominosamente estaba cortado en el cuello. Miró hacia afuera y susurró al viento.

-Sakura.. ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

Al día siguiente seguía lloviendo a cantaros con gran disgusto para tsunade, pues no podría beber mas tarde, pues bien. Se las arregló para sacar un tarro de licor sin que se diera cuenta su aprendiz shizune. Era lo que necesitaba, no podía sacar de su cabeza a la chica de pelos rosados y no importa lo que hiciera aun seguía ahí.

-Que pesistente –gruñó ella, tomó un gran trago. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. No tenía ganas de trabajar en esto momentos. A veces deseaba poder estrangular a esa chica de pelos rosados. Pero a quien estaba engañando, estaba preocupada por ella, algo paso, pero ¿Qué?. No debería ser grave, o eso oro. Estaba sintiendo el sueño.

-tsunade-sama! –gritó shizune desde la distancia.

Los ojos de la sannin se abrieron y se estremeció de irritación. Su aprendiz abrió la puerta, la rubia jamás la había visto abrir la puerta con tanta fuerza como ahora. Tenía la cara pálida y respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué es chizune?- mas vale que sea importante –dijo tsunade aparentando estar trabajando, chizune solo asintió la cabeza.

-El el equipo de lee ha vuelto –dijo ella, los ojos de tsunade se abrieron.

-¿Ya?, que ha pasado es muy pronto?! –dijo tsunade viendo como su aprendiz se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-S-s-sakura, e-ella –empezo a decir tsunade sintió su piel de gallina.

-¿Esta herida, donde está, en el hospital? –peguntó ella, shizune asintió con la cabeza.

-Si pero—

Tsunade no siguió escuchándola y se fue corriendo de su ficina.

-cuida mis papeles –

Shizune trató de llamrla pero ella ya se había ido

-Tsunade-sama… sakura es … -dijo mientras de su rostro se derramaban lágrimas- muerta

Lee estaba en la sala de espera del Hospital, él no había dicho nada desde que regresó, Tenten estaba en una habitación en el hospital el tratamiento de sus costillas rotas, lo que podía manejar sus lesiones, ya que sólo tenía contusiones y arañazos al gual que kiba y akamaru. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, ya que no ha dormido desde la noche anterior, ¿cómo podría? Su mejor amigo fue herido y uno de sus amigos era ... Tenía la cabeza en sus manos con incredulidad ante la situación. ¿Cómo podía dejar pasar una cosa así? Lee se sentía miserable y, sin embargo no sufrió casi tanto como los otros dos miembros de su equipo. Él estaba en shock, nadie podría conseguir un vistazo de él, oyó la puerta del hospital abre con un golpe. Se dio la vuelta a la conmoción con cansancio y se le hundió el estómago.

-Diganme donde está sakura haruno, ¿Cuál es su habitación? –dijo golpeando la puerta del mostrador.

Lee en estos momentos quería huir y desaparecer. Tsunade lo miró y se dirigió a el.

-Lee ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde está sakura? –preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados y con una mriada seria. El no hizo nada ni una mueco ni siquiera la miró, solo el suelo- ¡te estoy hablando!

-Tsunade sam, no sirve, no podrá hablar –dijo una enfermera caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué no?- -preguntó ella en un arranque de genio, su terquedad no le había dejado, incluso después de todos estos años. La enfermera lo miró con tristeza y le cogió la mano y la de ella y los condujo a la habitación donde estaba Tenten y kiba

-Creo que usted debe preguntar a Tenten-san y kiba-san.- Ella le dijo amablemente y cerró la puerta para darles privacidad. Tsunade hizo una mueca al ver a Tenten en un cuello ortopédico con su pie izquierdo en un molde, ella también estaba respirando de un ventilador, junto a ella estaba kiba con el cuerpo enrollado por gasas y un brazo enyesado, ¿qué clase de peligro se experimentan en esta misión? ¿Dónde estaba Sakura ..?

-Tsunade-sama ... te diré lo que pasó lo mejor que puedo ... le sugiero que se siente –dijo Tenten quitándose la máscara de oxígeno y comenzó a toser

-Nosotros... nos atacaron en el punto medio de la selva fuera de Konoha. Lee, kiba y yo fuimos derrotados por unos ninjas entonces –empezó a derramar lágrimas- sakura fue a golpear a todos esos ninjas, si no fuera por ella estaríamos muertos o tardaríamos en llegar- pero la mujer era mucho más fuerte. Éran mas fuertes que nosotros. Ella fue la única a la par de ellos… -tos- estábamos por ayudarla pero…-los ojos de tenten se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

A Tsunade no le gustaba nada como sonaba eso.

-¿pero que?, habla! –ladró tsunade.

-Fue entonces que la única mujer se puso detrás de ella y le lanzó una flecha… y traspasó su cuerpo… Ella, no sufrió tiempo. –empezó a decir Kiba con las manos hechas puño- Traté de detenerlo pero… ¡Era tanta sangre!...

Tenten estaba sacudiéndose por el solloo y Kiba dejó de hablar, los dos lamentándose en voz baja, Kiba abrazó a tenten y esta empezó a gritar.

-¿qué quieres decir?... Sakura es… ella ha –empezó a decir Tsunade entrecortadamente, no quería terminar esa frase que siempre le traía dolor.

-Si, Sakura Haruno fue declarada muerta al llegar –dijo la enfermera al entrar con nuevos vendajes para los compañeros de ahí.

La mujer de pelos rubios cayó al suelo, ¿qué había hecho?, había visto como sakura actuaba mal, pero sabiendo eso la envió a la misión, aun sabiendo que podría ser peligroso. Sus ojos color avellana se ampliaron por el horror. Había causado la muerte de otro ser querido.

**Al fin eh podido escribir un nuevo capítulo de esta serie que tanto me gusta se que no eh podido seguirle constantemente pero al parecer mi familia tiene la mala suerte de echar a perder las cosas como la lap y psss ahora mismo quien sabe porque no sirve l me tardo mas al usar el teclado en pantalla.**

**Pero dejando eso de lado espero que les guste esta trágica historia que apenas esta empezado el drama de lo que vendrá mas adelante.**

**Quiero agradecer a los que me han escrito sobre sus comentarios (que por cierto ahora con apenas 8 capítulos traigo y que haya crecido la cantidad de gente que lea y comente en este fanfic eso me pone muy feliz agradesco sus 32 comentarios)opiniones y contestando a una pregunta en general es la razón por la cual no puse narusaku es porque me gusta ver que haya retos entre esta pareja para que entre ellos mismos se sientan deseables y anhelen estar juntos.**

**Agradecimientos:**

vane-Namikaze

Sakura kunoichi no power por cierto ¿que es eso de ud? y eso de hablar muy de ud no se asi pierden un poco de autenticidad los personajes

ahsayuni15f

**Atte. Mayura. karin**


	10. Reacciones

**Capítulo 10:reacciones. **

-Tsunade-sama?"-una enfermera gritó con pánico como la hokage se dejó caer al suelo de la risa, la mujer de cabello rubio estaba gritando tonterías y estaba tratando de alejarse de Tenten y kiba, quienes la miraron con confusión

-Tsunade-sama que esta- empezó a murmurar Tenten

-No, Yo no los maté, ¡yo no fui! Nunca los he matado!" -chilló mientras las lágrimas fluian desmenusadamente por su rostro. Temiedos Kiba miraban a la hokage sin saber que rostro mostrara si uno de miedo o uno de asombro al ver a la hokage, el rostro que siempre mostrabcreyera eh irá frente a los subditos ahora se desmoronaba frente a ellos.

-Kiba... ¿qué le pasa?" le pidió a su compañera que lo miró turbado y este negó con la cabeza, a el ni le salían las palabras por el shock repentino.

-P-¿por qué me miras así? ¿Crees que es mi culpa ya deja de juzgarme!-gritó la hokage gritó dando de golpes contra la pared. Esta fue la primera vez que los dos jóvenes Shinobi había visto su Hokage así. La enfermera llamó a otra enfermera para que ella llamase a Shizune.

**En la mente de Tsunade**

Tsunade estaba rodeada de figuras encapuchadas, quienes pedían juicio, miró a ellos a la cara y su rostro empezo a mostrar miedo que le calaba hasta los huesos. Ellos empezaban a hablar arrastrando con ellos palabras con malicia y el odio

-asesina!-

-Maten a la bruja!-

-Mató a su hermano y su amante y ahora ella mató a su propio aprendiz!,Criatura malvada!- Ella negó con la cabeza temblando mas y más de como si aquellas palabras se le enterrarán en la piel cada vez más y más profundo de su ser.

-¡No! ¡Basta! Yo no los maté! Lo siento! Por favor, perdóname!-gritó histérica

-Demonio!- le gritaron y comenzaron a arrojarle piedras. Gritó cuando las rocas cayeron precisamente sobre su cuerpo, ella levantó la vista rápidamente para ver los rostros de aquellas personas estos se quitan las capuchas para dejar mostrar sus rostros. Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de golpe y se arrastró lejos de ellos con miedo.

-Dan? Nawaki? Sakura?- ella gimió de dolor y asombro, el trío le lanzaban miradas frívolas.

-Hermana, ¿por qué me diste el collar? Yo quería ser el Hokage, pero tenias que darme esa estupidez y mátame! Estaba tan asustado hermana, ¿por qué no estabas a mi lado?-Nawaki preguntó tristemente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el corazón de Tsunade se torció en gritos por hermano pequeño

-No Nawaki, Yo nunca te habría dado eso si hubiera sabido que habrías muerto, lo juro!- se declaró procuraba tocarle, sólo para ser detenido por Dan. Ella lo miró con tristeza

-Tsunade ... ¿por qué me dejas morir? Me prometiste que podias haber salvado mi vida y sin embargo he muerto. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Yo te amaba tanto y sin embargo permitiste q muriera tan fácilmente.- Él dijo mirándola con frialdad. Ella no sabía ni que decir.

-No Dan ... Traté de salvarte lo juro!- ella respondió con voz temblorosa, el se burló y le sujetó sus mano mirándola con malicia

-No trataste lo suficiente-. Le soltó las manos ella miró hacia abajo y gritó. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Su miedo a la sangre regresó con toda su fuerza, ella trató de secarlos en su blusa, pero se negó a salir. Ella gimió y se mantiene a sí misma y se echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante,

-Está bien, te irá bien, todo irá bien, estás bien ...- repitió las palabras una y otra vez sólo se detuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Ella levantó la vista con temor

-Tsunade-sama ... ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Estás más contenta porque estoy muertos? Apuesto a que eres.- Sakura dijo sin emoción, Tsunade negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y trató de abrir la boca, pero fue detenido por Sakura

-No ... ambos sabemos que eres más feliz de esta manera, yo era sólo una carga, no es cierto? Nada más que un tonta imbécil que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, un poco como lo hiciste con Orochimaru eh _Sensei_ ? -Ella se burló le soltó la mano y se alejó, ella trató de llamar a ellos, pero se detuvo. Ella miró hacia abajo en estado de shock cuando su cuerpo fue envuelto por la oscuridad, la oscuridad odioso que temía. Tsunade gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie se ofreció, ninguno. Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Tsunade se detuvo en la oscuridad más allá gritando todo el camino hacia abajo.

-Tsunade-sama!- Shizune gritó sacudiendo la mujer histérica, ella pidió a la enfermera que le traiga un poco de cloroformo en un trapo y lo hicieron. Lo colocó sobre el rostro de la mujer que lucha, y casi de inmediato se convirtió en su lucha cada vez más débil, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Shizune suspiró y se enjugó el sudor que se formó sobre la frente. KIba y Tenten traian miradas de exaltación en sus caras de lo que acaba de suceder.

-S-Shizune-san, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-Tenten le preguntó mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente mirando a la mujer inconsciente, agarró los brazos de KIba para el apoyo de sus nervios crispados. Él la miró curiosamente pero se mantuvo callado. Shizune dejó escapar una risa amarga y se puso de pie como las enfermeras y doctores rodearon la Sannin y se la llevaron a otra habitación.

-_Que,_ mi querida Tenten es la razón por la que Tsunade no puede permanecer sobrio durante mucho tiempo. -Ella dijo con amargura mientras sus ojos seguían el equipo médico que lleva a cabo la excusa lamentable para una mujer. Tenten frunció el ceño

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede alguien llegar a _eso_? " -exclamó haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sus costillas se rozaban.

-Confía en mí Tenten-san si usted pasara por lo que Tsunade-sama tuvo que pasar, estaría parcialmente loco también.- Ella murmuró tristemente.

-Sabes ...- Shizune comenzó -Tsunade-sama me dijo una vez que la única cosa que ella más teme en este mundo no es la muerte, Akatsuki, o incluso la guerra- .Tenten miró con curiosidad

-¿Qué es entonces?-

-La realidad- Ella dijo, y se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a dos shinobi aturdido detrás.

* * *

><p>Ino se paseaba arriba y abajo por la habitación, sabía que algo andaba mal, podía <em>sentir<em> eso, Sakura estaba herido en alguna parte y ella no sabía lo mal o donde incluso se encontraba. Un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar, rápidamente se abrió revelando los ojos de su madre llenos de dolor.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué es? ¿Te sientes bien, ¿quieres sentarte-su madre le sujetó las manos.

-Cariño Ino, tengo algo importante que decirte, debes sentarse.- Ino se dio cuenta de que a ella no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir, tuvo un presentimiento. Se sentaron y es cuando Yuri le contó lo sucedido a Sakura.

- ino miel, d-dijeron q ella murió de manera rápida, y q-q-que ella no s-f-sufrir por mucho tiempo.- Su madre lloraba entre las palabras. Ino se levantó rápidamente. Su madre la miró con tristeza

-ino, ya sé que son-Ino? Ino!-su madre gritó sacudiendo la rubia inconsciente en el suelo. Esta fue la razón por la que odiaba decirle noticias malas a la niña, no podía manejarlo.

* * *

><p>La madre de Sakura estalló en las puertas del hospital, respirando con dificultad, con el rostro pálido por el cansancio. Se acercó a la recepción rápidamente y exigió ver a su hija<p>

-Hola yo escuché a mi hija estaba aquí? Sakura Haruno es su nombre, ¿puedes decirme por favor en qué habitación está?- rogó y la enfermera de la recepción asintió con la cabeza y miró a un gráfico.

-cuarto 208, caminar en línea recta y luego doblar a la izquierda, a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. -Ella contestó mirando hacia atrás a su trabajo. La madre de Sakura asintió con agradecimiento y siguió sus instrucciones y, finalmente, estaba de pie delante de la habitación de su hija. Respiró profundamente

-_Cálmate Atsuko, ella está bien, tu bebé está bien. -_ pensó para ella misma agarrando el mango de la puerta y la abrió, ella se preparó para que su hija este con vendas, y probablemente con un respirador. Eso es lo peor que podría haber ocurrido, pensó, con seguridad. Cuando entro en la habitación, sin embargo todo lo que pensaba se lanzó inmediatamente a la ventana.

No había ventiladores, máscaras de oxígeno, médicos de pie a su alrededor, vendajes y yesos no sobre el cuerpo de su bebé. Lo único que fue sin embargo era Sakura durmiendo en la cama. Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a su hija. No era tan malo como pensaba, pensó con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Sakura dulzura, mamá está aquí.- Ella susurró a su hija "durmiendo". Sakura se veia dormir tan pálida y frágil ahí, tan tranquilo, que odiaba molestarla.

Atsuko se pasó una mano por el pelo sedoso de Sakura, ella esperó a que su bebé se mueva, a moverse, a hacer _algo._ Sakura no respondió sin embargo, ella seguía durmiendo. Atsuko intento sacudiendo suavemente para despertarla... Pero ninguna respuesta se daba por parte de sakura.

-dulzura, Sakura, despierta.- Le pidió a su voz se elevaba con cada intento. Atsuko sintió que su corazón se detiene cuando se dio cuenta de algo, Sakura no estaba respirando.

-¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! Mi hija no está respirando, ella no es- Una enfermera entró corriendo en la habitación y echó un vistazo a la parte posterior del cuerpo y en la madre frenética, la enfrentó con lástima

-Lo siento, querida, me olvidé de decirle que su niña había muerto antes de llegar aquí ... Lo siento mucho señora.- Ella dijo en tono de disculpa como la madre delante de ella cayó a sus pies, en estado de shock,

Atsuko empezó jadeando y sostuvo su camisa haciendo una mueca de dolor, cayó al suelo jadeando, los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron y ella llamó a sus compañeros.

-AYUDA! ALGUIEN Está teniendo un ataque! NECESITO UN DOCTOR DOCTOR AHORA! lla enfermera gritó y fue rodeado rápidamente por un equipo médico.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba en camino al hospital lo más rápido que pudo. Oyó de Hinata que el equipo de Lee fueron heridos de todo, él corrió de tejado en tejado. Estaba preocupado por Sakura, esa foto era una premonición de que se lesionaria, lo sabía lo sabía.<p>

Después de unos 5 minutos estaba en la puerta del hospital e interrumpió con tal fuerza que casi quitó las puertas del hospital. Corrió a la recepción y golpeó las manos en la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Dónde estás Sakura Haruno? Dímelo ahora- Exigió, la enfermera suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien, hoy fue simplemente **no** era su día

-Room 208 e -

-¡Gracias! -gritó corriendo por el pasillo, la enfermera gritó

-NO SE CORRE POR EL PASILLO y vas por el camino equivocada IDIOTA!- ella puso los ojos cuando oyó un choque audible, seguido de lenguaje explícito de los cuerpos múltiples. El rubio se sonrojó avergonzado y se fue por la otra dirección.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero Naruto finalmente encontrola habitación, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y abrió la puerta, él se asustó de que Sakura iba a gritarle y decirle que se fuera, él se comportaría como un idiota pues sabía que ella no quiere verlo.

Cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta, preparándose para un ataque de ira arrojó y el mar de palabrotas que diría la kunoichi herida, pero, Nunca llegó, poco a poco abre los ojos, y por un momento se detuvo su corazón.

Sakura estaba allí tendido, ningún sonido salía de ella, su pecho no sube o baja, ella también parecía inquietantemente pálido como un cadáver. El color desapareció de su rostro, cuando se decide dio pasos vacilantes hacia su amiga peli rosa

-S-Sakura? -susurró con incredulidad, ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

-H-jajajaja me tienes, ok, buena broma - Él sonrió mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, esperó a que ella salta y diga "¡Sorpresa! Te tengo bien ¿no? ' esperaba suspirar de alivio y contestar con un "Sí me has tenido" esperaba y fue una decepción, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras él se acercó y le tocó la cara pálida. Él gimió cuando ella aún estaba inmóvil,

-Sakura-chan, despierta, por favor.- Ningún movimiento

-¡No! ¡No puedes morir! Yo no te dejaré! -gritó sacudiendo a grandes rasgos, la sábana se deslizó hacia abajo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, así como un agujero en el pecho que era rojo. Él la soltó y negó con la cabeza

-No ... no Sakura! Yo no te dije que te perdonaba todavía! Yo no te dije cuánto lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, no quiero herir tus sentimientos nunca más, has ganado n-no te enojes, si golpeame cuando me lo merezca por ser un pervertido, lo prometo! No te mueras! Por favor, no te mueras! ¡No me dejes en paz! -gritó, él no había llorado así desde Gaara, Jiraiya y muertes incluso Sasuke. No quería perder a su mejor amiga.

-Sakura, despierta, por favor! Sakura lo siento! Por favor, no me dejes Por favor Sakura!- rogó histéricamente, los médicos llegaron después de escuchar su voz en pánico y comenzaron a arrastrarlo lejos. Trató de acercarse a la mujer muerta, pero seguían arrastrándolo lejos del cadáver. Se puso furioso cuando el médico coloca la sábana sobre la cara, sabía que sólo lo hizo cuando alguien estaba realmente muerto.

-SAKURAAAAAAA-

Lo siento en verdad, siento haberme tardado pero es que he tendió muchas cosas que hacer además este ha a ser mi último año en la prepa y psss ahorita eh pasado por un mal de amores y me he deprimido :( y la verdad no eh tenido ganas de nada lo siento pero por eso les he traído esto chiquito y cuando este en vacaciones me pondré a escribir y cuando me sienta mejor sentimentalmente :/ bueno espero que les haya gustado este poco que les pude escribir y gracias por los revieses que me han mandado eso me ponen feliz y lo siento si creyeron que ya no le iba a seguir :(


	11. Muerta y viva

**Capítulo 11:**

**Muerta y Viva**

... Konoha... Si Konoha, ese lugar desde hace unos días donde rebozaba la luz y tranquilidad, donde los rayos tocaban cálidamente la tierra con alegría. Ahora mismo se encontraba sin luz y lloviendo por todos lados, gente te que se pasaba vendiendo con felicidad sus productos ahora ese resguardaban de la lluvia que no dejaba de caer, los niños en vez de salir bajo la lluvia para saltar sobre los grandes pequeños charcos de agua se encontraban dentro de sus casa con miradas tristes esperando que acabase este momento de tanta tristeza.

Konoha... Estaba de luto... Si... Toda Konoha o la mayoría se dirigía al cementerio para guardar luto a la kunoichi que hace poco tiempo la odiaban y ahora simplemente se sentían mal, así es, mal, pésimo, pero, es como se dice uno nunca valora algo o a alguien ta cuando lo pierden... Y así fue con sakura, ella era una chica muy buena que trataba de ayudar a la gente con sus medicamentos además de que muchos pensaban que ella había sobrepasado a Tsunade en muchos aspectos, se hacían filas para poder pasar e ir a leer a la chica de pelos rosados que estaba reposada en una cama llena de flores y ella se encontraba con su ropa de ninja, parecía una muñeca de porcelana pálida como la la hoja de papel más blanco y traía un semblante tranquilo que hace tiempo que nadie veía en ella, era como si estuviera en paz.

Todos en el lugar se sentían culpables pues cada uno aporto para hacer sentir mal a la kunoichi, una mujer con mucha energía se esfumó de un momento para otro quitando un poco la vida de las personas, pues, a muchos los había salvado o curado alguna vez, había luchado con ellos y por ellos.

En el cementerio frente a la chica a unos costados de la gran fila se encontraban un gran numero de sillas en la que se encontraba continuas de la aldea con los que tuvo contacto la chica y por supuesto la chica madre de la niña que al parecer estaba destruida, sus ojos estaban vacíos, con grandes orejeras y el pelo desaliñado, no miraba a ninguna parte en especial, era como si estuviera en su propio mundo en el que no quería salir, un mundo en el que ella misma se había encerrado para poder no ver la dura realidad, sólo salían lágrimas sin sesar desde hace un día que ella vio a su hija muerta en e hospital, se veía más delgada y con menos fuerzas de lo normal.

muchos de los compañeros maestros y equipos de la generación de sakura estaban ahí, hasta el mismo katzekage estaba con sus dos hermanos Con ropajes negros que los cubrían.

enfrente de sakura se posicionó la maestra de aquella excepcional alumna con mirada vacía y llena de culpabilidad, pero ahora no era momento de emborrachare eso sería más al rato cuando estuviera sola en un cuarto vacío en la que nadie pudiera molestarla y ahogarse con el sake que era la única amiga que la hacía sentirse confortable.

Al lado de la hokage se estaba con ella el equipo 7... o lo que quedaba de el... Si... Ahora solo quedaban Naruto y kakashi... Los dos con ojos lastimeros, habían fracasado, fracasado por tener un equipo unido y fuerte... Bueno, de lo fuerte nadie duda que este era el equipo mas fuerte que puede haber en konoha, con kakashi y una vez sus 3 alumnos que demostraron sobrepasarse, pero claro, uno se fue al lado oscuro, otro no podía controlar a sus estudiantes cuando su pasado aun fue algo distorsionado y doloroso, otro hiperactivo y muy inocente que siempre buscaba lo imposible aun teniendo el zorro dentro de el y por último la chica que creció frágil por la divicion de un gran equipo y que al final su determinación por ser fuerte como ellos que la llevó a ser algo distante pero fuerte que trataba de dar luz aun cuando dentro de ella se rompía del dolor por ser imponente. Pero unido al final nunca se pudo hacer...

-Sakura, fue una gran kunochi que ayudo mucho siendo una gran ninja salvando vidas y dando mas de lo que ella podía dar, ella ha sido mi mejor aprendiz y ahora puedo decir que ella ha sido mi mayor orgullo, a todos siempre nos ha dado la mano aun... -dijo tsunade con un nudo en la garganta y con lagrimas que se querían asomar por sus ojos- ... cuando le dimos la espalda ella siempre dio la cara siendo limpia... protegió a sus compañeros hasta la muerte... este es un gran ejemplo para un ninja de lo que deben de ser.

Tsunade ya no quizo hablar pues sentia mucho dolor y solo dio honores a sakura dejando una flor dandole la palabra a kakashi.

Naruto miraba el cuerpo de Sakura tendido que parecía estar en un sueño dejando a un lado lo que kakashi decía, fue entonces que cerró los ojos de dolor, quería olvidar aquel día que provoco la muerte de sakura, pero por mas que lo hacía mas le venía en mente.

(recuerdo del pasado)

...después de la lucha con sasuke en un lugar apartado...

El lugar estaba hecho trizas, escombros por todos lados, cráteres por aqui y por haya y sangre cubría algunos lugares, en medio de tanto caos se encontraban dos chicos jadeantes parados inmóviles mirandose uno al otro. Sus ropas estaban hechas trisas y en sus cuerpos se podían ver grandes y pequeñas heridas y muchos moretones de la lucha que acaban de tener hace unos momentos.

Los dos lo sabían ya no tenían chakra en ellos, y apenas y podían caminar no sin dejar derramar sangre de las heridas abiertas por tantos cortes que se dieron unos contra otros y no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que uno de ellos muera lo sabían.

Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos, de todo lo que había pasado en la fiera batalla nunca se espero aquel final en el que quedaron. Sasuke con su propia espada había hecho que Naruto le diera en el pulmón.

-SASUKEEE! ¿por qué? -le pregunto iracundo Naruto, pues ambos sabían que al fina Naruto le había ganado a Sasuke, pero este hizo un movimiento inesperado.

Sasuke que tenía una sombra bajo su rostro lo mira con ojos amables sorprendiendo mas a Naruto al grado de apaciguar si ira.

-¿Por qué?, simple... Tu habías ganado... Me has salvado Naruto lo reconozco, pero... -tose sangre- no puedo regresar a ese lugar, no después de todo lo que hice por los que amenace, después de matar tantas vidas... Aun cuando he cambiado no va a ser lo mismo... me miraran con temor y hasta odio, se alejaran de mi... No creo que perdonen fácilmente, no cuando yo no lo hago... -tose otra vez- es por eso que merezco morir y que mejor que en tus manos... Se feliz Naruto... no te hundas en la oscuridad... tu eres un hermano igual para mi...

-Sasuke vamos... no te mueras eres mi familia y ya he perdido a mucha... no me hagas esto -dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dobe... -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa- ... y gracias...

Al decir eso este cayó muerto sobre la espada de el mismo que sostenía ahora únicamente Naruto.

Naruto estaba en trance, pero su cuerpo cedió y cayo al piso frente a sasuke por no tener fuerzas...

De pronto a lo lejos empieza a correr alguien y mucho mas atrás de ella una multitud de gente.

-Narutoooo! -gritó la chica, al parecer era sakura... esto le iba a doler en el alma.

La chica de pronto ya estaba con ellos mirandolos con dolor y desesperación tratando de curar a un Naruto que no hablaba y respondía, pero que gracías a sakura rápidamente se estaba sintiendo mejor, hasta que lo mira a los ojos.

-¿y sasuke? -pregunto con ansia y angustia mezclada, fue entonces que vio lo que Naruto seguía con la mirada y era Sasuke tirado en el piso peor que Naruto con una gran herida en el pecho y por todos lados, ella estaba horrorizada, había dejado escapar un grito. luego miró la mano de Naruto y el traía una espada, las lágrimas salían por los ojos de Sakura y una furia increíble se paró de su lugar el cual había caído cuando grito, en esos momentos ya había mucho gente alrededor de ellos, mas de media konoha... que quedaba...

-Te odio! -gritó sakura dandole un fuerte golpe a Naruto en la mejilla tirándolo y este la miraba asustado por las duras palabras que ella le daba- ojalá tu hubieras muerte en vez de el, eres el demonio, nunca debí ser de tu equipo.

Después de que ella dijo aquellas palabras mucha gente la odio por decir algo así al salvador de konoha. vivió lo que el vivió de pequeño... Hasta el sintió que la odiaba por lo que le dijo cuando mas la necesitaba...

El fue el único que fue al entierro de sasuke, pues nadie quería ir a ver el causante del desastre de la guerra en konoha... Si solo el y kakashi fueron...

...Fin de recuerdo...

Si, primero fue su maestro, después Sasuke y ahora sakura, la gente se le escapaba de sus manos tan fácilmente... es doloroso...

Kakashi había dejado de hablar y ahora el quería pasar para acabar con este dolor que le carcomía por dentro...

Naruto tomo su lugar frente a todos que esperaban escuchar algo de el, palabras que pudieran consolar a todos.

-sakura-chan fue... alguien que yo aprecie mucho y que quize mucho, yo y kakashi pudimos ver sus grandes cambios todo lo que fue hasta convertirse en lo que todos conocieron una gran mujer que nos ayudaba, esforzaba mucho mas de lo que ella podía darnos, ella tenía un gran corazón y quiero decir -dijo el apretando la mano fuertemente- que siento averla ignorado todo este tiempo yo se lo que eso se siente y por eso mismo me arrepiento de haberle hecho eso y se que ahora es muy tarde para pedir perdón, siempre quizo ser fuerte pero para mi ella ya lo era...

Muchos no aguantaron y lloraron después del pequeño discurso de naruto bajo a lluvia, la gente paso, el entierro se hizo y la gente se fue yendo dejando a muy pocos.

-Naruto... siento que sakura haya muerto asi... -dijo Gaara viendo a su mejor amigo con la cabeza gacha- aun le debo que haya salvado a mi hermano...

-... -Naruto no dijo nada- no es eso gaara, le di la espalda en el momento que ella necesito mas a su amigo... sintió lo que nosotros sentimos... y yo... fui muy ciego...no le pude pedir perdon...

-...lo siento mucho... a veces suele suceder estas cosas pero... ella murio salvando la vida de los demás... -dijo gaara- ella es digna de ser una kunoichi.

Gaara se despidió golpeándole levemente la espalda para dejar a Naruto un poco mas de tiempo a solas. Dentro de su chaqueta negra se encontraba una rosa roja y la depositó en la tumba para luego irse de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo una noche oscura donde ni una alma se veía en el cementerio unos agentes aparecieron saltando de rama en rama hasta estar dentro del cementerio sigilosos y sin decir nada.

-por aquí, ya casi llegamos -dijo uno en susurro, todos al parecer tenían máscaras anbu.

-aquí es -dijo otro deteniéndose en una tumba.

todos se miran al unicioso y asienten y uno con un jutsu quita la tierra y sacan de ella una tumba bien decorada y la abren con un poco de dificultad hasta que lo logran y de ella ven a una chica de pelos rosas que estaba "muerta", de pronto ella abre los ojos.

-bienvenida Haruno Sakura -dijo uno de los Anbu.

**Lo se esta corto pero creo que lo que puse fue suficiente para este capitulo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**eh no es cierto no eh acabado!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mira a las personas que estaban ahi ella miraba con preocupación mientras su rostro se volvía azul hasta que alguien le golpea la espalda y ella respira de golpe y el color vuelve a su rostro.

-así que ya ha pasado tiempo desde que "mori" -dijo sakura a nadie en especial mirando todo a su alrededor que apenas y podía mientras se volvía a acostumbrar a ver y moverse, nunca había sentido lo que ahora sintió fue algo extraño y único hablando de que ha sentido muchas cosas.

-Señorita Haruno tenemos que movernos -dijo uno de los hombres.

Sakura asiente y le ayudan a salir de aquel ataud que no iba a extrañar en absoluto, es mas ni lo quiso voltear a ver mientras estos chicos lo volvían a ocultar por mientras ella volvía a acostumbrarse a lo que era mover un cuerpo, cuando terminaron todos se fueron yendo al lugar que sakura conocía bien su guarida, el lugar en donde ella se la pasaba entrenando y haciendo experimentos, recuerdos le vinieron a la mente y al darse cuenta ya estaban dentro del edificio. enfrente de las 3 puertas, la negra, la blanca y la marrón. Sakura se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta blanca cuando la detienen.

-No, nos han dado ordenes de llevarla a la puerta marrón le han asignado un compañero de equipo -dijo un chico con voz monotona.

Sakura alza la ceja pues no se esperaba que tuviera un compañero pero asiente, ordenes son ordenes, se dirige a la puerta y al entrar ve el campo y escucha una explosión ella al instante corre y al ir al lugar de donde procede el ruido ve un crater y al parecer había una persona ahí de pie pero por el polvo no se podía distingir hasta que poco a poco la nube se va llendo y no se lo podía creer!, de todas las personas el estaba en frente de ella.

-Sasuke -fue lo único que pudo decir al ver esos ojos rojos mirándola de frente con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola Sakura...

**Y aqui si les dejo el capitulo en realidad solo iba a dejar hasta el funeral pero se me ocurrió mejor dejarlo aqui :D que opinan les gustó? ja ja j, bueno comenten porfa que no han dejado muchos reviews :( y eso motiva a cualquier escritor :) **

**atte: mayurakarin**


	12. Encuentro y sentimientos

**Capítulo 13:**

**Encuentro y emociones**

-No, nos han dado ordenes de llevarla a la puerta marrón le han asignado un compañero de equipo -dijo un chico con voz monotona.

Sakura alza la ceja pues no se esperaba que tuviera un compañero pero asiente, ordenes son ordenes, se dirige a la puerta y al entrar ve el campo y escucha una explosión ella al instante corre y al ir al lugar de donde procede el ruido ve un crater y al parecer había una persona ahí de pie pero por el polvo no se podía distingir hasta que poco a poco la nube se va llendo y no se lo podía creer!, de todas las personas el estaba en frente de ella.

-Sasuke -fue lo único que pudo decir al ver esos ojos rojos mirándola de frente con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola Sakura...

Sakura miraba sorprendida lo que tenía frente a ella era algo que no se lo esperaba por nada… Era el. Su cuerpo de por si estaba entumecido por estar sin moverse por un largo tiempo y ahora con verlo; era como estar viendo el pasado, un pasado que ya no quería recordar, algo que la ha dejado marcada desde la infancia, un dolor que nunca ha llegado a cicatrizar.

Miles de emociones corría por su mente en esos momentos, emociones que hace tiempo que no sentía, por él, si por él, odio, ira, sorpresa, decepción, angustia, tristeza y la alegría de todos esos tiempos. Recuerdos de la infancia hasta la actualidad llegaron a ella.

Ahora se sentía algo humillada, todo, TODO es una actuación, hasta él ha estado involucrado haciendo creer que el era un criminal, no sabía cuántos más pueden estar metidos en esto pero al ver sus sonrisa liviana y como le habla de la forma más liviana no aguanto más, simplemente agacho la cabeza y pequeños chillidos ahogados se empezaron a escuchar en ella como ella empezó a temblar en su lugar. Sasuke que la miraba atentamente deja escapar un suspiro largo de su boca y se dirige hacia ella, no notando que el compañero de pelo rojo que estaba a un lado de ella con una máscara con forma de pájaro y una banda roja en el extremo de un brazo se movía minuciosamente al lado contrario de sakura.

-vaya, al parecer no has cambiado nada desde nuestro último encuentro- dijo este con una sonrisa socarrona como siempre altiva y con paso seguro -siempre llorando por todo, vaya que me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, nunca me lo espere y menos de ti, pero mira aqui estamos tu y o dentro de un espacio en el que pocos conocen, en una mentira, estamos aqui pero no somos nosotros porque nosotros hemos muerto para la gente.

Sasuke alarga una mano para acariciar su larga cabellera rosada, pero esta le quita la mano con rapidez sorprendiendo al mismo sasuke.

Ahora se sentía algo humillada, todo, TODO es una actuación, hasta él ha estado involucrado haciendo creer que el era un criminal, no sabía cuántos más pueden estar metidos en esto pero al ver sus sonrisa liviana y como le habla de la forma más liviana no aguanto más, simplemente agacho la cabeza y pequeños chillidos ahogados se empezaron a escuchar en ella como ella empezó a temblar en su lugar. Sasuke que la miraba atentamente deja escapar un suspiro largo de su boca y se dirige hacia ella, no notando que el compañero de pelo rojo que estaba a un lado de ella con una máscara con forma de pájaro y una banda roja en el extremo de un brazo se movía minuciosamente al lado contrario de sakura.

-vaya, al parecer no has cambiado nada desde nuestro último encuentro

Altiva y con paso seguro

-siempre llorando por todo, vaya que me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, nunca me lo espere y menos de ti.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritó ella al instante lanzándole el puño a una velocidad impresionante, sus ojos mostraban rabia dentro de ella, no estaba razonando. Los mismos Anbu habían desaparecido de alrededor al ver como ella empezó a alzar la mano para quitar la de el.

Si no fuera por el sharinngan de sasuke el habría sido golpeado por ese poderoso puño de ella, que no por nada tenía una reputación por ser endemoniadamente fuerte. Se podía apreciar como ella lanzaba golpes con el brazo firme pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba metida en una danza hermosa con esos movimientos tan gráciles que ella hacía.

El rostro de sasuke era como para sacarle foto, apenas y podía mantener el ritmo, todos estos años pensando que no era muy fuerte y ahora al parecer era tan fuerte y veloz que le hacía batalla.

-¡Me la pagaras todas! –gritó ella con odio- de pronto se detiene pero sus brazos se dirigen a su estuche con senbons y con rapidez landa una gran cantidad de senbons dirigidos a sasuke que hasta parecía una lluvia de senbons. Sasuke confiado logra zafarse de algunos pero eran tantos que no de todos, aunque sabía que ella de y seguro le podría veneno este no le afectaría pues con orochimaru se ha inyectado una gran cantidad de venenos. Al mirar hacia donde había visto por última vez a sakura ya no estaba ahí ya no la encontraba, hasta que escucho el gritp que ella normalmente hace, se encontraba en el cielo con el puño en alto y su mirada salvaje. Sasuke por poco y no se salva, al ver como el puño de ella cae en el piso de lleno todo este se empieza a resquebrajar en miles de pedazos.

-No creas que me contendré porque eres tu –dijo ella levantándose de nuevo y con gran velocidad se dirige hacia el volviendo a la danza de patadas y golpes.

-Si es así entonces no me contendré –dijo Sasuke haciendo un jutsu con sus manos y de el sale una gran bola de fuego de su boca.

Sakura salta hacia atrás y mientras estaba en vuelo hace un jutsu y al caer al piso de pie de su boca sale un chorro de agua de gran tamaño y a presión, los dos jutsu colisionan haciendo una explosión.

Al poder visualizarse Sasuke hizo su famoso chidori y se dirigía a sakura, ella no se movió, fue entonces cuando el saltó y su golpe se dirigía a ella, ahí es cuando Sakura deja ver una casi no vista sonrisa de ella, cuando estaba a punto de chocar con ella su ataque se apaga y el cuerpo de el se vuelve pesado.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido y la miraba con sorpresa, es ahora cuando ella sonríe abiertamente.

-¿qué me has hecho? –dijo el frunciendo el ceño, desde el principio creyó que iba a ganar pero no se esperó que sucediera esto NUNCA, pues nunca lo toco.

-¿qué no es obvio?, fue con los senbons, sabía que te confiarías e ibas a pensar que era veneno, pero no, estaban cargados de parálisis y un invento que hice que era para absorber chackra y los mezcle al lanzarlos así que cuando usaras el chakra por segunda vez ya no podrías atacarme –dijo ella sonriendo triunfante y para saborearlo mejor le pego duro tanto que salió rodando y pensó en que le rompió quizás dos costillas.

Al voltear ahí estaban los Anbu de nuevo atrás, sabían que ya había acabado y ella se había desquitado, pero no del todo, ella se acercó a ellos y de pronto los golpeó con fuerza. ¡eran los que la atacaron en la última misión!, no se iban a salir con la suya y más cuando ella sabía que ellos quedaron muy mal heridos y para estar con mayor satisfacción decidió no curarlos, fue ahora que el Anbu de pelo rojo se acercó a ella no se sabe si facón una sonrisa o con rostro serio, Sakura le mira con ojos serios.

-así que todo serte tiempo estuviste aqui eh kenichi - dice sakura caminando hacia el.

- hey no me culpes hasta yo tengo límites, cuando estas furiosa aún apresio mi vida no quiero ser puré -dijo el en medio tono de burla.

-cállate, entonces admites que soy más fuerte que tu -dice ahora con una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora la chica con cambios de humores bi polares.

-hey, hey, tampoco nunca diré que eres mejor que yo - dijo kenichi quizás con una sonrisa pero lo que si con voz retadora- hablando de eso creo que ya que estas mas tranquila será mejor ir con el consejo que pronto llegará.

-asi que sabían que iba a actuar así con Sasuke eh -dice ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos habían acertado en algo esos viejos.

-en realidad yo lo decidí y ellos lo aprobaron, además quien diría no después de saber la fuerza monstruosa que tienes en ti -dice kenichi con voz algo burlona.

- que acabas de decir -susurró peligrosamente Sakura con ojos amenazantes haciendo sudar a Kenichi hasta que le golpeo en el estómago y sale volando hacia donde estaba sasuke tirando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-recuerda me no volver a hacer enojar a Sakura estando muy cerca de ella -dijo kenichi a Sasuke mientras se paraban del lugar junto con el.

-ahora que piensas de lo que dijiste hace rato sa- su - ke -kun -dijo sakura con un aura oscuro detrás de ella.

Sasuke la mira por unos momentos y en silencio siguió caminando hacia la puerta para salir del lugar. A Sakura le salió una vena en su frente por haberla ignorado y se dirige a el en grandes zancadas con el puño listo para aterrizar en la cabeza de este.

-Ahora si murió el Uchiha, bueno ahora Itachi será el último de los Uchiha -dijo kenichi en un largo suspiro.

Sakura estuvo a punto de hacer trisas a Sasuke. Gritándole que no le ignorara pero antes de que su puño tocara al señor orgulloso, éste da una vuelta sorprendiéndola y ella al final queda acorralada entre la puerta y Sasuke que la tenia acorralada.

-si que has cambiado sakura, desde que "morí", supuse que todavía me amabas -dijo sasuke acercandose al rostro de la chica que aún seguía sorprendida, pues no se esperaba a tener un ataque sorpresa de el chico y se sonroja un poco con esas palabras- ahora que estas aquí y que estas en lo mismo que yo se que tu eres la indicada, quiero que seas mía.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de ella y paso su nariz por el cuello de sakura haciéndola sonrojar a mil, NUNCA, un hombre se había atrevido a hacerle algo así a Sakura, la mente de Sakura estaba hecho una turbulencia, todo pasaba muy rápido, las palabras de Sasuke eran muy rudas pero al mismo tiempo gruesa y prepotente, era como si quisiera marcar que ella es SOLO de él. Pero en ese momento recordó a Naruto, el chico que ama ahora y sabe que es amor lo que siente por el, sus palabras dulces, su emoción, en como la miraba cada vez que la veía aunque sea por un instante, en como sin improtar cada vez que le decía que fueran a una cita ella le decía que no pero el aún así seguía intentando. Todo eso le hacía sentir calor en su interior, era tan distinto a Sasuke Quizás si de niña sasuke le hubiera dicho eso ella caía a sus pies al instante, pero ahora era distinto. Entonces recordó los últimos acontecimientos que tuvieron Naruto y ella. Recordó la última noche que se hablaron y por último el momento en que se comprometieron en matrimonio Hinata y Naruto, eso le rompió el corazón, ahora ya no era Sasuke sino Naruto al parecer siempre tiene salir lastimada Sakura en algo. Al volver en si ella aleja a Sasuke con una mano sorprendiéndolo.

-Vasta Sasuke, de chica yo hubiera caído al instante con esas palabras pero ahora es todo distinto, ya he crecido y tus rechazos han hecho lo que han hecho... -dijo con voz seria y sin emoción.

-Asi que si has cambiado, me alegro al menos nos serás un fastidio para mi -dijo sasuke con voz burlesca.

Sakura tenía los ojos con una sombra negra y en silencio se fue del lugar para ir al cuarto blanco. Kenichi se acercó a Sasuke por detrás.

-Valla parece que le has dado justo en el nervio, si que eres bueno haciéndola sentir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo -dijo Kenichi con voz neutra, Sasuke quitó su sonrisa después de que se fue Sakura dejando un semblante en blanco- mira Sasuke, si es divertido jugar con ella, pero hay ciertos límites, ella ha cambiado mucho y ha sufrido por igual... Así que si le hacer sentir mal de nuevo no dudare en protegerla y hacerte el mismo grado de dolor que el que ella siente, porque eh decidido protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Aún con la mascara se sabía que el miraba desafiante y con verdad con la amenaza.

-Me importa un bledo lo que vayas a hacer y meterme en sentimentalismos amorosos no pienso meterme en sus cosas, ella no me importa y no me interesa ver por ella y tu no me amenazas, si lo vuelves a hacer me encargare que no vuelva a existir -dijo Sasuke saliendo del lugar sin mirar a Kenichi.

Al salir Sasuke del lugar se dirige al otro cuarto con un semblante serio, al entrar ve todo el lugar contemplando la calma y el lugar completamente blanco a excepción de algunas cosas y la sorprendente agua que había en medio del lugar, y lo que mas resaltaba era la cabellera rosa en el.

-Si que resaltas en este lugar -dijo Sasuke en forma de burla pero ella se inmutó, el frunce el ceño y la mira, estaba en la mesa con distintas hierbas y frascos con líquidos se distintos colores- va-

-Sasuke será mejor que no digas ninguna estupidez o sino te pondré a dormir otro rato mas y esta vez no lo fingiras -dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra mostrando le un frasco de su juego de química en el que había un líquido rojo con amarillo fosforecente, mientras fruncia el ceño y se hacercaba a el de forma desafiante.

-y que me harás con eso eh, -dijo el interesado- si no mal recuerdo estuve con orochimaru y con el eh sido inmune a venenos.

-Siento decirte esto pero estos son hechos por mi y no se comparan con los que Orochimaru tenía en su armazón en papeles que teníamos al infiltrarnos pude recuperar cosas de gran utilidad como eso que he dicho y los que hago pueden matarte hasta en segundos, claro esos no están a la venta esos solo los suministro para uso personal o solo para experimentar y luego destruyo los escritos ya que solo quedan en mi mente -dijo ella con una sonrisa retadora, ahora los dos estaban a unos centímetros del uno al otro con mirada asesina, pero Sakura al ver esto se separa haciendo sonreir triunfantemente a Sasuke.

Poco después llegaron los ancianos que miraban a los dos de forma seria y les explicaban todo el plan que ellos ya sabían que sería investigar a los akatsuki y además ser espías en Konoha y para eso necesitaban nuevas identidades. Después de unas largas horas de hablar con los ancianos lo dos chicos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la habitación de Sakura ella estaba en la oscuridad acostada en la cama cabizbaja, recordar a Naruto ahora le daba dolor, el ahora estaba solo, sin ellos su equipo, y ella en particular quedó en malos términos con el y cuando por fin pudo hablar con el no pudo decir todo lo que quería, ahora el quizás estaba hasta feliz de que ella no estuviera ahí y le agradecía de haberle impulsado por pedirle matrimonio a Hinata, y ella estaba ahí cargando la culpa de todo, por no darse cuenta que lo quería, de que le hacía daño. Ella se se sentía sola de no tenerlos y ahora Sasuke está vivo y Naruto cree que los dos están muertos. Todo fué muy rápido para ella ya no lo soportó mas, se hizo bola y empezó a llorar sola de nuevo.

Afuera del cuarto estaba Sasuke escuchando los sollozos de Sakura, su rostro estaba en blanco mientras cerraba los ojos,.

-Si has cambiado Sakura, eres mas fuerte pero el pago ha sido igual de fuerte... Y si me importas mucho no quiero seguir escuchando que estés así -se dijo Sasuke yendo del lugar donde solo la oscuridad fue presente de ver como el chico Uchiha admitía sus sentimientos silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en un cuarto oscuro estaba a solas Naruto en el borde de una cama con el rostro triste y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, por dejabajo tenía unas grandes ojeras y su pelo como sus ojos que antes eran radiantes ahora era opaco y sin vida.<p>

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke... ¿por qué?, me han dejado, Sakura yo... después de todo nunca te perdone, al final sakura-chan es sakura-chan nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice, fui una mala persona solo me senti mal por ver que no pude cumplir mi promesa y estaba celoso de que querías aún a Sasuke y no a mi me lo meresco, pero tu no tenías que morir por mi estupidez, si hubiera estado ahí hubiera cambiado las cosas -dijo Naruto llorando de nuevo- Sakura-chan después de todo te sigo amando...

* * *

><p>Los 3 ahí de nuevo están cada uno cargando con el mismo peso creyendo que es culpa de ellos, con la tristeza de sus acciones y todo por ser las marionetas de los demás, algo que ya no pueden cambiar por ahora. 4 personas (contando a Kenichi) con sentimientos distintos 3 jovenes que sienten amor por la misma chica, quien es el que ganará esta pelea por estar dentro del corazón de Sakura ahora que ella esta tambaleando dentro del abismo de la duda. Hasta ahora tiene ventaja Naruto al ser quien sakura quiere pero el la cree muerta dejando con ventaja a Sasuke y Kenichi, ¿Quién de ellos dos será el mas fuerte en estos momentos como para ganarse su corazón?<p>

.

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que me deja con los pelos de punta! :3 por cierto para los que esten interesados eh puesto un anuncio en mi historia SAKURA, EL INICIO DE UNA KUNOICHI que es la primera parte de la historia SAKURA, LA HISTORIA DE UNA KUNOICHI de paso pues... tambien leela si quieren y lo mas importante claro dejen sus REVIEWS! aqui y haya porfa! para saber si les agrada o no lo que escribo **

**atte: mayurakarin**


	13. Un mes

**Capítulo 14**

**Un mes**

Un mes había pasado desde que sakura se había ido del mundo de los vivos para la ciudad de konoha y las demás aldeas, en realidad a sido un glpe fuerte la muerte de la kunoichi medica, pues gracias a ella se encontraban curas con mayor velocidad de lo que se hace ahora. Pero como siempre sucede la muerte es algo mas de la vida y el tiempo, el tiempo no se detiene y por lo mismo la gente igual, el mes anterior todos estaban dolidos de la muerte de una kunoichi de la aldea, alguien que los ayudaba cada vez que podía, pero ya no estaba, ahora lo ciudadanos caminaban en la aldeas relucientes y en sus propios mundos. Es como la vida debe ir, no quedarse atrás por la muerte de un ser querido, aunque dijesen esas cosas ciertas personas seguían sin superarlo. Naruto tiempo después del funeral iba todos los días en la mañana muy temprano a la lápida donde están los nombres escritos de las personas que mueren en misiones, un día se encontró a Kakashi en el mismo lugar, tan silencioso como siempre pero sin el libro en mano. Ahora Naruto sabía el dolor que sentía kakashi al ser el único que sobrevive de su equipo, el era lo mismo con el equipo 7. Ya era rutinario verse en la mañana en silencio sin decir nada hasta que luego van en rumbos separados.

Naruto ahora no se encontraba de tan buen humor que incluso dejaba a Hinata el deber de ver los preparativos de la boda y no la veía mucho. Naruto tan apenado siempre iba que podía a la casa de Sakura a ver a su madre al igual que Ino y Sai, ella seguía tomando sus pastillas, pero el iba no solo a comprobar que siguiera viva porque el marido seguía en coma, mas bien esta así por darle un ataque al corazón al enterarse de la muerte de su única hija. Naruto iba y le dejaba dinero a la mamá de sakura y siempre que podía hablaba con la devastada madre de sakura.

Tsunade era otra de esas personas que terminaron mal, ella de por si era una persona que bebía demasiado pues ahora el habito ha incrementando culpándose de la muerte de su alumna, no podía dejar de trabajar o estar borracha porque entraba en momentos depresivos, ella pasaba horas y horas en su oficina casi todo el tiempo fingiendo ser una persona cuerda pero al estar fuera de la oficina la anestesiaban para no tener mas episodios.

En tan solo una semana habían sucedido tantas cosas y en tan solo un mes las cosas volvían a ser normales para los ciudadanos a excepciones de algunas personas.

* * *

><p>Con Sasuke en un mes pasaron tantas cosas se iba acostumbrando a la parecencia de Sakura, los primeros días no podía tocarla y en los entrenamientos era de temerla pues se descargaba en el, lo hacía papilla por decirlo así. Después de tanto pensar y de tanto sufrir interiomente se tragó su orgullo y se dirigi´a Sakura para pedir disculpas por todo y como era de esperarse de sakura le perdono todo con un abrazo, pero lagrimas no hubo preocupando al chico, esperaba que con esto Sakura se desahogaría en alguien pero no lo hizo pues todas las noches en silencio se ponía en la puerta queriendo entrar para consolarla pero simplemente se quedaba en su lugar sin hacer nada. Con lo días el entrenamiento de Sakura fue distinto y la mandaban por horas a la puerta negra donde solo podía escuchar los gritos pero al querer pasar keiko no le permitía y con voz dolorosa era como si el superia lo que pasaba pero no decía nada, " es mejor no saber de algunas cosas y quedarse así"era lo único que decía desde entonces sasuke solo la esperaba afuera de la puerta junto con keiko y al verla salir estaba ojerosa, con el pelo alborotado y con las piernas temblorosas; ella decía estar bien y el por naturaleza no decía nada, los días pasaban y la actitud de sakura al salir era fría era como si perdiera sentimientos, pero Sasuke y Keiko hablaron con ella logrando quitarle la seriedad pero con forme pasaban los días se alargaba mas los momentos en que Sakura era fría y con una mirada fría y calculadora y a la hora de entrenar hubieron episodios en la que ella iba a matarlo en serio si no fuera que antes de eso ella vuelve a la normalidad en opinión de keiko.<p>

* * *

><p>En cambio en el lugar secreto de Sakura ella seguía con una rutina todos los días. Despertarse, calentar 1 hora, entrenar 2 horas, empieza la hora de consulta de los ANBU de raiz y luego centrarse un par de horas en su juego de química como le decía su compañero de pelos rojos que siempre estaba bajo una mascara, sus dos compañeros Keiko y Sasuke le recordaban comer y lo siguiente era entrenar con Sasuke para familiarizarse para trabajar en equipo.<p>

La confianza de ella al estar con el ha mejorado, no es que lo perdonó tan fácil como el creía pero era alguien especial para ella al final de cuentas, las cosas con los ancianos se ponía mas difícil ahora ella entraba mas a la puerta negra.

tenía que mostrar como si no estuviera pasando nada, fingir que todo esta bien, fingir que es ella misma, fingir que esta muerta y fingir que es feiz sobre todas las cosas, en un mes ella ha cambiado, su amistad con sasuke ha mejorado.

* * *

><p>Ahora sakura estaba en un cuarto mirándose al espejo, ahora llevaba una ropa ANBU; botas negras sus típicos guantes color negro, una playera con el tirante que se sostiene en el cuello, sus brazos estaban desnudos mostrando su marca ANBU, su pelo era color negro, en la playera traía grabado unas flores de sakura y en la espalda un dibujo de unas alas, no por nada le decían el ángel venenoso, para cubrir su rostro traía una mascara que cubría su boca como la de kakashi y para los ojos se puso una mascara que solo cubría su nariz y ojos, era en forma de lobo. Era hora de hacer un cambio de planes en las cosas un mes había pasado y el tiempo ya estaba corriendo para ellos. Al voltear estaba sasuke con la ropa negra típica de un ANBU y al parecer su pelo lo había dejado igual pero eso no importaba, la mascara era en forma de gato y los dos con las mascaras puestas no se sabía que mostraban, pues ni los ojos se veían que era una ventaja para ellos pues así al actuar no se vería el sharinngan y los ojos verdes de sakura. Los dos simplemente asintieron y salieron del lugar para encontrarse con el ANBU que sabían que era keiko por el pelo rojo.<p>

Los 3 se dirigieron al cuarto blanco en silencio donde estaban los ancianos en silencio.

- Flor venenosa y domador, esos son los apodos como la gente de fuera los conoce, es hora de tomar su misión, ahora en adelante tendrán nuevos nombres al salir, serán llamados nuestros ANBU de fuerza especial y serán presentados a la hokague para que ella piense que está a cargo de ustedes para la misión de akatsuki y mientras tanto recaudaran información de la aldea, Sakura tu nombre sera Sayura y Sasuke sera susuke por termnos de seguridad estarán siendo ayudados por keiko para esta misión quiero que atuen de manera sigilosa -dijo ]Danzo a los 3 ninjas frente a el.

Los 3 asienten y salen del lugar en silencio.

Solo en un mes han sucedido muchas cosas que los cambian y los hacen iguales.

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia a decir verdad esta corta y no estaba planeada pero bino de la nada a mi mente y pues me gusto así que espero que lo disfruten y comenten! que me hará feliz saber lo que piensan. y por cierto una cosa mas para las personas que me preguntaban sobre si esta historia ya esta escrita por alguien mas, pues si se podría decir pero en realidad solo es unas partes por que en realidad esta es una combinación de las ideas de ella y las mías y lo malo es que ella lo dejo en la parte en que sakura muere así que después de ese momento los siguientes capitulos son obra 100% mía**

**COMENTEN porfa! **

**atte: mayurakarin**


	14. Pie izquierdo

**Aquí está otro esperado capítulo, espero que les guste a mi me hizo sentir muchas cosas al escribirlo y espero a que ustedes también por cierto gracias a todos por dejar reviews parece que han dejado más comentarios! Gracias! Eso me hace muy feliz sigan así**

**Capítulo 13 pie izquierdo **

sakura y sasuke o mejor dicho sakuya y susuke junto con keiko esperaban ser nombrados hoy era el día en que serían presentados a la hokague,

**Sasuke pov.**

no sabía quienes mas estarían en la sala de la hokague, pero solo se que Sakura ya no está siendo la misma mujer de antes, keiko y yo por molesto que suene hemos tenido que hacer todo lo posible para poder recuperar a la vieja sakura, esa puerta negra me ha estado trayendo muchos problemas que son demasiados molestos para mi, no se que le hagan pero esta perdiendo sus emociones como aquel chico ANBU que vi alguna vez con naruto y sakura. En toda la noche estuvieron haciendo experimentos con ella y apenas acaban de salir, aún con la máscara eh aprendido a saber lo que pasa con ella, pero ahora se que ella no siente el nerviosismo por salir y ver a konoha. La chispa que vi al principio ha estado desapareciendo, le han estado quitando el corazón.

Por sakura eh tenido que dejar mi orgullo atrás, por ella y por su chispa de alegría keiko y yo aun cuando no nos llevamos bien hemos hecho un pacto, sacarla de la oscuridad en la que se está metiendo, para eso hemos encontrado un método bastante doloroso, primero provocarla para que se enoje y así sacarla de esta actitud de seriedad que solo yo debo tener, ese soy yo el serio del equipo no ella, pero en el transcurso claro que recibimos golpes que por cierto es agotador y después hacemos comentarios para hacerla reir o sonrojar.

Lo malo de esto es que últimamente se es mas difícil poder sacarla de aquella oscuridad. Al mirarla ahora apoyada en una pared con la máscara puesta y con la respiración tranquila puedo saber que lo está tomando como una misión más, esta sin sentimientos, sentimientos que no puedo sacar a unos momentos de que nos presentemos ante varias personas como Anbus oficiales del congreso y que ahora seremos oficiales de konoha.

-Escuchen bien de ahora en adelante al ser las 12 en punto apareceremos en la habitación de la hokague y nos presentaremos ante todos ahí, ustedes ya no son sakura y sasuke, ellos no existen en este mundo ya, ellos han muerto y ustedes son alguien mas no son ellos, no toleraré alguna falta y que muestren su identidad.

-si -dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, si que keiko me sorprende cada vez más y mas, en misiones es totalmente un desconocido, su papel se lo toma en serio, pero, eso es cuando te metes en Anbu, la parte más oscura del mundo ninja, muchos renuncian a ser anbu porque terminan cambiando y ven la vida de otra forma algo doloroso, hasta kakashi con todo lo que ha vivido no aguanto mucho. Pero nosotros, desde que eramos jovenes tenemos que vivir con esto, ser las marionetas, ser lo que está atrás de la oscuridad.

Cierro los ojos pensando en como debe estar sakura por dentro, imaginarme a sakura al tener 11 años y la da ahora que en su interior grita de dolor por estar así.

Ahora ya no somos nadie.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en el cuarto de la hokague estaban ahí, la hokague, chizune, Naruto, sai y todos los demás compañeros con su maestros, estaban porque la hokague los llamó.<p>

-Para que nos quiere aqui hokague-sama -dijo shikamaru rompiendo el silencio en el lugar. Con la situación en la que ella estaba era un poco difícil tratar con ella.

Todos miraron a la hokague que por estos momentos estaba seria.

-como sabrán ahora en las naciones ninjas está habiendo una gran crisis, akatsuki o lo que queda de ella está buscando algo poderoso que se llama la armadura de pandora -dijo ella y los maestros pusieron cara de asombro en cambio los más jóvenes no sabían que decía.

-em... hokague-sama, ¿qué es la armadura pandora? -pregunta Ino al ver la cara de duda en sus demás compañeros.

-la armadura de pandora es un arma muy poderosa pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa -dijo kakashi- hace mucho tiempo un ninja con mucho poder pero con mucho odio forjó una armadura para poder ser indestructible y para eso tuvo que poner chackra de el y de las personas mas peligrosas en la tierra ninja. Cuando porfín terminó al ponérsela el se volvió una persona distinta mató hasta a su familia a sangre fría. Los ninjas después de mucho pudieron derrotarlo y decidieron que la armadura se dividiría en las distintas naciones y sellar los pedazos para que no se puedan encontrar.

-Así es, pero mucha gente por querer poder ha intentado conseguir los fragmentos, es por eso que se decidió dejar de enseñar esa leyenda -dijo tsunade de forma seria- esa armadura es casi tan poderosa como el kyuubi de nueve colas y ahora lo quieren akatsuki.

Todos miraron a Naruto que miraba con rostro serio desde que llegó al lugar y ahora con esto solo frunce mas el ceño.

-naruto-kun -dice hinata preocupada.

-por eso mismo he decidido que ustedes se encarguen de evitar que entren por el pedazo de armadura que se encuentra en konoha, akatsuki ya ha podido recuperar algunos fragmentos de la armadura de pandora, además el consejo me ha solicitado que 3 compañeros ninja de ellos entren como ninjas de konoha , dos serán estables mientras que el otro será de tiempo parcial, he decidido ingresar al equipo de kakashi a los dos estables y al equipo de shikamaru al de tiempo parcial.

-¡¿Qué, esto debe ser una broma!? -estalló Naruto, todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos- yo no pienso aceptarlos, el equipo está bien sin ellos.

-Naruto Uzumaki, esto no es ninguna opción es una ORDEN y se va a cumplir si solo fueran ustedes el equipo estaría incompleto, además todavía busacan al zorro y no podemos dejarte al descubierto -dijo tsunade con voz seria- ellos llegarán a las 12 aquí.

Todos esperaron para que los ancianos dijesen eso era algo serio, no por nada ellos son tan poderosos, estaba claro que era para proteger a Naruto y al genio de shikamaru que eran piezas claves del lugar. Naruto miraba enojado y Hinata lo miraba con preocupación.

De pronto frente a ellos aparecieron tres personas de cuerpo bien formado, dos hombres y una mujer, los 3 estaban hincados, uno era de pelo rojo con la típica ropa anbu, el otro era de un inusual pelo color azul mientras que la chica hablando de pelo era la mas normal con el pelo negro.

-hokague-sama estamos a sus ordenes -dijo la mujer con voz seria mirando al piso como sus demás compañeros.

Naruto frunció el ceño, si eran anbu de y seguro eran de raiz y no iba a aceptar estar con personas como ellos más que a sai. Así que por impulso corrió hacia el chico de pelo azul para golpearlo y demostrar que ellos eran lo suficiente incompetentes como para no entrar al equipo.

Pero muy equivocado estaba, todos se quedaron en silencio el chico de pelos azules sin verlo agarró el brazo que iba a parar directo en su espalda, estaba a una distancia prudente de ser golpeado, el de pelo rojo no lo miraba, solo tenía un kunai por si acaso las cosas se ponían mal. Mientras que la chica con una gran rapidez se posó atrás de Naruto dejando a todos sorprendidos, ella estaba con un brazo agarrando el brazo que sasuke no agarró y el otro brazo de sakura estaba alrededor del hombro de Naruto mientras que su mano agarraba el mentón de él. Sakura no sabía hasta ahora quien era el chico rubio que estaba amenazando, pero si empezaba el chico atacándolos entonces ella se daría a respetar para que vea que no es cualquier chiquilla que derrotan fácil.

-valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, un chiquillo que nos quiere desafiar –dijo Sakura con una voz un poco seductora- si yo fuera tu no me movería, porque si lo haces me veré obligada a besarte –Naruto como todos los demás de descolocarón, acaso ella estaba atraída por Naruto?, la mujer soltó el brazó que agarraba a Naruto y lo dirigió a su máscara para dejar libre su boca- no por nada mis besos son famosos por ser besos tan "seductores" que mandan a la gente a la muerte o al hospital.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sakura le beso el cachete de Naruto, Hinata miró con la cara roja y angustiada, todos vieron como el cachete de Naruto en la parte que ella le besó se puso gris y cayó al piso al instante con voz jadeante. Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron en sus lugares y Hinata corrió para ver a su prometido e Ino para examinar que le hizo aquella mujer.

Tsunade solo los miró, sabía que no matarían a Naruto frente a ella y menos con tanta gente a su alrededor sino se irían contra los ancianos al instante y tendría una escusa para despedirlos de sus puestos.

-Mi nombre es keiko y estoy a su servicios –dijo Keiko parandose y ver a la hokague a la los ojos.

- Mi nombre es Susuke pero me dicen domador –dijo susuke parándose y ver a la hokague.

-Mi nombre es sakuya pero en el libro bingo me tienen como ángel venenoso –dijo Sakura parándose de su lagar y ver a la hokague.

Todos se sorprendieron y dejaron de respirar por unos momentos, frente a ellos estaban dos personas de las más buscadas en el libro bingo e iban a ser copañeros de Naruto, esto si que iba a ser escalofriante, 4 anbu(sakuya, susuke, sai y yamato), dos ex capitán anbu que se encuentran actualmente en el libro bingo (hablando de los dos jefes de equipo) y Naruto el kyuubi de 9 colas, este probablemente era el equipo que más dolor de cabeza iba a dar e incluso quizás el más fuerte.

-De ahora en adelante conocerán a sus compañeros –dijo señalando hacia atrás, ellos se voltearon y vieron a todos.

Sakuya y Susuke miraron sorprendidos, el al instante miró a Sakura, por su cuerpo pudo saber que ya estaba reaccionando a las emociones que tenía guardadas dentro de ella, se veía tensa y su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente más rápido, por debajo de la máscara de gato que tenía sonrió de manera arrogante, ahora las cosas se pondrían mas interesantes, al mirar a kaiko sonrió mas, este traía los puños apretados, al parecer estaba molesto, un rival más se había reunido a ellos. Pero para suerte de Sasuke, él y ella era difícil tener algo así ya después de ser declarada "muerta".

-Keiko tú te irás al equipo de shikmaru mientras que Sakuya y Susuke estarán en el equipo de kakashi –dijo tsunade con ojos cansados mientras veía a Naruto y a Ino que no podía quitar lo que supuestamente Sakuya le puso, ¿enserio no envenenaría a Naruto o si?

Naruto empezaba a jadear y fiebre le estaba subiendo, pero aún así trataba de moverse aún cuando Ino intentaba detenerlo al igual que hinata. En los ojos de Naruto mostraban odio, estaban cambiando a sus amigos como si no pasara nada, esto era imperdonable.

-Tsunade-sama no puedo reconocer si es un veneno o un paralizador –dijo Ino con sudor en la frente.

Sakura miraba a Naruto que estaba tirado en el piso con los brazos cruzados, estaba en shock pero al mismo tiempo estaba dudosa de acercarse a él y ver que esto no era verdad sino otra ilusión, Susuke lo miraba, él sabía que ella estaba en conflicto pero ella debe saber cuándo debe ser el límite si sigue así de tranquila, si quería matar a Naruto ya lo hubiera hecho, ya había estado presente en uno de esos besos de la muerte, no por nada tenía ese título.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, el niño no se puede mover –dijo Sakuya mirándola con la máscara puesta, era obvio que se estaba burlando de él- es obvio que no reconoces el veneno, es hecho por mí, así que Naruto eh, -dijo acercándose y este intentando moverse para atacarla- pero que idiota eres, entre más te muevas más rápido hará efecto el veneno, si es veneno, pero no se alarmen este mata en 15 minutos.

Todos en la sala la miraban ahora sabían que esa mujer era de temer. Susuke por dentro sonreía, sabía que se estaba cobrando todas esas veces que la ignoró y se divertía bastante, pero esto debía acabar.

-Vamos Sakuya, vasta de juegos no venimos a matar gente para que te diviertas torturándolos –dijo susuke metiendo cizaña para asustar un poco más a todos.

Sakuya solto un bufido y los miró a todos en la sala y luego a Naruto y Hinata, si así es ahora estaba sintiendo ese doloroso vacío dentro de ella, claro estaban comprometidos ahora, no estaría mal hacer sentirse mala por unos momentos.

-valla, parece que no traje los antídotos que despistada soy –dijo ella con burla, todos en la sala fruncieron el ceño y vieron como ella se agacha a la altura de Naruto que estaba junto a Hinata, se baja la mascarilla para dejar ver su boca- tendre que hacer esto ni modo, tienes suerte niño, en mi tengo el antídoto para todos los venenos que yo haga.

Con esto se acercó al lugar que le dejó el beso y le lamió el cachete todos en el lugar se congelaron, Hinata se puso roja de celos y ahora Naruto estaba sin palabras. Esta mujer sí que era extraña, primero lo quiere matar y ahora lo seduce eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de ]Naruto.

-Con esto bastara –dijo ella cubriéndose la boca para acercarse a sus compañeros- hokague-sama ¿necesita algo más?

-N—

-Exijo un duelo para evaluar sus capacidades –dijo Naruto señalándolos ya pudiéndose mover, ahora estaba siendo sostenido por Shikamaru y Hinata.

-Naruto, ya has visto—

-Mi equipo con el de shikamaru contra ustedes –dijo Naruto con ojos determinantes.

-Naruto son ANBU de los ancianos eso es más que suficicente –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-El tiene razón hokague-sama, al meter a alguien al equipo se evalúan sus capacidades si son nuevos –dijo sai con su cara de pocker de siempre.

-Por nosotros no hay problema Hokague-sama –dijo Sakuya desde atrás de su máscara con voz monótona.

Tsunade suspiro, ella ya quería quedarse sola y beber de nuevo, estar sola y no ver a nadie, las voces estaban regresando y el tranquilizante se estaba llendo.

-esta bien, mañana a las 11 los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento –dijo Tsunade.

-si, hokague-sama, si nos disculpa, Keiko, Susuke vámonos –dijo Sakuya llevándose con autoridad a sus dos compañeros que como perritos falderos fueron atrás de ella, era mejor hacerle caso ahora que estaba molesta por ver como Hinata abrazaba a Naruto.

Naruto junto con los demás se fueron del lugar. El estaba en la puerta de su departamento con Hinata a un lado, los dos en silencio, no sabían que decir, desde la muerte de Sakura no era lo mismo, ya no era tan animado como de costumbre aunque Hinara hacía lo que podía.

-Naruto-kun –dijo ella con voz débil, acercó a él cuando este la vio y le plantó un beso que fue largo y hasta cabe decir que profundo.

Sakuya estaba a lo lejos mirándolos, quería saber si el se había cambiado de casa o algo, le alegraba que el estuviera en el mismo lugar pero al verlos besándose no soportó mas y se fue con una mano en el pecho mostrando dolor.

-narto… -fue lo único que dijo con dolor y se fue de ahí.

Hinata pasó su boca por el cuello de él dejando pequeños besos, su cachetes estaban sonrojados, Naruto abre los ojos de golpe y con dolor la aparta, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-hoy no hinata –dijo Naruto mirando hacia otro lado- hoy no ha sido un buen día, será otro día.

Hinata lo mira con dolor, sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él, esto no era por Sakura sino por lo que pasó hoy, puso una sonrisa falsa y asiente dándole otro picotazo para luego irse.

Susuke miraba la escena desde lo lejos donde ni ellos ni Sakuya pudo verlo, en eso era mejor que ella, ser sigiloso ante ella, pudo ver a Sakura al llegar, al irse y todo el acto de Naruto y Hinata, soltó un largo suspiro y vio cuando ellos se fueron.

-Si que somos unos idiotas Naruto –dijo con voz seria mientras pensaba en su chica de pelos rosados y las veces que la ah visto sufrir y llorar por el y por Naruto.

**Aquí ya termine, espero que les guste, siento que deje muy amargo este capítulo pero no se preocupen mejorará mas adelante eh acuérdense que ahora todos están mal y por el consejo. Comenten porfa! Y dejen REVIEWS!**


	15. entran o salen?

**Aquí está otro esperado capítulo, espero que les guste me he tardado en subirlo pero espero que lo compense lo largo que esta **

**Capítulo 15 se quedan o salen?**

Sakura caminaba por las calles de konoha con su mascara puesta de ahora en adelante no se la quitaba para nada si es que no estaba en su casa que le dio la hokague por ahora ah estado sola toda la mañana no quiso ver ni a sasuke ni a keiko, por extraño que paresca ella creía que al salir del escondite tendría unas enormes ganas de ver a sus papas pero estaba equivocada... Al mirar un lado se detiene para ver una casa de dos pisos, ahí esta la casa que ella abandonó al igual que a sus padres, ahora solo al verla de frente sentía un poco de soledad pero no tan poca como la que estaba sintiendo.

-Adiós señora haruno -dijo un chico de pelo color amarillo y chamarra color anaranjada, con una sonrisa mientras salía de la casa de los haruno- tenga cuidado.

-Adiós Naruto, gracias por visitarme -dijo la señora con una sonrisa cansada y unas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos.

Naruto al bajar las escaleras se queda mirando la calle juraba que había visto a alguien mirar fijamente la casa en donde el estaba pero, no hay nadie... lo ignoró y siguió su camino por la calle hasta perderse. Sakura que estaba atrás de un puesto ambulante miró al chico que hace un rato había salido de su casa, o su vieja casa. ¿Qué es lo que hacía el ahí?, no estaba ella como para que la visitara y la mirada de su madre mostraba dulzura en sus ojos aún cuando ella se veía cansada, ¿que tanto había ocurrido en su ausencia?. De pronto frunce el ceño debajo de su mascara y sus manos se ponen blancas de tan uertes que las apretaba, ella no quería la compasión de Naruto por su muerte, por el estado de su madre después de su muerte, del estado de su padre y de que otro amigo halla "muerto".

-Disculpe señorita ¿desea algo? -pregunta el dueño del puesto sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura que a la vez lo mira por unos segundos que para el señor le fueron de los mas largos y pesados que ha sentido, hasta parecía que el aire le faltaba.

-Cállese y no quiero nada -dijo con una voz seria y muy fría, ahora ella estaba muy molesta como para ser algo amable con la gente. Tenía que irse a despejarse por un rato.

Caminó a grandes zancadas al lugar que desde la mañana tenía pensado ir, a ichiraku ramen, ahí con ayame ahí estaría y le llenaría aunque sea un poco su quebrado corazón. Antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya estaba en frente de la tienda donde estaba su única amiga en estos días. Al entrar a la tienda se relaja al ver todo igual se sienta en la tabla y le recibe su amiga, que al ver a una anbu se pone mas seria y formal.

-buenos días, bienvenida a Ichiraku ramen ¿que desea ordenar? -dijo ella con sutileza.

-quisiera un gran tazón de miso con cerdo extra y te verde por favor -dijo ella con tranquilidad. ayame asiente y le da la orden a su padre para luego ver a la anbu que al quitarse e cubre boca empieza a tomar el te y relajarse- no has cambiado nada ayame en estos meses que eh estado afuera.

Ayame mira a la anbu que estaba frente a ella con duda ¿cómo es que esta ninja sabía de ella cuando ella no sabía quien era?, lo primero que pasó por su mente es que esa mujer ha estado siguiendo de cerca a Sakura y ahora venían por ella para hacerle preguntas y que tanto sabía de ella.

-¿quién es usted? -dijo ayame tratando de ser fuerte y ver como evadir el problema.

-lo que soy es lo que ya no era, mi nombre es Sakuya, y lo que soy es la que renace del pasado -dijo Sakuya haciendo dudar y no entender- y me dicen el ángel venenoso... ha sido un tiempo ayame pero estoy de vuelta.

Ayama se sorprende y se tapa la boca con las manos y ganas de llorar no le faltaban, ahí estaba Sakura después de su muerte ha sido doloroso estar ahí saber que esta viva pero que todos crean que esta muerta.

-dime todo lo que has pasado -le suplicó ayame con una sonrisa que desde hace tiempo no traía con ella, ahora hasta el viejo teuchi sabía que ahi estaba Sakura ahí y le da un tazón mas gratis.

Sakura contó todo lo que le ha pasado todo este tiempo y sus episodios donde ella se siente mal y es como si perdiera sentimientos, sus temores y sobre todo el de volverse como su compañero o ex compañero Sai. le contó la historia de Sasuke que la dejó impresionada y todo lo demás.

-Valla es algo que no me lo esperaba, pero bienvenida de vuelta -dijo ayame con una sonrisa en su rostro pero por dentro estaba nerviosa por lo de la perdida de sentimientos.

De pronto entra Naruto con Hinata al puesto dejando tensa a Sakuya.

-Ayame lo de siempre por favor y uno pequeño para Hinata por favor, ahora pasaremos tiempo juntos ,perdon por lo de ayer Hinata -dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No importa Naruto-kun -dice ella con su típico rojes en su rostro.

Al entrar al puesto Naruto mira a Sakuya como Sakuya a Naruto, si fueran animales el pelaje a los dos se les hubiera esponjado al instante, los dos se miraban con odio y hinata la miraba con miedo.

-Naruto-kun vamos a sentarnos -dijo Hinata con miedo, mientras el le hacía caso, tenía que pensar en una manera de tener la atención de su prometido en el- mejor hay que hablar... del ma-matrimonio Naruto-kun.

Sakuya al escuchar ese comentario por dentro algo cruje de nuevo y por fuera solo como en silencio, esto era demasiado si verlos juntos era bastante, escuchar sobre su boda era demasiado para ella.

-Sakuya? -pregunta Ayame con un poco de miedo al ver que el ambiente en Sakura había cambiado drásticamente, sabía que era por el rubio que estaba a un lado a unas sillas de distancia de ella.

-Ayame, sera mejor que no te relaciones con ella, ella quiere quitar el puesto a Sakura-ch... a Sakura -dijo Naruto con dudes pero con el ceño fruncido mientras comía sus fideos.

Esto era el colmo para ella, que Naruto le dijera con quien puede hablar y con quien no, si ella quería hablar con Sakuya ella lo podía hacer.

-Naruto, tu no puedes decir con quien puedo hablar, Sakuya es mi mejor amiga así que no me hables así solo por una riña tuya -dijo ella enojada.

Sakuya solo se para dejando monedas en la tabla para ver a Ayame a los ojos.

-Gracias ayame, no tiene caso que pelees con ese patético chico, no le hagas caso... -dijo con una voz fría y seria, su ira estaba a punto de explotar y no quería que fuese dentro del puesto- las cosas que fueron nunca volverán a ser y el pasado ha muerto para traer cosas nuevas... Hey chico te espero a las 11 sino llegas sabre que tuviste miedo de que te derrotara.

Con estas palabras se fue dejando a un muy enojado Naruto al punto de temblar de ira, Hinata ya no sabía que hacer y Ayame miraba triste a Sakuya, definitivamente Sakura no era ella, debe estar escondida en alguna parte no queriéndose dejar ver, Naruto pagó su cuenta y se fue dejando a Hinata abandonada con Ayame.

-L-l-lo siento Ayame-san -dijo Hinata con vergüenza para irse casi corriendo de ahí.

Ayame miraba el puesto vacío y con pesadez exhala mientras recogía los platos.

-Asi que ya sabes todo sobre nosotros Ayame ¿no? -dice un chico apoyado en la parecer con voz seria y neutra.

-Hola susuke y así es... -dijo ella al ver a aquel amigo de su mejor amiga y del lastimado Naruto por la perdida de esos dos seres que creía muertos pero estaban ahí frente a el pero sin que en realidad el lo sepa.

-Como veras Sakuya no es la misma de siempre, ella... estan jugando con ella y le están quitando sus sentimientos, a decir verdad no se que es lo que planean pero Keiko y yo estamos haciendo lo posible para evitar eso pero ahora... con Naruto aquí creí que sería mas fácil, pero solo con verlo la lastima.

-Valla, así que el el chico prodigio al final cayó en el amor por Sakuya -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa para poder llevar mejor las cosas- por todo lo que dices tu como Keiko están enamorados pero ella al final se enamoro de otra persona.

-... Di lo que quieras -dijo simplemente Susuke sin tomar le importancia a ese comentario- solo hay que evitar que se vuelva alguien de raiz o solo una máquina que recibe ordenes.

Ayame miraba a Susuke con una sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo para mostrar tristeza y miedo, Susuke no paraba de verla con su máscara puesta, era algo difícil, pero Ayame sabía que Susuke no era de los que consolaban a la gente y característico de no mantener una plática por mucho tiempo.

-...Susuke... por favor cuida bien de Sakura ahora en el torneo, no quiero que la batalla entre ella y Naruto se vuelva algo peor.

Sasuke suelta un suspiro pesado -eso es lo que tratare de hacer, cuando me vio casi me tritura y keiko solo miraba divertido como ella casi me mata -dijo el ayame juraba que detrás de esa mascara el fruncía el ceño- pero esa vez solo me dejé ganar para que ella se sienta superior por una vez.

Claro el orgullo Uchiha siempre por delante y para Ayame ganas de reir tenía pero era mejor no provocar al orgulloso Uchiha.

-Pero mira que hora es! -dijo ayame viendo el reloj, pronto serían las 11 y quería ir a ver el enfrentamiento para ver si entraban al equipo- susuke será mejor que nos vallamos, Papá ya me voy nos vemos al rato, te contaré que paso al final!

Susuke y Ayame caminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento para ir a luchar y la otra a ver a sus amigos y que estos estén bien.

Por otro lado en el campo de entrenamiento Sakuya estaba en medio de este con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Esta vez ella traía su ropa de batalla, la máscara de lobo con su cubre boca, su playera era negra que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen con las alas por detrás y unos grabados de flores por delante, en uno de sus brazos traía la marca de ser un anbu y su falda negra era falda short que era pequeña pero muy flexible, traía botas negras, una maya negra pasaba por el brazo sin la marca y unos guantes negros cubrían sus manos y sus pesas en las piernas que nunca las soltaba, el negro resaltaba en su piel blanquecina junto con esas alas y esas flores de cerezo en el frente.

Poco a poco la gente llegaba y Sakura no se movía de su lugar, junto a ella estaba keiko que ese miraba sus armas con interés, varios ninjas se juntaban a ver esa pelea, pues el rumor corrió al viento. Kakashi y shikamaru miraban a los dos contrincantes con ojos analítico, ellos se veían muy tranquilos como para que fueran dos contra 3 y el otro 1 contra 3. Solo faltaba uno de esos 3. Sai y yamato hablaban entre los dos, Ino miraba a Sakuya con el ceño fruncido era una mujer atractiva de cuerpo y eso no le gustaba en nada, al menos que fuera agradable pero era peligrosa, es una lastima para ella que tenga que luchar con el pelirojo. Chouji solo comía papas antes de que tenga que irse a luchar, Naruto llegó con Hinata al lugar y al ver a Sakuya mostraba su mirada de odio. Y ella seguía esperando a que fuera la hora. Entonces llega susuke con Ayame que para Naruto no era nada gracioso eso.

-llegas un poco tarde -dijo Sakuya dejando la posición en que estaba para poder darle una reprimenda al chico de pelo azul.

-bueno, no llegue tarde o si? -dijo con voz altanera- además traje conmigo a una amiga tuya señalando a Ayame que desde su lugar le daba una sonrisa mientras Naruto le regañaba con preocupació no dijo nada, solo da un bufido y se queda callada de nuevo para ver fijamente a Kakashi, que gracias a las máscaras de los 3 o cubre boca por parte de Sakuya, no podían leer los labios.

Sakuya y Naruto se miraban a los ojos y parecía que hechaban fuego de ellos, si las miradas mataran... ellos dos ya hubieran muerto. Los dos ya querían que empezara el partido para poder matarse entre los dos... y si no dejaban que fuera muerte súbita (que era obvio) entonces que su enemigo pase un mal rato. Naruto por su mente pasaba que no dejaría que ninguno de ellos dos ocuparían el lugar vacío que dejaron Sakura y Sasuke. Mientras Sakuya por su mente pasaba que debía mostrarles que ella es mejor y la Sakura que alguna vez conocieron ha muerto, además sin razón alguna quería pulverizarlo, con tan solo verlo su piel se le enchinaba

Ya muchos se reunieron en el campo y solo faltaba la juez la hokague Tsunade y Chizune, las 11 fueron y ella entró junto a Chizune, ambas lado a lado, la emoción y tensión empezó a llegar y varios empezaron a murmurar de lo que podría pasar hasta las apuestas estaban hechas y casi terminadas solo faltaba tsunade que como siempre ella no faltaba en alguna de ellas.

-Quiero a los líderes enfrente mio -dijo Tsunade con vo seria, si esto era un enfrentamiento formal, entonces ella tendría que ser seria.

Shikamaru con obvia molestia en los ojos se acercó con su típica flojera andante, Kakashi miró a los de su equipo, Naruto ganas de ir tenía pero Kakashi es el jefe de equipo y eso no dejaría de serlo solo por el enojo de Naruto y querer mostrarles que en su equipo no entraban ellos dos; desde el momento en que los vio a esos tres ganas de ver cual era sus alcances tenía y mas cuando actuaron en el momento idiota que Naruto quería atacarlos, se notaba que eran listos.

Todos miraban al equipo retado, todos al mirar a esos 3 sabían que el de pelo rojo no podía ser el líder, era el mas calmado al parecer, el día anterior no hizo nada mas que tener un kunai consigo por si algo pasaba y el que detuvo a la chica de que estuviera agrediendo era el chico de pelo azul, se veía que era alguien fuerte y muy serio, hasta ya tenía un club de fans y tan solo tenía un día en el lugar, claro Keiko también pero eran muy pocas comparadas con las del pelo azul y bueno la chica si estaba algo loca, si se veía que era fuerte pero el chico la sabe manejar al parecer.

Para sorpresa de todos Sakuya era la que empezó a caminar hacia la hokague, Sasuke no dijo nada solo esperaba de brazos cruzados, por dentro de el, era un golpe bajo para su orgullo pero era verdad, ella era la líder del grupo, además es súper inteligente y cuando es serio es mejor huir antes de sentir sus golpes de ira que te dejaban unos huesos rotos y si era compasiva te ayudaba pero al curar lo hacía de una manera dolorosa.

Ahí estaban los 3 líderes enfrente de la hokague, sin decir nada y solo se miraban entre ellos y la hokague esperando que diera las reglas.

-Las reglas serán simples -espetó la hokague- no pueden matar, ni dejarlos al punto de la muerte, si afectan a terceros esto se acabara en ese mismo instante, si alguno rompe de estas reglas se las vera conmigo y afrontará las consecuencias.

Los 3 líderes asienten y se marchan con sus respectivos equipos para hablar, Tsunade ahora eso no le importaba, solo quería apostar.

-a ver esta vez solo apostare hacia uno de las dos batallas, chizune ¿cuál crees que conviene mas? -dijo ella con emoción.

La mujer vio como todos por detrás de la hokague empezaban a implorara que escogiera el enfrentamiento se shikamaru y el de keiko para que el de kakashi contra sakuya fuese mas excitante, el sudor corría por la cabeza de chizune, ahora era convencer a tsunade.

-eh escoja al enfrentamiento de Kakashi y sakuya -dijo ella y por detrás todos la miraban con un aura maléfica.

-mmm... tu no me engañas Chizune -dijo la hokague acusadoramente- tu lo que quieres es que apueste en esa batalla para que así apuestes en la otra que es mas facil de saber quien gana eh!, no soy ninguna tonta, voy a apostar por ese enfrentamiento! y apuesto 1000 ryo a que gana el equipo de shikamaru contra keiko.

Por detrás de Tsunade todos estaban alabando a Chizune que ahora solo reía nerviosamente y los que apostaron en esa apuesta lloraban algunos y otros bailaban de alegría, ahora ya sabían como iba a acabar antes de empezar.

-¡esta decidido empezara el equipo de shikamaru contra keiko -dijo la hokague con algo de emoción cuando empiezan las a´puestas ella pierde algo del formalismo.

Naruto empieza a rechinar los dientes, el quería empezar el enfrentamiento ahora tenía que esperar a que este acabara. El equipo de Kakashi se hace para atrás y el de shikamaru se prepara.

-Vamos Kekiko enseña lo que sabes -dijo Sakuya con voz neutra pero luego cambia a una de burla- solo no seas malo con ellos.

Kaiko camina hacia adelante hasta estar a una distancia prudente de sus contrincantes, normalmente el es especialista en ataque sigiloso, pero ahora tendría que actual distinto.

-Adelante -dijo Kaiko dando el inicio a su batalla, al instante Choiji hace unos signos y se vuelve una gran bola que se dirige a Kekiko pero este hace signos con sus manos desapareciendo del lugar para aparecer en otro lejos de choiji.

Shikamaru fruncía el ceño, actualmente estaban en desventaja, ellos de seguro investigaron las habilidades de cada uno de ellos, eran anbu y sabíab los nombres de cada uno de ellos y el rostro, pero el anoche fue a ver los registros anbu y al investigar sobre ellos una sorpresa se llevó, la información de los 3 era extraña. Al buscar a Sakuya y Susuke no los encontró por sus nombres, estos no aparecían, el único era Keiko, pero en los 3 informes sus rostros no venían, la foto faltaba solo mostraban con sus máscaras, a Sakuya y Susuke solo los encontró con sus apodos, el nombre aparecía como clasificado una línea negra sobre el nombre, esos no eran sus verdaderos nombres... al ver su historial de misiones se tomo la sorpresa de ver que todo sobre ellos estaba subrayado en negro, solo hasta el número de misiones es en donde vio el alto número de misiones rango s, al querer ver sobre los informes es sorprendido nuevamente, todos sus informes son escritos y subrayados con negro de nuevo el "clasificado".

Atrás de el se podía ver a Sakuya atrás de el mirándolo mientras veía esos informes, con pose tranquila y sin intensiones de atacar.

-Me imagine que vendrías aquí ratoncito, -dijo esa chica con un poco de diversión al parecer- o mejor este perezoso ratoncito, no te sorprendas por ver nuestros informes así, somos anbu de los ancianos, nuestra información no puede ser mostrada, esto es algo secreto...

Shikamaru la miraba detenidamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, era verdad que ella no iba a atacar y esta vez su cubre boca estaba en su cuello, ella se acercó lentamente mostrando que no atacaría hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Shikamaru, ella mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa que de pronto esos labios tocan su cachete asustándolo un poco, creía que lo mataría ahí mismo pero ella se ríe de sobre manera.

-Este ratoncito si que me da risa -dice ella divertida- esta vez es solo un simple beso, si te quisiera matar lo habría hecho desde un principio y antes de que te dieras cuenta - la sonrisa de Sakuya se desvanece para ser seria y su voz vuelve a ser monótona- si quieres seguir con tu vida perezosa ratoncito, sera mejor que no te metas tu nariz en donde es mejor que la metas o entraras en algo que ya no volverás a salir.

sakuya se para de su lugar y se va así como vino.

esas palabras le dejaban pensando todo este tiempo, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, era mejor no pensar, sino ver los movimientos de su contrincante para poder vencerlo, no es que no lo quisiera tener en su equipo, ahora con lo sucedido ayer con mas razón quería ver las habilidades de su compañero, era muy rápido.

Choiji por mas que le quiso golpear el otro se desvanecía en el aire y aparecía en otro lado, Ino decide entrar y en una de las veces que aparece Keiko ella rápidamente entra en su mente dejando a ellos dos en la mente de keiko, Ino al estar dentro se sorprende el lugar era blanco ninguna imagen ni puertas, esto era extraño, para ver si era un genjutsu trato de liberarse pero nada pasó.

-Valla me eh quedado con la conejita -dijo Keiko apareciendo atrás de ella sorprendiéndola, Ino trata de darle una patada pero keiko la detiene como si fuera una palmada lo que ella le iba a dar, la deja sostenida por un rato- esto no se compara con la ogro de sakuya... que pesadez tengo que atacarte, esto no merece mi tiempo.

Ino se siente indignada de porque este chico la menos precie, ella era mejor de lo que el cree, con la ira a la mil potencia retira su pierna de la mano del chico y empieza a darle puñetazos.

-Cabrón! esto te enseñara a no decir eso! -dijo Ino dejando a un lado lo que es ser femenina, le lanzaba kunai al chico que este se movía de lugar en lugar, esta ves no desapareciendo de la nada. Al parecer estaba divirtiéndose.

-Eh... la conejita tiene garras -dijo keiko riéndose ahora veía porque Sakuya se divertía antes con ella, antes de todo esto- si que te mueves bien.

-Pues que te mueva bien tu abuela -dijo ella dándole un golpe en la mascara haciendo que keiko caiga al piso de golpe riendo a decir verdad- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada mal conejita -dijo el viendo la grieta que tenía su mascara- una habilidad muy interesante la tuya, entrar en el cuerpo del otro y manejarlo... lastima que a mi estas habilidades no me afectan -dio un suspiro que a ino le desconcertó-mira conejita, si estas aquí es porque yo te deje entrar, en mi mente yo puedo decir que poner tu no la manejas, si quisiera te pondría las peores cosas que hubieras visto -el lugar se empieza a poner negro y la piel de Ino se enchina de miedo, pero lo negro desaparece- pero eres una conejita y me has divertido, así que lo dejaremos así.

De pronto los dos estaban fuera de la mente de Keiko, Ino estaba ya en su cuerpo y ella estaba algo agitada, se sonroja de sobre manera, antes de salir ese pervertido aprovechado la besó!, un aura negra la cabría y antes de que el hiciera algo le golpea en la mascara y sale volando, su máscara se rompe un poco para verse unas gritas pero nada mas, ni un pedazo se rompe.

Shikamaru aprovecha este momento para que sus sombras ataquen a Keiko pero el fue más rápido y desaparece para aparecer atrás de el, Shikamaru rápido agarra un kunai y choca con el kunai de Keiko, los dos tenían fuerza pero ninguno de los dos cedía contra el otro, alrededor de ellos empieza a formarse niebla, Shikamaru mira por unos segundos a Sakuya, no traía su boca tapada notó como una sonrisa se empieza a formar en sus labios ahí esa maliciosa sonrisa. La niebla los estaba rodeando. Para shikamaru esto solo explicaba una cosa, el podía manejar la niebla.

Choji sin pensarlo se vuelve una bola de nuevo y se dirige a Keiko, este empuja a Shikamaru con una pierna y con sus manos hace unos sellos y toca a Choiji, al instante choiji deja de ser una bola y keiko lo tira hacia shikamaru.

-choiji vamos, tengo un plan -dijo shikamaru. choiji se para asintiendo, hace sellos pero abre los ojos.

-Shikamaru no puedo hacer sellos -dijo choiji desesperado tratando varias veces de hacer sellos pero no podía.

Shikamaru maldice en su mente al parecer ese chico puede bloquear el chakra, esto cambiaba las cosas. Ino sin esperar se avienta a Keiko y empieza unas sesiones de golpes pero Keiko la agarra del pie y la lanza a Choiji cayendo los dos al piso. Shikamaru y Keiko se miraban, Shikamaru listo con sus sombras y Keiko con la neblina que empieza a formarse. alrededor de ellos se forma y los espectadores ya no veían nada. Naruto fruncía el ceño al ver que Sakuya y Susuke estaban tranquilos con los brazos cruzados sin alterarse de lo que fuera a pasar, era como si supieran que Keiko iba a ganar. Sakuya mira a Naruto con los brazos cruzados, los dos al verse solo sentían un odio salir de ellos y querer apoderarse de sus cuerpos. Pronto lucharían ellos.

-estas acabado Shikamaru, en esta niebla nadie sale, no me encuentras y la puedo manipular la puedo hacer venenosa para que el aire que respires al instante mueras, o que tus pulmones se quemen de calor, que te de hipotermia y hasta puedo transformarla en algo sólido -dijo keiko sabiendo que ganaría.

- No estés tan seguro de que vas a ganar -dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

De todos lados empiezan a salir kunais que algunos los podía apartar shikamaru pero otros rozaban por su cuerpo. Pero el contraataca, hace signos y la sombra que antes era delgada se hacer grande por la neblina y agarra algo, si a keiko... La neblina se esfuma y se ven como 8 ovalon por varios lados con el fondo morado todos menos los compañeros de Keiko estaban sorprendidos.

-No estés tan seguro de ganar -repitió Keiko y con mucha dificultad todo la sombra y shikamaru pierde su habilidad, ahora dependía del taijutsu. Estaba listo para ver que haría con esas cosas por todos lados. Keiko entra por un al parecer portar y sale por otro lanzando kunais hacia Shikamaru para entrar y salir en otro y así hasta Shikamaru cae de rodillas.

Keiko se pone frente a el y le da el brazo, Shikamaru lo mira y da una pequeña sonrisa, el enfrentamiento oficialmente estaba acabado, ayudaron a Ino y choiji.

-no se alarmen ustedes dos el efecto debe acabar en dos minutos, mi efecto no es duradero, su chackra volvera -dijo keiko para el alivio de sus dos nuevos compañeros.

Tsunade lloraba a moco tendido pues perdió 1000 ryo mientras que los demás que habían apostado por keiko ganaron. Ahora seguía la batalla del equipo de kakashi contra la de Sakuya, este era el más esperado entre los dos enfrentamientos.

El equipo de Kakashi da unos pasos y El de Sakuya también 4 contra dos, si Keiko era así de bueno, no sabían que esperar de aquellos dos que eran sus compañeros, las apuestas volaban. Naruto miraba a los ojos Sakuya con odio mientras ella ignoraba esa mirada, solo miraba a Kakashi, por las venas de Sakuya empezaban a bombear rápidamente, sus emociones empezaban a salir, era la 3ra vez que iba a luchar contra kakashi para valorar sus habilidades, la primera cuando eran apenas unos genins, luego cuando ella era una chunnin que estaba junto a Naruto y ahora iba a luchar con su vieja equipo junto a Sasuke, aunque claro ellos no lo sabían.

Susuke miraba a Sakuya, debajo de esa mascara podía jurar que empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa y no maliciosa sino una de emoción, por la forma que movía su cuerpo lo notaba, ella estaba feliz, daba gracias a que traía una mascara pues ahora estaba sonriendo, la emoción de la chica se le estaba pegando, la batalla de keiko fue un juego, el lo sabía si quisiera keiko hubiera sido mas serio pero tanto el como el equipo de Shikamaru no mostraban intenciones de atacar seriamente como lo hacía Naruto hacia ellos y esto era lo que quería una buena batalla hace tiempo que no tenía una así contra ellos, era una lástima que Sakuya quiere irse en directo con el, pero aún así tendría a Sai, Kakashi y yamato, pero no se le escaparía darle unos cuantos golpes a Naruto, ambos dejaron en claro que AMBOS evaluarían a los 4.

Naruto sin querer esperar mas dio un grito y corrió directamente a Sakuya con el puño listo, la rabia obviamente le estaba consumiendo. Sakuya con gracia agarra el brazo de Naruto, ambos se miraron.

-Aun Kakashi no ha dicho cuando comenzar -dijo Sakuya agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Naruto torcerlo y aventarlo hacia su equipo. Kakashi miraba con el ceño fruncido a la chica, era buena, aunque el otro también era un idiota...- vamos Kakashi, da la orden de comenzar... cuando quieras.

Kakashi mira a sus contrincantes y con cautela asiente, el quería sorprenderlos pero al parecer el fue el sorprendido. Ellos estaban a un paso adelante, de seguro sabían de ellos pero aún así no iban a dejarse vencer.

-Empecemos -dijo Kakashi.

En ese momento Sasuke y Sakuya desaparecieron para malestar de Naruto, Kakashi miró a todos lados con precaución, Sai hizo aparecer su ave para volar por los altos cielos y tratar de encontrarlos y yamato desaparece. Esto era de calma y para Naruto la paciencia era algo que no tenía. De la nada aparecen varios de ellos dirigiéndose a los dos que estaban a la deriva y con velocidad, Naruto preparado empieza a golpearles pero eran simples clones, por mientras en los árboles de distintos lados empiezan a mandar shurikens y kunais a Sai que estaba en el cielo esquivando las armas.

Yamato por mientras estaba escondido entre los árboles, el y otros clones de madera empezaban a buscar el escondite de los verdaderos hasta que los encuentra a ambos en un lugar bien escondido haciendo varios clones de ellos y quedarse quietos, era algo extraño, pero se veían muy confiados, con una mirada decidida se dirige a ellos, el iba a ser la carnada de la batalla, rápidamente el y sus otros clones de madera se lanzan a sus enemigos que lo llegan a notar y empiezan a darse de golpes, ellos eran buenos, los golpes de Sakuya eran gráciles hasta parecía que hacía una danza mortal pero acertados , daba directo en puntos vitales, aun cuando eran clones y Susuke por otro lado sus golpes y movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes, en el último momento le ponía fuerza al golpe para desestabilizar al enemigo, pero de nuevo solo eran clones de yamato, ahora el tenía que entrar en acción antes de que lo derroten por completo a sus clones, se acerca a ellos y al instante les pone un dispositivo que el hizo en la ropa sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

En la batalla de Kakashi, Naruto y Sai en el momento que Yamato les pone esos dispositivos a Sakuya y Sasuke, todos los clones para ellos se ponen con un ligero aura color azul, ahora podían saber que no estaban los verdaderos y en el bosque se veía el destello de que estaban escondidos.

Los 3 hacen sellos con sus manos, Kakashi manda bolas de fuego, Sai tigres hechos de tinta y Naruto miles de clones para acabar con todos ellos y dirigirse a los verdaderos.

-Ahora si, no se escaparán -dijo Naruto con voz seria mientras corría junto a kakashi.

En el lado donde estaban Sakuya y Susuke sintieron como los clones habían desaparecido y las múltiples cuerdas de chackra que pusieron mas atrás se rompian, no tenían tiempo que perder, solo quedaba el verdadero Yamato que estaba listo para lo que sea.

-¿qué has hecho yamato -dijo Sakuya mirandolo con una voz algo agria, te has portado mal, es hora de que duermas -dijo ella acercándose a gran velocidad.

Yamato agarra un kunai, los dos iban por el, pero por detrás de el le agarra Susuke sorprendiendo a Yamato.

-Pero qué? -dice yamato, frente a el si veía al verdadero Susuke pero atrás de el había igual otro Susuke.

-Has perdido, kai -dijo Susuke, ahora yamato había salido del genjutsu que no supo en que momento es que entró en el, pero Susuke si, gracias a la máscara no se veían sus ojos rojos, el susuke que corría junto a Sakuya desaparece- es hora de que vallas a dormir.

Susuke con fuerza patea a Yamato para ser lanzado hacia Sakuya, esta con el impulso que traía le golpea y lo lanza a unos metros de distancia y este cae desmayado.

-Uno y faltan tres -dijo Sakuya con diversión, sentía el poder, la emoción dentro de ella, había derrotado con ayuda de Susuke a uno de sus ex maestros y tan solo los dos estaban usando la mitad de su capacidad total de poder, yamato fue fácil- susuke tu acaba con Sai, yo por mientras Distraeré a Kakashi y Naruto.

-Bien, solo dejame algo de diversión -dijo el con una sonrisa bajo su rostro.

-Claro, yo solo jugaré con ellos un rato -dijo Sakuya con voz maléfica pero luego entra con voz suave- ten cuidado si?, no quiero que tu maldición se active.

Susuke miró a Sakuya, ahora estaba preocupado por el, irónico pero se desliza una sonrisa en su rostro.

-eso es lo que debería decirte a ti, ten cuidado de no activar "eso" -dijo Susuke desapareciendo para saltar de copa en copa para ir por esa escurridiza ave.

Sakuya mira al bosque donde esos dos ex compañeros se dirigen hacia ella, era momento de hacerles ver que ya no es la chica que siempre estaba atrás siendo protegida. a grandes saltos ella fue hacia ellos, con varios kunais en las manos a verlos a distancia ella se los lanzó, aprovechando el momento de apertura que ellos dejaron rápidamente les lanza agua cortante que lo esquivan, Sakura se dirige hacia el prado donde estaban antes frente a la hokague y todos los demás esperando a ver que es lo que sucede en la batalla. Al llegar se aleja del bosque y seguida de ella llegan sus dos ex compañeros, los tres se miran fijamente, no es la primera ve que le superan el número a Sakuya, pero esto no son aquellas veces, aquí sus oponentes son fuertes... pero... ya sabe la forma en que ellos pelean y ellos no conocer a esta nueva Sakura. Kakashi tenía su ojo destapado, ahora mismo eso puede ser una pequeña desventaja para ella, pero... de las cosas que ha aprendido en aquella puerta negra es a no hacer sellos con las manos sino que directamente ella hacía la técnica.

-Vamos a jugar -dice Sakuya para meter mas cizaña en el asunto. Esto provocó que Naruto se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Los dos empiezan a darse de golpes contra Sakuya que ella con cierta facilidad esquiva los golpes y de vez en cuando ella da algunos, tenía que aguantar las ganas de darle unos golpes con su fuerza monstruosa a esos dos de lo divertido que se la estaba pasando, pero este no era el momento y ellos eran los menos indicados. Los pies de Sakuya son agarrados por el piso por unas manos que salen de el y era Kakashi.

-estas atrapada -dijo el enterrándola, pero en el momento en que ella es enterrada desaparece, ella hizo una sustitución y kakashi no supo en que momento ella lo hizo.

-Estoy aqui -dijo Sakuya por detrás de Kakashi, esta lo arranca del piso y le inyecta un sedante para que sus paso fueran un poco ambiguos, no quería que la diversión acabara tan pronto.

Por otro lado donde se encontraba Susuke hace unos momentos sai y el estaban luchando, pero ahora Sai había desaparecido de la vista de Susuke, lo buscaba por todas partes pero se escondió bien. De unos arbustos se empieza a escuchar un ruido, susuke ya estaba preparado con un shuriken para atacar hasta que de los arbustos sale Sakuya, pero sorprendente mente algo lastimada, con el brazo derecho chorreaba sangre y su ropa hecha girones, la respiración de ella era de igual.

-Susuke, ayudame, -dijo ella con dificultad- que bueno que estas bien, rayos me han cogido por sorpresa, has atrapado a Sai?

Susuke se acerca a Sakuya para poder auxiliarla, la apoya en uno de los árboles y le empieza a ver las heridas, ambos estaban en un corto silencio.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Susuke hay que movernos y atacarlos -dijo Sakuya tratando de levantarse

-Estas lastimada Sakuya -dijo Susuke con voz neutra.

-No me importa lo único que quiero hacer es darle una paliza a esos, y sobre todo a Naruto -dijo ella.

-De aquí el único que se va a ir soy yo -dijo Susuke con voz seria.

-Yo tambien voy, tengo que darles su merecido, además esto no es nada -dijo Sakuya.

-No, creo que no me explique bien, el único de los dos que seguirá en pie en esta batalla sere yo... Sai -dijo Susuke con un kunai en el cuello de "Sakuya"

-... Vaya así que me has descubierto... y eso que creí que la máscara ayudaría -dijo Sai desapareciendo el jutsu.

-No... desde que llegaste pude ver que estabas usando un jutsu, los jutsus en mi es dificil que caiga en eso -dijo susuke con arrogancia- esto es caer en un jutsu.

Sai miró a la mascara de Susuke con dudo pues no vio ningun signo y sus ojos no se veían pero al darse cuenta ya estaba en uno, pero era demasiado fuerte y no podía salir de el.

En la batalla con Sakuya, tanto ella como los otros dos se veían un poco agotados y las señales de Sai y Susuke no se veían por ningún lado, ella había salido de varios genjutus y salía para esquivar a duras penas uno de esos golpes de Naruto o Kakashi, ella lanzaba jutsus avanzados de elemento agua, tierra y fuego, ellos lo esquivaban, pero también a duras penas, ella era rápida como para que fuera una contra dos.

Naruto sin perder mas tiempo invoca a unos sapos para que empiecen a atacar, y Sakuya sonrie.

-Con que así quieres jugar eh -dijo ella y también invoca a seres, lo que ella invoca es a una manada de lobos, kakashi tampoco se queda atrás e invoca a sus perros. Sus animales empiezan a pelear como también ellos, Sakuya se dirige a Kakashi y los dos empiezan a atacar Kakashi usa chidori y ella una técnica de fuego donde se es creada una llama de fuego que al tocar el objeto este explota y quema. Antes de impactar Naruto ya estaba con un rasengan directo para impactar en la espalda de Sakuya, ella lo ve pero no podía esquivar los dos ataques, pero justo en ese momento llega Susuke y con una gran bola de fuego ataca por la espalda a Naruto dejándolo en el piso por unos momentos, pero para desgracia de Sakuya ella es tocada por el chidori de Kakashi y es volada cerca de los espectadores que se hacen para atrás. Susuke se hacerca a ella y le da la mano para pararse.

-Como siempre el héroe hasta lo último -dijo Susuke con arrogancia.

-Tardaste mucho "mi héroe" -dijo ella con un bufido.

-que no querías divertirte con ellos, veo que manejas bien la situación -dijo el con ironía.

-Callate y lucha -dijo ella levantandose, pero al momento de levantarse empieza a toser y se quita el cubre boca y de la boca sale sangre, al parecer le había dañado mas de la cuenta, en su mano y en el piso cae su sangre, sakuya se queda callada y quieta por unos momentos, esto no pasa desapercibido por Kakashi Shikamaru y Susuke.

-Sakuya? -pregunta susuke.

-vamos no es nada, ve antes de que nos den una paliza si te quedas aquí -dijo ella y para que se fuera le pega en el orgullo- o acaso quieres perder contra ellos?

-Te veo allá -dijo Susuke sin pensarlo.

Sakuya miraba su mano, la sangre no era todo lo que le preocupaba sino las pequeñas manchas que esta

ban en ellas, eran negras, eran esas manchas que tanto miedo le tiene, esas manchas que han provocado varias cosas. Miro a Susuke, un poco relajada por ahora a el no le estaba pasando nada pero tenía que tener cuidado que no le pasara nada, ahora tenía que evitar ser golpeada y se fue a ayudar a Susuke un poco alejada de el.

Shikamaru sin pensar fue a ver la sangre de sakuya que estaba en el piso y ve aquellas manchas color negro en la sangre, era extraño y tenía que averiguar mas y saca un frasco para meter la sangre en ella.

Sakuya y Susuke luchaban contra aquellos dos, pero ahora estaban ganando ventaja Naruto y Kakashi.

-Sakuya ¿pero que te esta pasando ahora nos estan ganando?! -reclamaba Susuke.

-he vea kakashi-sensei, al parecer ellos no entraran a nuestro equipo, no pueden con nosotros -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

Para Sakura esas palabras le penetraron en su ser y sus emociones se enfriaron un poco.

Sakuya estaba luchando contra clones de kakashi y uno le sorprende por atrás con el chidori, ese chidori le da justo en el mismo lugar que el otro le había golpeado, Sakuya gritó de dolor y el sonido de un hueso roto se escucho, era la columna que se rompió. Susuke miró a Sakuya, Naruto y Kakashi se detuvo, por un momento su interior se sintió miserable, tenía la sensación de que acaba de dañar a alguien preciado para el, pero a esta chica ni la conocía.

-Sakuya! -dijo Susuke y lanza bolas de fuego para quemar el lugar y ellos no pasen, al acercarse a ella una comezón en su cuello empieza a doler.

-Susuke, no te acerques -dijo ella tosiendo y lo que antes eran pequeñas manchas de sangre ahora se veía mas grandes- la sangre negra esta despertando para curar mi columna rota, NO actives la marca de la maldición... si te acercas va a reaccionar a la sangre.

Susuke cae al suelo, la marca estaba despertando, la oscuridad que provenía de la sangre negra de Sakuya la estaba llamando.

Donde estaba Shikamaru el frasco que tenía de sangre al verlo se sorprende al ver que las pequeñas manchas negras habían crecido, era como si la sangre roja se estuviera consumiendo por la negra, ¿qué es lo que está pasando y porque no pueden ver que pasa dentro del circulo de fuego?, por suerte para ellos y mala para Susuke y Sakuya el fuego se extingía.

-Susuke por favor, cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada malo -dijo Sakuya con preocupación, no quería que le pasara nada a Susuke.

Susuke estaba sudando y las llamas negras estaban saliendo de su cuello y expedientarse. Las llamas que Susuke hizo como bloqueo para los demás se había extinto. Sakuya con dolor de la columna rota que ahora se estaba componiendo por la sangre negra, e hacerca a Susuke y le da un golpe en el cuello para quedarse inconsciente, ahora la marca de la maldición se desvanece pero en el cuerpo de Sakuya la sangre negra no, ahora sentía y los demás veían con asombro como Sakuya que tenía la columna rota y varias heridas por su cuerpo son curadas y solo su ropa estaba hecha jirones pero ninguna marca de que ella se aya lastimado en el enfrentamiento.

- felicidades kakashi, has provocado que mi habilidad especial saliera -dijo ella con lo que parece una voz divertida y hueca, era el defecto de que la sangre negra despertara, que los sentimientos se esfumaran, entre mas sangre negra más fría se volvía ella- es hora de acabar esto.

-que es esto? -fue lo único que pudo decir Kakashi, pero al mirar a su lado Sakuya ya estaba ahí y le golpea con un paralizador, ahora ya no se podría mover.

Solo quedaban Naruto y Sakuya, los dos se miraron y el aura gélida y de odio se sentía en ellos, este era el momento que estaban esperando estar solos una batalla de uno contra uno, los ojos de Naruto se mostraban rojos. Los dos corren y empiezan a darse fuertes golpes con furia cargada en cada puñetazo, en cada jutsu que se daban, el campo estaba lleno de huecos y árboles caídos, los dos con sangre chorreando pero ninguno de los dos cedía.

-Verás algo que muy poco han visto Na ru to -dijo ella con voz gélida- no solo esta sangre negra me cura sino la puedo usar como arma.

La sangre de Sakuya que estaba en el campo es llamada por ella y la que chorreaba también y en su mano se llega a formar una espada hecha de pura sangre negra, las heridas de Sakuya se curan y en su mano estaba aquella espada- es hora de que esto acabe, en la espada concentra su jutsu más poderoso, envolviendo a la espada con fuego. Naruto estaba consiente de que también era hora de acabar y hace un rasenganshuriken, este era el golpe final.

-Los dos se quieren matar -fue lo que dijo ino asustada de lo que podría pasar al final.

Shikamaru los veía y veía la sangre de Sakuya estaba casi negra y ahora solo quedaban manchas rojas.

Sakuya y Naruto corren y ese último golpe hace que salgan volando a direcciones contrarias. Ambos caen al piso, todos se quedaron en silencio estaban esperando ver quien de los dos se paraba o si es que se paraban o... seguían vivos.

De los dos uno de los cuerpo se mueve y se para con ayuda de su espada, era Sakuya que cojeaba hacia Naruto, hasta quedar frente a el.

-Te he ganado niño -dice ella muy cansada, bajo su máscara ella traía unas grandes ojeras.

-Callate -dijo el apenas audible para Sakuya - me has ganado y puede que entres pero eso no significa que te halla aceptado.

Sakuya haciente, ahora que había ganado el peso de cansancio calló en ella y cayó al piso de golpe, la espada negra se disuelve y empieza a entrar en su cuerpo y curarla lentamente como el kyubi lo hacía con Naruto.

Shikamaru veía ahora como aquella sangre negra lentamente se disolvía para volver a ser roja, esto tenía que investigar, pero por ahora era de llevar a todos al hospital.

Pasaron unos dos dias y todos se recuperaron, Sakuya se despierta y estaba en una camilla junto a la de Naruto, el la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ahora ella bajo su máscara que daba gracias a que no se la habían quitado.

-porque me tenían que poner en el mismo cuarto que tu? -repelaba el niño como le decía Sakuya.

-créeme que no me hace tanta gracia como a ti -dice ella mostrando con su voz el mismo desprecio que el.

Antes de empezar una pelea de palabras se abre la puerta para mostrar a Hinata y Susuke. Hinata corre a Naruto para abrazarlo y Susuke se acerca a Sakuya para ser sorprendido por un abrazo por parte de ella.

-que bueno que estas bien -dijo ella en un susurro.

-eso debería decirte yo, eso fue peligroso -le dijo susuke en regaño aún cuando estaban abrazados.

Keiko y Naruto que no sabía porque miraban de mala manera a susuke que estaba siendo abrazado por Sakuya hasta que llega Kakashi Tsunade, sai y yamato.

-que bueno que despertaron, hoy podrán salir del hospital y en unos días empezaran a hacer misiones con sus equipos, no quiero mas peleas entre ustedes dos -se lo decía a Naruto y Sakuya.

-si -dijeron los dos enojados.

Unas horas después de darse de alta, el lugar de konoha estaba lloviendo de una manera deprimente, Sakuya caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo pues su mente estaban en otras cosas, pero al darse cuenta ella entró al cementerio, estaba toda empapada pero eso ahora no le importaba, tenía nostalgia por todo así que sin pensar fue a su tumba y para sorpresa ya había alguien ahí con unas flores blancas en su tumba y la de Sasuke, ella se queda quieta, era Naruto, el siente que alguien estaba atrás de el.

-Hinata-chan enseguida voy solo vengo a poner flores -dijo el pero no es respondido así que mira y era sakuya que al igual que estaba mojada- que quieres?

-yo solo... venía a ver a esos dos amigos tuyos, quería conocerlos -dijo ella saltando al árbol que estaba a un lado de las dos tumbas.

-Pues te los presento, Sakuya, estos son sasuke y sakura los primeros integrantes del equipo 8 junto a mi y kakashi, pero ya debes conocer la historia de ambos así que... ahora solo quédate callada si?

Ambos se quedaron callados bajo la lluvia, o mejor dicho 4 personas, Naruto frente a las dos tumbas, Sakuya a un lado de el en la rama del árbol, Susuke un poco más lejos recargado en un tronco y Kakashi sobre otro árbol entre las ramas escondido de todos y solo alcanzaba a ver a Naruto y Sakuya.

El recuerdo del pasado para los 4 pasaba por su mente, cuando sus amigos e hijos considerando a kakashi, y sus vidas antes de ser los que son ahora Susuke y Sakuya, ahora son esto y no pueden cambiar las cosas... el silencio entre los cuatro reinaba mientras que cada uno ahogaba su propio vaso de culpas.

**aqui está el sig cap wow esta bien largo! espero que les halla gustado, que me costo hacer la batalla diganme si les gustó o no y como quieren que quede al final la historia que sea Narusaku, Naruhina, Sasusaku y shikasaku va a ser leve pero diganme como quieren el final¨? dejen review!**


	16. Sacrificio

**Aquí está otro esperado capítulo, ya se he tardado pero eh entrado a la uni y se me ha hecho difícil escribir, aquí en la uag de tabasco es pesado, -.- y la imaginación no me llegaba pero por obra divina la continuación de la historia me ha iluminado la mente, espero que les guste :)**

**Capítulo 16 sacrificio**

En un cuarto Shikamaru, kakashi y tsunde trabajan en conjunto viendo aquella extraña muestra de Sangre de la nueva integrante del equipo de Kakashi, era muy extraño ver esa muestra, el anterior ellos vieron como esa sangre era de dos colores, el rojo que todos tienen y el extraño negro. Las conclusiones que se pudieron sacar desde ayer era pocas pero de gran importancia.

1ero. Esa sangre negra aparece en ciertas circunstancias -ahora estaba de color rojo carmín.

2do. La sangre negra actúa dependiendo de lo que la portadora indique.

3ero. La sangre cura al portador cuando la negra esta activada.

4to. La sangre busca regresar al cuerpo de la portadora una vez que se es calmada.

Estas son las cosas que tenían hasta ahora, pero ahora no podían hacer nada mas pues la sangre regresó a la normalidad.

-Kakashi, quiero que vigiles muy de cerca los movimientos de estos dos -dijo Tsunade con voz seria, este asunto no se podía tomar a la ligera, no se sabía las intensiones de estos chicos, tenían que ser precavidos.

* * *

><p>En el departamento del chico uchiha, Susuke empezaba a despertarse con los rayos del sol, lo primero que vio fue a Sakuya a un lado de el durmiendo con la máscara puesta, para ambos tener la máscara era algo que se les estaba haciendo común, aún para dormir. La miró por unos momentos, quería ver el rostro de la chica, desde hace tiempo que no lo ve, el sabe que puede saber fácilmente el estado de ánimo de la chica sin importar que tenga la máscara puesta, pero no se comparaba a ver su rostro, su sonrisa, su enojo... su llanto.<p>

Susuke se quita la máscara, quitarse la máscara para el es como quitarse un gran peso de encima, es el dejar de ser Susuke para ser... el, Sasuke, simplemente aquella persona que con cada día se le hace mas desconocida e irreal, como si sasuke es el de la máscara y no susuke...

-Patético, esto me pasa por estar tanto tiempo a la merced de esos ancianos -dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke, miró a la chica dormida junto a el en una silla.

Lentamente se va acercando a Sakuya para poder verle el rostro, quería ver su rostro, el orgullo Uchiha por una vez lo dejó a un lado, al tener la mano demasiado cerca otra se la toma sorprendiéndolo un poco, era la de Sakuya, al parecer sentir una mano cerca de su máscara la hizo despertar.

-Ah, eres tu Sasuke-kun -dijo ella, Sasuke en todos este tiempo que estuvo con ella supo que solo le llamaba Sasuke-kun para hacerlo molestar o... cuando ella estaba mentalmente cansada de todo, en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer Sasuke era quedarse callado, pero ahora sería distinto- lo siento.

-... -Sasuke se le quedó viendo, esa máscara la empezaba a odiar, era como una barrera que la iba reforzando conforme pasaba el tiempo- quítate la máscara- susurró.

Sakuya miró a Sasuke, no decía nada, ahora ella estaba con ropa holgada y grande de Sasuke, después de ayer con la lluvia al estar en el cementerio ella se fue con Sasuke a su casa y al no tener ropa el le prestó una, Sakuya se iba a dormir en otro cuarto, pero al parecer a altas horas de la noche ell en silencio entró y se quedó sentada dormida.

-... no, si alguien viene todo se irá abajo -dijo Sakura en voz baja, dijo mirándolo aparentemente.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la miró con esa mirada inexpresiva característica de los Uchiha, sabía que ella no iba a rendirse y hacer lo que el decía, quería ver a Sakura, a la que mostraba sus sentimientos por malos que sean, por tristes que sean, la... que era sincera con ella misma y los demás, la sakura que le decía molestia...

-Otra vez con esos sueños? -fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, Sakuya de nuevo lo miró y asiente con la cabeza- me dirás de que tratan tus sueños?

-... Eso... -empezó a decir Sakuya mirando hacia otro lado, debajo de la máscara su rostro era de miedo, de terror- no, es clasificado...

Eso fue lo único que dijo, Sasuke sus rostro serio cambió a uno con el ceño fruncido, Sakura siempre salía con eso, siempre ocultando todo... Lo de la puerta negra, ese poder nuevo que tiene que al activarlo se activa su sello maldito. Clasificado, clasificado, clasificado, clasificado. ¡Era lo único que ella decía!, estaba harto, el no era de esas personas que son pacientes, para nada, para el las cosas deben ser rápidas, esta chica si que le daba problemas, a veces se preguntaba a si mismo como es que llegó a quererla, ¿su fuerza para cargar el mundo en sus hombros?, la fragilidad igual que una muñeca hecha de porcelana fina que si se toca se teme a que se rompa con tomar temas delicados, sus ganas de salvar a todos a costa de su salud mental, si, la a visto, como ella de pronto cree que esta viendo a una persona imaginaria, esa persona que la atormenta hecha de sangre con la misma forma que ella, Sakura no se lo ha contado, el mismo entro a su mente y la encontró en un rincón de su mente, era la sangre negra, como un demonio en ella que lo atormenta, no tiene mente pero solo piensa en su ama, Sakura, su portadora, era aterradora.

Sakura se para del lugar que se encontraba, la ropa era demasiado grande, pero por suerte para Sakura y mala para Sasuke, le cubría lo necesario. Ella camina cansada, iba al baño a mojarse las manos un poco, ella ha tomado aquella extraña costumbre desde inicios que ella empezó a entrenar con los ancianos, se las lavaba cada vez que podía pues siempre las sentía sucias, sucias de una sustancia roja y negra; roja de la sangre enemiga y negra de su maldición, su sangre. Se las tallaba hasta quedarse rojas y ardiendo de tanto tallar con el jabón, nunca estaban limpias.

Al lavarse las manos un poco se mira al espejo, ahí estaba esa mascara, su barrera contra el mundo, con un poco de temblor se la toca, temiendo que se rompa con un leve rose, aún cuando esa mascara era resistente, solo se quita el de la boca, pero el de los ojos no, como dicen los ojos son las puertas de las emociones. Hace mucho que ella no ve sus ojos color esmeralda, ya estaba olvidando cómo eran, con cuidado puso su manos en la máscara para poder quitársela, en ese momento a un lado de ella en el espejo pudo ver la criatura que la atormenta un ser extraño hecho de sangre negra, con su figura, era ella pero su boca estaba cocida y sus ojos eran mas negros que la misma sangre, la estaba mirando, ella goteaba sangre negra, esta caía al piso y volvía a entrar en aquella criatura.

Al mirarla, Sakura se sorprende de sobremanera, y cae al piso, olvidando el querer quitarse la máscara, cada vez que ella quiere quitarse la máscara esa criatura aparece, haciéndola olvidar quitarse la, al darse cuenta ya estaba hiper ventilando, unos pasos apresurados se avecinan y en un segundo aparece Sasuke en la puerta mirándola, al parecer escucho el golpe y rápido fue a ver que sucedía. Su sorpresa fue verla a ella tirada en el piso, la alcanzó viendo a la nada como si algo estuviera ahí, pero era solo nada... Ya la había encontrado así en varias ocasiones pero ahora era mas frecuente. Esta situación se le complicaba cada vez mas.

-¿qué ha pasado? -es lo único que dijo Sasuke mirándola con detenimiento, con cada suceso que pasaba con los mismos patrones le era mas difícil a Sakura esconder lo que sucedía, quizás ahora podría saber que era lo que sucedía en la mente de la chica de pelos rosados.

-No es nada, solo me eh resbalado, me he despertado y por caminar medio dormida me resbalé -dijo Sakura levantándose como si nada del lugar que se encontraba sentada, Sasuke le siguió mirando, ese silencio característico era de que no le creía ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, ahora usaría ese modo brusco de hablar que solo usa con la gente- que?, recuerda que soy doctora así que se de estas cosas, ire a hacer el desayuno.

Sakura al instante sale de ahí con gran agilidad, Sasuke se quedó mirando el lugar que ella miraba, no había nada pero estaba seguro que ella si vio algo. Al volver con Sakura la miró de arriba a bajo, si ella cada vez se veía mas y mas hermosa para el, aun cuando no lo admita le duele ver la actitud distante de ella, a escondidas de los demás había caído en el amor por ella, si se ah enamorado, si le hubieran dicho esto cuando apenas eran unos genin el no se lo hubiera creído, pero esto es totalmente distinto, pero ahora ah visto como es ella y la profunda oscuridad en la que se ha ido zambullendo de poco en poco hasta lo que es ahora. El solo quería saber que es lo que hay detrás de esa puerta negra que la ha hecho así como es ahora.

De solo pensarlo sus puños se vuelven blancos y ira desea salir de su interior y dirigirla a esos ancianos que solo hacen que Sakura se sumerga en mas y mas dolor, pero su actitud seria no le dejaba hacer eso no señor.

-Sasuke, sasuke -dijo ella varias veces frente a el, al parecer había pasado bastante tiempo pues ella traía en el sarten un desayuno simple de huevos con tocino ya listos para ser comidos- ¿en que estarás pensando?, espero que no sea en mi porque ya no soy esa niña fan que te idolatraba.

-ya quisieras que hiciera eso -dijo el molesto, ignorándola se sentó en la mesa para comer, en silencio, no era de esos incómodos, era uno en donde no era necesario las palabras, eran muy unidos y podian saber casi siempre lo que al otro sentía aun cuando se lo negara al otro.

Al terminar de comer, sakura se paró del lugar como siempre lo hacia cada vez que estaban juntos, ella hacia la comida en cambio el lavaba los platos.

-Me voy, tengo que ir a comprar mas armas y re equipar mi suministro de veneno -dijo Sakuya estando en la ventana para salir.

-Sabes que existe la puerta no? -dijo el con un largo suspiro.

-Por mas que me lo digas sabes que seguiré entrando y saliendo por la ventana -dijo ella con malicia para desaparecer del lugar sin antes decir unas palabras- nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Sakuya al salir del departamento de Sasuke iba de techo en techo para ir a su destino, la tienda de armas, desde el día que entraron oficialmente al equipo 7 (de nuevo) no han ido a misiones ni se han reunido, y eso que ya ha sido una semana, pero eso no quiere decir que ella ha estado inactiva, no, Sakuya ha ido a misiones en solitario, con sasuke, con kenichi con los dos o hasta con Itachi, si el no esta con akatsuki, gracias a el sabemos que los akatsuki de ahora son muñecos que lo maneja alguien, para todo el mundo Itachi fue asesinado por su hermano menor ya "muerto" sasuke, pero como se dice todo es una farsa. Todo el mundo cree que los akatsuki fueron resucitados por un jutsu prohibido, pero no, son muñecos vacíos con la esencia de ellos y que se parecen a ellos. a itachi casi no lo ve, pues las misiones de itachi son de alto secreto y son la mayoría en solitario, aun cuando ella no lo admita estar con el es reconfortarle, es como si fuera un hermano mayor para ella. El es quien entra dentro de su alma y le hace sacar todo, y con una simple sonrisa la puede llegar a calmar, es lo mismo que con ayame. Pero como se dijo a el casi no lo ve que es lo mas triste de todo.

Poco después se bajo del techo en el que estaba, las calles como siempre estaban llenas y con gente sonriendo, para ella esto aún cuando estaba alrededor de ellos era como si una muralla de cristal estuviera alrededor y fuera ajeno, ya le era extraño sonreír por diversión, llorar en el hombro de alguien, disfrutar de una buena comida, de estar tan relajada como los civiles y hasta los mismos ninjas, de tener un amigo que no solo es para estar en las misiones con el y para calentar una cama...

Al entrar a esa tienda es recibida por una sonrisa por el dueño hasta volverse una mirada seria, curiosa y algo temerosa. Era lo mismo, siempre que la miraban era con cierto temor, que hasta ella misma tenía de ella misma. Sin inmutarse se dirigió a los estantes viendo todas las clases de armas que traía, era necesario, según los informes de Itachi los "akatsuki" ya tienen casi todas las piezas para completar la armadura de pandora, solo faltaban las del pueblo del rayo y las de la arena, estaba casi seguirá que los enviarían a alguno de esos dos lugares, el mas probable es a la aldea de Suna. En las misiones que ha ido en solitario que han sido peligrosas ha encontrado una que otra pista, pero nada que les hiciera llegar mas lejos que un pequeño paso al contrario de ellos que daban 3 pasos por delante, eso solo le hacía enfurecer.

Lo primero que agarró fueron varios frascos, una nueva mochila kunais, sembons, shurikens, kunais, hilos y unos nuevos guantes, de la mejor calidad. Al querer coger lo que era un kit de pomadas medicinales, si algo raro pero ella no puede ir por ahí usando sus habilidades curativas, se topa con la manos de alguien, era alguien con la cual prefería no toparse por ahora y si se podría siempre, esos ojos color perla que mostraban timidez prefería no verlos, en su vida pasada casi nunca frecuentaban, pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba. (se puede saber fácilmente que).

-H-hola Sa-sakuya -san -dijo ella con un poco de nervios, sakuya solo se mofaba de solo verla.

-Vamos Hinata no tartamudees frente mio que solo ganas de vomitar me dan, deja esa farsa que conmigo no te servirá -dijo Sakuya arrebatando el kit que ella contemplaba comprar, su tono de voz era de aburrimiento mezclado con seriedad.

Hinata a miró con una mirada seria por unos momentos, no iba a dejarse intimidar por ella, tendría que ser seria, lo que hace frente a pocas personas y una de ellas sera Sakuya.

-Bien, no quiero irme entre las ramas, Sakuya no quiero que te acerque a Naruto-kun -dijo de golpe la chica de cabello oscuro, si no fuera por la mascara sakuya alzaría las cejas, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Parece que la gatita ya sacó las garras eh -dijo Sakuya dejando escapar una pequeña risa- es gracioso ver como una chica que es tímida o se hace la tímida no se de cual seas se quiere hacer la fuerte delante de un lobo, de ahora en adelante te llamare gatita -le pasa dos dedos por el rostro de esta que solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido- será mejor que no te metas en la boca del lobo gatita.

Hinata le quita la mano del cachete, sus ojos empezaban a activarse de la furia. El de la tienda la miraba con temor de que hicieran un gran alboroto en su tienda y mas aquellas dos, la mujer con máscara, hace poco que llego pero ya toda la aldea saben de su fuerza una mujer sexy y misteriosa pero al mismo tiempo muy peligrosa, a tal grado que era igual que el salvador Naruto, mientras que la otra era la prometida de Naruto, no quería que pasara a mayores o esto se pondría feo, para el y su tienda.

-No soy gatita y hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero que te acerques a Naruto, si le haces algo te las verás conmigo -dijo Hinata decisiva agarrando la mano de la otra mujer.

-Tranquila pequeña, no queremos escándalos -dijo Sakuya, se acercó al oído de la otra y con tono serio y lúgubre le advirtió- no me vuelvas a provocarme, porque la próxima vez no me detendré de golpearte, por mientras ahora dejemos-lo así de que nunca me amenazaste, esta reunión nunca sucedió gatita.

Sakura se dirigió a la caja donde el dueño estaba algo nervioso, cobró rápido y ella pagó antes de salir miró a la prometida de Naruto.

-Por cierto Naruto no es de mi interés si es lo que te preocupaba, si fuera por mi el estaría muerto -dijo sin mas para irse del lugar.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Shikamaru pasó por el hospital, tenía que ir por los análisis de sangre de Sakuya, era pos su cuenta, si quería saber quien era aquella chica que mejor que con esa muestra.<p>

Al entrar se encuentra con una Ino muy estrezada, desde que Sakura murió y la hokague no está en forma como para dictar ordenes mas de las necesarias ella se ha hecho cargo del hospital, a decir verdad es un caos para ella, ella nunca llegó a ser algo cercano a lo que son Sakura y la hokague, y ahora ella era la jefa, casi no duerme ni iba a misiones con sus amigos, la presión era demasiada.

-oh shikamaru -dijo ella alegre de ver a su querido amigo, se le veía cansada- ¿por que has venido?

-Eh venido por unos análisis de sangre -dijo el con aburrimiento- ¿desde cuando que no duermes?

-uff, desde hace dos dias, no se como es que le hacia la frentona -dijo ella en melancolía.

- si que son problemáticas las mujeres -dijo Shikamaru yendo a la recepción- ¿irás al entrenamiento?

ino cansada da un pequeño suspiro cansado, ganas de dormir tenía pero asiente, tenía que ir de vez en cuando a los entrenamientos.

-hoy si voy, eh podido hacer un espacio para el entrenamiento de hoy -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-buenos días, señor Nara, señorita Yamanaka, aquí tiene lo que me encargó señor -dijo la enfermera entregándole un sobre a Shikamaru, la sonrisa de la enfermera se desvanece a una de preocupación por unos momentos- perdón por la intromisión pero... creo que ha dado muestras incorrectas pues al parecer ha habido un error.

Shikamaru le mira por unos momentos con el ceño fruncido y asiente, si quería ver esto era mejor en privado, este documento era muy importante como para que ino lo viera ahora.

-¿qué documento?, Shikamaru ¿qué sucede? -dijo Ino entrandole la curiosidad por saber que contiene tal misterioso documento.

-nada ino son cosas del trabajo me tengo que ir -dijo el con aburrimiento como siempre.

Al salir del hospital Shikamaru caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta dar con el parque el lugar estaba tranquilo como siempre, para el el lugar era relajante, pero nada como ir al techo a mirar las nubes, eso si que era vida. Al mirar el papel que traía en las manos por su cabeza venían los recuerdos de la enfermera diciendoe que había un error en los análisis, eso era casi imposible, al abrir el papel leyó la carta con detenimiento, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, esto era algo imposible.

-Sakura... -fue lo único que pudo decir en un leve susurro.

-Shikamaru Nara, la hokague le aguarda en su oficina -dijo un ANBU que así como apareció, desapareció. Para Shikamaru este era el mejor momento, aí podía hablar con ella de este descubrimiento, le era algo extraño que fuera ella, puede ser que la resucitaron y le cambiaron la personalidad. Por su mente pasaron tantos recuerdos de la pelirosa, de momentos felices hasta los momentos tristes, cuando ella cayó en la depresión el nunca se acercó, pero por tristeza, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar y más a aquella chica que siempre caía y de alguna manera se levantaba y se esforzaba por seguir a delante.

Al llegar a la torre esta vez abrió la puerta sin esperar nada, pero se congeló, ahí estaba ella, Sakuya o mejor dicho... Sakura, los ojos de Shikamaru por unos momentos brillan, si que se había vuelto fuerte, aún cuando es un zombie por así decirlo. Miró a la hokague que traía su mirada un tanto ausente, pero sus cejas alzadas de ver como el flojo Nara abre estrepitosamente la puerta.

-Ya que están aquí ambos, Sakuya te quiero encomendar algo -dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de la chica, los dos chicos se miraban, Sakuya miraba a Shikamaru, algo dentro de ella intuyó que le iba a pasar algo que no le iba a gustar, pero se puso calmada hasta que vio a Shikamaru, esa mirada que traía no le gustaba, era como si hubiera visto algo en ella, se sentía desnuda frente a el y era como si se ahogara, pero entonces la hokague le llamó.- Shikamaru, después de hablar con los ancianos se ha decidido que Sakuya al ser experta en lo que son venenos ella te enseñe un par de cosas.

Al escuchar esto Sakuya sin que los demás se den cuenta se pone tiesa, los ancianos lo han puesto en la mira, han descubierto que el está tratando de saber quienes son ellos y ahora lo meterían en el plan.

-Los ancianos quieren tenerte como un pupilo -dijo Tsunade ya cansada solo quería beber mas- aceptas esto?

Shikamaru miró a Sakuya, recordó aquellas palabras que ella le dijo aquella vez que se vieron a solas, _ si quieres seguir con tu vida perezosa ratoncito, sera mejor que no te metas tu nariz en donde es mejor que la metas o entraras en algo que ya no volverás a salir._ En su mente resonaban esas palabras, quizá... era mejor hacerle caso.

-Estoy alagado pero lo declino, solo aceptaré lo de los venenos -dijo Shikamaru viendo a Sakuya.

Tsunade asiente y los despide. Shikamaru y Sakuya salieron del lugar y se miraron. Sakuya sin mirarlo iba a paso firme y algo rápido.

-Vamos no seas un anciano y por primera vez en tu vida camina rápido -dijo ella con voz seria.

Shikamaru le siguió el paso rápido, por un momento supo que había molestado al lobo que estaba durmiendo dentro de ella, todo este tiempo era como si estuviera jugando con ellos, a excepción de cuando lucharon ella contra Naruto, pero dejando de lado eso ella era burlona y hasta cierto punto una sex appeal, pero ahora su forma de caminar no era ni neutra ni movía sus caderas de forma seductora. Si para muchos hombres ella era como una manzana del valle prohibido, hasta el mismo pensó que ella era sexy, pero ahora de solo pensar que era Sakura se sonrojó.

Caminaron por varias calles, muchos lo miraban y entre ellos fue Sai, que los vio entrar al bosque y al instante empezó a leer uno de sus libros para poder saber que significaba eso. shikamaru miraba el lugar, no sabía a donde se dirigían hasta que pararon en un lugar extraño, ella hizo unos símbolos y una puerta se hizo entre las rocas. Al entrar Shikamaru vio al bajar esas largas escaleras 3 puertas grandes, una marrón, una blanca y por último una negra que le hizo estremecerse. Para tranquilidad mental y física pasaron por la puerta blanca.

Era un lugar grande y blanco, con varias repisas de libros, vitrinas con frascos de distintos colores, una mesa con grandes juegos de química, en medio había como que una pequeña laguna de color transparente como nunca lo había visto y alado de ese lago estaba una mesa con sillones a su alrededor.

Sakuya sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo agarró contra una de las paredes con un kunai en la mano, su cubre boca estaba en el cuello así que se podía ver sus labios con una mueca muy cerca del rostro de shikamaru.

-Mira este ratón -dijo ella, si se pudieran ver sus ojos por las rejillas de la máscara se podría ver fuego salir de ellos- te he advertido que no metieras tu linda nariz en asuntos que no te incumben y ahora has entrado a un juego sin escapatoria.

-¿de que hablas? me he rehusado a ser discípulo de los ancianos -dijo shikamaru sin entender nada, quería hablar pero ella le ganó y terminó sin entender nada, al parecer hay mas en juego.

- ja ja ja -se empezó a reir Sakuya secamente mientras pasaba el kunai de su mano por el rostro de Shikamaru- mi pequeño ratoncito, de eso no era la advertencia, sino buscar en general todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo y ahora serás una pieza más del juego, no podrás ser más el flojo ratoncito y todo por tu curiosidad.

-Sakuya... No, mejor dicho eres Sakura, tu eres Sakura, lo acabo de descubrir en los análisis de sangre que he hecho me lo demostraron, Sakura, no se que te han hecho para revivir te pero lo que han hecho los ancianos es un delito.

Aplausos empezaron a resonar por todo el cuarto, Sakura y Shikamaru miraron el lugar de origen de aquel ruido y vieron a los tres ancianos frente a ellos, con sus rostros serios, Sakura se alejó de Shikamaru y se inclinó.

-Señores, no esperaba verlos aquí -dijo ella con voz neutra.

-No te preocupes Sakuya o mejor dicho Sakura... -dijo la anciana mirando al compañero de la chica - felicidades Shikamaru Nara, como siempre tan astuto, gracias a eso te unirás a notros para fines de lucro, si es verdad ella es Sakura pero no la hemos revivido, ella ES la verdadera Sakura, nunca murió, fingimos su muerte para que ella sea una ninja sin nombre, para que se mueva según sea necesario y si algo sale mal desaparezca como si nunca hubiese existido.

Shikamaru estaba mas que sorprendido, esta si que era mucha información que procesar, nada de esto era lo que el esperaba, nunca calculó esta posible ruta. Nadie sospechaba que ella fuera Sakura!.

-No puedes decirle a nadie de esto y tampoco puedes salir ya de esto, ya entraste, ya no puedes salir -dijo el otro anciano.

-si le dices a alguien ella sufrirá las consecuencias -dijo Danzo chasqueando los dedos.

De la nada Sakuya cae al suelo y empieza a hiper ventilar, se agarra la cabeza y suprime las ganas de gritar, Shikamaru al verla así el trata de tocarla, pero ella se aleja de el, era como si no supiese que es el sino otra cosa en su lugar que le hacia aterrorizar la. Sakura lo que veía era a ella pero con sangre negra, no a los demás, sentía que estaba dentro de agua y le picara todo el cuerpo.

-qué le pasa?! -grita Shikamaru temiendo por su amiga.

-A eso se le llama una teoría conductista, se supone que eso se usa para conductas no deseadas para un paciente en la psicología pero nosotros lo usamos a nuestro antojo e hicimos que cada vez que ella escuche ese ruido ella empiece a tener... ciertos episodios -explicó Danzo con una sonrisa- así que ya sabes lo que pasará si le dices algo a alguien, esto es clasificado.

Poco a poco Sakuya se fue calmando y vió a Shikamaru a su lado con una expresión de preocupación por ella, ella solos dejó escapar un suspiró y se paró como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Shikamaru Nara, con tu intelecto podremos lograr nuestro cometido, solo falta que hagas el calentamiento -dijo Danzo con voz divertida, Shikamaru en cambio no sabía a lo que se refería con eso, pero en cambio Sakuya si y al instante empezó a temblar de miedo y dio un paso al frente.

-No -dijo ella llamando la atención de los cuatro presentes- el no hará "eso". yo lo haré por el, si el lo hace los demás se darán cuenta.

-Simple, le aplicamos lo mismo que a ti -dijo el otro anciano con indiferencia.

-El no esta solo como yo lo estuve -dijo ella rechinando los dientes mientras sacaba un kunai lista para atacar, su voz era grave y con fuerza y al mismo tiempo trémula de ira.

Los dos ancianos tenían los dedos listos para infligirle dolor pero Danzo puso una brazo frente a ellos como señal de detenerse, algo en su mente estaba maquinándose.

-Sakuya, solo aguantas 1 hora ahí dentro, aceptarás 2 horas?, estas dispuesta? -dijo Danzo cruzando los brazos.

Sakuya deja de estar en modo de ataque y mira a Shikamaru que no entendía lo que hablaban.

-Si -fue lo único que dijo cruzando los brazos.

Los cinco salieron en silencio hasta quedar frente a la puerta negra, Sakuya miró a Shikamaru y puso la mano en su pecho.

-Aquí no puedes entrar, es clasificado -dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

shikamaru no entendía nada, solo esperaría hasta que pasaran las dos horas, ella se sacrificó por el a hacer algo al parecer malo, el problema es que no se sabía que.

Al entrar los ancianos y Sakura al lugar oscuro poco después se empezaron a escuchar gritos desgarradores, Shikamaru miraba con horror aquella puerta, en su vida había escuchado cosas así, era como si le quitarán el corazón aún viva o incluso algo peor. Así pasó la primera hora, la segunda hora los gritos seguian pero con mucha menos fuerzas al igual que las súplicas, hasta que por fin pasaron las dos interminables horas. Al salir la anciana agarraba a Sakuya que apenas y se sostenía en pie, su piel era color grisácea y su respiración pesada.

shikamaru al verla va y la coge de la cintura al mismo tiempo que ella posaba su brazo por el cuello de el.

Danzo y el otro anciano se fueron pero la anciana miró al chico.

-Shikamaru Nara, no te sorprendas si ella termina besándote o estando en tu cama, ella no ha caído en el amor por ti, solo busca una manera de compenzar su falta de amor -dijo ella mirándolo de forma seria, Shikamaru abre los ojos- así es Shikamaru Nara, ella esta perdiendo la humanidad.

Después de eso se quedaron solos los dos.

Sakuya como siempre con su máscara puesta y Shikamaru preocupado por ella, en tan poco tiempo se ha enterado de tantas cosas que son un gran golpe y solo pensaba en todo lo que ella debe haber pasado y sumándole el odio que tuvieron todos los de la aldea hacia ella.

Poco después sakuya empezó a reaccionar.

-shikamaru... -dijo en un pequeño graznido- llévame al lago del cuarto blanco.

Se podía ver como Sakura traía muy pocas energías, sin esperar Shikamaru la llevó a ese lugar, sakura trató de quitársela pero tenía muy poca fuerza, Shikamaru con delicadeza se la quitó, shikamaru la miraba sin ninguna expresión, el solo se enfocaba en quitarle esa ropa para poder meterla a ese lugar, sin morbo de por medio. Al querer quitarle la máscara ella lo detiene.

-Por favor, déjala -dijo Sakuya mirándolo, Shikamaru se iba a ir pero ella le agarra el brazo- no te vallas, quédate conmigo.

Shikamaru pensó en aquellas palabras de la mujer y miró a la chica que tenía frente a ella, después de ver a esta Sakura, que era muy diferente, altiva, fuerte y sexy ahora estaba indefensa, pues le quitaban sus sentimientos y su cuerpo para compensar eso que le arrebatan pide estar con alguien, un acto que se supone se debe hacer con amor lo hacía ella por necesidad.

shikamaru lentamente se quita la ropa y se mete con ella al agua, al tocar esa agua siente como si dentro de el entrara energía, estas aguas al parecer no eran normales, Shikamaru le daría el amor que a ella le haría falta aunque sea por un día, un día para curar sus sangrantes heridas. Sakuya estaba ahí sin decir nada, Shikamaru sin decir nada se acerca y le rodea la cintura, ambos se miran a los ojos y Shikamaru le da un beso de amor, de amor de amigos, de compañeros y de amantes. Las manos de ambos pasaron por el cuerpo de ambos con suavidad como si se fueran a romper. Shikamaru besó el cuello de la chica haciendo que ella dejara escapar unos cuantos suspiros. Shikamaru en todo momento la trató como a una reina, como a una mujer debe ser tratada, caricias por ahí y por halla, tanto como ella como el dieron todo, se unieron tan suave, hasta que cada uno llegó a su climax en su respectivo tiempo. Al salir y secarse ninguno dijo nada, solo se cambiaron de ropa.

Sakuya miró a Shikamaru, todavía estaba algo cansada pero agradeció con su poca humanidad aquel gesto de el tan íntimo que le acogió por todo su ser.

-Gracias -fue lo único que dijo ella con voz neutra aunque por dentro estaba aliviada y Shikamaru lo sabía, al hacerse uno con ella pudo acoger un poco el dolor.

-Será mejor que te tomes el día libre -dijo Shikamaru.

-No, debo acatar las ordenes -dijo de manera fría- además Sasuke estará ahí, si me pasa algo cuento que el dará tiempo para que me recupere.

-Sasuke?! -fue lo que dijo el asombrado.

-oh... si el también es parte de este plan -dijo ella como si fuera la cosa mas simple que hay.

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido hasta Sasuke estaba implicado en esto.

-No creo que puedas con todo esto Sakura -dijo Shikamaru.

-Sakuya, mi nombre es Sakuya shikamaru, esa mujer ha muerto para mi, ya no soy ella, tienes que recordarlo -dijo Sakuya de forma monótona.

Shikamaru la mira y enciende un cigarrillo, esto si que era problemático, las mujeres eran problemáticas, pero quizá.. Sakura no lo sea, pues arriesgó su salud mental por la de el, para que el fuera "libre".

* * *

><p>Por otro lado mientras Sakuya y Shikamaru caminaban al campo de entrenamiento, los otros integrantes choiji, Kakashi, Ino, Kakashi, Sai, yamato y Susuke estaban a la espera de los demás integrantes para hacer la práctica del día.<p>

como siempre Naruto estaba de malas de ver a aquella chica tan fastidiosa, de solo pensar en ella su ira se encendiera al igual que ver a aquel chico de pelo oscuro, no aceptaba que ellos dos estuviesen en el equipo. Esperar a que ella llegara si que era algo raro, siempre era de los primeros en llegar junto a Susuke, hasta kakashi ya había llegado tarde pero mas temprano de normal, era comprensible después de escuchar a esa monstruo como ella que sabe como intimidar a la gente, para Naruto Kakashi se ha ido al lado oscuro, pues escuchó que en opinión de el Sakuya era una mujer peligrosa pero sexy.

-¡Ahggg! a donde se ha metido esa mujer, el peli rojo y Shikamaru -dijo el frustrado llendo de un lugar a otro era una hora tarde. Todos estaban impacientes y tenían cosas que hacer hasta que de lejos se ven a Sakuya y Shikamaru juntos.

Susuke los miró y por dentro la sangré le hervía, no podía aceptar que el estuviese con ella, Naruto como los demás no podían creer lo que veían Shikamaru tan cerca de sakuya esa mujer tan rebelde.

-¡Hey que supone que es esto! -gritó Naruto las palabras que Susuke quería gritar.

-Naruto no seas pro

Shikamaru es detendo cuando Sakuya con un movimiento rápido se voltea y golpea en el piso algo, o mejor dicho a cierto chico de pelo rojo.

-No estoy de humor para estas cosas Kenichi -dijo Sakuya con voz neutra, la piel de sakuya aún se veía de color grisácea.

-Pero Sakuya el te toco y yo debo ser el único que debe tocarte -dijo Kenichi con un gruñido.

-Si Kenichi, con el ratoncito eh tenido mi primera vez -dijo Sakuya tratando de sonar maliciosa, su cuerpo estaba un poco cansado, así que abrazó a Shikamaru de manera seductora y le dio un casto beso en el cuello. La piel de Shikamaru se pone roja, Kenichi al igual que susuke gruñen, Naruto miraba a Shikamaru sin poder creerlo, otro que se fue al lado oscuro y se acostó con ella!

-Ah, entonces tenía razón, en mi libro encontré que a la gente le gusta ir a lugares oscuros como al bosque para tener sexo y a ustedes dos los vi yendo al bosque -dijo Sai sin pudor alguno, todos se quedaron en silencio, los 3 chicos solo consiguieron enojarse mas.

Sakuya para detener una posible muerte pronta de Shikamaru se rió hueca mente, de su estuche de armas sacó un kunai y lo apunto a Sai en forma de juego.

-No idiota, la hokague me dio la orden por parte de los ancianos a que shikamaru debe aprender sobre veneneos- dijo jugando con el kunai en manos, ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, en el sentido de fuerza física.

Al instante de decir esas paabras Susuke y Kenichi entendieron lo que quería decir y se tranquilizan pues ya sabían a que fueron al bosque, lo que si es que no saben lo que sucedió en la guarida.

-ya hay que entrenar queda poco tiempo .dijo Kakashi apurando a todos para poder hacer las cosas rápido y así irse.

El entrenamiento fue lo mismo empezaban a competir los 3 mismos chicos, simpre dandose golpes uno contra otros, lo peor para Naruto es cuando sakuya daba ordenes, se supone que kakashi era el que decía como modificar algunos movimientos pero era Sakuya que lo hacía hasta a Kakashi y Yamato.

Todos entrenaban en sus respectivos equipos hasta que unos ANBU llegaron al lugar, todos se detienen y van a ellos.

-Eh venido a avisarles por parte de la hokague que el padre de Sakura haruno ha muerto -fue lo que dijo ese ninja.

Sakuya al escuchar eso otra parte de ella se ha roto por dentro, las cosas solo iban de mal en peor.


	17. Noche robada

**Aquí está otro esperado capítulo, ya se encuentra a mitad de la trama por así decirlo, espero que les guste, si me he tardado pero ya les he dicho la razón porfis dejen REVIWS, aunque sea reclamos por tardarme no se jajaja pero dejen a esta moribunda que le gusta que dejen opinión e ideas de que les gustaría que pasara para hacerla no se mas dramática, romántica yo que se jajaja :)**

**Capítulo Noche robada**

Con ese aviso todos al instante se quedaron en silencio, de la nada Ino de desmaya y es sostenida por Shikamaru, Kakashi y Naruto se sorprenden, Shikamaru y Susuke miran a Sakuya que miraba al ANBU con ojos penetrantes, esperando ver el comportamiento de Sakura con esta noticia, pero ella sorprendente mente no dijo e hizo nada, ni un musculo movió solo hasta que Naruto empezó a hacer escándalo típico en el.

Por dentro Sakura no sabía que decir ni que mostrar sus emociones ahora eran algo extraños es como estar en un limbo o en algún lugar flotante donde no sientes nada.

Varios se fueron del lugar quedando el equipo de Sakura y Shikamaru que la miraba con ojos serios que trataban de penetrar en la mente de la chica y poder saber que era lo que pensaba en aquella pequeña cabeza.

-Así que ya sabes de nosotros eh shikamaru -dijo Susuke mirando a Shikamaru apuntándolo con su espada, por ahora no quería poner mas disturbios en la mente de Sakura así que decidió cambiar de tema, para calamar la mente disturbada de Sakura.

Shikamaru lo mira a la mascara y asiente, ahora que lo recordaba frente a el estaba Sasuke, era tan distinto a lo que era antes, tan salvaje y tranquilo... Bueno si se ponía a pensar si era el pero ahora podía notar algo distinto a lo de antes y sabía la razón... Ahora se ha vuelto el protector de Sakura al igual que ese Kenichi.

Si uno se fija y analiza las cosas, aquellos dos tienen una correa invisible sujetada inconscientemente por Sakura y que ellos aceptaron sin su consentimiento dársela.

Por dentro de Shikamaru dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, si alguien viera al Sasuke de ahora no se lo creería, ahora el es el que cayó en el amor por Sakura y Sakura es la que o lo ignora o no sabe de los sentimientos de Sasuke y que mucho afecto se vea por parte de ella a Sasuke no lo es. Es como si los papeles se invirtieran por no del mismo grado de cuando eran pequeños.

Recordaba que al llegar los dos sintió la mirada si se puede decir de muerte de Sasuke y si no fuera por Sakura una muerte temprana por Kenichi, ese chico si que era rápido, casi ni lo había sentido solo hasta cuando estaba a poca distancia imposible de esquivar.

-Si... -fue lo que dijo Shikamaru con su cara de aburrimiento de siempre, miró a los tres frente a el y suspira- de Sakuya ya sospechaba su identidad hasta que la termine por descubrir pero al enterarme de ti no me lo esperaba.

-Bienvenido al club del misterio y las sorpresas -dijo Kenichi con cierta parte de sarcasmo y cierta de verdad pues con la organización en la que están no se sabe que esperar además que ellos ya no "existe", pues esa organización no existe ni sus identidades existen ya. Y como dicen lo que nada existe nada es y porque nada es entonces no existe.

-No te sorprendas si un día de estos ellos te dicen que tienes que "morir" -dijo Susuke tratando de molestar a Shikamaru pues todavía estaba molesto por verlos llegar juntos aun cuando fueron a ver lo de los venenos, pero de alguna manera tenia que hacerlo sufrir.

-Eso no va a suceder -dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a sus dos compañeros, Keiko miraba con duda y si no fuera por Sasuke y su máscara se varía su ceño fruncido, esa frase no le gustaba y menos lo que le sigue- yo estoy a cargo de el y todo lo que le pidan severo yo lo tomare como también una hora en la puerta negra...

-¡Estas loca! -dijo Kenichi con horror y empezaba a hiper ventilar de solo escuchar lo que dijo, el ha entrado una que otra vez, rara vez a la puerta negra, pero frecuentemente a meter gente ahí y entre esos ha sido a Sakura que hubo veces que la metía con pesar a rastras que hasta le hicieron sangrar los dedos de la mano de Sakura por tratar de aferrarse al piso- como puedes hacer eso si con una hora... no...

-Sakura -dijo Sasuke estirando los brazos para poder agarrarla.

-Basta ("dejen de pelear por lo que hago") -dijo ella cortándolo, los tres chicos la miraron en silencio esperando a que la chica de pelos rosados hablara de una vez, su voz en ese momento era seca y firme como si estuviera al punto de casi llegar a estar molesta y eso nadie lo quería y menos ahora con la actual noticia que aunque ella no quiera rondaba por su cabeza- es mi decisión la que hice, YO SOY la encargada de este grupo ("y agradezco que lo fuera") así que yo decido que hacer y que dejarles ("por su bien"), puede que ellos nos tengan en sus manos ("me tienen a mi mas que a ustedes") pero yo los tengo a ustedes en mis manos ("para protegerlos") así que lo que yo diga y haga es una orden como esta NO vuelvan a cuestionarme ("no provoquen que me desmorone aquí").

Los tres la miraron y se quedaron callado, querían decir mas, querían pelear por ella, querían que se acabara esto, pero solo era el principio, eso lo sabían.

-Será mejor que vallamos al hospital ahí están todos -dijo Shikamaru cortando ese ambiente espeso y serio.

Todos aceptaron en silencio y se fueron hasta su destino, ir al hospital al estar ahí en la recepción y preguntar por el lugar Sakuya se detiene.

-Yo no voy –dijo Sakuya con voz neutra, al instante ellos creyeron saber la razón por la cual no iba a entrar así que sin molestarla no dijeron nada y ellos se fueron al lugar destinado para el cuarto del difunto padre de Sakura antes de hacer todo el velorio.

Sakuya al salir del lugar camina tranquilamente, vaga por el alrededor y decide saltar hasta estar en el techo del hospital, al llegar ahí y sin nadie a su alrededor ella suelta un quejido y cae de bruces al suelo tocándose a un costado del cuerpo, sentía dolor y una pequeña lastimada que se hizo dentro de la puerta negra aun seguí sin cerrarse.

-Maldición, duele –fue lo único que dijo Sakuya mirándose la mano roja de sangre que al mismo tiempo dentro de la máscara su rostro sudaba, la presión sanguínea ha bajado, se presionó la herida tratando de parar la pequeña hemorragia que traía.

Ella ahora mismo estaba indefensa, sus sentidos no estaban al completo desarrollados y empezaba a ver borroso, el rostro lo traía mirando hacia abajo cuando un palo de metal negro se posa sobre su barbilla, esto hace que Sakura se esfuerce por recuperar sus sentidos.

- geh, mira qué tenemos aquí -dijo una voz grave que hablaba con malicia- si no es mas que nuestro ángel venenoso, nuestra pequeña lobita.

Con el tubo metálico levanta el mentón de Sakuya para que lo mirara, el era un hombre de pelo rubio ceniza, con ojos de color marrón y colmillos bien marcados en su boca, su ropa era de ANBU de playera de tirante negro que hacía juego con un pantalón de color negro grisáceo holgado y unas botas ninjas en su cuello traía consigo un collar de metal con unos números escritos en el que eran 234512, y en una de las manos traía un guante negro, se veía su cuerpo con unos músculos bien marcados, si era guapo pero su rostro destilaba malicia, que era un hombre peligroso de solo verlo a la distancia y que con el no se jugaba ni un poco.

-Vamos lobita porque tan calmada e indefensa aquí? -dijo el agachándose hasta quedar a la distancia de ella, pero Sakuya no dijo nada solo lo miró con una respiración pesada, este de la nada le da un golpe por la boca haciendo que ella escupa mas sangre de lo fuerte que le dio- te eh preguntado algo, parece que todo lo que hicimos en _aquel lugar _no fue suficiente, me sorprende que quisieras mas de una hora ahí, normalmente luchabas por no entrar ahí pero ahora fue distinto, supongo que fue por ese amiguito tuyo, lastima hubiera sido divertido jugar con el un poco, para que fuera de la familia.

-Con el no te metas -dijo Sakura de manera brusca y cortante, ese chico frente a ella se empezó a reír de ella- el está protegido por mi y con el no podrás jugar.

El chico dejó de reír y su rostro se volvió serio hacia ella, la miró por unos momentos y con el palo de metal que traía lo empujó en la herida sangrante haciendo que Sakuya se retorciera de dolor pero esta no gritó.

-Creo que no he terminado con tu sesión mi pequeña loba -dijo el empujando y retorciendo el palo de metal en su herida que ahora sangraba mas- vamos grita por mi lobita, has lo que siempre haces llévame al éxtasis con tus gritos.

Sakuya por mas que le empujó el tubo en la herida ella no grito, esos minutos fueron para ella eternos y que nunca iban a acabar y ser eternos o hasta que muriera desangrada.

-Bah, no eres divertida ahora, ni modo te deje cansado hace rato -dijo el bajando el tubo y le agarra el cabello negro para aspirarlo fuertemente- hueles a sangre, me encanta tu olor...

Sakuya respiraba fuerte mientras lo veía no podía hacer nada en su estada solo le quedaba mirar hasta que el se fuera.

-Antes de que me valla ten -le lanza un pergamino a los pies y se va de ahí- nos divertiremos en otro momento mi loba.

Sakuya con mucha delicadeza agarra el pergamino y lo lee, era una misión de reconocimiento y de recuperación de una pieza de la armadura... en solitario, eso si que era irse a extremos, generalmente es de ir a hacer reconocimiento pero ahora era algo distinto hacia los de akatsuki, ahora se enfrentaría a ellos y lo peor era en estado de herida. Suspiró y miró al cielo, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se reunieron para ver a su difunto padre, quizás ya era momento de verlo sin que nadie los moleste. Con cuidado se paró de su lugar para no herirse mas de lo que ya estaba, bajo con cuidado y entró por la ventana.

Frente a ella se encontraba el frío cuerpo de su padre, a lo lejos, quería saber la razón de su muerte si fue provocada por los ancianos o fue cosa de la naturaleza, su curiosidad fue grande así que fue hasta la cama, asegurándose de que nadie venga, con la mano limpia de sangre inspeccionó a su padre, todo el cuerpo, ella sabía todos los componentes y maneras posibles para matar a alguien y que pasen desapercibidas a todos excepto ella. AL terminar de inspeccionar se encontró con la sorpresa que fue algo natural, al parecer fue un ataque al corazón, si sabía que su padre tenía problemas del corazón y al parecer esta conmoción de estar en coma tanto tiempo no la soportó y tuvo un paro cardíaco.

AL terminar fue dando pasos atrás hasta quedar apoyada cerca de la ventada mirándolo fijamente pero al mismo tiempo ausente, por su mente se preguntaba si así es como se veía ella cuando murió, el velorio, si tan siquiera se preocuparon por ella, si alguien fue a enterrarla o solo su madre o tan si quiera se acordaron de ella, lo mas seguro es que no que solo se acordaron de ella pero como alguien horrible que insulto y dañó al salvador que pronto se casará con hinata y ella quedará en el olvido para siempre y solo será un amargo recuerdo que alguna vez fue una amiga y hasta su primer amor.

Frente a ella se encontraba el frío cuerpo de su padre, a lo lejos, quería saber la razón de su muerte si fue provocada por los ancianos o fue cosa de la naturaleza, su curiosidad fue grande así que fue hasta la cama, asegurándose de que nadie venga, con la mano limpia de sangre inspeccionó a su padre, todo el cuerpo, ella sabía todos los componentes y maneras posibles para matar a alguien y que pasen desapercibidas a todos excepto ella. AL terminar de inspeccionar se encontró con la sorpresa que fue algo natural, al parecer fue un ataque al corazón, si sabía que su padre tenía problemas del corazón y al parecer esta conmoción de estar en coma tanto tiempo no la soportó y tuvo un paro cardíaco.

AL terminar fue dando pasos atrás hasta quedar apoyada cerca de la ventada mirándolo fijamente pero al mismo tiempo ausente, por su mente se preguntaba si así es como se veía ella cuando murió, el velorio, si tan siquiera se preocuparon por ella, si alguien fue a enterrarla o solo su madre o tan si quiera se acordaron de ella, lo mas seguro es que no que solo se acordaron de ella pero como alguien horrible que insulto y dañó al salvador que pronto se casará con hinata y ella quedará en el olvido para siempre y solo será un amargo recuerdo que alguna vez fue una amiga y hasta su primer amor. El pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo hasta ahora, los insultos los perdones que le dieron, el último día antes de morir, los acontecimientos de ahora y la herida que sostenía estaban haciendo mela en su demacrada mente, tanto que de nuevo había bajado la guardia.

-Qué haces aquí? -dijo una voz no muy feliz de verla a ella ahí, en ese momento Sakuya dejó de mirar a su padre y dirigió su mirada al de un des contento Naruto.

-Tranquilo, no puedo matar a un muerto Naruto, solo lo estaba viendo y... pensar -fue lo que dijo ella viéndolo ahora siendo sincera con el Naruto al escuchar esto no sabía si se estaba burlando de el o no por el tono de voz que estaba usando esta vez al hablar, era como si la encontró en un punto vulnerable que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, lo bueno es que la sacó de todos aquellos tormentosos recuerdos.

-... No me importa, dime que vienes a hacer aquí -dijo Naruto acercándose a Sakuya, podía sus ojos fallarle pero su nariz no, el lugar olía mucho a sangre y el ya la reconoce fácilmente y muy difícil sería del padre de Sakura ahora que por la pena, estaba muerto. Sin miedo y por la forma que se podía ella fue y le agarró la mano ensangrentada- ¿que te pasó?

Sakuya agarró fuerza y le quitó su agarre, con un poco de voz seria se hizo la valiente que no pasaba nada y fue a un estante por un botiquín de primeros auxilios, ahora mismo necesitaba una escusa, y esta era la mejor puesto que si usaría el botiquín para tratar de ver por un rato la herida ya que Naruto la vió y ahora si ya no podría usar su chakra curativo.

-Solo vengo por esto, tengo una misión -dijo ella a punto de irse.

-¡eso es una locura!, -gritó Naruto, esto provoca que Sakuya se detenga y lo mire- tu y yo sabemos que nos caemos mal pero aun así, por mucho que me caigas mal no puedo permitirme que una persona herida valla a hacer cosas tan peligrosas como las que tu estas diciendo hacer.

-... Tu mi pequeño zorrito, que ingenuo eres -dijo ella destapando su cubre boca mostrando el moretón por el mentón y alado una gran sonrisa despreocupada y algo desafiante- bienvenido a mi mundo, soy el ángel venenoso y soy de la rama de los ancianos aun cuando este a los servicios de la hokague, aprende de la vida, un ninja no podrá hacer lo que quiere, somos títeres que les ponen objetivos que a cualquier costo uno tiene que lograr y hemos dado nuestra vida para proteger a los demás aun cuando cuente la nuestra.

Qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras a las que Sakura se aferraba tanto que en todos los sentidos la decía y decirla frente a el era aún mas doloroso.

-¡No me me importa eso!, yo romperé esa regla, cuando sea hokague no permitiré eso y quitaré la orden de los ancianos no importa cuanto me cueste pero gente como tu no debe haber -dijo Naruto enojado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡alto ahí! -dijo ella gritando con un pequeño toque de desesperación, no quería que el la tocara, si no se rompería de nuevo- no te acerque a mi monstruo, tu solo eres una persona que a su paso solo hay desesperación, crees que puedes cambiar al mundo pero no solo hay muerte tras de ti por un estúpido sueño de ser hokague, un contenedor del kyuubi no puede llegar a eso, eso solo es un sueño estúpido para un estúpido iluso.

Naruto se quedó en su lugar y sakura al decir todo eso se fue de ahí directamente para ir a su misión, estaba lista como siempre traía con ella todo lo que necesitaba, corrió con la herida que levemente la curó, ahora que lo vio Naruto no podía curarla por completo. Reprimió las ganas de llorar de nuevo puesto son las palabras que le dijo a Naruto en ese momento que Sasuke "murió", aquel momento en que su vida dio otro giro, el inicio del odio de el hacia ella. Dentro de la habitación donde Naruto se encontraba el miraba al piso con tristeza, esas palabras que esa mujer le dolían, no sabía si eran verdad o no, pero su Sakura lo había dicho ya antes miró al padre de Sakura, se sentía tan mal, hubo una vez en que le prometió proteger a su querida y única hija que le quedaba, si el padre de Sakura le confió ese secreto y el aceptó con gusto pero al final le falló, sin decir mas se fue de ahí para ir al campo de entrenamiento necesitaba seriamente desquitar toda esta frustración dentro de el.

Cerca del cuarto donde todo aquel conflicto pasó cierto chico de pelo amarillo ceniza escucho todo y una gran sonrisa de tiburón se encontraba en su rostro, sus brazos estaban cruzados y erguido, ahora se encontraba de buen humor por todo lo que escuchó.

-Esto salió mejor de lo planeado, no se esperaba que el padre muriera je, je -dijo el hombre desapareciendo de ahí antes de que alguien lo viera.

A lo lejos de la aldea se encontraba Sakura corriendo rápido tenía que quitarse este sentimiento de malestar y que mejor que corriendo para calentar antes de entrar a una pelea casi suicida con alguno de los de Akatsuki por el arma q

ue tienen, tenía que pensar que es lo que tenía que hacer, ella se encontraba lista con su máscara de lobo como siempre su cubre boca y su ropa de ángel venenoso que era una malla que cubría todo su torso hasta el cuello, después de eso sobre ella una playera negra con unas alas detrás de ella y una falda de igual color y botas negras además de unas pesas en las piernas y brazos.

Los días pasaron y la mente de Sakura estaba mas que atormentada, por estar sola solo pasaban en su mente las cosas horribles por las que a pasado una y otras vez, el punto donde se pondría a dan una dura batalla con alguien de akatsuki se acercaba. Era el medio día y ella se pone en una de las ramas lista para la batalla en un lugar oscuro para que no fuera vista con sus armas y el sentido de alerta bien refinado.

A lo lejos a paso relajado como si no tuviera problema alguno pasaba una persona con una carga a su espalda, Sakura esperó el momento, era uno de Akatsuki se sabía por el chackra que podía sentir de aquella persona, pero saber quien era, eso estaba por verse, respiró hondo y saltó con un kunai en la mano que lo lanzó pero el enemigo fácilmente lo esquivó, no cualquiera esquivaba los kunai de Sakuya que ahora son muy rápidos, al mirar Sakuya por debajo de la máscara se sorprendió al ver quien era su oponente.

-valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí, tal parece que mis sospechas se han ido -dijo Sakuya mirando a su oponente alerta por cualquier movimiento que el hiciera- por un momento pensé que habían matado a unas copias de los verdaderos akatsuki o que habían nuevos integrantes de akatsuki, pero al parecer me he equivocado.

-Ángel venenoso, es un honor estar frente a ti, eh escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti -dijo Sasori, no era como el que había visto Sakuya haced mucho tiempo, no, este era distinto, se veía como este fue resucitado por el edo tensei.

-¿Quién los ha resucitado? -dijo sin rodeos Sakuya con voz brusca y sin rodeos- Orochimaru y kabuto están muertos como para que los resuciten.

-ja ja ja ja, mi pequeño angelito, no, no, no, ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí, abre los ojos y mira bien que hay muchas cosas que no vez -dijo Sasori con su rostro serio pero en sus ojos se podía ver la diversión- no creo que hallas venido a solo verme y platicar.

Sakuya gruñe y se pone en posición de batalla, era una suerte que le tocara con Sasori con quien ya había luchado anteriormente, pero aún así no era para ir a confiarse de una persona como él.

-Serías una buena adicción a mi colección de marionetas y ver quien está detrás de esa máscara -dijo Sasori poniéndose a la par con Sakuya- no me contendré solo por que eres mujer.

-¿y quién te dijo que te contuvieras?, la que debe decir eso soy yo -dijo Sakuya chocando su puño, de ambos empezó a salir el aura de su chackra.

Sasori empezó a expulsar a millones de marionetas de el y Sakuya fue yendo de un lado a otro con una super velocidad, con una espada a mano y varios kunai, rompiendo marionetas e hilos de ella.

Sasori con una mano libre de su mano expulsó fuego y Sakuya rápido hizo un jutsu donde de la boca expulsó un gran chorro de agua. El fuego y el agua no cedían, solo una manta de vapor empezó a salir hasta cubrir todo el lugar.

Sakuya sin esperar que desde donde se encontraba apareciera alguna de los títeres apareciera decide hacer unos símbolos con sus manos y toca el piso, de el empiezan a salir a todas direcciones picos grandes de tierra, Sakuya de pronto siente que la presión del aire empieza a subir y de la nada desaparece la nube de neblina.

Sakuya rápido empieza a saltar de un lado a otro una gran cantidad de títeres se dirigían a ella.

-ja, ja, ja, ja no podrás salvarte de todos mis bebés! -dijo Sasori con una sonrisa maniática en el.

Sakuya miró todos aquellos títeres de pie sin moverse de su lugar, debajo de su máscara el rostro de ella estaba en blanco y sus ojos opacos, el punzante dolor de la herida que se hizo en Konoha desapareció por unos momentos, ella agarró dos espadas que tenía con ella, y sin hacer símbolos ni nada ambas espadas prenden fuego, una color blanco y otra negra y como un gran remolino destrozó todas y cada uno de los títeres de Sasori.

El solo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba feliz de ver como ella derrotaba a todos sus títeres, ahora todos esos no valían nada para el, sus ojos estaban puestos en uno que sería mucho mejor y era ángel venenoso.

-Perfecto, no esperaba menos de ti angelito, si eras vencida no serías un gran trofeo -dijo el mirandola, era fuerte hábil y al parecer sabía muchos jutsu por lo que ha visto al verla luchar desde el principio- ahora estamos solo tu y yo.

-No por mucho tiempo -dijo Sakuya con voz seria pero antes de poder hacer algo se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, estaba atrapada.

-Je, has caído en mis redes y vendrás directo hacia mi -dijo Sasori que al mover sus dedos hizo que Sakuya a contra de su voluntad se moviera hacia donde el estaba paso a paso.

Sakuya no podía moverse a como ella quería, era ir hacia adelante lentamente a lo que sería su muerte hasta que quedó frente a el, los dos se miraban fijamente, Sasori le bajó el cubre boca y toco sus labios con su pulgar.

-Qué hermosa mujer hay bajo esa mascara, serás una perfecta obra de arte y serás mucho mas fuerte que lo que fue ese katzekague que una vez tuve y esa Haruno Sakura me destruyó -dijo Sasori con voz excitada de ver a esa mujer frente a el, vio que gotas rojas caían al piso, buscó en ella hasta encontrar una profunda herida a un costado de su abdomen- parece que estas herida... mmm eso significa que no estabas en 100% al luchar conmigo eh... mucho mejor, es una lástima.

Sasori pasó un kunai por su rostro y le abrió una pequeña herida en el cachete, con la cola metálica de escorpión que traía con el la enterró en la espalda de Sakuya, ella no dijo nada solo sintió el pinchazo y su cuerpo se tensó.

Ella cayó al piso puesto que Sasori le quitó los hilos, ahora que había sido envenenada no tenía razón por la que no se movería, ella estaba ahí jadeando, muchas heridas traía en su cuerpo y ahora dos muy grandes donde salía sangre, varios moretones su ropa un poco rasgada y ella estaba toda sucia. Sasori la miró por unos momentos, caminó hacia ella hasta quedar de cuclillas, la siguió viendo hasta que poco a poco alargó la mano y le quitó la máscara que ella traía puesta, lo que vio le sorprendió mucho, era algo que ahora el no se lo esperaba.

-Sakura Haruno, de todas las personas que he conocido tu eres de las mas impredecibles, donde esta tu amiguito el kyuubi? -dijo el disfrutando todo este nuevo escenario.

-El ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo -dijo Sakura jadeando.

-Vaya, vaya, eres toda una joya Sakura -dijo el riéndose de todo esto.

Sasori se dio la vuelta, Sakura al instante dejó de jadear y mirar de forma indefensa y pone una cara seria y determinada agarró ambas espada y al momento que Sasori voltea para verla ella le encaja las espadas en lo que era el cilindro de su corazón, sabía que eso no era suficiente para un revivido, pero sería para unos segundos.

-Crei que sería mas inteligente Sasori, si no recuerdas mi segundo apodo es venenoso y soy inmune a millones de venenos y entre ellos está el tuyo -dijo ella sin quitar su rostro serio tan cerca de él- ahora si has desatado y serás honrado por ver una de mis técnicas mas poderosas y terribles.

Junto a Sakura sin hacer símbolos aparece una Sakura hecha de sangre negra, con ojos amarillentos y se podía ver que su boca estaba cocida pero no pegada labio con labio, sino que dejaba un pequeño espacio, escalofriante estar frente a aquella cosa, se acercó a paso seguro hacia Sasori que estaba sorprendido, al estar más y más cerca sentía mas y mas frío, hasta que lo empezó a rodear estando milímetros de el, al mirarlo a los ojos esa cosa le toó un cachete y el empezó a gritar algo en su mente estaba pasando, y era que estaba viviendo sus peores pesadillas pero donde aquella criatura se encontraba ahí pero haciendo que las cosas empeoren, lo tocó con las dos manos y ahora su piel se estaba poniendo negra y un dolor intenso estaba sintiendo, donde lo tocaba el sentía dolor pero se detiene por unos momentos para mirar a Sakura, esta se tensa un poco pero mira a Sasori.

-Ahora dime, cuantas piezas les faltan y quien te hizo -dijo ella de la forma mas dura posible, ahora Sasori no tenía escapatoria.

-Nunca lo diré -dijo Sasori tratando de aguantar las cosas.

La cosa negra volvió a mirarlo y ahora con su ¿boca? lo besó, era un beso asqueroso a decir verdad, pero SAsori ahora se movía violentamente, toda su boca y gran parte de su cuerpo se estaba poniendo negro.

-Esta bien!, solo faltan dos piezas y una de esas es la de konoha, pero va a ser el último lugar a donde se va a ir para destruir primero tu aldea -dijo Sasori- pero no te diré quién nos resucitó, eso lo tendrás que ver por tu misma Sakurita, hasta la otra vida.

Sakura enfureció, ya no quedaba de otra mas que el muriera, obtuvo otra pieza de la armadura y tenía información. La cosa negra volvió a su labor, besó a Sasori y poco a poco como la sustancia que era ella entró al cuerpo de el para su terror, al entrar Sasori estaba con un rostro de horror y poco a poco fue poniéndose negro empezó a sudar y a podría decirse a derretirse y desintegrarse hasta que no quedó mas que un pequeño charco negro en el piso que de el se formó la Sakura, esta miró a la verdadera, las dos se miraban, se acercó a Sakura y le agarró la manó fuerte dejando una marca en ella hasta que entró en el cuerpo de Sakura de nuevo.

Sakura se estremeció un poco y suspiró agarró el cofre que traía sasori consigo, y luego su mascara para ponérsela de nuevo, se sentía débil por todo lo que ha pasado y la gran cantidad de sangre perdida.

Sin dejar pasar el tiempo ella fue directo a la aldea de konoha, estaba a unos cuantos día a paso rápido y no podía darse el lujo de descansar así que corrió y corrió, una fuerte lluvia se desato por todo el país del fuego, era de noche cuando Sakuya llegó a la aldea, no veía bien hacia donde iba su vista se hizo nublada, ya no podía mas así que se paró a una casa o departamento ya no sabía con balcón, y sin importarle si estaba habitada o no entró a ella, estaba toda mojada.

-Quién está ahí -dijo una voz varonil, Sakuya miró agarrándose donde estaban sus heridas y forzó su vista solo vio un cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Naruto? -dijo ella con duda.

Naruto estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa, todos estos días desde que se desquitó de su rabia estuvo mas tranquilo, en los entrenamientos kakashi y luego susuke y shikamaru estuvieron refinando las habilidades de todos hasta keiko y Naruto no decía nada, todo estaba pasando mas tranquilo, no han ido en misiones hasta que Sakuya regresara, sus compañeros se inmutaban de que Sakuya estuviera ausente, pero a el no le importó pasó mas tiempo con su querida Hinata, hoy no se iba a quedar Hinata en su cuarto o el en el de ella puesto que la boda ya se aproximaba y era regla tradicional de la familia Hyuuga que los novios no duerman juntos cuando se hacerca la fecha pero se detuvo de pensar todo lo que ha pasado estos días cuando alguien entró a su cuarto, al instante agarró uno de sus Kunai y al ver solo vio una silueta.

-Quién está ahí -dijo el tratando de ver si era alguien conocido o alguien que lo atacaría.

-¿Naruto? -dijo la voz de una mujer que el reconoció al instante y fue mas clara su deducción cuando un rayo pasó y se iluminó por unos momentos el cuarto.n

-Sakuya volviste ¿pero que haces aquí? -dijo el sin comprender que era lo que esa extraña mujer estaba haciendo en su cuarto y para empezar que supiera donde vivía.

Se acercó a ella, olía a sangre lodo y sudor, ella estaba cayendo y al agarrarla sintió algo viscoso, al verlo era sangre de ella, rápido fue a ponerla en su cama y prendió la luz de su mesa de noche, se impresionó al verla toda sucia y llena de sangre, la ropa hecha jirones y el cubre boca desaparecido, la inspeccionó y vió dos grandes heridas la que ya había visto y una por su espalda, si seguía así ella moriría, por tanta sangre perdida, al tocarla estaba fría.

Sin esperar fue por cosas para curarla, al tenerlas la miró.

-Lo siento Sakuya pero tengo que hacer esto -dijo Naruto y al instante le quitó la rota playera y la malla hasta quedar con solo una benda blanca que cubría su busto.

Agarró un poco de vendas y demás y se dispuso a limpiar la herida, después de un rato la cargó con cuidado y la metió en agua caliente, no la miró como todo hombre a una mujer sino como todo un caballero que era al estar con una herida, al terminar terminó de curarla y la vendó.

Sakuya todo el rato estuvo despierta pero sin fuerzas para hacer nada.

-...¿por qué me ayudas?, he sido muy mala contigo -dijo ella ya rendida, salieron esas palabras de su boca cansada de que esa pregunta esté en su mente.

-No creas que lo hice porque quiera, ya lo dije tu y yo no nos caemos bien, pero eres mi compañera de equipo -dijo el mas tranquilo- no es que esté aceptando que estés en mi equipo, pero lo estas y a los compañeros de equipo no se les deja morir.

-...Eres tan raro, normalmente si fuera cualquier otro de tus amigos me dejaría morir, todo lo que hago es que me odien -dijo ella un poco irritada.

-Puede ser -dijo el reflexionando- pero yo no soy esa clase de persona- ahora porqué estas así de herida, te dije que no fueras a la misión herida.

-... No te importa -dijo ella de forma brusca, Naruto suspiró y se fue a hacer té, Sakuya miró el cuarto, estaba mas ordenado de cuando llegó la última vez, de y seguro era por Hinata, de solo pensar en ella sentía un poco de dolor, hasta que vió en la mesa de noche unas fotos una era del viejo equipo 7 y otra era de el con Hinata, era hora de que lo aceptara, Naruto ahora era de hinata, ella había perdido desde un principio que se dio cuenta que lo amaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver llegar a Naruto- te he manchado la cama de sangre.

-No importa eso se puede lavar -dijo el dándole una taza.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían de que hablar, nunca habían querido hablar así que verse así ambos era tan extraño, como extraño era para Naruto ver a Sakuya así de indefensa.

-Y... cual es tu apellido? -preguntó Naruto tratando de empezar a hablar, ahora lo que pensaba solo supo su nombre pero nunca su apellido.

-Eso es clasificado -dijo ella sin tacto alguno y como si nada pasara.

-ok... -dijo Naruto, ella era un ANBU y no cualquiera así que lo entendía, ahora estaba recordando cosas y pensó en la batalla y recordó al final como ella empezó a actuar extraño- el día en que luchamos, ¿que es lo que te pasó?, al final te viste un poco mas extraña ¿era una habilidad?.

-Eso es clasificado -dijo Sakuya de nuevo con voz monotona.

Ahora Naruto frunció un poco el ceño volvió a preguntarle cosas y ella lo único que decía era clasificado, clasificado, clasificado, ahora el estaba molesto con ella.

-¡agh!, lo único que dices es clasificado, es que no sabes otra palabra? -dijo Naruto ya estresado.

Sakuya miró a otro lado sin saber que decir.

-La vida de un ANBU es difícil, tenemos que pasar como unos desconocidos por todos para que no sepan de nosotros -dijo ella de la manera mas suave posible.

Naruto lo pensó por unos momentos y se tranquilizó, empezaron a hablar de cosas que no eran personales y habló mas que nada de el de sus aventuras y todo, el hablaba fácilmente con cualquiera de lo que sea y ella de vez en cuando decía cosas como "tch, estúpido", "solo tu puedes hacer algo así de inútil", entre otras cosas el ambiente entre ellos se tranquilizó pero la lluvia fuerte seguía.

En uno de esos momentos Sakuya cayó dormida en la cama de Naruto, el con cuidado cambió las sabanas y la acostó con una muda de ropa de él, se la quedó viendo por unos momentos y se fue a dormir.

Mas tarde esa noche Naruto ya estaba dormido cuando empezó a escuchar quejas dentro de su cuarto y unos que otros chillidos, seguía lloviendo y unos truenos a lo lejos sonaban, sin esperar Naruto fue con un kunai en la mano por si algo estaba pasando, rápido abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sakuya moviéndose mucho en su sueño, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no podía dejar que las heridas se abrieran.

-Sakuya ya tranquila -dijo en voz suave Naruto tratando de tranquilizar a Sakuya sin despertarla, le agarró la manó y esta si que tenía mucha fuerza, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar- vamos estoy aquí, no te está pasando nada, todo esta bien... yo... te estoy protegiendo.

Después de un rato Sakura se tranquilizó pero lo tenía muy bien agarrado de la mano como para que se fuera, el la miró, se veía muy tranquila, no traía una sonrisa cínica ni se veía sería, sino tranquila simplemente, ahora que lo pensaba si al tocarla tenía un cuerpo firme y se veía que hacía mucho ejercicio pero al mismo tiempo al curarla vio varia heridas viejas y casi imperceptibles, estaba agradecido que Hinata no se quedó a dormir porque o si no no sabría que hubiera pasado ni quería saber.

Al verla unas ganas enormes de ver quien era le dieron, sin pensar fue dirigiendo su mano libre hasta su mascara, estaba dormida así que no pasaba nada, pero al tocar su mascara la otra mano de Sakuya por instinto lo agarró, el por un momento creyó que iba a estar muerto pero la vio dormida así que dejó de insistir y se acostó a un lado, ahora no podía ir al sillón con ella agarrándolo y no quería despertarla, 1 porque estaba herida y 2 porque no sabía como era ella al momento que alguien la despertaba, si era aquellos que solo se despiertan o de los que se ponen de mal humor y si le preguntas algo de lo mas inocente puede ser una muerte segura o 3 que al intentar despertarla ya estas muerto por querer despertarla.

Se quedó dormido después de un rato, ya eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Sakuya se despertó, tenía que irse, vio a Naruto ahí junto a ella, se sorprendió si, pero lo vio tan tranquilo, hace tiempo que no lo veía tan cerca, con cuidado se acercó a el esperando que no se despertara y al sentir su respiración tan cerca chocó labios con labios, un retortijón sintió al tocar su carne, no era como cuando besas el cachete de alguien era distinto, eran suaves aún cuando ninguno de los dos se movía hasta que se separó.

-Supongo que este es un adiós -dijo Sakuya mirando el retrato de Naruto con Hinata, con cuidado se bajó de la cama, agarró sus cosas el cofre y se fue bajo la lluvia dejando a Naruto con el primer y quizá ultimo beso robado de su amor de la infancia.

**Aquí**** esta el capítulo ya esta por la mitad de la serie!, espero que les guste dejen REVIEW para saber su opinión porfavor :) que a acualquier autor le gusta que dejen review.**

Atte. Mayura. Karin


	18. locura

**Aquí está otro esperado capítulo, espero que les guste, si me he tardado pero ya les he dicho la razón porfis dejen REVIWS, aunque sea reclamos por tardarme no se jajaja pero dejen a esta moribunda que le gusta que dejen opinión e ideas de que les gustaría que pasara para hacerla no se mas dramática, romántica yo que se jajaja :)**

**Capítulo locura**

-Aquí está el cofre con una pieza de la armadura -dijo Sakura mostrando el cofre.

Ahora ella ya estaba cambiada con una nueva muda de ropa, no la de naruto, esta era mas discreta que la anterior, esta consistía en una falda short color negro y unas botas altas por las rodillas, su playera era de color negro igual, con cuello de tortuga, un dragón color rojo en su espalda y en vez de tener mangas traía unas redes en los brazos y unos guantes en las manos, la ropa le cubría bien las heridas para que nadie las vea, su típico cubre boca negro y su máscara de lobo.**  
><strong>

Eran las diez de la mañana y frente a ellas estaban el consejo de ancianos, Shikamaru, chizune, los mestros de los equipos de la generación de Naruto y Tsunade con la boca aun poco abierta por ver que una sola persona es la que se enfrentó a un miembro de akatsuki y no menos que sakuya.

-he descubierto que los de akatsuki no son mas que un edo tensei, ellos en realidad si están muertos, pero no pude saber quién los revivió, solo que kabuto y orochimaru, sí están muertos sakuya con voz firme- antes de matar a Sasori pude descubrir otra cosa, nosotros seremos la última aldea que buscaran la última pieza, en este caso, las dos últimas que faltan.

Los presentes a excepción de los ancianos miraban con asombro a la mujer que tenían frente a ellos, no se veía que estuviera muy grave y necesite ir con urgencia al hospital ¡y había luchado con uno de akatsuki! eso sí que era de temer.

-¡¿se puede saber, por qué nunca me dijeron que Sakuya iría en búsqueda de akatsuki?! -dijo Tsunade indignada de que mandaran a solo una persona a un trabajo tan delicado y que no pidieran su autorización.

Un anciano iba a replicar pero Sakuya empezó a cortarle la palabra.

-Señor Tsunade, antes de ser una ninja bajo sus ordenes, recibo ordenes directas de los ancianos, ellos están por arriba de usted, puesto que sin la autorización de ellos usted no puede hacer nada y esto no era mas que algo clasificado, incluso para usted, si salía con vida estaba bien pues eh traido información, pero si no salía con vida no tendríamos nada que perder -dijo Sakuya de manera muy diplomática.

Los ninjas ahí miraron con asombro y un poco de miedo a lo que la hokague haga, los ancianos solo asentían de las palabras de su estudiante, ahora estaban empezando a sentirse complacidos de lo que decía y hacía su estudiante, su corazón ya se estaba volviendo de piedra. La hokague en cambio la miraba con enojo, si se había resistido a hacerle algo ahora ya no.

-Mira niñata, tu me tienes que respetar -dijo Tsunade su puño a la cara de la chica con toda la fuerza posible- si digo esto es porque tu eres una ninja y no poderm os dejar morir a un ninja por que si.

El puño se dirigió a su cara pero Sakuya con rapidez lo cogió con la palma de su mano. Todo se quedó en silencio, tsunade estaba sorprendida y los ninjas ahí entre sorprendidos y alertas por si pasaba a mas o lastimaban a la hokague.

-yo solo sigo las ordenes que los ancianos me dan -dijo sakuya con voz fría empezando a apretar el puño de la hokague.

-"¡diablos es fuerte esta niña, me va a romper la mano" -se dijo tsunade sintiendo un poco de dolor.

-Sakuya vasta también estás bajo las ordenes de la hokague como hemos dicho, tu misión ahora es proteger a Naruto de cualquier amenaza, para eso estas entrenando, así que misión que hagan la harás con ellos -dijo danzo con voz seria

Sakuya dejó el agarre e inclinó la cabeza.

-Si, lo siento tsunade-sama -dijo ella simplemente.

-Sakuya, tienes una tarea pendiente -dijo danzo.

Sakuya ya sabía a lo que se refería así que asintió y miró a kakashi.

-Kakashi, hoy llegaré un poco tarde, pero llegaré al entrenamiento -dijo Sakuya y este asintió un poco extrañado.

Shikamaru miró con el ceño fruncido sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no se podía ir.

Sakura salió del lugar y a un lado de la puerta se encontró nada mas y nada menos que al chico de pelo rubio ceniza con aquellos dientes de tiburón, la estaba esperando.

-Hola pequeña lobita, toca tu sección y la de tu pequeño amiguito, ¿como sigues de la herida eh?, ya esta sanando?, si es así entonces hay que abrirla de nuevo, no hueles delicioso hoy, necesitas perfumarte de aquel aroma tan delicioso tuyo -dijo el agarrando un mechón de cabello.

-Vayámonos Fill -dijo ella con voz seria y sin emoción, ya quería ir para acabar más rápido su dolor.

-A mi no me das órdenes loba sucia -dijo fill golpeándole el estómago a Sakuya.

Esta se doblo un poco del dolor pero se retracto, no le iba a dar gusto, empezó a caminar pero este le agarra la muñeca muy fuerte, le estaba rompiendo la muñeca, se acercó a Sakuya quedando pegada a ella.

-Puedes creerte muy fuerte, pero no mi pequeña loba, yo se que tu no lo eres es solo una fachada, hoy te haré gritar y suplicar por que pare, sentirás mucho dolor al subir a las máquinas y te haré sentir peor que a la mas sucia perra -dijo el en su oído.

Sakuya se estaba aguantando el dolor de la muñeca, pequeños quejidos de dolor le empezaban a salir de su boca, una mano ajena serpenteó por su abdomen y empezó a apretar donde estaba su herida que en la noche Naruto le quiso ayudar a curar, pero de nuevo la estaba abriendo el otro.

Antes de que fill haga otra cosa Naruto, Kenichi y susuke aparecieron en el pasillo y vieron la escena y kakashi junto con shikamaru que salieron de la habitación un momento se quedaron a un lado. Todos en el lugar vieron con el ceño fruncieron el ceño al chico que estaba ahí.

-Fill ¿que demonios haces? -dijo kenichi con una voz rastrera y peligrosa.

Fill los miró a todos, no era buen lugar, así que se separó de su presa y les dio una sonrisa grande y maliciosa.

-Nada solo estaba hablando con ella, además ambos tenemos que hacer una cosa ahora -dijo él separándose de ella.

Ahora si sakuya no tenía orgullo, para todos ahí parecía una rastrera, pero estaba muy lastimada para defenderse, se soltó del agarre de fill y se fue caminando con la cabeza alta de ahí.

-Te espero en la sala -dijo Sakuya sin mirar a fill que se quedó con los cinco hombres, Susuke ya ha tratado con el y ha tenido muchas ganas de matarlo y como los encontró si no fuera porque todos estaban ahí ya hubiese usado tsukiyomi en el. kakashi, aunque no lo admita la forma que era sakuya tan salvaje se le hacía sexy y si le interesa ella pero también la ve como una chica perdida y algo corrompida, ahora estaba molesto con ese tal tipo que la trataba como un trapo, Shikamaru miró al chico con odio, ahora sabía que Sakuya iba a la puerta negra, si la otra vez se acostó con ella y tuvieron sexo en aquel estanque o lo que sea pero fue para sanar su roto cuerpo, ahora entendía un poco como la trataban ahí dentro, y ahora serían dos horas por su culpa.

-"necesito fumar"- se dijo con urgencia de la culpa.

Kenichi lo odiaba, odiaba a fill, sabía como era y al parecer trata a sakuya porque lo ha visto ya varias veces, no se había dado cuenta antes ahora se sentía mal, lo odiaba al tipo. Naruto en cambio no sabía porque sentía gran odio en su interior de ver como el hombre agarraba a sakuya en una posición comprometedora, quería descuartizarlo, pero no quería meterse en la relación amorosa de sakuya, en parte no le sorprendería que esté con el por el temperamento de ella.

-Je, ya me captaron estando con ella, que les quede bien claro kenichi y susuke -dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- esa loba sucia es mía, me pertenece, su esencia debe ser solo mía así que ni se preocupen por querer tenerla con ustedes, así es le toca estar conmigo de nuevo y esta vez estoy de buen humor así que a esa perra sucia va a pedir de gritos que pare pero no lo haré.

Si el quería que todos entendieran un doble sentido aunque a eso no era lo que iba a hacer, pero le era divertido ver las caras de todos ellos.

-tu! como te atreves a hablarle asi?! -dijo NAruto muy enojado- es una mujer.

-Si, pero muy hermosa, lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir adios -dijo desapareciendo.

Susuke y kenichi ahora si que le darían caza y Shikamaru no dudarían que se les iba a unir.

Sakura por otro lado estaba enfrente de la gran puerta negra, esperaba que fill apareciera, que no tardó mucho.

-Hola sakuya -dijo el oliendo uno de sus cabellos- si llegue un poco tarde pero es divertido hacer entender que tu y yo vamos a tener un poco de sexo, pero hay algo que me gusta mas que eso y eres tu llena de ese exquisito aroma a sangre, nunca había olido algo tan delicioso en todos estos años.

-Vamos fill -dijo ella sin querer retorcerse de sufrimiento.

-Que empiece el festejo-dijo el chico entrando con ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y lo que se veía mas próximo era una camilla con unos aparatos a un lado con un par de cilindros que iban conectados con uno tubos que al final tenían unas agujas y todo lo demás era oscuridad.

Después de dos horas Sakura salió que si no fuera por la máscara se vería su rostro ojeroso y pálido como una hoja de papel.

ya era hora de que fuera a el entrenamiento así que no tenía tiempo de irse a limpiar, olía a sangre pero iban a estar en campo abierto y bajo ella traía muchas vendas, traía una fractura en la muñeca izquierda, la herida del abdomen y la de la espalda, hoy una nueva en el muslo y otro en el pecho y varias lastimadas y cortes.

Al salir e ir al campo de entrenamiento vio a hinata ahí parada al parecer esperándola.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí si es la gatita -dijo Sakuya de forma sarcástica.

Hinata sin pensarlo fue hasta ella y le dió una gran bofetada, Sakuya la miró unos momentos en silencio después de eso, algo en su mente se rompió, una barrera que tenía se rompió.

-¡te dije que no te acercaras a Naruto! -dijo hinata con odio en los ojos- hoy llegué a su cuarto y olía a ti y su cama y sangre, de seguro fingiste estar lastimada para quedarte con el.

Sakuya se rió muy fuerte, eso era lo que le faltaba el día de hoy, la bofetada de una mujer celosa, ya no aguantaba con su vida, ¡ya era suficiente! su mente se quebró.

-¿y que si fuera cierto? -dijo Sakuya con voz divertida, hueca, quería molestar más a hinata, para seguir sintiendo ese dolor que ahora sentía fascinante, esta locura, era hora de que se deje llevar por la corriente de la desesperación.

-Te dije que no iba a dudar en pelear contigo -dijo hinata muy enojada- nadie me va a quitar a mi hombre, ni tu ni nadie, es solo mío, primero quité a sakura del camino ahora quedas tu.

-Eso ya vemos gatita -dijo Sakuya preparada para la batalla, no estaba en condiciones, pero ya no podía con su vida, solo quería recibir mas golpes para ver si así ya no siente nada, a ver si así ya deja de sentir nada, la adrenalina crecía en ella.

hinata corrió a Sakuya y empezó a lanzar golpes con los puños, estos no acertaban.

-Eres muy lenta querida -dijo Sakuya divertida- eso es velocidad.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo hinata recibió un golpe directo en el estómago que le lazó un poco lejos.

-Vamos, me has retado a ver que tan buena eres, vamos no usaré mis venenos para que sea mas fácil -dijo Sakuya con una voz rastrera y divertida, sonaba como fill.

Hinata se paró un poco temblorosa pero se recuperó, y le lanzó varios kunai a Sakuya que solo los esquivó un poco para que rozaran en su cuerpo, si ahora había entrado en la demencia, en la locura de ya no querer nada. Agarró su muñeca donde le rozó un kunai, se bajo el cubre boca y se lamió la sangre.

-mmm... tiene razón fill, esto sabe delicioso -dijo sakuya saboreando su propia sangre.

Ambas corrieron y empezaron a darse golpes, hinata tenía activado el byakuyan, sakuya esquivaba esos golpes, pero no siempre, solo provocaba que hinata se enojara mas y ella casi no hacía nada.

Le lazó un chorro de agua a hinata pero esta lo esquivó y con un golpe le dio en un punto del corazón, Sakuya retrocedió y escupió sangre de la boca, se estaba cumpliendo lo que quería, acabar con esto ya, empezó a jugar un poco mas en serio con hinata.

Las dos ahora estaban llenas de moretones, y raspaduras, bueno si sakuya ya tenía ahora eran mas visibles, su pecho le dolía a sakuya, si le daba otro de esos golpes le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-¡Sakuya! -gritó la voz de Susuke.

Al escuchar su voz un poco de la locura se fué, le hizo entrar un poco de cordura y miró hacia atrás al igual que hinata, ahí estaban corriendo, shikamaru, Naruto, susuke, kakashi, ino, chouji, kiba, y kenichi, todos corriendo al ver la pelea de las dos mujeres.

Sakuya se miró las manos o los guantes todos sucios, y rotos, miró su ropa y estaba toda sucia y hecha jirones, su mente estaba volviendo a la normalidad, se estaba dando cuenta que hizo algo mal, su ropa, la ropa de hinata, las lastimadas de ella, no recordaba mucho de lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo le dolía horrores.

-Susuke -dijo sakuya dando un paso pero su corazón latió con dolor, se llevó una mano al pecho-¿pero que he hecho?, ¿estoy re cayendo?

Ahora sakuya si estaba asustada, hinata la miró aún enojada pero confundida por su frase.

-¡hinata! -dijo Naruto.

Sakuya dió otro paso pero se dobló al piso del dolor del pecho, justo a tiempo para ver como a su lado voló un kunai muy cerca de su cabeza.

Ahora todos se detuvieron, y miraron al lugar donde provino el kunai. Ahí estaba deidara en edo tensei.

-Va no le pude dar a la que mató a sasori -dijo con una mueca deidara.

-Deidara ¿que haces aqui? -dijo Naruto mirándolo y como todos los demás en guardia.

-Je, vengo a matar a la mujer que mató por segunda vez a Sasori, esta del ángel venenoso y de paso a destruir la aldea, todos los demás están en la otro aldea pero yo les ganaré mostrando mi arte a ustedes personalmente.

Deidara lanzó a volar muchos animales de arcillas y copias de el en arcilla a todos los rincones de konoha empezando así una batalla.

La batalla comenzó y todos luchaban con un poco de cuidado cuando estos lanzaban arcilla explosiva.

-¡sakuya! -dijo susuke agarrándola- ¿qué te pasó?, te vez muy mal ¿fue fill?, ahora si me verá enojado.

-No -dijo sakuya agarrando la muñeca de susuke- yo estoy así por que me lo he provocado todos estos días susuke. ¡cuidado!

Sakuya con dolor se lanza con susuke a otro lado para que la bomba no estalle en ellos.

-¡huy casi le doy! -dijo deidara sonriendo.

Sakuya y susuke se levantaron ahora para pelear, empezaron a lanzar kunai y saltar antes de que les caiga la bomba en sima.

Sakuya lanzó varias bolas de fuego hacia las copias de deidara, pero al estar desprevenida una copia a su lado la golpeo y esta chocó con alguien.

-Naruto -dijo sakuya viendo a naruto que este la agarró.

-Tu!, cuando acabe esto tenemos que hablar -dijo naruto muy seriamente.

-Yo no tengo que hablar con nadie de nada -dijo Sakuya gruñendo.

Sakuya corría y lanzaba bolas de fuego por la boca, para atacar, todos estaban cayendo,era una trampa, al parecer si derrotaban a un deidara y si este era falso explotaba pero se volvía pegajoso y ya no podías escapar, uno a uno fueron quedando atrapados hasta quedar sakura sola frente a varios deidaras.

-A ver pequeña ángel venenosa, ¿lucharás conmigo, o prefieres que decida que estos compañeros tuyos mueran aquí frente a ti? vamos decide lo haces a las buenas o a las malas -dijo deidara con una sonrisa sobre su gran pájaro de arcilla.

Sakuya estaba en el abismo, le dolía todo y a cada rato se estaba tragando su propia sangre, el pecho le dolía y si no fuera por su ropa negra las vendas bajo ella se verían todas llenas de rojo, la sangre se le estaba saliendo y estaba muy pálida, acaba de recaer en la locura hace unos segundo y puede recaer de nuevo.

-Lucharé contigo -dijo ella cojeando un poco- tu no vas a lastimar los.

Sakuya hizo varios clones y se dirigieron a deidara, uno de ellos trató de darle pero el ave subió, pero la otra clon se subió a la otra y golpeó tan fuerte al ave que este exploto y deidara calló del ave. ahora si iba a ser mas justo, pero al dar un paso sakura cae al piso, el pecho le dolía mucho.

-¡Sakuya! -gritó kenichi muy preocupado desde un lugar junto a los demás que veían la escena.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía mucho dolor, el corazón le daba punzadas, y sentía como la sangre caliente se salía de su cuerpo muy rápido, por su mente pasaron todas las escenas de su vida desde que empezó a ser desgraciada, demasiado rápidas para cualquier persona.

-¡Sakuya! -gritó esta vez susuke.

Sakuya, sakuya, sakura, sakura, sakuya, sakuya, sakura, sakura, esos dos nombres pasaban una y otra vez por su mente al pesar todo su pasado. Deidara que se compuso miró al ángel venenoso tirada respirando duro, sus ojos mostraban mucho dolor y su cuerpo se movía temblorosamente.

-Je, así que esta es el ángel venenoso eh? -se dijo Deidara mirándola mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡sakuya corre! -gritó Shikamaru desesperado.

-Mmm yo no la veo tan impresionante como me dicen que es -dijo deidara agarrándola de los cabellos para que esta se levante, la miraba con ojos aburridos- creí que iba a ser muy divertido pero me equivoqué, esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que creía.

La empezó a golpear en los cachetes frente a todos.

-a ver será que si sobreviviste a la herida de sasori, vamos a ver -dijo deidara con una sonrisa travieza, mostrándola a todos le quitó la playera, falda botas y el cubre boca, todos se quedaron sorprendidos estaba cubierta de vendas por todo el cuerpo, era como si estuviese vestida de vendas pero estas estaban llenas de rojo y le chorreaba la sangre. Sus amigos la miraban asombrados y sin poder creer que esté tan lastimada- oh aquí está el aguijón de Sasori, mmm esto fue hace dos días y está como si estuviese recién hecho, niña mala ¿que no te cuidas?

Deidara agarró su mano sin ocupar y la metió en la herida, sakuya no tenía fuerzas para anda pero no iba a gritar por mas que le doliera, daba gracias que traía puesta la máscara para cubrir el dolor de los ojos, se sentía tan impotente, tan sola...

Deidara al ver que no grita la suelta y ella queda tumbada en el suelo.

Una carcajada empieza a salir de Sakuya, ya nada tenía sentido.

-Que tontería, solo tengo que dejarme llevar -dijo sakuya riéndose de carcajadas.

-Oh, no -dijo kenichi muy preocupado y todos los miraron sin comprender.

-¿qué?, ¿qué le pasa? -preguntó shikamaru sin comprender.

-Sakuya solo la hemos visto así una vez y es cuando perdió toda cordura de las cosas, cuando su mente ya no pudo mas con lo de su alrededor y se dejó llevar por el dolor por lo que pasaba y... estábamos en una misión casi suicida y ella mató a todos en un rato, era como si no sintiera el dolor, como si le gustara -dijo preocupado Susuke.

Sakuya se paró de su lugar aún dando carcajadas.

-no, no, no, tu no te vas de aquí, si aun las cosas no han empezado a divertirse, esto fue solo el aperitivo -dijo sakuya con una voz arrastrada y melosa que a todos los puso piel de gallina.

Sakuya en un dos por tres ya estaba ahí frente a deidara y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro lo mandó a volar, ahora su rostro estaba un poco desfigurado, pero sakura no lo dejó pararse y ya estaba sobre el y le empezó a golpear la cara con los puños, hasta que deidara agarra y la lanza lejos, sakuya con una gran sonrisa lo mira y lanza un chorro de augga y deidara uno de fuego, se lanzan kunais y los esquiva deidara pero ella no, se le entierran pero se lo quita como si nada, lamiendo la sangre de los kunai que se quitó.

-Si querías seguir los pasos de tu pequeño amigo sasori entonces tendrás el mismo honor de morir como el -dijo sakuya, en un dos por tres ya estaba frente a el, lo agarró por el mentón y lo besó. Todos por un momento se descolocaron por lo que vieron pero luego vieron con horror como deidara se iba poniendo todo negro y desapareciendo hasta que en los pies de nuevo un charco negro aparece.

-Ahh -gruñeron Susuke y naruto, las cosas que tenían dentro de ella empezaron a alborotarse queriendo salir de ellos, los ojos de naruto se empezaron a poner rojos y los de susuke amarillos.

-Estan reaccionando a la cosa negra como la otra vez -dijo en un susurro shikamaru anonadado, todos vieron con horror como una mujer se formo de la cosa negra agarró de la muñeca a sakuya y entró en ella, al terminar, las cosas pegajosas de todos desaparecieron.

Sakuya cayó sentada al piso, por un momento sin mirar a nadie hasta que bajo su máscara volvió su brillo natural, miró a todos lados sin saber que había pasado hasta que los recuerdos vinieron a ella, todos corrían a ella para verla, se miró el cuerpo y se veían sus vendajes y un charco de sangre bajo ella, era su sangre, le dolía todo.

-Kenichi, susuke lo volví, lo volví hacer -dijo ella hiperventilando- yo, yo me descontrole, perdí control.

-Sakuya -dijo susuke hincandose frente a ella-tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

Sakuya asintió y se paró dio un paso pero cayó apoyándose una mano en el corazón.

Ino rápido se acercó y le chechó rápido, sakura no pudo mas y vomitó sangre.

-¡Sakuya, hay que llevarla rápido al hospital esta teniendo un paro! -gritó ino rápido.

Sasuke, kenichi e ino se fueron de ahí rápido para llevarla al hospital, todos los demás la siguieron a excepción de naruto y hinata pues esta la agarró del brazo.

Hinata miraba horrorizada.

-¿que pasa hinata? -pregunto preocupado por ella y por sakuya.

-Fue... fue mi culpa... -dijo en un susurro.

-¿qué?

-Fue mi culpa que sakuya tuviera un paro, use mi byakuyan en ella y le di en los puntos del corazón.. -dijo aterrada hinata.

-¡hinata!, ¿cómo pudiste! -gritó naruto enojado, si las habían visto pelear pero no podía creer que hinata estuviera a punto de matar a sakuya y esta lucho así contra deidara- no puedo creer que caigas tan bajo ahora no quiero hablar contigo estoy muy enojado.

-Pero... pero ¿la boda?

-No lo se... ahora no quiero saber nada

**Hola chicos se que me tarde y que este capitulo esta muy raro pero es que ya era momento en que tanta fortaleza se quebrara y pues pensé que si tanto tenía que aguantar sakura entonces se tenía que comportar de una manera muy mala por así decirlo, espero que les halla gustado por favor dejen review!**

**si tienen alguna duda pónganla y ya les contesto para los que no entendieron algo. **

**atte. mayura karin**


	19. advertencias

**Advertencias **

En un cuarto del gran edificio del hospital del konoha acostada en una cama con los ojos cerrados se encontraba cierta mujer de cabellos negros y una máscara en forma de lobo.

Su respiración era pausada, el peligro ya había pasado, esas noches de desvela fueron muy malas pero terminaron por fin, cinco días habían pasado desde entonces, era casi un milagro que ella estuviera viva, la sangre de sus heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar constante, ahora solo si hacía pequeños movimientos se abría pero salía poco.

Sus compañeros, shikamaru, susuke y kenichi no dejaban que nadie pasara o si pasaba no les quitaban los ojos de encima, solo dejaban a los enfermeros y doctores con buenos ojos.

Todos en la sala en distintos lugares estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, aguardando a que las chica frente a ellos despertara de aquel letargo, no podían aceptar lo que le había pasado, de pensarlo sus corazones se achicaban, parecían estatuas.

No iban a misiones de los ancianos, aún cuando los amenazaban, sus ordenes ya no eran válidas para ellos, solo hasta que Sakuya despertara, por consiguiente el equipo siente también.

A hinata de solo verla en la puerta gruñían como perros y la miraban, nunca la dejaban pasar, por su culpa ella casi muere de un infarto, por su culpa... perdían en definitiva a sakura, ya no sería una muerte falsa sino su verdadera muerte y nadie lo sabría.

Se turnaban para ir por comida y comer en aquella sala, ahora era turno de Kenichi y shikamaru tanto tiempo inactivo viendo el cuerpo le estaba entrando remordimiento así que decidió salir del lugar murmurando –Necesito un cigarrillo o me volveré loco-.

Solo quedaban en la sala Sususke quien no se movía del lugar, se puede decir que es el más afectado de todos y lo era, aún cuando estaba estoico como una piedra por dentro de el sentía muchas emociones, furia con hinata, furia con los ancianos, furia con akatsuki, furia con sakuya y furia incondicional con naruto.

La puerta se abrió, pero él no volteó de seguro era Shikamaru o Kenichi, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakuya pero verla aun viva le hacía sentir como el dolor dentro de el se calmaba, ¿por qué la amaba?, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, esas preguntan rondaban por su cabeza todo el tiempo.

De pequeño tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla con él, ella se lo dio, lo buscó, pero el solo lo tiró, ahora que se había dado cuenta que fue un tonto ya no podía hacer nada mas, ahora sabía que en el corazón de sakura estaba el maldito de Naruto.

-Sigo sin creer que haya soportado todo esto –dijo una voz conocida para él, sus sentimientos calmados se alborotaron al instante y de sus ojos sacaron chispas, su garganta ardía como si quisiera lanzarle fuego al que estaba a su lado muy tranquilo pero algo triste.

-¿qué haces tú aquí? –dijo Sasuke más en un susurro molesto demandante que una pregunta, su voz mostraba sus ganas de no querer matarlo ahí mismo.

-Solo vengo a ver cómo iba, desde que llegó al hospital no he sabido de ella más que por tsunade

-Está mejor, ya vete

-¿Por qué?, yo tengo el derecho de poder verla, ella también es mi compañera de equipo- había fruncido el ceño fruncido y ahora miraba a quien tenía enfrente.

Susuke abría y cerraba los puños tratando de tranquilizarse y no querer llevarse por sus celos, eran tan molesto los celos, no poder aguantar ver a quien era su "mayor contrincante" frente a él, no sabía como Sakura había soportado tanto cuando era más joven y ahora.

Ambos se miraban en silencio sin decir nada, molestos estaban uno sin saber porqué y el otro sabiendo la razón.

Sin tomarle importancia quien tenía enfrente miró a sakuya con soslayo y dio un paso a ella.

No podía soportarlo más, cegado por la furia agarró su katana y la puso en el cuello de este.

-No des ni un paso mas naruto-.

Los dos chicos se vieron con ojos fulminantes, la respiración de Sasuke era pesada, quería acabar con el ahora mismo, no quería saber más del chico frente a él.

-Ella también es del mismo equipo que yo, no puedes decirme que hacer y qué no hacer, ella es la jefa del equipo, mientras ella no me diga que me aleje de ella no lo haré, mientras tanto como ustedes voy a estar con ella.

Sasuke ya no podía mas se hacercó al chico frente a él, a grandes pasos y sin quitar la espada del cuello del otro, ahora si ¡como deseaba degollarlo ahí mismo pero sakura lo odiaría!, se puso a unos centímetros de su cara, era más alto que naruto por unos centímetros, pero ambos se veían amenazantes.

-No lo voy a repetir, si ella puede ser la jefa del equipo, pero yo siempre voy a estar con ella, ella es de mi propiedad así que no voy a dejar que alguien como tú me la quite ¿te queda claro? Si veo que intentas algo con mi mujer te lo haré entender por las mala.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.

-Valla, parece que estas celosos susuke, pero que yo recuerde ella no es propiedad de nadie

Susuke quitó la espada del cuello de este, no podía quedarse más tiempo en la misma sala que él o lo mataría, sin decir nada miró a sakuya y se fue de ahí dando un portazo a la puerta, por esta vez había ganado él, pero al menos le había dejado en claro que no iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera y el estaba tras sakuya.

En el lugar se quedaron los dos en la sala, Naruto no miró a la puerta, estaba claro que por dentro se encontraba furioso y no lo iba a seguir, no podía dejar sola a sakuya, si no la dejaban era por algo y no iba a dejarla ahí en peligro.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana a la cama y la contempló tan tranquila, no como siempre siendo una fiera.

No pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada, antes de pensar en algo su mano se dirigió a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla, un sentimiento de paz sintió, aún se veía pálida pero ya no estaba al borde de la muerte, su mejilla se sentía fría pero no helada.

En los ojos de Naruto tenían un brillo especial, no entendía porque se sentía bien estando con ella pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba, aunque no lo admita como los demás, le parecía sexy su forma de ser indomable como toda una fierecilla, pero al mismo tiempo ese carácter era odioso pero excitante, se odiaban mutuamente, pero sabía que los dos podían confiar en ambos.

Sabía que aún cuando era toda una salvaje ella debía tener un lado suave que no mostraba y el por mas que no lo entendía quería ser ese que lo vea, ser el primero que lo vea.

Sakuya se sentía pesada pero cansada, sentía como una mano estaba acariciaba su mejilla y le ponía la piel de gallina, tenía que despertar para ver quién era ese intruso y molerlo a golpes, sus parpados le pesaban pero poco a poco con esfuerzo se fueron abriendo, se giró hacia el dueño de esa mano, al principio vio borroso.

Antes de que apartara la mano ella la agarró, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que no se valla, no lo veía bien, solo veía todo borroso, solo una mancha amarilla con naranja y azul.

-¿Sakuya? –preguntó sin poder creerse que después de cinco días ella este despierte ahí frente a él, sus emociones se subieron hasta el cielo, una sonrisa se cargó en su rostro sin darse cuenta.

-Naruto? –dijo pero su voz sonó ronca, tenía la voca seca, la otra mano se la llevó a la garganta, pero sintió como su amigos que ya lo veía bien le pasó un vaso de agua con la mano libre y la agarró.

¿dónde estaba?, al parecer era el hospital, pero, ¿qué es lo que hacía ahí?, en su mente pasaron las imágenes del día antes de despertar, se sintió abrumada de pronto y apretó la mano de Naruto que aún seguía sin soltarla y ninguna decía nada, agradecía estar sentada o se hubiera caído.

Miró hacia todos lado y no había nadie más que ellos dos en el cuarto, esto le incomodaba, era como aquella vez que durmió en su cama y de nuevo él la estaba viendo y curando.

-¿cómo esta todo el mundo?

Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿¡enserio despierta y de las primeras cosas que dice es como esta todo el mundo?!, ¿no se debe preocupar un poco mas por su salud?

-Para que sepas estuviste frente a la muerte varias veces

-Oh, -dijo casi sin importarle, es mas ni le importaba eso ya, ese día ya se había vuelto loca su cordura ese día se había esfumado y dejó el paso a la presión que tenía dentro guardada- ¿y los demás?

Naruto apretó su mano un poco y la hizo girar a el.

-Sakuya, no debes seguir así, no debes dejar cargar todo eso por ti sola, tienes un equipo, por eso están los equipos para ayudarse a cargar el peso no para estar sola –dijo muy cerca de ella.

Se encontraba angustiado de ver que al parecer la explotan mucho los ancianos, ahora entendía un poco lo de marionetas esas que dijo el otro día, pero no por eso no iba a confiar en su equipo.

-Tu no puedes decirme que hacer y que no, yo soy la jefa de equipo así que hago lo que se me venga en gana, además hay cosas que prefiero hacerlas yo a dejársela a los demás –dijo y se paró un nudo en su garganta se formaba, no iba a permitirse llorar ahí amargamente por todo lo que había pasado, si lo hizo es porque ella quiso, no iba a llorar por algo que estaba consciente que iba a pasar, eso sí sin dejar de agarrar la mano de Naruto. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que aún la tenían agarrada.

Sakuya al pararse se vio que estaba en bata, se mordió el labio, ahora tenía que ver como escapar del lugar y conseguir su ropa, pero al momento de parase su cuerpo se tensó, le dolía como el infierno, al parecer las heridas no estaban cerradas por completo.

-Debes acostarte aún no estás bien

-Yo hago lo que quiera –dijo en forma despectiva.

Naruto ahora si se había enojado, ella era muy terca, pero el podía serlo más, no iba a dejar que ella esté así y se lastime más, si tenía que hacerlo por las malas lo iba a hacer, le agarró la otra mano y la jalo a el.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, ahora estaba presa entre su cuerpo y la cama, parece ser que no iba a dejar que ella se fuera, pero su mente se congeló al verlo tan cerca de ella.

Un cosquilleo pasó por todo su cuerpo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan cerca de ella, se veía imponente, su ceño fruncido de preocupación y esos ojos azules que siempre brillan, su respiración se hizo pesada, no quería verlo, se mordió el labio.

-No voy a permitir que te vayas –dijo en voz baja naruto, estaba tan cerca de ella, vió morder su labio, por un momento sintió las ganas de probarlos, no dejaba de ver sus ojos azul eléctrico y sus labios, se veía tan pequeña.

Una mano pasó por el rostro de ella, estaba suave como la otra vez y podía sentir el calor de su piel, olía a vainilla, ese olor le encantaba.

-cómo vas a hacerlo para impedírmelo?, te recuerdo que soy un anbu –dijo ella desafiante con su sonrisa lobuna, no se iba a dejar intimidar por él, aún cuando sintiera como sus respiraciones se mezclaban y el olor de su cuerpo, olía a bosque y menta, le estaba volviendo loca ese olor.

Naruto la miraba, siempre luchando y no dejarse domar, aún herida se veía sexy.

-Ya veré –dijo él ahora con voz ronca, verla morder su labio la estaba enloqueciendo.

Al mismo tiempo se besaron anhelando los labios del otro en un beso salvaje, las manos de naruto se fueron a su cintura para tenerla más cerca de él y ella no opuso resistencia, sakuya sintió la lengua de naruto rozar su labio inferior y ella inconsciente le dio paso, exploraron las bocas de los dos, saboreándolas, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio.

Sakura lentamente llevó sus manos al cuello de Naruto y lo acercó más a ella, un gruñido salió de la boca de Naruto y en el beso Sakuya sonrió.

Una mano que estaba en la cintura fue subiendo lentamente por el torso de Sakuya y las manos que apresaban el cuello de naruto se fueron a su cabello para revolverlo, sus labios pedían mas y mas.

Quien sabe en qué momento sakuya estaba sentada en la cama del hospital pero rodeó las piernas en la cintura de su acompañante, dejando escapar otro gruñido.

Naruto no se quedó atrás y apresó con su mano un pecho de la chica y esta dejó escapar un débil gemido que lo volvió loco.

Naruto pasó de la boca de Sakuya a dar besos húmedos por su nuca hasta llegar al cuello de la chica.

Unos pasos se escucharon fuera del cuarto y ambos al instante reaccionaron.

Se separaron a una distancia considerable, ambos se miraron, tenían el rostro sonrojado al igual que el pelo.

Naruto la miró bien, se veía hermosa con el pelo desordenado, los ojos brillosos, esas mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados de ser besada, el debía de estar igual que ella.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente.

Naruto se acercó a ella y esta se tensó al instante.

-No te vayas del hospital hasta que te den de alta –dijo él sorprendido de escuchar su voz más ronca pero se alivió de ver como sakuya asentía furiosamente.

Tenía que irse de ahí inmediatamente, no sabía que había hecho, ¿será por la amenaza de susuke? O ¿era otra cosa?, no quería averiguar porque lo hizo, sin mas se fue del cuarto dejándola sola, pero un pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza, sabía a fresa.

¡ahora tenía que darse una ducha bien fría!

Sakuya estaba sentada en la cama sin saber cómo reaccionar, se sentó bien en la cama y miraba la nada aún sorprendida, ¡acaba de besar a Naruto!, su estomago sentía un hormigueo que la hizo recorrer por toda la espalda, pudo sentir a Naruto tan cerca, como la abrazaba, aún sentía sus besos en sus labios y su cuellos.

Se toco sus labios con una sonrisa, él sabía indudablemente a ramen.

La puerta se abrió y ella puso su cara de pocker.

-¿Sakura?, estas despierta así que es verdad –dijo shikamaru con alivio- ¿acaso hiciste algo para que naruto saliera disparado del lugar sin decirme nada?

-Solo le hice saber lo que debía –dijo sin indiferencia.

-Si tu lo dices –shikamaru no muy convencido de ella, pero lo que si sabía es que ahora ya no solo era susuke, keikko y él como sus perros guardianes, sino naruto, a él no se le escapaba nada.

**Hola a todos espero que les guste este capítulo, para todos los que querían mas narusaku pues aquí lo tienen espero que les guste porque el final ya está por llegar y de aquí en adelante las cosas se van a poner más intensas o eso creo jejej. **

**Por favor dejen reviews si son tan lindos y preciosos y amables como para dejarlos. **


	20. pasado mañana

**Hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza pero estaba en fechas de exámenes y estaban difíciles T.T, pero espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, me da tristeza decir que ya está por acabar este fic, pero al terminarlo seguiré con el de Sakura el inicio de una kunoichi, no se asusten no lo he dejado eh!, ha, solo faltan como tres capítulos antes de terminar este fic ToT. **

**.**

**.**

**Dejen review que es lo que alimenta la imaginación de cada autor para seguir escribiendo ;) esta tiene mucha hambre, no la maten de hambre por favor.**

Declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto, ahh! Vieron el "beso de SAkura y Naruto en el manga!? Jaja se que no es un beso en si pero es un gran avance para Naruto espero que si queden juntos ya van varias señales!

El poster de sakura con kushina naruto y minato, el abrazo de sakura a naruto, cuando yamato casi le dice a sakura que ve que a ella le gusta naruto, mmm que mas creo si no mal recuerdo que en la batalla se dice sai que ya no ve que sakura sienta algo por sasuke al reencontrarse la vez que minato le pregunta a naruto si el y sakura eran novios y asocio a sakura como alguien igual que kushina y que estaba feliz … y ya no me acuerdo, que se haga realidad!

Siete días desde la batalla contra uno de akatsuki del edo tensei revivió, siete días desde que Sakuya estuvo en coma y ahora esta consiente pero aún en el hospital. En unos de los campos de entrenamiento en medio del lugar se encontraban tres personas mirándose seriamente. Eran nada mas y nada menos que los perros guardianes de Sakuya o así es como dice Shikamaru a excepción de uno que no es consiente de la situación de ella.

Desde que despertó Sakuya no quería que todo el tiempo se la pasaran ahí con ella sino que se pusieran al corriente de la situación, si ya habían conseguido dos de las 5 piezas de la armadura mas aparte la que tienen en konoha era un total de 3, pronto iban atacar a konoha, la aldea que faltaba estaba en guardia así que ellos no podrían bajar la suya por si cambiaban de planes.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Sakuya ya está por darse de alta y ya van varias veces que ha perdido la cordura, esto no puede seguir así –dijo Keiko con voz seria y preocupada.

-hasta ahora hemos evitado que fill le haga mas daño a Sakuya pero no podremos por mucho tiempo, cuando salga de rehabilitación la mandaran de nuevo a que haga sus actividades y entrenamientos –dijo susuke.

-…. Kakashi sal de donde estas puedo sentirte desde aquí –dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de los dos compañeros y de el hombre escondido bajo la tierra.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que estaba bien escondido –dijo lanzando un largo suspiro de derrota.

-¿qué te trae por aquí en estos momentos Kakashi, que yo recuerde no es hora de nuestro entrenamiento, habla rápido o te mataré en estos momentos –dijo Susuke apareciendo muy rápido por detrás suyo, sonaba amenazante pero ni el ni Kakashi se mostraban mas que con rostros pasivos.

-Estuve escuchando su conversación desde un principio, desde hace tiempo eh tratado de investigar que sucedía con ustedes, si estaban del lado de la hokague o de lado de Danzo, los he observado a ustedes y a sakuya, lo que no me puedo creer es que al final Shikamaru estuvo implicado en todo esto –dijo el de forma seria pero relajada, no pensaba que ellos le hicieran algo, no estaban el la posición como para poder hacerlo- curiosamente fui ayer a la tumba de sakura y me encontré con algo muy extraño, la tierra estaba removida y ¿qué me encuentro?, que no está ahí, yo que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con esto, ustedes aparecen y luego akatsuki en edo tensei, no me creo que vienen a ayudarnos.

En su mano tenía un kunai listo para lo que fuera.

-Kakashi no…

-No digas nada Shikamaru, creí que eras uno de los mas fieles a konoha y naruto pero me he equivocado al parecer –dijo kakashi- no puedo dejar que sigan así, por konoha y por Sakuya me encargaré de ustedes.

¡Plaf, plaf, plaf, plaf!

Los cuatro se detuvieron al ver el sonido de los aplausos de alguien, a lo lejos de ellos se encontraba Fill con su sonrisa de tiburón.

-Valla, valla kakashi ahora si que me sorprendiste, buen detective resultaste ser como la ratita de Shikamaru –dijo fill acercándose a ellos de lo mas normal hacia ellos pero tenía un aura amenazante en el- ¡me encantan de verdad! Esa chica es genial puede mover montañas, y solo para descubrir su misterio.

-¡no le vallas a decir nada fill!, no tienes autorización para reclutar o no gente –dijo de manera mordaz kenichi.

.

Por otro lado en el hospital estaba Sakuya sentada en su cama sin hacer nada, ya estaba cansada de estar en ese lugar, pero mas molesta consigo misma es por hacerle caso a estúpido de Naruto de quedarse en aquel lugar, recordó aquel día en que se besaron, estúpido pero ella es su chispa para seguir en la cordura, pero al mismo tiempo no, es la segunda vez que lo besa pero sabe que es su perdición, el debe estar con Hinata, ¡se van a casar!, si han arreglado las cosas entre ellos y todo por su culpa y remordimiento, convenció a Naruto a que vuelva con Hinata… Sabe que ella no puede estar con el, su Sakura murió ella ya no existe, solo es un pasado que nunca debió existir. Solo deseaba desaparecer de la fas de la tierra por siempre.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y ella ni se puso a ver quien era no le importaba saber, ¡le daba igual quien era!, si era tsunade, fill, akatsuki o-

-Sakuya –dijo naruto llamando su atención, esta lo miró, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre ellos, todo muy serio, lo del beso quedó muy atrás y no lo mencionaron nunca.

-sakuya, ten vine para darte esto –dijo Naruto serio.

Sakuya agarró el sobre que le dio el chico y al verlo era un bonito sobre color crema con unos delicados adornos, al abrir la carta empezó a leer y al instante se quedó helada.

-Te vas a casar… en tres días –dijo en voz muy baja que apenas y lo pudo escuchar Naruto, por su mente no pasó nada mas que un vacío inexplicable, no sintió nada, ni ira ni tristeza, felicidad o confusión.

-Si… decidimos adelantar la boda, es algo que a muchos les va a sorprender pero bueno, quería dártela personalmente, ¿iras? –preguntó Naruto sin saber que esperar de ella, por dentro tenía ganas de que ella fuera pero al mismo tiempo le lastimaba verla, sentía que la estaba perdiendo por alguna inexplicable razón.

-No lo se Naruto… he estado fuera por varios días y está akatsuki suelto, pero veré a lo mejor y valla –dijo Sakuya sin ganas de ir a decir verdad pero sabía que si le decía que no iba a ir insistiría.

-Esta bien Sakuya, te esperaré en el altar –dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa, le dolió sin saber la razón decirle aquellas palabras.

-Si…

AL irse Naruto ella pensó en todo lo que le ha pasado desde que se unió al consejo de ancianos, el dolor las perdidas, el ser muchas caras, las burlas, ya no sentía que era ella, una persona externa la controlaba, si eso era lo que sentía, sakura… ha muerto hoy mismo.

En el campo de batalla estaban los cuatro, la tensión estaba en todo el aire.

-¿qué están ocultando?, si no me lo dicen por las buenas se los sacaré a como de lugar –dijo kakashi listo para atacar.

-No será necesario Kakashi, haaa que hermoso escenario, ver a tanta gente que sufre bajo mis brazos, pero nada se compara a mi sakuya, lastima que ahora esta restringida –dijo con una falsa tristeza pero vuelve a sonreir- pero no será por mucho tiempo, jeez, cuando vuelva será lo mas divertido que hallamos tenido, me cobraré todas las horas que ha faltado a su entrenamiento, j aja ja!, olor cubierto de sangre es el mas hermoso que he olido.

-¡Maldito deja pongo mis manos en tu cuello! –gritó Susuke pero es detenido por Kenichi y Shikamaru.

-¡peor bueno!, si es que hoy vienen con muchas ansias –dijo riéndose mucho fill.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con Sakuya? –dijo mordazmente Shikamaru, tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo que tenía planeado hacer susuke pero iba a ser en vano.

-bueno como ha faltado siete días a su practica en la puerta negra entonces tiene que reponerlas, si eran dos horas por día entonces por siete serían catorce horas de diversión con ella en la puerta negra.

-¡Maldito, la vas a matar! –gritó kenichi furioso y aterrado de pensar que tendría que reponer tantas horas.

-Puerta negra…¿de que están hablando?, ¿por qué puede morir Sakuya? –preguntó Kakashi sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando ellos.

La mirada de Fill se posó en la de el, su sonrisa era enorme.

-¡Ah, pero no nos olvidemos de ti mi querido nuevo integrante!, ¿quieres respuestas?, bueno deseo concedido, como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato, bienvenido al camino sin retorno porque al saber de esto no podrás escapar nunca mas –dijo fill extasiándose de solo hablar, mientras se acercaba a ellos con la mayor tranquilidad de que eran grandes amigos.

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada! –dijo Susuke quitándose del amarre que tenía de ellos y se lanzó a fill para atacarlo, se dirigió hacia el rápidamente y por un momento creyó que le iba a dar un golpe certero pero en el último momento fue atacado por fill mandándolo al piso que se quebró por la fuerza.

-No, no, no, sasuke ¿qué no aprendes?, con un golpe así de inútil no me puedes ganar –rió con ganas y miró a Kakashi que estaba confundido.

-¿Sasuke? –fue lo único que dijo, no sabía si había escuchado mal o no pero fill lo veía divertido.

-Así es, todos ustedes viven una vida de engaño, en una mentira que no lo sospechan, lo creen muerto pero no lo está, oh si oh sorpresa, pero no es el único, tu sakura no fue raptada por nosotros sino que ella trabaja con nosotros, pero se llama Sakuya, sakuya y susuke si ellos están del lado de los ancianos –dijo muy contento de ver sorprendido a Kakashi.

-¿qué?, ¿no murió? Sakura no murió –se decía mas a el mismo que a los demás, estaba en shock, la perdida de los dos compañeros del equipo siete era falsa, todo el tiempo estuvieron ahí, ¡sakura y naruto estuvieron en una fuerte pelea!, ahora sakura es muy fuerte ¿mas fuerte que sasuke?.

-Pero déjame decirte que al saber esto significa que lo tendrás que guardar para ti, no dirás nada a los demás y estarás al servicio del consejo de ancianos.

Kakashi no se podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, pero todo encajaba y al mismo tiempo no. Sonaba todo tan irreal, todo este tiempo ahora entendía porque era así sakuya, porque aun cuando se veía tan sarcástica tan temeraria sentía en ella una profunda tristeza y dolor, siempre se ha sacrificado por los demás, ha reposado en sus brazos el peso de los demás, carga toda la responsabilidad en ella, si que era digna del equipo siete, cada uno queriendo cargar todo el peso solos, pero ahora sería un buen maestro que nunca logró ser.

-Lo de la puerta negra… Yo me ofrezco a reducir esas horas que debe ella –dijo Kakashi muy decidido de su elección, no iba a dar un paso atrás sino hacer que Sakura tenga un peso menos enzima, aunque sea muy pequeño pero hasta lo mas pequeño puede mover muchas piezas.

-Ohh, así que te ofreces a ser la presa eh –fill si que se divertía, no fue mala idea ir hacia ellos.

-Kakashi –dijo sorprendido Shikamaru por su decisión, miró a fill y a los demás, apretó sus puños, tenía razón kakashi, el también iba ayudar de alguna manera a Sakura y ahora era el momento- yo también ayudaré.

-Tch, no dejaré que sakura haga cosas estúpidas, yo también lo hare –dijo Susuke mirando seriamente a kakashi.

-Yo no me quedó atrás –dijo Kenichi

-Bien si así lo deciden entonces empecemos ahora –dijo Fill con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- cada uno hará hoy 3 horas sin descanso y ella hará solo entonces 3 igual .

Los cuatro se miraron y asintieron no sabían lo que pasaría pero lo iban a hacer por Sakura.

-Luego se irán directo a su entrenamiento con el equipo –dijo Fill riéndose- esto va a ser muy divertido, vengan yo los guio.

Tres horas después.

-Bien sakuya, ya puedes irte, ya estas recuperada por completo –dijo Tsunade dándole una tranquila mirada pero ida- bien ya acabé por hoy, necesito un trago fuerte.

-Si –fue lo único que dijo viendo a la acabada tsunade, al parecer era la hora de que empezara el entrenamiento, quizá si se apuraba podía llegar.

-Por cierto –dijo tsunade antes de salir del cuarto- no te sobre esfuerces porque se puedes abrir las heridas.

Sakuya solo asintió pero no dijo nada mas y se fue del lugar.

No tenía prisa, no tenía ganas de llegar muy rápido, solo quería disfrutar el momento de estar sola y no hacer nada.

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento no se acercó mucho, desde lejos miraba la situación, todos estaban ahí pero veía algo raro, Shikamaru, susuke, kenichi y kakashi no se encontraban al cien porciento y eso hacía enojar a los demás, en especial a Naruto que se veía molesto.

Kakashi, shikamaru, Keiko y susuke se veían que apenas y se podían mantener en pie.

-¿qué es lo que debió haber pasado? Entre ellos –se dijo a su misma Sakuya muy molesta.

-Kakashi-sensei vamos no debe estar así, ¿qué es lo que les sucede?, ¡están actuando como si estuvieran en el hilo de la muerte! –dijo Naruto muy frustrado de no poder hacer su entrenamiento.

-"rayos no puedo creer que esto duela tanto" –se dijo Kakashi tratando de estar de lo mas tranquilo pero estaba lastimado.

-Puedo checar sus heridas y sanarlas –dijo Ino con preocupación por sus compañeros, si ya les había tomado cariño a ellos aún que no fueran tan habladores.

-"Así que este es el dolor que siente Sakura todos los días… ¡Maldición y por mi culpa es que ella ahora está dos horas" –se sentía mal consigo mismo Shikamaru por lo estúpido que fue, por primera vez en su vida se sintió el mas inepto del planeta.

Sakuya decidió salir de su escondite a paso tranquilo hacia el lugar estaba con su ropa negra habitual, nadie la había notado hasta ahora, estaban enfrascados en una pelea sin concluir.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?, me voy por unos momentos y ustedes se ponen a holgazanear, que decepción –llamó la atención de todos Sakuya que la miraron sorprendidos en especial Naruto que la miraba fijamente, ella solo lo ignoró y vio a los heridos- vamos ¿que acaso unas pequeñas heridas les evita entrenar bien?

Sakuya se acercó a Kenichi primero y por detrás sin que nadie se diera cuanta uso su chackra curativo para sanarle las heridas, solo que en unos segundos así que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar.

-Sakuya enferma o no siempre será malvada –se dijo kenichi con la cara azul mientras veía hacer lo mismo con Susuke y Shikamaru que sintieron lo mismo que el.

Kakashi sin poder esperar mas miraba fijamente, Sakuya lo miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a él, ninguno decía nada, solo se veían fijamente a los ojos queriendo descubrir que es lo que pensaba el otro entonces Sakuya descubrió algo con la mirada que le mandaba, el sabía de ella, los ojos de Kakashi eran nostalgia, reencuentro y dolor.

-"¡Maldición!, ahora el lo sabe, ¿cuántos mas se van a enterar?" –pensó Sakuya con rabia, un aura oscura salía de ella, todos se apartaron por instinto de supervivencia – Vamos ustedes ¿se estuvieron peleando no es asi?.

Sakuya lo agarro del pecho e hizo la descarga mas rápida de su vida en la curación, por unos momentos vieron como Kakashi se puso rígido y luego se relajó, todos dieron un paso atrás, al parecer estaba molesta y nadie quería recibir su ira, compadecían que Kakashi fuera su descarga de ir, aunque no sabían que en realidad fue a quienes curó.

-Bien ahora quiero que entrenemos en serio, nada de que se sienten mal o si no se las verán conmigo –dijo Sakuya de forma muy seria.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el campo para prepararse, sin darse cuenta cuando nadie los miraba Kakashi dejó escapar una lagrima de dolor.

-Sakuya tus sentimientos me han llegado muy dolorosamente –se dijo a si mismo Kakashi.

-Sakuya… -ella mira a Naruto, todos se congelan esperando a ver cuando esos dos se mataban- ¿segura que estás bien?

Sakuya a una velocidad increíble se situó frente a Naruto y le rozó un kunai en su mejilla.

-Nunca me vuelvas a subestimarme –dijo Sakuya con voz gélida.

Nadie dijo nada solo empezaron a trabajar duro, unos un poco asustados de que Sakuya se lastimara de nuevo pero ella en ningún momento mostró signos de dolor.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se fueron quedando solo Kakashi y ella de frente, con rostros serios pero indiferentes.

-Sakuya ¿por qué haces todo esto? –dijo Kakashi quitando el silencio del lugar.

-… -dejó escapar un largo suspiro- kakashi tu sabes lo que sucede en el mundo ninja las perdidas, el dolor, el sacrificio, es algo que tu conoces… -miró hacia otro lado no podía sostener su mirada- mucha gente sufre por el poder de otros, el humano es sometido o somete, cuando alguien es sometido muchas veces termina con sentimientos profundos, por esa razón es que siempre estamos en pelea, por el poder, es por eso que he decidido ser la que ayude acabando con todo esto…

-Sakura

-¿qué?, a si, ese era mi nombre, pero… esa chica ya murió, solo soy Sakuya, la otra murió para salvar a los demás de sentir mas sufrimiento –lo miró de nuevo con ojos determinantes.

-¿no te das cuenta de lo que haces?, mira como hablas, te vas acabar a ti misma, si se entera Naruto no se como valla a reaccionar

-Naruto… El no tiene que saberlo, esta bien que me odie no quiero que sienta simpatía por mi o hará cosas estúpidas

-Tu sabes como es el, pero Sakura… ¿tu lo quieres no?, porque…

-… Si lo quiero… pero esto no puede seguir así, el no es para mi se merece una vida feliz, a este punto debemos llevar, el es una victima de las piezas que se mueven en el tablero, ¿qué no lo ves?, el ha sufrido mucho por los de arriba, tu también no me puedes decir que no, tu eres como yo, cargando el peso de lo que sucedió, si no hago esto mas gente saldrá resentida y seguirá este circulo sin fin.

No podía decir nada Kakashi, ella tenía razón, en cierto sentido, pero aún así ella terminaría acabando con su vida o entrando a lo que ella lucha el odio y destrucción.

-Naruto todavía piensa en ti –fue lo último que pensaba para poder tratar de hacerle entrar en razón.

Sakura por unos momentos se quedó en silencio y lo volvió a mirar.

-El no me quiere, el quiere a una persona muerta, yo soy sakuya la frágil y llorona Sakura ha muerto –dijo Sakuya mordazmente.

-Naruto se va a casar…

-…. Lo sé, será pasado mañana el me dio una invitación –dijo Sakuya con un tono mas suave de voz- yo hice que el se reconciliara con Hinata, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego.

Kakashi la vio partir, y en eso llegó sasuke con su máscara obviamente.

-Han cambiado mucho…

-Si… No es la misma Sakura que conociste alguna vez, esta rota…

-¿tu la quieres?

-… Si, por eso he decidido que le iba a proteger

-Je, si esto lo hubiese escuchado cuando eran unos niños me hubiese reído –dijo Kakashi tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Si… Las cosas han cambiado, ya no somos los mismos niños de siempre –dijo Susuke yéndose sin despedirse de su ex sensei.

Kakashi miró a susuke irse del lugar, dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

Pensó en sakura y su dolor por todos estos años, se la que se quedó sola, la débil, la marginada y odiada por el pueblo y por último la que carga al pueblo en ella, Naruto quien sin familia, odiado por el pueblo, se fue se mejor amigo, "murió su amor", no querer tanto a Hinata según el, tener a Sakura junto a el sin saber que es ella y sasuke que fue asesinada su familia, su hermano muere, es odiado por el pueblo por ser un asesino, las peleas a muerte contra su mejor amigo casi hermano, el amar a alguien que lo amo pero la perdió, ser la sombra detrás se sus amigos, ver que sus amigos se quieren pero que no pueden estar juntos…

-¿hasta cuando el equipo 7 dejará de sufrir? –lanzó la pregunta al aire.

**Dejen comentarios!**


	21. lágrimas invisibles y cuerdas tensas

**Lágrimas invisibles y cuerdas tensas**

En aquellos dos días antes de la boda el lugar estuvo demasiado tranquilo. Los ninjas no tenían muchas misiones, los aldeanos iban de un lado a otro comprando, preparando, todo para el gran día: la boda del salvador de konoha con la princesa Hyuuga.

Para Sakuya era lo mismo, despertarse, entrenar por su cuenta, ir a juntas, ignorar a todo mundo, ir a la puerta negra con fill, entrenar a sus subordinados, hacer un poco de veneno y de ahí desaparecer de todo mundo. Aquellos días era lo mismo. Hacer lo mismo. Tratar de hacer lo mismo….

Al despertarse lo primero que pensaba era en su vida pasada, en lo desdichada que era, el odio intenso que le tenían. Ahora la gente la mira con distintos ojos al verla pasar, quizá algunos le parezcan sexy, otros aterradora, pero la diferencia es que ya no era el centro de atención, podía pasar como una sombra si quería. Da un pequeño suspiro, siempre despertándose a las 4 de la mañana, perfecta hora para irse a entrenar. Bajó y se hizo el desayuno, desayuno para tres personas, si, keikko y susuke llegaban a su casa mas tarde y les dejaba el desayuno listo, no es que ellos no sepan cocinar, fue una costumbre que fueron agarrando.

Al salir de su casa traía puesta una licra negra corta y unas botas del mismo color que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, su playera era negra que se enlazaba al cuello y con dos pequeñas alas por detrás, era su ropa del ángel venenoso, y claro no puede faltar su máscara de lobo. El saber que la terrible angel venenoso estuviera en esa aldea al mismo tiempo que el salvador hizo que la delincuencia disminuyera de golpe, nadie quería estar en el mismo lugar que dos personas muy poderosas, claro que también que sin que sepan estaba Sasuke… El conocer el lugar de vivencia del ángel venenoso se esparció como pólvora por todos los países. Algunos osados le pedían matrimonio, siempre su respuesta era no… Lo más importante y la duda que tenían todos era ¿quién estaba tras esa máscara?, ¿era tan hermosa como su cuerpo y sus movimientos letales?

Sakuya después de comer sale a dar un paseo, podía ver el lugar más animado que de costumbre, al día siguiente era la boda, así que ya tenían bastante avanzado. Dejó escapar un resoplido. Todavía no amanecía así que se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, antes de iniciar se pone unos vendajes alrededor de sus brazos con pesas de 15 kilos a cada lado de sus brazos y piernas, por el momento pensaba cambiarlas ya tenía tiempo con esa carga y empezaba a sentir que se acostumbraba a ese peso. Por una o dos horas normalmente se ponía a entrenar duro, para refinar sus habilidades y no perder la práctica, ahora sus movimientos eran mas lentos de lo que normalmente podía, sus heridas le impedían hacer lo que normalmente realizaba, lástima que no podía hacer nada, si se curaba se darían cuenta que ella sabía de curación y mas ojos estarían sobre ella tratando de investigarla.

Cuando el sol ya estaba en el cielo brillando y antes de que alguien llegara al campo a entrenar se dirigía a la oficina de la hokague a escuchar las estrategias para evitar lo más posible daños en la aldea, lo único que sabían es que serían la última aldea y no traían noticias de la aldea de la arena si habían salido airosos o no de la batalla. Unos hablaban otros gritaban, su equipo y ella se quedaban de brazos cruzados escuchando, Sakuya ignoraba las miradas que luego le mandaba Naruto, y rara vez hablaba en las reuniones pero de manera sarcástica o para defender a su manada como a ella le gustaba decir. Después de unas aburridas jornada de peleas dentro de la oficina de la hokague, ella se dirige al lugar donde antes le temía, ahora… ya nada, solo resignación. Cuatro horas dentro de aquel lugar. No entendía porque Fill no le había cobrado los días que estuvo hospitalizada, pero es mejor no tentar a la bestia cuando esta esta satisfechas, así que mejor dejó la pregunta en el fondo de su mente.

Al terminar las cuatro horas exhaustivas Sakura salió de aquel lugar apenas pudiendo moverse, el cuerpo le sangraba, solo se arreglaría las heridas que nadie le había visto, como siempre en la puerta blanca. Todo eso se tenía que hacer antes de irse a entrenar a todo aquel equipo donde se encontraba su manada y los otros de konoha. Como siempre ella tenía que ser la primera en llegar; apoyada en el mismo árbol con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Sabía cuando alguien llegaba, lo podía sentir, pero deliberadamente los ignoraba hasta que llegara el último, que si este llegaba tarde es día ella se encargaba de hacerle pasar el entrenamiento como un infierno y regalarle un beso de ángel, si ya saben a lo que se trata, si le va bien a la persona ella tendrá un paralizante, otras veces es algún veneno que no mata al instante sino que te hace sentir dolor, que cuando Sakuya se aburre te da el antídoto.

Después de eso se iba a su casa a relajar, su manera de relajar era estar en el cuarto mirando al techo sin saber qué hacer, solo profundizar más y más en sus pensamientos. Al momento de aburrirse come un poco y decide salirse de la casa. Como siempre se iba a un campo abierto, le gustaba mirarlo y pensar más tranquilamente así que se quedaba viendo sentado desde la rama de un frondoso árbol, siempre el mismo.

Naruto desde hace tiempo no ha sido el mismo de siempre, trataba de hacerlo, aunque no era lo de siempre, en su corazón sabía que faltaba algo, sus amigos…

En las mañanas desayunaba, luego iba a las largas juntas que a veces escuchaba lo que decían a veces se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos y otras tantas viendo a Sakuya. El beso que tuvo con Sakuya fue el mas asombroso y atrevido que hubiese sentido nunca. Antes de darse cuenta aparecía Hinata con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía a gusto a su lado, pero aun así no es lo mismo a lo que sentía cuando se encontraba con Sakura y ahora… Sakuya, se sentía mal por sentirse bien a su lado, ella es ruda, atrevida, intrépida, si algo sarcástica, pero decía las cosas cuando era momento y a su manera se preocupaba por los demás. Después de las horas dentro de la reunión Hinata lo llevaba con ella con su rostro sonrojado a varios lugares para ver los arreglos de la boda… Cuando por fín podía tener un respiro tenía que ir al campo de entrenamiento a entrenar con los demás, es uno de sus momentos preferidos del día, aquí estaba con los que se podía sentir a gusto, sobre todo con sakuya y susuke, con ellos siempre se ponía a competir a ser los mejores, aunque al final los ponía en su lugar Sakuya siendo ella la que ganaba.

Aquellos dos días fue lo mismo, lo mismo que las otras veces antes de que sakuya se lastimara. Después de aquel entrenamiento Naruto se ponía a vagar por el lugar, la mayoría de las veces se iba al puesto de Ichiraku, después de eso se dirigía a dar unas rondas por el bosque hasta llegar a un prado, solo que se quedaba debajo de la rama de un frondoso árbol. Hace tiempo se dio cuenta que un pequeño intruso se sentaba en una de las ramas de aquellos árboles, era Sakuya. Por varias horas se la quedaba viendo.

Aquellos dos días fue lo mismo, verla ahí sentada indiferente a su alrededor, su pelo moviéndose al compas del viento, sus ojos firmes en el prado, sentada con una elegancia característica de ella que dejaría a cualquiera dejando suspirando. Lo que le llamaba más la atención era aquel aire que estaba a su alrededor, era triste, misterioso, lúgubre, letal, tóxico, melancólico y solitario, era como si ella quisiera cargar al mundo sobre sus hombros. Pocas veces de las veces que se reunían se ponían a hablar para llenar un poco el vacío dentro de ellos.

-¿Acaso tengo dos cabezas como para que todas las veces que vienes te me quedes viendo? –Sakuya sin mirarlo habló, no se movió, su mirada seguía fija en el lugar, como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo.

-Yo solo vengo aquí a relajarme pero tu llegaste así que el que llegó primero aquí soy yo –respondió, no quería que lo echara de este tranquilo lugar.

Sakuya miraba el lugar, por un lado no quería moverse de aquel lugar, pero por otro también necesitaba hablar con el, así que con una voltereta hacia atrás cayó justo a su lado apoyándose al árbol cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no estaba insinuando que te fueras de aquí… si lo que necesitas es pensar este es un lugar ideal –dijo ella en un susurro no lo miraba a los ojos, ella no quería y él lo ansiaba.

Ahora la podía ver bien, era un ángel en verdad… Aún cuando no conocía su rostro podía decir que era hermosa, su cuerpo, su vo, su manera de hablar, lo habían conquistado… El único problema es que sabía que ella no lo quería y ya tenía un compromiso de por medio y aparte en su corazón estaba Sakura… Sakura, Sakuya y hinata, si así estaba mal dividido su corazón. Al día siguiente se iba casar, por un rato hablaron torpemente sobre ellos, sentían que se iban conociendo mas y enamorándose más del otro.

Esto no podía seguir así para Sakuya, no quería volver a sentir como su corazón se rompía de nuevo.

-Mañana no iré a tu boda –dijo de golpe mirando a naruto con sus ojos de contacto de color azúl.

Por un momento el lugar se quedó en silencio , no se sabía como seguir después de aquel comentario.

-Oh, vaya –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras posaba sus brazos atrás de su cabeza- eso es una pena… Iba a estar divertida.

-…Claro… Pero tengo otros deberes, la aldea será atacada pronto así que mañana estaré de guardia en el bosque por si algo esta sospechoso, no queremos que al zorrito se le arruine su fiesta –dijo ella tratando de sonar como siempre.

-bueno, supongo…. Qué tal si vamos a comer en ichiraku para celebrar –dijo Naruto esperando que ella aceptara su invitación, sería de los últimos momentos estando con ella.

- esta bien, podré ver a ayame –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos fueron al lugar, casi no hablaban, la que mas hablaba era ayame que estaba contenta de que se llevaran bien, pero triste de que sus caminos se dividieran, al parecer siempre el destino quiso algo así para ellos. Cuando se fueron ayame lloró por ellos, lloró por el pasado y presente de ellos, lloró por las lágrimas invisibles que ambos no se daban el lujo de derramar.

Sakuya caminaba de noche con Naruto, el insistió en querer ir con ella a su casa aunque no era necesario ella se sabía cuidar muy bien. Al llegar se estaban por despedir cuando alguien agarra del brazo a Sakuya y lo jala hacia si mismo.

Era Susuke.

Los chicos habían llegado en esos momentos, Shikamaru, Susuke, keikko y kakashi de hacer un entrenamiento entre ellos, estaban pasándosela relajado, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Sakuya y ven a naruto con ella, a mas de uno le molestó eso, la sorpresa fue que Susuke fuera el que tomara represalias sobre el asunto y que a grandes zancadas llegó al lugar donde estaban Sakuya y Naruto.

-Te dije que no quería verte con ella –dijo susuke que estaba furioso. Celoso y herido.

Sakuya no entendía que pasaba, se encontraba en los brazos de sususke, siendo agarrada por el fuertemente como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer si no la sostenía. La mirada que le dirigía Susuke a Naruto a través de la máscara era todo menos amistoso.

Naruto frunce el ceño y los mira.

-Ella puede pasar el tiempo conmigo.

-Tu te casarás MAÑANA, tu no deberías pasar tiempo con ella –dijo susuke furioso- ella es mia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, varios con los ojos abiertos y shikamaru cerrando sus ojos, al parecer todo se tensaba más, no sabía cuánto más se iban a tensar esos hilos y cuando romperían.

-que yo sepa no estás en alguna relación con ella como para prohibirme que la pueda ver –dijo Naruto sonriente.

-pues te equivocas –dijo susuke con una sonrisa tentadora y tentadora, giró a sakuya hacia él. Era el momento para decirle lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, era hora de que el tenga la delantera por un momento. Le acarició la mejilla al momento en que le bajaba el cubre boca a Sakuya- Sakuya, yo, todo este tiempo desde que nos encontramos, hay por dios, no soy bueno con estas cosas, quiero decirte que me he enamorado de ti como no tienes idea, me vuelvo celoso si no estas ahí conmigo, si hablas con alguien mas, Sakuya te amo.

Sin mas la besó en los labios, era un beso anhelante, tierno, doloroso, de trsiteza, de amor…

Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido, en su vida se hubiese esperado que el gran Sasuke hiciera algo como eso, siempre tratando de separar a Sakura de él, pero ahora… Sasuke era el que perseguía a sakura.

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa de todo eso. Sakuya estaba sorprendida, no sabía que pensar, los labios de susuke sobre los de ella moviéndose de una manera tan distinta de los de Naruto, el movimiento, la textura, el sabor, el olor de susuke…

Susuke y sakuya se separaron después de un largo beso, ella miró a todos con los ojos abiertos… Muchos años detrás de sasuke y ahora después de que deja esos sentimientos en su pasado viene el con aquello, abría y cerraba la boca, no le salía la voz. Lo único que pudo hacer es mirar la puerta de su casa y encerrarse.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron frente a la puerta plantados y sin saber que decir sobre la chica.

-Que problemático –fue lo único que rompió el silencio por unos instantes.

.

.

Varios vestidos de distintos colores se movían de un lado a otro del cuarto en donde se encontraban: rojo, amarillo, verde, azúl, dorado… Las mujeres que lo traían puesto chillaban de emoción. En el centro del lugar venía una chica con un vestido blanco hermoso.

-Tenemos que arreglarte lo mejor posible, tienes que verte espléndida, tan así que Naruto se quedará sin habla –dijo una de las chicas.

-Hoy es tu día hinata –dijo Ino con un vestido color violeta, ella sonreía porque debía, para que hinata estuviera feliz, en el fondo no lo estaba, sabía que Naruto debió de ser de Sakura, pero ella ya no estaba, ahora debía dejar de llorar por su muerte y tratar de ser feliz por su amiga, aunque se viera feliz, lágrimas invisibles derramaba aún por su amiga.

Hinata se miraba al espejo, ese era su día, en unas horas de esa mañana iba a ir al altar y se casaría con su amor, Naruto. Se sentía feliz, extasiada de que por fin lo consiguió.

.

.

Naruto con ayuda de otros se estaba arreglando, traía el esmoking puesto, se miraba y sentía que no era él, tan bien arreglado y nada de naranja en el cómo le ordenó el padre de hinata para su disgusto.

-Vamos Naruto en unas horas estarás en el mundo de los condenados –dijo Kakashi tratando de subirle el ánimo sin éxito, solo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación.

-Me voy a casar hoy –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Vamos Naruto, hay que preparar las cosas –dijo shikamaru, no sabía exactamente que hacer por su amigo, las cuerdas como él decía estaban demasiado tensas con cualquier cosa se iban a romper.

.

.

Sakura se arregló la ropa mientras se miraba al espejo, botas negras reforzadas, una falda negra con un protector duro pero al mismo tiempo flexible color plata y negro , un top negro con un protector que cubría el pecho igual de color negro con plata, en sus manos traía unos guantes reforzados del mismo color, su cubre boca de color negro y su máscara de lobo. Era su ropa de guerra cuando enfrentaba a enemigos fuertes y que ella sabía que era fuertes. No es que quisiera que llegaran los de akatsuki ese día pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar después. Se miró por unos momentos, este era el día, tenía que ir a ocupar su puesto.

Sus ojos no expresaban alguna expresión.

.

.

Los ancianos se miraban, estaban en su lugar de reuniones, todos en silencio, solo se miraban sin decir nada, este era el gran día, las cosas ahora iban a cambiar.

Uno de ellos con ciertas bendas en la cabeza de tez morena y ojos negros miraba el horizonte desde la ventana.

-Hoy es el día, hay que ir llendo a la boda, en un par de horas empezará –dijo con su voz ronca Danzo.

.

.

Sakuya como otros se reunieron a las afueras de konoha, era un grupo de veinte anbus, ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba ahí, todos estaban en esos momentos en la boda. Miró la cara de todos, se veían un poco molestos de no poder presenciar la boda del salvador pero se compensaba de que Sakuya el ángel venenoso estuviera con ellos y con aquella ropa que no se esperaban, era tan sexy según sus comentarios.

Un rostro de los que estaba en aquel lugar le llamó la atención. Era kiba con su fiel perro akamaru.

-Kiba –dijo ella en un susurro, para su suerte kiba con su buen oído pudo escucharlo.

-Sakuya… Se que no nos hemos presentado muy bien, soy Kiba y este es akamaru –dijo tratando de mostrarse lo mas normal que podía. Para los expertos ojos de Sakuya sabía que no le podía mentir.

-Hola soy Sakuya –dijo ella de la forma más neutral, puso una de sus manos en uno de sus cachetes sorprendiendo esta acción a kiba- se ve que estas triste niño (no podía ser muy sentimental) vamos eres un hombre, estamos en una misión, no puedes estar pensando en la gatita, el mundo no se detiene si te quieres quedar pensando en la gatita.

Kiba la miró por unos momentos, estaba totalmente sorprendido, siempre veía que era una persona distante, ruda, sarcástica, peligrosa y sexy… Ahora podía ver que quería ayudar de alguna manera si podía.

-Gracias –dice Kiba subiendo sus ánimos.

-Eso esta mejor si no iba a tener que recurrir a medidas mas drásticas –dijo Sakuya sacando un kunai de su bolsillo, Kiba solo se retorció de dolor al imaginarse lo que ella podría ser capaz de hacer.

-ok equipo, yo soy la que lo comanda en estos momentos, ha que ser cuidadosos y estar alerta en todo momento, no es como alguno de sus jueguitos de estar haciéndose los que cuidan la cuidad, esto va enserio, vamos contra akatsuki, no sabemos cuando puede llegar –dijo ella con voz autoritaria y llena de veneno- quien tenga miedo de ellos puede irse ahora a llorar por sus mamás si es que siguen aquí… Quienes se queden estará bien, hagan algo mal y se las verán conmigo, quizá sean mi próximo juguete, águila ve con halcón, cocodrilo ve con topo, ratón ve con cerdo,….. kiba y akamru ustedes irán conmigo, tu eres el único que no ha trabajado conmigo, los demás váyanse.

Al momento de espetar la orden los otros se esfumaron dejando a Sakuya sola con kiba y akamaru sorprendido por la velocidad en que ellos les hicieron caso.

-Vamos –dijo sakuya con un poco de mas tacto- si no van a mi ritmo yo misma me ocuparé de ponerle pesas de 10 kilos en piernas y brazos para que corran konoha 50 vueltas en 15 minutos.

-Que? Eso es imposible solo lee podría hacer eso.

-Claro que no, yo también puedo –dijo ella con una sonrisa sínica.

Los dos se perdieron entre los árboles para vigilar.

.

.

Dentro de la iglesia y fuera de esta muchísima gente se encontraba reunida por el momento en que los novios cambien sus votos. Naruto esperaba a un lado de kakashi y shikamaru el momento en que llegara Hinata, para todo mundo frente a el pensaría que se movía de los nervios, pero para otros que lo conocían sabían que era porque se sentía incómodo.

La música empezó a sonar, todos miraron atrás y vieron algo que los impresiono, Hinata se veía hermosa, con su vestido blanco largo con un corte V y piedras brillantes por el vestido,

Varios tenían la boca abierta de la impresión, Naruto solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa decepcionando un poco a Hinata.

Al llegar junto a él el sacerdote empezó a hablar, la boda había empezado…

.

.

Sakura, Kiba y akamaru estaban en dos árboles separados, en silencio como estatuas.

-¿qué fue eso? –dijo Sakuya mirando al frondoso bosque.

-¿qué cosa? –dijo Kiba agarrando un kunai.

Sakura escuchó el sonido de algo aproximarse, esta vez iba a proteger a kiba y no dejaría que le lastimaran. De un salto agarró a los dos y los tiró al piso cinco kunai cayeron en cada uno de los árboles que se encontraban anteriormente.

-Muéstrate –dijo Sakuya con rudeza y los ojos entornados.

Los ojos de Sakuya se abrieron habían cinco edo tensei akatsuki frente a ella: Kisame, kakutsu, tobi (aquí no es óbito), sasori y zetsu.

-Vaya que cara tienenes Sakuya, parece que nos volvemos a ver, tal parece que no me pudiste matar otra vez–dijo Sasori con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- sakura

-¿qué' –fue lo que dijo Kiba sin entender.

Sakuya se mordió el labio bajo la máscara, con rapidez agarró y tiró una bomba de humo venenosa, no les haría daño de seguro pero les daría tiempo. Antes de que aspiraran aire kiba y akamaru los agarró y los arrastró con ella.

-Corre kiba corre –dijo ella corriendo lo más aprisa que podía arrastrando con ella a kiba y akamaru a cada lado de ella.

-¿y los demás!

-… ya deben estar muertos… hay que avisar a la aldea

.

.

-hinata aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo? –dijo el sacerdote, todos miraron a hinata.

- Yo acepto

-Naruto, aceptas a Hinata como tu legitima esposa?- todos ahora miraron a naruto

-Yo…

-Paren la boda!

Hasta aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado!, jejeje que trsite ya se está por acabar esta historia, lo mas probable es que en el siguiente capitulo o en el próximo! Porfavor comenten que tal les pareció la historia

**Los reviews son el tanque de oxígeno de un escritor, no me dejen morir porfis!**


	22. Te amo Sakura, sonríe

**Te amo Sakura, sonríe.**

-¡paren la boda!

En toda la sala se dejó escapar un sonido de espanto y miraron hacia atrás para ver quién era aquella persona que se atrevía a interrumpir la boda más importante de estos tiempos. Para su sorpresa era una de las personas menos esperadas.

-sakuya-chan –musito apenas Naruto sin poder creer lo que tenía frente a el.

Sakuya sin su cubre boca y con su ropa de guerrera, una que no había visto y algo provocativa. Ella estaba en medio del marco de la puerta con una mirada decidida con las manos apoyadas en cada extremo de la puerta.

-Paren esta boda volvió a decir- dijo ella con voz decidida.

-¿Qué significa esto! –gritó demandando el cabeza de la familia Hyuuga por aquella osadía.

-Sakuya ¿por qué? –Naruto se alejó unos pasos de Hinata sorprendiendo a dicha mujer por su alejamiento.

-Naruto-kun –dijo ella aferrándose a su brazo con angustia- no te vayas, no te vayas con ella yo te amo a ti.

Todos miraban sin saber comprender, se sentían como en algún tipo de novela dramática.

-No, porfavor, no te cases… ya no puedo aguantarlo mas, te amo Naruto, yo quiero que vengas conmigo, no te cases con ella –dijo Sakuya dando dos torpes pasos, rígidos y lentos.

-Sakuya tu… todos este tiempo ¿me has querido?, por que hasta ahora? –dijo el sin poder entender aquello, acaso quería ser dramática?... No ella no era de aquellas chicas, si quería algo lo buscaba en el momento que quisiera, pero si era muy sádica como para querer sorprender a todos y hacer llorar a otros.

-Naruto-kun te necesito, sin mi nada tiene sentido…

Esas palabras… Esas palabras hicieron fruncir el ceño a mas de una persona en aquel lugar al igual que naruto, algo andaba mal, Sakuya no sería capaz de decir algo como eso.

-¿dónde está Sakuya? Impostora –dijo Naruto que le empezaba a hervir la sangre de ira.

Sakuya dejó de mostrar preocupación sino que deslizó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya parece que el plan no funcionó, lastima –dijo apareciendo Kiba con una sonrisa grande y sus ojos llenos de diversión- todo este tiempo, que divertido una boda, de haberlo sabido nos hubieran importado, digo la fiesta del siglo!, podíamos venir a verla y luego destruimos su aldea.

-Qué? –dijo Shikamaru sin entender que es lo que quería decir kiba. ¿acaso estaba conspirando contra konoha?

-Pero ni modo, supongo que nos toca ser el alma de la fiesta, pero en lo que estaba, a si, miren que hermosa mujer tengo aquí a mi lado hermosa, indomable, toda una fiera-dijo kiba acariciando su mejilla, sakuya ni se inmutó, solos seguí sonriendo.

Tanto Naruto, susuke y keikko gruñeron al ver este gesto.

-Tanto tiempo queriendo saber que esconde bajo esa mascara, que misterios guarda esta chica –dijo, pero porque no descubrirlo –dijo Kiba que rápido agarró y le dio un gran puñetazo en la máscara, esta solo se quebró en mil pedazos ante el mínimo movimiento brusco se rompería.

Todos quisieron moverse pero al mismo tiempo se quedaban sentados o parados en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, querían ver quien era aquella chica detrás de la máscara.

-Vamos Sakuya muéstranos quien eres –dijo riendo Kiba como loco.

-kiba-kun –dijo Hinata muy preocupada por su compañero de equipo.

-Sai, esto no me gusta para nada –dijo Ino en un susurro hacia su compañero agarrando su mano.

-esperemos el momento para actuar –dijo Sai con ojos serios.

Sakuya dirigió su mano al rostro, sus brazos parecía que querían resistir, al ver bien los ojos de Sakuya se veían apagados y de color verde?, por unos segundos estos obtuvieron su brillo de nuevo, con rapidez agarró un kunai y se volteó a Kiba lo agarró por la espalda y con el kunai rompió unos hilos que para todos antes eran invisibles al instante cayó al piso y luego los de ella.

-¡estaban siendo controlados! –dijo kakashi en voz alta, todos se alertaron.

Sakura miró hacia Naruto y corrió hacia él.

-Es una emboscada, Akatsuki

¨Plaf! Crack!

Todos en la sala gritaron de horror, varios se pararon de sus lugares.

Sakuya estaba sorprendida, sus ojos bien abiertos, una flecha metálica había sobre pasado su armadura, la sangre la empañó. Por el choque de la flecha con ella lo que sostenía a la máscara de su cara se terminó de romper y esta cayó.

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, de todas las personas quien tenían de frente era la menos esperada.

-Como ven, ver morir de nuevo a Sakura debe ser algo traumático y de la misma forma que la vez anterior… solo que esta vez será de verdad –dijo Sasori apareciendo de las sombras con una sonrisa- que se siente perder a alguien querido, jajajaja!

Sin mas desapareció.

Ino no aguantó y se desmayó en brazos de Sai, la madre de Sakura se desmayó, Tsunade empezó a hiperventilar y tener un brote paranoico, Tenten, lee y kiba empezaron a recordar la otra muerte. Naruto miraba a Sakura ahí frente a el estático.

-Sakura-chan

Sakura se puso de rodillas en el piso. Keikko, shikamaru, kakashi y susuke que decidió quitarse la máscara, todos los que seguín consientes se sorprendieron todavía más, se acercaron a ella para ayudarlos.

-Chicos, lo siento… -dijo ella tosiendo sangre.

-No, hiciste lo que pudiste –dijo Kakashi ayudándola a quitarse la flecha del pecho, al parecer solo le había perforado un pulmón- ¿Cuántos eran?

-Cinco –dijo ya con la flecha fuera de su cuerpo y se curaba con rapidez.

El sonido de la destrucción se escuchaba dentro de la gran iglesia pero todos estaban en shock de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sakura gruñó un poco al usar la curación de manera muy rápida, a como pudo con ayuda de sus compañeros se paró y miró a todos en la sala que los veían, parecía que veían a dos fantasmas.

Nadie hacía nada y eso hizo que Sakura, si, se miró a uno de los espejos, ahí estaba su rostro, ese rostro que hace mucho tiempo que no veía, era tan raro verlo de nuevo, era extraño… La farsa tenía que acabar en algún momento, una mentira no dura para siempre…

Miró a sus compañeros entre ellos divisó a Tsunade hablando con ella misma, a lee y tenten temblando, ino desmayada y Naruto en estado de Shock. Suspiró.

-Primero con lo primero –sakura con paso firme fue hacia donde estaban lee y tenten, pasó a un lado de Naruto que solo abrió mas los ojos y reaccionó y la siguió con la mirada. Sakura se puso frente a lee y tenten que temblaban- Lee, tenten… Yo nunca quise que pasaran por lo que tuvieron que pasar junto con Kiba. Gracias por perdonarme y siento que tuvieran que ver mi muerte, aunque claro que no morí como pueden ver, por favor ahora estamos en guerra y no me hagan hacerlos volver a ustedes a la fuerza.

Sakura les sonreía de una manera dulce a sus dos amigos que al momento en que ella les hablaba ellos se tranquilizaban y la miraban asintiendo. Los ayudó a pararse y se fue directo a con su mejor amiga que estaba en brazos de su novio y compañero de equipo, Sai.

-Hola sai –dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Sabía que tenías que ver con raíz, Sakura –dijo el mostrando un rostro inexpresivo.

-Si, no te equivocaste pero tenía que negarlo el código–dijo ella con el mismo rostro inexpresivo.

Sakura miró a su mejor amiga en los brazos de aquel chico, sabía que método podía utilizar con ella para entrar en razón. Al ponerse frente a ella la agarró de los extremos por los brazos y la agitó tan fuerte que esta reaccionó. Las dos se miraron fijamente.

-Sakura, eres tu –dijo Ino con las lágrimas a punto de salir de su rostro.

-Si ino soy yo, siento por todo lo que les he hecho pasar –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la otra persona, tsunade. Ino al ver como se iba a otra dirección Sakura entonces arrugó su frente.

-¿qué pasa Ino?- preguntó Sai al ver a su novio muy preocupado.

-… No es nada Sai… "Sakura, ahora estas aquí, pero… no siento que seas la misma"

Sakura se aproximó a lo que era su mentora, ella se encontraba en el piso temblando de miedo y hablando de cosas sin sentido.

-No Sakura, no, no es verdad, todo, todo, mi culpa, mi culpa –decía de manera incoherente con los ojos desorbitados.

Sakura la agarró de los hombros y usando su fuerza la levanto, este seguía sin responder, solo se movía tratando de zafarse, empezó a gritar y eso la irritó, sin más le dio una fuerte y sonora palmada. Todos los de la sala, en shock o no se hicieron hacia atrás, si algo que deben tener miedo es a una tsunade muy enojada y frente a una sakura.

-Despierta Tsunade, ya deja de estar en el pasado y en el lamento, yo no he muerto y no es tu culpa que yo decidiera morir, deja ya de ser una niña malcriada –dijo Sakura con voz neutra y cortante.

Tsunade que por unos momentos estaba en shock con la cara doblada hacia un lado por el golpe fuerte de Sakura, de seguro oba a dejar marca. La miró, ambas se vieron, ninguna hizo nada. Tsunade estaba anonadada.

-Sakura… ¡Sakura! –gritó hecha una furia, con rapidez empezó a lanzarle golpes y cosas a la chica frente a ella- ¿cómo te atreves hacernos esto!, ¡niña malnacida, yo a tu mentora, a tus amigos al pueblo!, ven acá para que te de tus merecidos golpes, al final nos habías dejado preocupados.

Tsunade en esos momentos agarró una gran mesa que tenía a su lado y se la iba a lanzar, pero es interrumpido la risa de cierta chica de pelos rosados.

-Malnacida, estúpida y muchas más cosas me dijeron antes de que "muriera", me repudiaron, me golpearon, si… Muchas cosas me dieron, me insultaron y ¿al final dejarlos preocupados?, cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Es que acaso no la mayoría me gritaba que mejor muriera? –miró a la mayoría que varios la miraban culpables- ya si, sasuke y yo no morimos y ¿qué teníamos las de perder si el pueblo nos odiaba, quizá hasta les hacíamos el favor.

El ruido de explosiones se escuchaba desde afuera.

-Si me disculpan si lo que quieren hacer es un alboroto porque no morimos bien háganlo, yo en cambio ayudaré a este pueblo acabar con akatsuki ya que hasta ahora he sido la única que ha hecho algo para detenerlos.

Sakura se fue del lugar con pasos desididos dejando a todos o a la mayoría anonadados. Al cerrar la puerta de la iglesia se apoyó en una de las paredes de la iglesia, la flecha al parecer traía algo, su cuerpo se sentía rígido y puso reflejar en su rostro dolor, al alzar la mano pudo ver como esta le temblaba y su vista se hacía borrosa.

-¿qué me hicieron? –dijo ella con un poco de preocupación, no era el momento, miró la ciudad que estaba siendo atacada, aguantando el dolor en el pulmón y todo el cuerpo se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Dentro de la iglesia todos miraban anonadados la puerta. Naruto sentía un revoltijo de sentimientos no sabía que pensar o decir, miró a Sasuke que estaba parado en el mismo lugar, todos hicieron lo mismo.

-Sasuke –susurró.

Este solo puso una media sonrisa.

-Al fin se siente tan bien saber que en realidad si soy sasuke que susuke. Como siempre tuviste que ser el tarado de siempre que se da cuenta de las cosas al último momento Naruto –dijo Sasuke mirando a su viejo amigo que ahora fruncía el ceño- sé que la perdé –Naruto sabía a lo que se refería- pero todos la perdimos.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué?

-Vamos naruto puedes intentar todo lo que quieras pero ahora no es el momento –dijo Sasuke con rostro como si Naruto fuera un tonto que no entendía la situación en la que se encontraban.

El estruendo de afuera hizo reaccionar a todos.

-Hokague, será mejor que deje de estar en ese patético estado y ya dejen todos de dejar todo en las manos de Sakura que es lo que han estado haciendo, ¿qué no quieres ser hokague Naruto? O dejaras que Sakura te quite ese lugar, que a como parece será la sangrienta hokague.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío correr por la espalda de todos.

-Cálmate Sasuke no me provoques o cuando salgamos de esta te las veras conmigo –dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa amenazante que él respondió del mismo modo.

Tsunade como todos los demás empezaron a reaccionar y la adrenalina corría por las venas de todos, ella empezó a dar órdenes como la hokague que era antes de entrar en crisis, todos hacían lo que ella decía.

-¡ustedes! –dijo señalándolos- shikamaru, choiji, Ino y keiko como ya se conocen vallan juntos y ustedes kakashi sasuke y Sai reúnanse con sakura y pelen no puede estar sola, ya no mas.

Todos miraron a Naruto que sus ojos miraban esperanzados, vio a sus compañeros era el equipo siete junto con sai, ¡todo el tiempo estuvo ahí! Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el Naruto energético volvía en él. ¡No podía creerlo, dos veces se enamoró de Sakura aunque la segunda vez sin saber que era ella. No iba a desistir, ahora Sasuke que antes le dio la guerra aceptó que la había perdido.

-Vamos obachan, hay enemigos que derrotar.

Sakura estaba en el campo de batalla, le era un poco difícil moverse y por eso se quitó sus pesas para sentirse ligera pero no era lo mismo. Esa flecha la dañó de alguna manera. Tenía que repsasar las cosas Kisame, kakutsu, Sasori y setsu quedaban, el problema es saber quién era la persona que los estaba controlando, después de tanto aun no lo comprendía. Los ninjas por fin empezaban actuar para alivio de ella.

Estaba atareada curaba golpeaba, atacaba, salvaba, ese era su ritmo, millones de marionetas de sai y zetsu blanco eran lanzados al ataque. Uno de ellos le dio de lleno en el estómago lanzándola a volar cayendo al piso para escupir sangre.

-Maldición

Tenía que pararse antes de que la atacaran a ella también, pero su cuerpo no respondió cómo ella quería se quedó para lisado, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos esperando otro golpe de aquella marioneta, pero ningún golpe vino, al mirar al frente una persona estaba ahí destruyendo la marioneta que iba tras ella.

Llevaba ropa negra y un inconfundible cabello amarillo que ella podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, su boca se abrió un poco, al voltear a verla ojos verdes y azules se juntaron por primera vez sin reusarse.

-Sakura-chan- le era tan extraño escuchar su nombre, que él le dijera su nombre su antiguo, aquel que dijo que estaba muerto, él le tendió la mano y ella la agarró, quedaron muy juntos, sus alientos se mezclaban- si estas viva.

Esto hizo sacar a Sakura de su ensueño, se separó de él y carraspeó.

-Si Naruto, pero ya no soy la Sakura que tu conociste –dijo ella.

-¡Naruto! Vas muy rápido! –gritó Ino tras él, todos se reunieron con Sakura que estaba algo sucia y con algunos cortes.

-Sakura eres la jefa de equipo tu di que tenemos que hacer –dijo Kakashi llamando su atención.

Sakura lo vio y vio a todos, todos esperaban que ella diera las ordenes para trabajar, por un momento no se lo creyó creyó que la odiarían aunque claro que no todos, creyó que pondrían a kakashi de nuevo como jefe de equipó.

-Kakashi, tu deberías ser –dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

-No sakura, a todos nos has enseñado mucho en este tiempo e incluso aunque tenga que admitirlo hasta a mí, eres buena y por eso mismo tienes que ser tú la que nos lidere –dijo Kakashi

Todos asintieron y ella con una expresión seria asintió.

-Bien, nuestro objetivo ahora será Sasori. Tengo cuentas pendientes con el –dijo con voz venenosa que los hizo estremecer un poco- Quiero que unos me traigan al equipo de kiba, quiero a Shino trabajando con sus termitas a todo lo que da.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, todos se estremecían al ver su rostro, puede que sea Sakura pero aun seguía Sakuya dentro de ella y ver su rostro por completo a todos por su mente les pasaba la idea de peligro. Sai e Ino se dirigieron por el equipo de Kiba.

-Shikamaru con kakashi planea una estrategia para atraer a Sasori, keiko Naruto Sasuke Choiji y yo patearemos traseros a todo lo que demos recuerden recuerden Shikamaru keikko y kakashi serán un equipo, destruyan los que puedan. Sasuke y Naruto ustedes irán conmigo.

Todos asintieron y fueron a golpear a varios de los enemigos, eran varios pero ellos eran rápidos, el ánimo en el equipo era mucho.

-Llevo 20 Naruto, no creo que puedas alcanzarme con lo lento que eres, siempre fui más rápido que tu –dijo Sasuke queriendo provocar a su compañero de equipo. Y lo logró.

-¡Eso ni lo creas llevo 22 –dijo el empezando a ir más rápido –dijo Naruto girándose hacia el con triunfo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dirigió a el, Naruto hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron con desprecio y reto. Sin saber tres marionetas estaban sobre ellos, al dar cuenta estaba a centímetros pero cierta chica de pelo rosado cayó sobre ellos como si no fueran nada y los miró a los rostros, ambos se abrazaron de miedo al ver sus ojos asesinos. Los otros los miraban desde lejos, con pena y miedo, ahora Sakura era la que hacía parar aquellos dos si es que no se metía a la pelea y calro que ellos no se iban a meter, no cuando Sakura está ahí.

-Ustedes dos dejen de juegos, no es momento de pelea –sacó un kunai y lo lanzó a una marioneta que se acercaba- si quieren morir bien háganlo me ahorran el tener que tenerlos aquí escuchando como se pelean.

-Que mala sakura-chan –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Naruto y una cara de cachorro.

Sakura fue solo se giró y los miró de reojo y con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Si no se apuran les ganaré, llevo 43 –dijo ella y volvió a correr.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se vieron al instante se separaron en el acto por asco. Empezaron a correr para luchar. Todos suspiraron y siguieron con lo suyo. Todos se pararon en seco al ver como las marionetas se iban del lugar y se quedaba una en el lugar, Sakura la reconoció al instante, era el mizukague de la primera vez que luchó contra Sasori, lo pudo reconstruir.

La marioneta hizo un cubo enorme con arena negra y sólida.

-¿pero que? –dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Atrás, este es la marioneta del mitzukague, Sasori fue quien lo pudo capturar, esa es la razón por la que nunca que se encontró el cuerpo –dijo Sakura dejando a todos asombrados.

El cubo fue directo a ellos era enorme, todos se quitaron de ahí menos Sakura que estaba en pose de dar un golpe.

-Sakura-chan va muy rápido, ¡hazte a un lado! –gritó Naruto.

Todos iban a por ella pero ella al tener al cubo frente a ella lo golpeo con todas su fuerzas ye ste fue lanzado hacia el mismo mitsukage, todos la miraron con asombro, era demasiado grande, pero de la nada apareció el mitsukage frente a ella y le da una fuerte patada, ella sale volando. Un nuevo cubo se formó y se dirigió a ella y otros hacia ellos para que no intevengan.

Sakura miró el cubo y se paró esperando el golpe del cubo o del chico para atacarlo, pero su cuerpo se engarrotó de nuevo y ella sintió una punzada de dolor donde la flecha de ahora y la anterior cuando "murió" habían sido clavadas, se arrodilló miró a los demás que la miraron con preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó keiko con preocupación.

-Se habrá quedado sin chackra –dijo alarmado Naruto desesperado por no poder ir con ella.

-No, ella tiene una cantidad de chackra que sería casi imposible que se le acabara –dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el seño viendo algún escape para poder ir con ella.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Sasuke viendo como ese gran cubo se aproximaba a ella que no se podía mover.

De la nada salió una sombra, agarró a sakura y lanzó una fuerte llamarada al cubo para que se deshiciera y al mitzukage. Los presentes se sorprendieron a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Como siempre el elemento sorpresa –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa seductora a su salvador- pero yo podía salir de este problema con facilidad.

-Claro Sakura y por eso estabas sin poder moverte –dijo itachi dejándola en el piso con una sonrisa- ¿por qué siempre que te encuentro tengo que ser tu caballero con armadura reluciente?

-Porque es lo que tú quieres ser me imagino pero créeme Itachi, los caballeros murieron hace mucho tiempo para mí –dijo ella con un tono seductor.

Todos cuando pudieron fueron hacia ellos.

-Eso es lo que crees Sakura pero aquí yo veo a muchos de ellos que te siguen como perros guardianes –dijo Itachi siguiéndole el tono, viendo en especial a Naruto, ella le siguió la mirada y frunció el ceño.

- Lo dudo, yo puedo conmigo y no necesito sentirme una damisela en peligro –dijo ella con desafío.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fueras –dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- tengo que ir ayudar a otro lado veo que aquí yo no tengo nada que ver.

Itachi le dio un beso en los labios y miró a los otros con travesura, Sakura sonrió y él se fue. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de sorprendidos de lo que acaban de ver.

-¿y ustedes qué? –dijo ella volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-¡tu, estuviste con mi hermano? –preguntó asombrado, asustado e irritado.

-Eh, bueno fue hace mucho y solo fue unos meses Sasuke y ya y fue mucho antes de venir aquí –dijo ella sin tomarle importancia.

Sasuke, keiko y Naruto se pusieron celosos. Shikamaru que veía como estaban ellos por saber que Itachi fue su novio imploraba que no supieran que el tuvo un momento íntimo con Sakura y que tuvo su primera vez con él. Ahí lo matan.

-Que problemático.

Sakura suspiró y vio como la marioneta del mitzukage ardía en el piso, faltaba Sasori, los otros integrantes de akatsuki y la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Vamos, hay que encontrar al enemigo –dijo Sakura corriendo por el lugar, pero es detenida por la risa de alguien.

-Que buena eres Sakura me sorprendes cada vez más y cada vez mas deseo que seas parte de mi colección.

-¡eso nunca lo conseguirás! –gritó Naruto desde atrás.

Sasori miró a los otros con indiferencia.

-Ellos no los quiero, mis marionetas se desharán de el –dijo haciendo aparecer un montón de marionetas como barrera entre él y Sakura- así será más divertida nuestra pelea.

Sakura sonrió y lo miró con fiereza.

-Perfecto así no tengo molestias por las cuales preocuparme –dijo Sakura.

Ambos empezaron a pelear entre ellos. Por otro lado los demás del equipo preocupados trataban de quitar a todas las marionetas del lugar pero eran muchas.

-¡Maldición! Son demasiados –dijo Shikamaru un poco frustrado por no poder entrar a la batalla contra Sasori.

Ellos trataban con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto con su razengan, Sasuke con su Chidori como Kakashi ya que no querían desperdiciar sus armas más poderosas con marionetas como ellas y Shiakaru con sus sombras.

-Tranquilos ya llegamos –dijo ino apareciendo con Sai y los otros.

-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata apareciendo junto a Naruto para ayudarlo.

-Shino ayúdanos –dijo Kiba sin querer mirar a la pareja de comprometidos casi casados.

Shino asintió y sacó a un montón de termitas que empezaron a comerse las marionetas.

-¡Mis marionetas!, ¡malditos! –dijo Sasori enloquecido al ver lo que hacían las termitas, por un momento se distrajo.

_-¡Ahora es mio! -_Se dijo Sakura. Con rapidez fue y le dio un gran golpe en el rostro haciendo que saliera volando y se rompiera un poco de paso. Sakura corrió hacia donde él estaba tumbado.

Keiko miraba a Sakura alerta y con miedo, sentía que algo iba a pasar, algo le decía, de entre los árboles vio una sombra que con rapidez se dirigió al campo de batalla en una brecha que encontró la persona misteriosa, se sorprendió nade lo vio, sus sentidos se alertaron y vio el campo de batalla, se dirigía a Sakura. Sus pies corrieron todo lo que pudieron.

-¡Sakura! –gritó a todo pulmón.

Sakura se detuvo de correr y al mirar atrás sus ojos se agradecieron, su amigo pelirojo estaba frente a ella. No pudo dejar escapar un grito de terror. Todos miraron a Sakura para saber que pasaba.

-Sakura –dijo Keiko escupiendo sangre de la boca con una sonrisa, en su pecho donde se encontraba el corazón tenía un kunai enterrado ahí, sangre escurría de él. Sakura lo agarró antes de que callera al piso.

-Keiko, no, no, no por favor, no me dejes –dijo Sakura aterrada e hiperventilando.

Keiko aun sonriendo fue y con la mano temblorosa y con sangre toco el rostro de Sakura manchándolo un poco con su sangre.

-Sakura, eres hermosa, yo, desde que te vi y te conocí me sacaste de aquel vacio por el que pasaba por estar en raíz, el ver como entrabas a ese mundo me frustraba, quería que sonrieras de verdad, que sonrieras por mí, por mis travesuras, ser tu esperanza, al principio lo logré pero pisabas cada vez más el fondo. Siempre quise que salieras de esto –dijo el con dificultad mientras la acariciaba le cuello, la majilla y el pelo sin importar que la embarrara un poco de sangre, su sangre- vuelve a sonreír quiero que sonrías, hazlo por favor.

-Keiko, no por favor déjame te curo –dijo ella poniendo una mano en su pecho pero este la detiene, pelo rojo contra rosado, ojos verdes contra grises.

El se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en la boca y le sonrió, sakura estaba en shock.

-Te amo Sakura Sonríe.-su corazón dejó de latir.

-¡Noooooooooo!

El grito fue desgarrador, y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

-idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota –se repetía abrazándolo fuerte.

Por su mente pasó el momento que lo conoció, el que le hizo sonreír, cuando el le hacía bromas, sus desafíos, cuando ella le sonreía, cuando dejó de sonreírle y la miraba preocupado, cuando la trataba de animar, cuando lloraba en su hombro, cuando lo golpeó por primera vez cuando este quiso abrazarla y ella le amenazó que no lo volviera hacer porque ya no era una niña llorona, cuando ambos entrenaban, cuando los dos comían juntos, cuando… él se murió.

-No, keiko, no mueras, no me dejes, no mueras…

-ja, ja, ja, pobre inepto, lástima era muy buen chico en batalla, solo que era muy torpe todo por su amor de la vida, que estupidez–dijo Fill sonriendo sádicamente lamiendo la sangre de Keiko.

-No

Fill miró como ella se paró de su lugar y lo miró con ojos furiosos y vacios.

-Él era el mejor, desde que entré a la organización estuvo ahí y ahora tu la matas ¿qué derecho te dio hacerlo?- su cara estaba ensombrecida y temblaba toda.

-Yo –dijo mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón.

-¿A si?, entonces yo me doy el derecho de ¡matarte! –gritó dirigiéndose a él a gran velocidad, el apenas le dio tiempo para sacar su bastón y retener a sakura con él para que su puño no llegara a ella y si no llegó solo que su dedo índice y solo eso le bastó para hacerlo volar demasiado lejos, este desapareció haciendo aparecer un trozo de madera o mejor dicho astillas de madera hasta los pies de los otros chicos que estaban mirando la pelea conmocionados.

-Valla, eso debió doler, que bueno que ese no era yo –dijo fill por detrás de Sakura.

Sakura lo miró, sus ojos eran de furia pura, su cuerpo temblaba y donde estaban sus heridas chorreando un pequeño hilo de sangre de color rojo lentamente comenzaba a tener una tonalidad color negra.

-eso enójate, ódiame, estás sola, todos te odian y los que te quieren mueren, los que te quieren se van, ¡llora!, ¡retuercete!, quiero tu sangre –dijo el sacando un kunai.

-Eres un maldito, ¡porque! ¡No, no, no, no!

Naruto y Sasuke desde su lugar empezaban a sentirse mal, sasuke su demonio interno le empezaba a latir y a Naruto el kuyybu su amigo empezaba alterarse.

-¿qué está pasando? –dijo Naruto empezando a sudar.

-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata con preocupación mientras se sentaba a un lado de Naruto.

-Hay que detener esto ya o si no se pondrán las cosas feas –dijo Shikamaru corriendo al lugar con los demás.

-_Sakura _–pensó preocupado Naruto.

Sakura de lo furiosa que estaba no medía bien sus golpes.

-Esto es aburrido, cuando te enojas parece que estuvieras ciega, esto no es divertido –dijo Fill, agarró una jeringa y se la puso en el cuello.

Sakura se tranquilizó y calló en brazos de fill.

-Eso preciosa ven a mí como toda una loba obediente –dijo fill en su oído antes de que ella cayera desmayada.

-¡Sakura!, fill maldito ¡dejala! –gritó Sasuke sacando su katana.

-Lo siento ella tiene otras cosas que hacer, esta es nuestra carta maestra –dijo Fill desapareciendo.

Se quedaron todos sin poder hacer nada, con keikko muerto y con Sakura desaparecida. Naruto furioso se tiró al piso y lo golpeó.

-¡Maldición!

Se sentían impotentes, no podían hacer nada, no sabían dónde podría encontrarse fill con Sakura y para que la quería. Miraron a donde Sakura había dejado a Sasori y este había desaparecido ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

-Aquí están –dijo una voz apareciendo el lugar con varias personas atrás de ella, era tsunade y su mirada era de preocupación- tenemos un gran problema… Se han robado la última pieza de la armadura.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¡habían desprotegido lo que era importante proteger!

-Han robado a Sakura –dijo Kakashi mirando a Tsunade que frunció el ceño.

-¿quién se la llevó? –dijo Itachi apareciendo, varios se pusieron en guardia cuando el apareció listo para atacar.

-No!, el es amigo, el estaba conmigo y con Sakura –dijo rápido Sasuke antes de que alguien hiciera algo.

-Bajen las armas –dijo Tsunade y todos hicieron lo que dijo- el enemigo se llevó la última pieza de la armadura y tal parece que se llevaron a Sakura.

Itachi frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿quién fue? –dijo con voz venenosa.

-Fill –dijo Shikamaru enojado, recordó sus palabras _tiene cosas que hacer, _siempre decía eso cuando iban a la- Ya se donde debe estar Sakura.

Todos miraron a Shikamaru esperando escucharlo.

-fill siempre llevaba a Sakura al escondite a donde hacía su entrenamiento dos horas al día, ese lugar es donde ella se hizo fuerte y solitaria –dijo Shikamaru y al parecer Kakashi, Itachi y sasuke lo comprendieron- está detrás de la puerta negra…

-Bien, entonces quiero tres equipo, ustedes irán a salvar a los civiles –señaló a unos ninjas, estos de inmediato se fueron- ustedes vallan a buscar e ir por akatsuki –señaló a los que eran los maestros de la generación de naruto a excepción de Kakashi e incluyendo a Itachi y otros- y ustedes quiero que vallan por Sakura, ustedes son su generación deben salvarla y no quiero verlos hasta que lo consigan.

Asintieron y fueron guiados por Sasuke, kakashi y Shikamaru.

-_espera un poco mas Sakura vamos por ti _ -pensó Naruto muy preocupado por ella.

**Hola chicos!, que tal les pareció eh? He terminado mis exámenes y por eso ya pude escribirles, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la continuación de esta historia que ya está llegando a su fin, me da un poco de penita por keiko pero al final le pudo dar el beso que quería. No tenía un papel muy importante pero era una persona que apoyaba mucho a Sakura. **

**¡por favor dejen comentarios!**

**Atte mayura karin**


	23. Aquí es

**Hola todo mundo!, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Mi otra vida espero que les guste, porque a mí en lo personal al final me terminó gustando como lo deje. Por favor dejen comentarios!**

**Capitulo 23 **_Aquí es…_

Toda la generación de Naruto seguía a Shikamaru, Sasuke y Kakashi. Todos se daban prisa para poder recuperar a Sakura, la mayoría estaba de acuerdo que ya fue demasiado tiempo sin ella y aquellos que se interpongan en el camino la pagarán caro. Los más furiosos eran los que guiaban a todo el escuadrón y Naruto que hacía caso omiso de Hinata que le hablaba hasta que desistió después de un rato.

-Shikamaru… ¿qué es lo que le hacen a Sakura en esa puerta? –preguntó Ino después de un tiempo, no podía mas con esa pregunta rondando sobre su cabeza.

Ahora todos pusieron atención esperando la respuesta de Shikamaru que solo frunció el ceño con amargura y él como los otros dos apretaron el paso.

-Cosas malas Ino, cosas que ni te puedes imaginar, si no fuera por Sakura mis heridas ahora seguirían abiertas, lo que queda es nada –dijo mostrando lo que quedaban de sus heridas. Ino y los demás miraron con sorpresa lo que tenían frente a ellos- Se que con ayuda de Sakura y con el tiempo se pueden quitar, pero Sakura… Ella recibe esto todos los días.

Naruto ahora temblaba de rabia, su pelo se volvió puntiagudo y sus ojos salvajes como su amigo el kyuubi.

-Hay que sacarla de ahí –dijo Naruto tratando de contener su furia.

Varios de ahí miraron con preocupación a Naruto y otros con indiferencia, lo que necesitaban hacer era salvar a Sakura, la pregunta que tenían en mente era ¿por qué?, ¿qué querían de ella?

Llegaron a lo que era el bosque a un lugar donde solo habían una roca en el centro alrededor del bosque, se habían detenido ahí y los que no conocían el escondite de Sakura se preguntaban que hacían en un lugar así. Sasuke agarró y empezó hacer diversos sellos hasta que el lugar se movió haciendo que en la piedra se abriera el escondite dejando mirar las escaleras que llevaban hacia el piso; rápido pero con cuidado las bajaron, eran demasiado pequeños para poder pisar sin cuidado.

Al bajar todos las escaleras llegaron al lugar donde estaban las tres grandes puertas: la blanca, la marrón y la negra… Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kakashi sacaron unos kunai, los demás al instante se pusieron alerta. Podían sentir pasar un escalofrío dentro de ellos al ver la puerta negra, si, uno nunca se podía cansar de sentir esa sensación de nauseas al ver aquella puerta que daba augurio de muerte.

Con rapidez Sasuke pateo la puerta abriendo el paso, rápido todos entraron y se quedaron helados al ver lo que había dentro. Mesas con armas enormes, maquinarias para meter el cuerpo de alguien que parecían de tortura, cilindros con agua verdosa, en un estante había frascos de color negro y rojo, había sangre en el piso y en algunas mesas vacías había sangre seca. Frente a ellos estaba sakura en una mesa conectada a una maquina que al parecer le estaban dando una transfusión de chakra y a otra con un líquido negro. Ella se veía exhausta y su ropa eran un manto blanco que la cubría por completo que estaba lleno de sangre.

—¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto corriendo hacia ella al ver su estado—sakura-chan despierta, no te vayas, no de nuevo.

Naruto agarró y le fue quitando las agujas que la tenían enchufada a ambos aparatos, el liguido negro y el chakra se tiraba pero eso no le importó. Al terminar rápido la desamarró y la sentó en una mesa.

—sakura-chan respóndeme —dijo agarrando la cabeza de Sakura.

Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a moverse, se sentían pesados, pero podía escuchar como una voz que se le parecía conocida le hablaba, con SU nombre. Al abrir los ojos se encontró que quien repetía su nombre con angustia era nada más que Naruto.

—Naruto –dijo ella tocando con su mano derecha la mejilla de Naruto. Ojos verdes chocaron con azules- eres tu…

—Sakura-chan, creí que te iba a perder —dijo abrazándola fuerte para que no se fuera de su lado, ya no la quería perder de nuevo.

—Se siente tan extraño escuchar mi nombre de nuevo

—tú eres Sakura, no sakuya, aunque tenga que repetirlo ,muchas veces lo dire Sakura, Sakura, Sakura –dijo Naruto feliz de verla viva.

Los demás se acercaron a ella aliviados aunque un poco preocupados al ver su estado. Ino que estaba asustada por el estado de su amiga corrió hacia ella y empujando un poco a Naruto la abrazó fuerte.

—Sakura estas bien, creí que no te volvería a ver —dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas que no sabía si eran de alegría o angustia—deja te curo.

Todos se acercaron a ella ahora que estaba siendo cuidada.

—¿Por qué terminaste así Sakura? –fue Sai quien detono la bomba que todos tenían ganas de preguntar, incluso Sasuke.

El lugar se quedó en silencio y todos miraban a Sakura que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, sabía que ellos tarde o temprano le iban a hacer aquella pregunta pero lo prefería más tarde, no tenía más opción que responder.

—Yo quería más poder porque me sentía una inútil, -empezó- es horrible ver como tus compañeros de equipo van mejorando mas y mas que se lastiman pero no les importa porque van mejorando y dando lo mejor de sí mismos y que tu maestro le tome más importancia a ellos que a mí la chica del equipo que solo se quedaba atrás viendo a los demás, ver las espaldas de los demás porque siempre me protegía, de ver como ellos se alejaban de mi, de ser una inútil. Por eso quise mejorar y los ancianos me dieron una oportunidad y era solo una niña así que acepte y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya no podía retroceder. Ellos todo este tiempo me manipularon. Desde que entre hasta ahora, ya no podía salir de aquí…

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Sakura en silencio. Sasuke pensaba en lo mismo, ella tenía razón, era muy difícil salir, ya lo habaía intentado por ella pero no podía.

Aplausos empezaron a rezumbar en el lugar y todos se pusieron en guardia esperando ver quién era el que había llegado.

—Valla, felicidades han llegado hasta aquí, no me lo esperaba, pero teniendo a Sasuke aquí y a los otros dos curiosos me lo podía imaginar, lástima que llegaron tarde —dijo apareciendo de las sombras Danzo.

—Danzo, así que tú fuiste el que estuvo detrás de todo —dijo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño. Siempre supo que Danzo iba hacer algo ¿por qué no lo pensó antes?

—Así es todo aquí es mi tablero, los de akatsuki, sakura, sasuke, Itachi, lástima que los últimos dos al final se fueron de mis manos pero eso ya no importa —dijo Danzo con felicidad—ustedes morirán ahora.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, aquí somos más que tu, no tienes escapatoria —dijo Naruto gritándole de ira.

—Estas equivocado —contesto con una sonrisa lasciva Danzo y chascó sus dedos.

Sakura que estaba detrás de todos ellos les dio una sonrisa malvada y agarró el cuello de Naruto y lo lazó con fuerza sobre humana hasta el otro lado del lugar rompiendo de paso varios aparatos, en unos segundos acabó con casi todos a excepción de Sasuke que rápido se movió de su lugar junto con Kakashi y Shikamaru. Todos estaban sorprendidos y en sus mentes deambulaba la pregunta ¿POR QUÉ?

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se quitó el manto que le cubría dando a revelar que traía puesta la armadura.

—Creo que debería volverme actriz, se la creyeron toda —dijo con alegría habló Sakura, una alegría que no llegó a sus ojos, sus ojos estaban opacos.

Danzo sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para desaparecer entre las sombras.

—Destruye a ellos Sakuya —dijo aventándole el casco, lo único que faltaba de la armadura.

Sakura miró el casco y se lo puso al instante. Podía sentir como en su cuerpo fluía el poder y la sangre negra bombeaba por sus venas.

—Es tiempo de acabar con esto —dijo agarrando la espada y apuntar a los que estaban en el suelo.

La más cercana era Ino así que se dirigió a ella para insertar un golpe directo al corazón, para su desgracia y alegría de Ino Shikamaru se puso frente a ella bloqueando el ataque con sus armas.

Los dos chocaban sus armas y Kakashi se les unió con su sharingan activado, aun cuando eran dos Sakura se defendía rápido de los dos y a propósito se dejaba lastimar, sangre negra caía de sus heridas. Shikamaru en un momento que tuvo de oportunidad agarró y la metió en su jutsu de sombras.

—No podrás moverte.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos inexpresivos debajo de la máscara que portaba.

—Esto no es nada contra mi —dijo ella.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de la sangre negra de Sakura se empezó a mover directo hacia el. Shikamaru no pudo más que quitar el jutsu y tratar de esquivar el golpe pero le dio en el hombro.

—Maldición.

Sakura lo miro y se dirigió a el pero todos los que estaban en el piso se dirigeron con varios ataques a ella que los esquivaba y algunos le daban directo. Ella respondía con su superfuerza o algunos jutsus.

—Sakura, no te quiero hacer daño –dijo Naruto agarrando los puños de Sakura sintiendo como sus huesos crujían del dolor pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía al ver a Sakura así.

—Bien por mi porque yo si –dijo sakura alzando una de sus piernas para tratar de asentarle un mortífero golpe en la cabeza.

Destras de Sakura apareció Sasuke con un chidori en la mano y golpeo en la espalda a Sakura antes de que le diera el golpe a Naruto mandándola a volar al techo que se rompió.

Sakura que ahora se encontraba en el bosque y los demás en el subsuelo asintió.

—Acaban de hacer su propia tumba —dijo con voz monótona Sakura que agarró y con su puño choco el terreno bajo sus pies haciendo que este temblara y empezara a derrumbarse. Todos los que estaban abajo de este.

Rapido todos los que estaban abajo salieron del lugar. Sasuke que fue el primero empezó a luchar contra Sakura en una batalla donde se daban patadas golpes y se aventaban kunai y shurikens. Lo malo de eso era que Sakura tenía una fuerza monstruosa así que varias veces tenía que esquivar sus ataques, por su suerte traía el sharingan activado o sino ahora tendría más que un brazo dislocado. A como pudo empezó a lanzar ataques de a distancia.

Cuando salieron todos se quedaron pasmados.

—Oh mira que tenemos aquí si son las pequeños renacuajos —dijo la voz de uno de los de akatsuki.

Todos los integrantes de akatsuki que estaban poseídos por el edo tensei aparecieron frente a ellos justo a los lados de Sakura.

—Si que has sido de ayuda, ahora podremos destruir este lugar para que Danzo lo gobierne.

—Gobernar… -dijo Sakura con voz neutra.

—Déjalo a nosotros, tu diviértete y aprende —dijo Sasori con una sonrisa malvada.

Los de akatsuki empezaron a atacar y a duras penas ellos podían contrarrestar sus atacas. Varios fueron cayendo al piso derrotados.

Sakura los miraba con ojos serios y sin vida.

—gobernar… Yo no quiero –volvió a decir.

Akatsuki que estaban rodeando a sasuke kakashi y Naruto que eran los que quedaban de pie todos lastimados estaban tratando de preparar unos ataques, Sasuke estaba usando la maldición, Naruto los poderes de kurama y los del ermitaño y Kakashi estaba usando su ojo y un chidori en mano.

Sakura camino hacia ellos con tranquilidad, Akatsuki la miró como sacaba de nuevo su espada con elegancia.

—eh así que los vas a matar, va a ser divertido un viejo amigo matar a sus ex compañeros.

—No lo dudes Deidara, no lo dudes —dijo ella con voz monótona acercándose a ellos.

Al estar a un lado de ellos mato a uno de los de akatsuki con su espada.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa! –gritó uno de los de akatsuki.

Sakura los miró con simplicidad a través de su máscara.

—Yo no quiero gobernar, yo solo quiero destruir y ustedes están dentro de mi lista de muertes.

Agarró y los fue matando a todos los de akatsuki como si de hojas se trataran. Todos los de akatsuki, los poderosos y temibles habían muerto por fin por una persona y como si nada. Naruto, kakashi y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos aquella armadura maldita era muy poderosa.

Sakura al matar al ultimo de los de Akatsuki vió como alguien atravesó su pecho con una espada.

Al mirar atrás vio a Fill con su sonrisa de tiburón mirándola.

—Muy mal lobita, te has portado muy traviesa —dijo enterrando mas al fondo su espada.

Sakura dejó escapar de su boca sangre negra. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Ella sin importarle el dolor agarró y se salió del agarre para agarrar de los brazos fuerte a Fill.

—A ti es a quien quería ver —dijo ella con una sonrisa demasiado grande— tu eres el culpable de que este cuerpo pueda soportar la armadura. Cuando uno hace algo debe dar a cambio algo, por eso mismo tomare tu vida.

Alrededor de Sakura empezó a brillar una aura poderosa de color verde fuerte. Fill solo se carcajeaba. Sakura antes de darle tiempo a fil agarró y a una velocidad impresionante ya estaba a espaldas de Fill y a Fill le brotaron muchas heridas donde salía sangre de su cuerpo.

—Fascinante, magnifico, estoy bañado de sangre –dijo el lamiendo su sangre con alegría—vamos dame mas.

Sakura lo miro sin expresión.

—Tendrás la peor de las penitencias para morir, esas heridas no se pueden curar, y ahora falta la tortura.

La sangre negra que brotaba de las heridas de sakura y la que se encontraban en el suelo se juntaron para formar una Sakura de sangre que se acerco a Fill y lo miró a sus ojos. Por primera vez Fill sintió miedo al verla. La sakura de sangre se fue metiendo en sus heridas.

Fill empezó a gritar de desesperación, sentía como lo estaban consumiendo por dentro. Poco después dejo de moverse pero al parecer seguía vivo y muerto.

Sakura dejó a un lado a Fill y miró directo a los que tenían en frente: Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto que la miraban fijamente esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

—¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto que fue corriendo tras ella.

—¡Naruto espera! –gritó kakashi pero no pudo hacer nada Naruto ya se había ido tras sakura-Sasuke, ve tras ellos, yo me llevare a todos de aquí, necesitan urgente un doctor.

Sasuke miró a Kakashi y luego el lugar a donde se habían ido esos dos.

—No, si alguien puede traer a Sakura devuelta es naruto… Es su especialidad. Yo confío en el.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke que había aceptado su derrota ante Naruto. Kakashi asintió y dio un suspiro cansado.

—ya me estoy haciendo viejo…

.

Sakura corría entre las ramas de los bosques con rapidez e iba lanzando kunais a enemigos como amigos (ANBUS de raíz) y por detrás iba Naruto tratando de igualar el paso de Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan! –gritaba por millonésima vez tratando de alcanzarla.

Ninguno se daba a torcer hasta que llegaron a un claro y Sakura se detuvo de golpe poniendo su espada en el cuello de Naruto.

—Deja de seguirme —dijo ella con voz trémula.

—No sakura-chan, ya te deje ir dos veces no puedo hacerlo de nuevo —dijo el con una mirada fiera y decidida a no irde para atrás en su decisión.

Amo con la Sakura de niño hasta adolescente como a amado querer ser hokague, la creyó muerta y sabía que no iba a amar a alguien como la amo a ella pero llego Sakuya e hizo su mundo al revés y le hizo amarla, ahora que sabe que Sakura y Sakuya son la misma persona sabe que la ama con locura. No la iba a dejar ir.

—Tu, tu eres débil, dejarte ir por esos sentimientos, vas a morir en vano- dijo empezando a atacarlo.

—No, me ire con Sakura-chan. –dijo defendiéndose.

Golpe, patada, kunai.

—Le enseñare que hay felicidad –siguió.

Golpe, esquivar, golpe.

—Le haré ver que estamos con ella y no es marioneta de nadie.

Jutusu de fuego, lanzar veneno, lanzar sangre negra.

—Todo el mundo es marioneta de alguien, ¿felicidad?, ¡ha! Siempre hay tristeza ira.

Esquivar, saltar, recibir golpe.

—Sé que hay tristeza en el mundo pero no por eso hay que quedarse en eso, con el tiempo aprendí que siempre hay que levantarse y ver las cosas buenas, al final siempre habrá felicidad.

Jutsu de aire, golpe golpe.

—Yo sé cómo te siente.

Recibir golpe de jutsu de aire, toser sangre, esquivar, esquivar.

—¡No lo sabes! Voy acabar contigo de una vez!

Sakura agarró y toda la sangre que estaba en el piso la agarró y la reunió, de nuevo el aura verde empezó a envolverla. Naruto no iba a dar un paso atrás así que un aura naranja lo empezó a envolver, invocó a un clon y empezó a formar un rasengan shuriken.

—Aquí es donde termino con tu vida de una vez —dijo Sakura furiosa.

—Aquí es donde yo te llevo de regreso a casa –dijo Naruto decidido.

Ambos corrieron directo al otro sin querer retroceder. Estaban dando todo de ellos.

—¡NO ESTAS SOLA Sakura-chan!, yo siempre estaré junto a ti! RASENGAN! –Gritó Naruto.

Sakura corriendo abrió un poco los ojos, una pequeña chispa cruzó muy rápido por sus ojos y mostró sus dientes de furia.

—SHANAROOOO!

Una enorme explosión se mostró arrasando con muchos árboles de alrededor.

**Por favor dejen reviews!**


	24. No estas sola

¡Hola! todo mundo quiero decirles gracias a todos los que seguían mi historia, a todos los que me dejaban review y al montón de gente que no lo dejaba. Este ya es el último capítulo de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ahora que he terminado esta quiero decirles que seguiré con la de Sakura el inicio de una kunoichi aunque desgraciadamente no les puedo prometer que seré constante pero sí que no lo dejaré abandonado. Así que por ahora los dejo para no darle más vueltas al que lea esto porque me imagino que no todos lo leen je, je. Ya saben dejen un comentario! Y hasta pronto!

Atte mayura karin

Capitulo 24 **No estás sola.**

Pov Sakura

Sentía mis ojos pesados y mi cuerpo entumecido, al abrir los ojos vi el techo blanco inmaculado. En la sala reinaba el silencio. Acabo de tener el sueño más extraño y… se sentía tan real. Podía recordar cómo salía de este infierno en el que estoy metida, que Sasuke estaba vivo…Keiko muere y mi sangre negra se despierta. Kakashi y shikamaru se enteran de mi situación. Que tengo una hermana que murió así que no la conocí. Obtengo la armadura y me posee. Que por fin mato al odioso de Fill. Naruto… Naruto está tratando de hacer lo posible para reunirse conmigo y que regrese.

Miré hacia la mesa que estaba a un lado mío y vi mi mascara a mi lado. Aquí estaba de nuevo dentro de las puertas blancas recuperándome de otra batalla o quizá me quedé inconsciente después de ser el experimento sádico de Fill.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no podía permitirme eso así que me mordí el labio inferior para impedirlo.

_Mi vida es un infierno, quiero morir de verdad, qué más da si todos me odian. _

Volví a mirar el techo blanco. Quería que ocurriese algo, quería que alguien estuviese aquí y me abrasara y me sonriera todo lo que me faltaba por sonreír todos estos años.

Quería ser una niña de nuevo y volver a ser la Sakura a la que le sonreían. Quería estar con Ayame. Quería… Regresar en el tiempo para golpearse a si misma por rechazar tontamente varias veces al idiota de Naruto.

Deje escapar una carcajada dolorosa.

Estoy cansada, yo solo quiero terminar con todo, ya no quiero…

Volví mis pensamientos a mi sueño, como deseaba que fuera de verdad.

(Regreso al sueño)

Después de la gran explosión Sakura y Naruto salieron volando a direcciones contrarias chocando con el quebrado piso. Naruto al instante se levantó y miró hacia el frente para ver a sakura sentada de rodillas mirando al piso.

—¡Sakura-chan! –dijo todo mallugado corriendo hacia ella a como podía por sus graves heridas. Hasta cojeaba un poco de la pierna derecha, tal parece tenía una fisura en uno de sus huesos de la pierna. Pero eso no le importó, lo que quería era llegar a Sakura.

Naruto al estar frente a ella se agachó de rodillas como ella y la agarró de los hombros para moverla un poco sin dejar de repetir su nombre.

—Naruto –dijo ella con voz quebrada y apenas audible.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo tenían esa chispa de vida en ellos, se podía ver claramente en ellos tristeza, anhelo, esperanza, lastima, angustia, dolor y…. La máscara que tenía en su rostro se estaba rompiendo con él con cualquier simple movimiento.

Naruto alargo una de sus manos y toco la máscara haciendo que esta se desmoronara por completo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más al suceder eso. Ya no sentía aquel poder de la armadura consumiéndola, estaba toda destrozada como ella y el. Podía ver a Naruto ahora sin tener algún obstáculo entre ellos, aquella barrera que se había construido en los años se había roto de una vez por todas. Se sentía desnuda y rota, sentía que él podía llegar a lo más profundo de ella, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que al tocarla se rompa como la máscara que una vez existió.

Al sentir la mano de Naruto en su mejilla lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Naruto le sonreía, estaba feliz de poder verla de nuevo, tanto tiempo sin poderla ver bien, ahora estaban ahí los dos, lastimados pero juntos.

—Sakura-chan –dijo con mucha emoción. Su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban de júbilo— ya se acabo.

En la mente de Sakura se repetía esa pequeña frase como si fuera eco, sintió como si un peso de encima se fuera, se sentía, libre. Su cuerpo no aguantó más y cayó en el abismo de la oscuridad.

(Fin del sueño)

Si eso es lo último que paso, ese fue un sueño demasiado agradable y doloroso. No quiero levantarme de la cama, quiero seguir durmiendo y poder seguir aquel agradable sueño. Si, ¿Por qué? Yo sé que mi final será nada comparado como el de mi sueño. Yo solo quiero ya terminar de caer en este abismo para terminar para ya no sentir para por fin dar mi último respiro.

Pude escuchar como la puerta se abrió y mis músculos adoloridos se tensaron. Debe ser Fill que ya había llegado de seguro para meterme de nuevo en aquella cámara. He soñado demasiado, lo mejor será que deje de soñar o será más doloroso ver mi realidad y más grande será este hueco que siento dentro de mí.

Fruncí un poco el ceño normalmente Fill entraba haciendo ruido y riéndose de lo patética que me veía, pero no escuche nada, así que miré a aquella persona que estaba dentro.

_¡No puede ser! Debo estar soñando._

Me quede viendo fijamente a Naruto que estaba parado frente a la puerta, no quitaba la vista del esperando a que mi ilusión se fuera, la última vez que nos vimos nos peleamos y no me pude despedir bien de él.

—Sakura-chan –dijo el lentamente sentándose junto a mi cama.

Yo solo abrí los ojos de la impresión, o mi mente estaba jugando conmigo o realmente estaba aquí. Quise sentarme y podía sentir descargas eléctricas en mí por solo sentarme, me fijé en Naruto y aun seguía aquí así que esto no era un sueño.

Es entonces que mi mente empezó a acelerarse igual que mi corazón, del miedo.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?, tienes que salir rápido, si Fill o los ancianos te ven, no sé qué te pueda pasar, no debes estar aquí, lárgate —dije, mi voz salía como un graznido, pero poco me importó. En sus ojos pude ver un poco de desilusión por lo que dije pero lo ignoré, ¡tenía que salir así que optaré por lo hiriente para que se enoje y se valla y… nunca regrese.—idiota, no eres mas que un cabeza hueca, debes ser bien estúpido para estar aquí por eso nunca llegaras a ser hokague, lárgate de mi vista, ya te lo dije te odio para que-

—Sakura-chan –dijo el con una voz fuerte y grave. No pude más que cerrar mi boca y mirarlo con un poco de miedo. Su mirada en mi era fija y no veía que le doliera lo que le dije. — deja de decir cosas que no crees.

_¡Maldición, no me cree!_

—Solo vete por favor –dije bajando la cabeza, de nuevo mas lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, ¡vamos se fuerte y que no salgan, no frente a él! Sé que mi voz sonó lastimera pero no sabía cómo sacarlo de este infierno antes de que se queme.

Su mano tocó la mía llamando mi atención, yo entonces lo miré de nuevo, estaba muy cerca de mí. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada amable que hace mucho no veía en el.

—Sakura-chan, no me voy de aquí, se acabó.

Empecé a hiperventilar, era lo mismo que me dijo en mi sueño, espera, ¿será que lo que soñé no era un sueño? ¡Entonces mi papá murió, sasuke está aquí, tuve un romance con Itachi, mi primera vez fue con Shikamaru, obtuve la armadura, keiko murió, Naruto se iba a casar y yo lo bese más de una vez!

—No puede ser Danzo… Papá….keiko… –empecé a decir nombre mientras lo miraba con urgencia pidiéndole que me diga que es broma, no es verdad que todo eso pasó, que sigo durmiendo o que fue un mal sueño. Le agarré con fuerzas sus manos esperando tener apoyo su apoyo.

El solo me miró con dolor. Era lo último que quería ver en su rostro.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, tu papá si murió y como tu mataste a todos los de akatsuki y al final destruí la armadura que usabas pudimos capturar a los ancianos y ahora están en juicio —dijo el mirando a otra parte mientras que con la mano libre se la pasó por su cabello y parte posterior de la nuca como forma de expresar su nerviosismo.

Lo dejé de ver, aun tenía su mano agarrando la mía fuerte, pero ahora entendía que todo lo que "soñé" fue en realidad verdad, todo…

—Lo siento… -fue lo que pude decir.

Quería arrepentirme de todo, quería pedir perdón aunque sé que no me lo merezco. No me deben de perdonar pero al menos así me siento un poco mejor al decirlo. Por todo lo que les hice y dije, sobre todo a él.

No lo quería ver pero sé que él me miraba. De nuevo tenía esa sensación de estar desnuda frente suyo, que podía ver mi alma rota.

—Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto, escuchar decir mi nombre era un bálsamo para mi profunda herida.— no debes sentirte mal, solo tomaste un mal camino en un mal tiempo, te manipularon, pero ya pasó al final estas libre. No estás sola, siempre voy a estor contigo.

_No estoy sola._

Esa frase, me hizo quebrarme por dentro. Las lágrimas que luchaba por qué no salieran de mis ojos finalmente salieron sin parar. Sí, todo este tiempo sentía soledad, me sentía sola y Naruto me hizo sentir libre. Sentí como me abrazaba fuerte y le correspondí el abrazo enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Por fin derramaba ese sentimiento que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no iba a tener que fingir ser otra persona, a tener que lidiar con mi soledad y decir que SAkura había muerto cuando en realidad estaba viva. Me sentía bien junto a Naruto, me sentía protegida y como me sacaba de aquel abismo en que me encontraba. Poco me importaba que su camisa se mojara con mis lágrimas y sé que a él no le importa. Por ahora no quería que se fuera de mi lado. Por unos segundos tenía miedo que desapareciera así que aun abrazándolo, lo agarré fuerte de su camisa para asegurar que no desapareciera.

—No te vayas —dije aun llorando, tenía que asegurarme que no lo hiciera.

—Nunca Sakura-chan, siempre voy a estar a tu lado —dijo empezando a sobar mi espalda, me separó unos centímetros de él para que lo viera al rostro, se veía muy concentrado y determinado y sus ojos me veía con un no sé qué que me hizo sentir cohibida y sonrojarme un poco— te he perdido demasiadas veces, no puedo permitirme una vez más. Sakura-chan, no te vayas de mi lado.

Naruto fue acercando su rostro al mío. Me sentía feliz, pero… Sí, siempre hay un pero. Esta vez tuve con las pocas que tenía detenerlo. El me miró con duda y dolor al ver que lo detuve.

—No puedo Naruto —dije con voz temblorosa. Estuve tentada a no verlo pero tenía que mirarlo. Esto no estaba bien. — Te vas a casar con Hinata, no debemos.

No quiero pasar como la otra. La arrastrada.

Pude ver como Naruto se reía y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, no me importaba si estaba adolorida lo iba a dejar en coma. ¿De qué se ríe ese idiota!

—No le veo la gracia a esto —le dije rompiendo el abrazo.

Vi como quiso tragarse la risa y lo termino de hacer al ver mi aura oscura hacia él.

—T-tranquila Sakura-chan –dijo tratando de que me calmara, pero ¿Cómo iba a estar calmada si el se ríe de mi cuando quiero portarme bien.— En realidad rompí el compromiso.

Ese idiota ya va a ver- ¿Qué?

Lo miré desconcertada mientras él me sonreía tranquilamente mirándome con amor.

— ¿R-rompiste tu c-compromiso? —trate de sonar lo más tranquila que pude pero fue imposible, estaba impresionada. No me lo esperaba aunque muy dentro de mí podía sentir como bailaba el baile de la victoria en un traje de hawaiano-¿por qué?

—Porque a quien amo es a ti, desde niño te ame y cuando te perdí creí que ya no iba amar, entonces apareciste tu como Sakuya e hiciste que me enamorara de ti y esto me deja más que claro que con quien debo estar es contigo Sakura-chan. A Hinata si la quise pero a ti te amo. Se mi novia Sakura-chan.

Estaba muy feliz no lo puedo negar, mucho más cuando vi que Naruto por segunda vez se acercó a mí y sus labios tocaron los mios. Estaba en el cielo, sus brazos contornearon mi cintura y me atrajo a el, yo que me dejé llevar agarré y puse mis manos en su cuello para acercarme más a él. Empecé a jugar con su cabello que era muy sedoso, que envidia. Estábamos por completo pegados, podía sentir sus suaves labios moverse junto a los míos de manera suave, a un rito tranquilo donde nos mostrábamos el amor, con cada movimiento se iba haciendo más rápido y demandante hasta que sentí que su lengua rosaba mi labio inferior, le deje entrar y entonces luchamos por querer tener el control para ver quién era el que iba a ganar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que me di cuenta que me faltaba aire y al parecer el igual por lo que tuvimos que separarnos jadeando. Ahí es donde me di cuenta que Naruto estaba encima mío, mis piernas rodeaban su cintura fuerte y que uno de sus manos estaba en mi muslo y la otra en mi espalda baja.

Me sonrojé furiosamente pero le sonreí, eso se sintió fantástico, el también sonreía y sin moverse unió su frente con la mía.

—Dios mío Sakura-chan, este es mi segundo beso contigo y creo que nunca me voy a cansar de ellos, debemos parar o creo que no podré detenerme –dijo él y yo me sonrojé aunque por dentro sentí que mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Solamente le dé un golpe suave en su pecho riéndome de él.

—¿Qué, por qué paran? Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado interesante, ya tenía mucho material para hacer mi propio icha icha paradaise —dijo kakashi con una lagrimita en el ojo mientras escribía furiosamente en unos papeles.

¿Qué?

—Frentona no me esperaba esas de ti y menos en un hospital-dijo cierta rubia de pelos rubios

—Interesante creo que he leído esto en un libro, Ino hay que intentarlo –dijo sai sacando un libro de uno de sus bolsillos.

— ¿Q-QUÉ? –gritó Ino echa una remolacha.

—que problemático. —dijo Shikamaru con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. (Estaba recordando el pasado.)

—Creo que tendré pesadillas estas noches –dijo por último Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Así se hace, esta es mi estudiante—dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Yo y naruto nos pusimos rojos hasta nos salía humo de la cabeza y lo golpee con fuerza lanzando a la pared por lo avergonzada que estaba. ¡Ese idiota ya me las va a pagar!

Me senté lo más presentable que pude y esperaba que no me preguntaran nada de esto.

—¿Q-que hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a ver como estabas, pero tal parece estaban muy bien acompañada —dijo Shikamaru viendo a Naruto que se estaba levantando mientras lloraba cascadas por el dolor.

Yo me sonroje y no los miré.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mientras que Tsunade-shishou me revisaba. Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos.

—Quedé con chouji así que nos vemos luego—dijo Shikamaru desapareciendo.

—Sai y yo eh…. Nosotros nos vamos... tenemos que hacer una ronda en el hospital, digo le enseñare el hospital… Oh ya nos vamos –dijo toda emocionada Ino con un sonrojo enorme mientras arrastraba a Sai.

—Como quieres que empecemos ino te parece si con posición XXX

Es lo último que pude escuchar y me sonrojé muchísimo, esa Ino cerda, tendré que desinfectar todo antes de usar y tratar de borrar estas asquerosas imágenes que estoy teniendo.

—Listo ya estas bien, te voy a dar de alta así que no tardes mucho en bajar eh que no es un hotel este lugar —me dijo tsunade guiñándome un ojo y yo me sonroje de nuevo- me alegra que estes aquí Sakura.

Sabía que tenía que hablar bien con ella pero sería más adelante, supongo que emm… esto de darme tiempo con Naruto es como una forma de pedir perdón por cómo me trató.

Miré hacia la última persona que faltaba antes de que quedáramos solos de nuevo Naruto y yo. Sasuke. Los dos nos miramos tratando de saber qué es lo que pensaba el otro, recordé que el se me confesó y me hizo sentir muy incómoda.

—Qué bueno que estas bien —dijo el interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, el se veía indiferente y sus manos se metieron en los bolsillos de sus pantalones— A danzo y los ancianos le dieron pena de muerte.

—Oh.

No sabía que decirle. Y él se veía igual que siempre, solo se dio media vuelta para irse, se detuvo al abrir la puerta.

—Que bueno que estas de vuelta. Mi hermano te manda saludos y felicidades.

Después de eso se fue, yo sonreí. Para ser el era mucho que decir, ya no era tan frio como antes y ahora lo puedo igualar en una batalla, je, je.

—Sakura-chan porque eres tan mala conmigo —dijo Naruto llamando mi atención, aún seguía llorando y haciendo un puchero.

Para callarlo le di un beso que al parecer no se lo esperaba y me sonrió después de que re recompuso. Me abrazó de nuevo muy fuerte y yo le correspondí.

—Nunca estarás sola de nuevo Sakura-chan –me dijo en mi oído y sentí un escalofrío recorrer por toda mi columna vertebral. Una lagrima salió de uno de mis ojos y le sonreí. Me cambié de ropa ya estábamos por salir cuando el me agarra de la mano.

—Al final no me respondiste si querías ser mi novía.

Yo le sonreí y le golpe de juego su cabeza con mi puño.

—Idiota, te respondí cuando te bese –dije yo yendo a la puerta con una sonrisa. Me detuve al abrirla y lo miré con malicia—Por cierto ese no fue nuestro segundo beso… Fue el tercero.

De ahí me salí del cuarto con una sonrisa traviesa, pude escuchar como el gritaba de asombro.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿Cuándo? —me preguntó poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera.

—La noche que estaba herida y llegue a tu casa y me cuidaste —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—No es justo Sakura-chan tramposa. —me dijo con ojos de perrito mojado.

—ya vamos solo fue uno —dije mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Bueno!, Sakura-chan vamos a una cita.

Lo miré y le sonreí.

—Sí, vamos a Ichiraku, no estaría mal ver a Ayame —dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras caminábamos.

—¡Si! –gritó como niño pequeño este idiota.—Sakura-chan vivamos juntos.

—¿Que?, ¿no vas muy rápido? –le dijo alzando una de mis cejas.

—Bueno, no quiero alejarme de ti nunca más.

Me sincero y yo solo sonreí, a decir verdad no quería estar más sola y mi casa era grande así que podía entrar hasta cuatro personas. No estaba pensando en tener hijos ahora con Naruto, quizá más adelante, bueno, mucho más cuando nos casemos, si es que nos casamos, bueno hay que digo mejor guardo silencio.

—Está bien, así no estaré sola. —le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, creo que se estaba en el cielo.

—Nunca más Sakura-chan —dijo dándome un beso apretándome a el.

—¡Idiota! Aquí no, estamos en el hospital —dije sonrojada.

—Eh, pero Ino y Sai si pueden.

—Pero yo no, así que si insistes que aquí se acabo la cita.

—Está bien, entonces hay que ir a la cita para luego ir a tu casa— dijo mas animado. Yo en cambio me sonroje, nunca le di a entender eso. Pero al no importaba ahora, por ahora estaba siendo feliz.

Estaba con el idiota por fin y no lo iba a dejar ir.

—Te amo Naruto- le dije mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El me miró y me sonrió igual con las mejillas sonrojas.

—Yo te amo mas. —me dijo abrazándome fuerte


End file.
